


Light My Fire, Blow My Flame

by messofgorgeouschaos



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Actor Louis, Broadway, DJ Liam Payne, Fluff, Friends TV AU, Happy Ending, Lawyer Harry, M/M, Music Producer Niall, New York City, Paris - Freeform, Professor Zayn, Smut, So obviously, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, a sprinkle of angst, this is literally like 90k of fluff, well technically they become fast friends lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 98,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/messofgorgeouschaos/pseuds/messofgorgeouschaos
Summary: “In New York, you can be a new man.”Broadway actor Louis Tomlinson has it all. An amazing flat, a wonderful friend group, a Tony under his belt, and the world at his fingertips. Yet there’s one thing that’s missing. And it might be in the shape of the curly haired lawyer who becomes Zayn’s new roommate.Or, the One Where…. Louis is a Broadway actor, Harry is a newly graduated lawyer, Liam is a radio DJ, Zayn is an English Professor at NYU, and Niall is a music producer. A Friends AU.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to thank Kayla for spending an entire day with me last year just fleshing this out because we couldn't believe a Friends AU didn't exist. This literally wouldn't have happened without her. 
> 
> Second, I want to thank [Ivy](http://pamplemooousse.tumblr.com/), [Irene](https://vansharry.tumblr.com/), and [Isabell](http://styloueh.tumblr.com/) (my "i"'s haha) for betaing and helping so much with this. You all are wonderful :')
> 
> Also s/o to [Mary](http://ghlden.tumblr.com/) for giving me ideas and listening to me whine the entire time. <3
> 
> Isabell was also my lovely artist for this Big Bang, and you can find links to her beautiful art [here](http://styloueh.tumblr.com/post/174491374396/light-my-fire-blow-my-flame-98k-by) and [here.](http://styloueh.tumblr.com/post/174492923766/light-my-fire-blow-my-flame-98k-by)
> 
> And thanks for the mods for being patient and putting this together! 
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoy, and since it is June 1st, Happy Pride :)
> 
> Also just a quick note: please don't repost this anywhere. The only place I'm publishing this is here on ao3, so if you see it anywhere else please let me know.

“So right before I woke up, there I was,” Niall explained before he took a sip of his coffee, “just lying on a beach bum naked. Well not totally naked; I had this bright orange fish tail right in front of me, my neon green luscious hair flowing down my back, and my boobs never looked better.”

It was a typical afternoon at Central Perk. Liam had been in the middle of describing an interview he had with a reporter, with Zayn listening intently as Niall came in with a guitar case on his back, apparently after a lengthy studio session. Louis was still reading his newspaper as he sat down next to Liam and Zayn.  Somehow, they allowed Niall to take over the conversation, and Louis wondered why Niall was describing his latest dream.

“Sometimes I wish I was a mermaid,” Liam said as he looked out the window, his chin resting on the armrest of the faded orange couch. He glanced back to the group with wide eyes all staring at him. “Did I say that out loud?” he whispered.

“You’d be a lovely mermaid, Liam,” Zayn replied as he sipped his tea, frowning at the Irishman. “But can we please change the subject? I don’t know why we’re letting Niall tell us this and, not that it’s not interesting, but this is a story I’d rather hear when we’re proper pissed at three in the morning.”

 Niall threw his arms in the air, getting up to order his drink. Louis snickered as he put his newspaper down, reaching over to grab his doughnut. “Alright then, how are your students so far Zayn, or should we call you Professor?”

“Don’t call me Professor,” Zayn groaned as he leaned back against the couch, “Most are fine. My students in my upper level classes are always more attentive since they want to be there, but I don’t mind the first years. I haven’t seen any that truly hate to be there.”

“Those students have the pleasure of learning English literature from one of the smartest people I know,” Liam said matter of factly. Zayn gave him a small smile in return.

“Are you teaching Dickens this semester?” Louis interjected.

Zayn nodded. “He’s a great author but I’m begging the department to let me teach a Jane Austen course soon, probably next fall if possible.”

“Sure Austen is great,” Niall began, finally arriving with a muffin in hand, “But you know what’d be better? A comic book class. I would have been sitting in the first row every day if they had a class like that at Manchester.”

“Funny that you mention it,” Zayn answered. “I actually am teaching a comic book course next semester. It’s part of the pop culture requirement so hopefully I can have some fun with that.”

“You’re the biggest pop culture nerd out there, Z,” Louis said with a laugh. “You’ll have no problem having fun there.”

“I could teach Marvel, DC, Star Wars, Star Trek…. The possibilities are endless,” he trailed off before looking towards the restroom. “I’ll be right back.”

“Are you guys alright? Need anything?” came a voice from behind the couch. They looked over to find the barista standing there, notepad in hand ready to take any orders.

Bebe had been working at Central Perk for a few years now, immediately becoming friends with the rest of the boys. She had a spunky attitude that suited her well, the type that takes no shit from people. She swore she would never date one of her customers, “too messy,” she had said. That was until they learned a few months ago she started dating a customer that regularly flirted with her, and they would always tease her for it.

“Hello, Bebe,” he greeted warmly, “How’s Angela doing?”

She blushed. “She’s doing great! Once she gets off work she’s gonna stop by.”

“You two make such a cute couple, darling,” Niall remarked.

“Well, enough about me,” she giggled, almost hitting him with her notepad. “Do you any of you want a muffin or something? Benny just baked a fresh batch and I’m allowing you all to have first dibs!”

“Not in the mood for a muffin, but I’d like a scone?” Louis suggested, looking to the other boys.

“If Benny made any of those blueberry muffins that would be great, love,” Liam answered. “And one for Zayn so he doesn’t pick off mine when he gets back.”

“Alright boys,” she scribbled away, “I’ll just put this on your tab,” she noted as she walked away.

Louis was about to reach for his coffee when he heard Niall cough loudly.

“Am I invisible here? She forgot me! And I’m always the first to look for those fresh muffins!” he grumbled as threw his hands in the air.

Liam started to cackle. “Well, go back and order before they’re gone!”

~

Niall pushed open the heavy door and strode in. It had been thundering outside, but he had remembered his umbrella before leaving and was thankfully spared from becoming a wet sponge. He took off his raincoat and hung it on the rack.

Central Perk looked as lively as a coffee shop does at 2 in the afternoon, and soon found his friends sitting at their spots on the aged orange couch.

“You know,” he said as he strode over. “We always take these seats. It’s like they’re assigned to us. Do you think anyone would take them?”

“Hello to you too, Niell.” Louis said over the rim of his tea cup. “I doubt it. We basically own these seats. Took longer at the studio?”

Niall nodded. “We just have so much new material for Ed’s new album. I think it’s going to be the best one of his career.” He looked around. “Where’s Zayn?”

“He said there was a faculty meeting right after his last class, but he’s coming home right after.” Liam said as he brought over some mugs. He passed the steaming hot chocolate to Louis.

“Speaking of which,” Liam nodded towards the opening door.

Zayn strode into the coffee shop with his messenger back strapped across his chest, gently placing his soaking umbrella on the floor near the jackets. He sat with a loud thump on the couch as he closed his eyes and leaned his head against the back.

“Something wrong?” Niall asked before taking a bite of his bagel.

Zayn took a deep breath before he opened his eyes again. “Good afternoon, lads. I just had a draining day and would much like to forget it. I’ve got a class later and I’m not looking forward to it.”

“What happened?”

“Some girls think I’m hot and keep flirting with me nonstop during one of my classes. I’m _just_ trying to teach the class. One, I would never date a student, and second, what the fuck. Then I had to go to some emergency faculty meeting because this one professor was cheating on his wife and needed to take a leave of absence, so he can ‘work on his marriage’ meaning his soon-to-be ex wife is about to take all his money. Now they elected me to take over some of his classes; as if I don’t have enough to do already!” he sighed. “I just need a break.”  

“Well, we’ll help you feel better,” Liam replied. “Can we order some tea over here?” He asked to the nearby waiter.

She smiled as she walked away towards the counter. A few minutes later Bebe brought over their drinks.

“Oh, that reminds me, when’s your new roommate getting here, Zayn?”

Zayn poured more sugar into his tea. “Around next week I think? I’m supposed to go pick him up. He’s a lawyer actually; just graduated from Oxford last Spring.”

“You went to school with him, right?” Liam asked as he plopped down on the cushion next to his.

Zayn nodded. “I moved to Manchester around Year 5, and he became one of my first friends there. Haven’t seen him much since we went off to uni, but we stayed in touch every now and then. He mentioned how he was moving to New York soon, and since I’ve had a spare room ever since Tommo decided to leave, I offered, and he accepted.”

Niall took a sip of his cup, “Think we’ll like him? Our club is very exclusive, and we can’t just let anybody in.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Yes because two former college roommates, an English professor that happened to live across the hall with an actor are clearly the means for starting an exclusive club,” he paused. “To be honest, I’ve never met anyone who hasn’t liked him. He’s always had this aura of,” he waved his hand in the air, “likeability?”

“That’s the best word you can come up with, Mr. English Professor?” Louis snickered as he bit into his scone.

Liam squinted his eyes. “Hey. He said he had a hard day and is trying his best.”

“I’m kidding, Li. Zayn doesn’t always need you to defend his honor.”

He didn’t know why they were always so protective of each other, but they became quick friends once Liam and Niall moved in across the hall. That’s not to say they weren’t all close as a group, but whenever they had to be paired up Liam and Zayn always chose each other, which left him with Niall. One day he’ll understand this.

“Speaking of _honorable_ people, are you seeing Michael again?” Niall asked.

Louis shook his head. “No, he only wants hook ups now and then,” he answered as he folded up his newspaper.  

For a moment no one said anything. Liam tilted his head before he spoke. “Isn’t that what you usually want?” he said.

Louis shook his head again. That in turn was met with more silence. For once, they could hear what was happening outside of their little bubble on the couch.   

Zayn reached over and placed the back of his hand on his forehead. “He’s not running a fever….” He murmured.

Louis groaned. “Is that really what you think of me? Look lads I was serious about before. This year I don’t want any more casual flings. I’m tired of it. From now on, I’m only looking for someone serious.”

Suddenly the door to the café burst open, almost as if the force of the rain had done it. Except the force of the rain was a tall, handsome stranger who looked like a wet frog. His heart nearly stopped as he continued to stare at him.

“Fuck,” he breathed softly.

The four of them continued to stare at him as the stranger looked around the café. Frog face walked over to the counter and whispered something to Bebe.

“Oh Zayn’s over there on the couch!” she said brightly as he pointed towards them.

 _Fuck he’s coming here. Did I comb my hair enough before I left?,_ Louis thought to himself. _I hope I put on that new cologne Liam got me. Smells like something frog face would like._

Frog face turned around and set his bag on the floor.

“Are you looking for me?” Zayn asked the stranger, getting up from the couch.

Louis could see the relief wash over him as he seemed to recognize Zayn.

Frog face smiled. “We’ve talked on the phone many times, Zaynie. Can’t believe you don’t even recognize your new roommate.”

Louis noticed that Frog Face had a deep voice, and Zayn had neglected to mention that he was apparently talking a lot with this gorgeous man.

“Harry?! You weren’t supposed to come for another week!” Zayn said with a laugh as he went over to hug him.

“Harry?” Louis asked aloud.

“Roommate?” was all Niall and Liam could muster.

All Louis could do was stare as he watched “Harry” wrap his arms around the other man. There seemed to be a variety of rings on his right hand. And by variety, he meant Harry must have stolen them from Jack Sparrow or something. He really shouldn’t be staring at a stranger’s hands so intently, but here he was. He noticed there seemed to be some kind of paint on his nails; red nail polish? Most of it was chipped off, but there were remnants of it along the nail bed.

Louis blinked a few times. _You haven’t even been properly introduced and you’re analyzing his finger nails?_ Louis scolded himself in his mind. _What the hell is wrong with you?_

Luckily the pirate hands let go of Zayn’s back, and Louis had to face reality again.

“God I barely recognized you!” Zayn laughed as he pulled out of the hug. “Your hair is longer, you outgrew your cherub cheeks, wow. It’s like I’m looking at another man.”

Harry laughed. “I’m still the same boy you met in Manchester.”

Niall loudly coughed into his hand. Zayn turned and realized what he meant.

“Sorry guys this is Harry Styles, my new roommate! Harry, this is Niall and Liam,” Zayn said as he pointed out his friends, “and that’s Louis.” He said as he stepped aside.

Harry extended his hand out for Louis to take it. A hand that Louis should not know such extensive detail about by now.

“Well hello there, Harold. So nice of you to join us.” Louis replied, taking it.

Harry laughed. “Pleasure is all mine. And my name is Harry not Harold.”

Louis frowned. “You’re telling me that’s not a nickname?”

“Nope,” Harry laughed as he shook his head, wet ringlets swinging across his cheeks. Louis may or may not have been watching intently on the way his lips moved.

“Who names their child Harry? What a tragedy, Harold. Better luck next time then.”

By this point they should have stopped shaking hands, since there wasn’t much shaking going on, but neither let go as they continued to study each other. Well, he hoped Harry was studying him too, or else this would be the creepiest first meeting ever.

Harry had the most beautiful green eyes he’d ever seen. A pair of white oval sunglasses, that seemed useless on his rainy day, were placed at the top of his head, delicately holding back the brown curls from draping over his face. He had on a yellow sweater, though it looked more like an elaborate wet sponge draped over him. There was definitely something covering his legs, but he didn’t know whether they were painted on jeans or leggings. Still, as he heard his sisters say once, he looked like a snack.

Eventually his eyes traveled back up his body and he met the gorgeous emerald eyes again. He held his gaze for a bit longer before Zayn coughed beside them. “Do you have most of your bags here, Harry?”

“I do,” he said brightly turning towards him. “The landlord gave me the keys to the apartment, and a nice couple that lives on the second floor helped me bring up all of my boxes! I have a couple more coming next week though, so that’s when I’ll be fully unpacking.”

“I’m so happy you’re here, mate, but,” Zayn looked down at his watch. “I have a class in half an hour. Time to discuss Jane Eyre. Can one of you show Harry upstairs?”

“I’m actually leaving with you, Zayn,” Niall said as he got up. “I’ve got a writing session in a bit. Liam?”

He shook his head. “I’m on the air today, so I’ve got to get going too.”

“Louis?”

“Yeah I can take him up. Might as well since he’s taking my old room. Ready when you are, mate,” he said towards Harry.

The rest of the boys said their goodbyes, leaving Harry standing next to Louis. They walked over to the door and took their jackets off the rack.

“It’s raining outside,” Louis said as he reached down to get his own umbrella.

“This might surprise you but I do happen to know that,” Harry replied with a small smile on his face. “I don’t usually walk around with wet clothes on.”

“Well I was going to ask you whether you wanted to share my umbrella, but your sarcasm is making me think twice.”

“No please,” Harry grinned as a dimple appeared on his cheek. “I promise to be good.”

There was definitely something that grew inside of Louis once he saw that dimple pop. He’s still trying to decide whether it was his heart or his cock, but something grew.

“Shall we go?” Louis asked, hoping to distract himself long enough to calm the growth.

Harry nodded. “After you.”

Once he huddled Harry under his umbrella, they stepped into the sidewalk as the heavy rain droplets hit the overhead plastic. They turned the corner and walked into the apartment building. Louis held the door as Harry walked in. It was the gentlemanly thing to do, but he really just wanted to get a look as his bum on the way in.

 _Perky_ , he thought to himself.

“So I’m taking your old room?” Harry asked as they got into the elevator, “Where do you live now?”

Louis nodded. “I actually moved into the apartment across the street. Your window looks into my living room, actually.”

Harry frowned. “You only moved across the street? Why?”

The other man shrugged. “I figured I had enough money, and it’s bigger than Zayn’s flat. So once it was available to lease I swooped in. There was this fat naked guy that used to live there, and I mean belonged in a renaissance painting type lad, and since we always creeped on the guy through the window we saw he started to put everything in boxes. The lads convinced me to put my name in. Eventually I just really wanted to win, so I did what I had to do. I got naked with him and we watched tv together.”

Harry gasped. “You truly are daring. And he gave you the apartment just like that?”

Louis nodded as he watched the arrow sway closer to the, well now _his_ , floor.

“He did. He told me ‘I like you, Louis. Only someone with the balls to strip like this deserves my apartment’ and the day after he gives me the lease.”

“So you’d do anything to get what you want, huh?” Harry noted as the elevator came to a halt with the ding letting them know they arrived.

“If I truly want it,” Louis held his arm out to let Harry pass outside, “I don’t see why I shouldn’t do everything I can to achieve it. You only have one life, you know?”

Harry nodded. “I can see that. You seem like that.”

“Well,” Louis said as he walked him to the door. “Here’s your home. Do you want me to show you inside?”

Harry nodded. “If you wouldn’t mind, considering you lived here before.”

“So this is the living room,” Louis said as he gestured towards it. “And this is the kitchen. Zayn goes grocery shopping every Sunday evening, be sure to tell him what you need so he can get it.”

Harry nodded as if he was mentally taking notes.

“He likes things to be tidy, and I was always a slob so you’re probably a big improvement anyways. There’s the bathroom you share, and I’d say it has a reasonably sized tub,” He grinned back at him, “Not as big as the one I have now though.”

“You’re all about size aren’t ya?” Harry giggled. “I’m learning all about you today, Lou.”

 _Lou_ , he nearly whined at the nickname. Something was growing again, and now he knew it wasn’t his heart.  

“And your room,” he said as he opened the door. “You have the best view of the street from here.”

“It looks so weird without my things here.”

“Well, you’re welcome to visit anytime,” Harry giggled.

“Oh, so I can just slip into your bed whenever I feel like it because I miss my mattress?” Louis said with no brain to mouth filter. He was about to apologize when he saw Harry blush.

 “Oh god I didn’t mean that-“ he paused as he saw Harry giggle into his hand. He let out a sigh. “You’re going to learn I usually have no brain to mouth filter. It got me in loads of trouble when I was younger, and now I thought I had a better handling of it, but by the looks of things,” He poked Harry, ” _You_ seem to bring this out again.”

“You can’t blame me for what you do, Lou,” he said through a fit of giggles.

Louis was going to say something in return, but he caught his green eyes again and all he could do was hold them there for a bit. It should’ve gotten weird after a few seconds, but Harry didn’t look away.

“Well,” Louis said as he finally looked away. “I think I should leave you to unpack your stuff. There’s food in the fridge if you feel hungry, and I’m sure you have Zayn’s number by now. And the rest of the boys-”

“Can I have yours?” Harry cut in. “I think I’m going to want all the boys’ numbers eventually.” He held out his phone. “Might as well get yours now.”

Louis quickly took the phone and typed his number in. He hesitated over what emojis to put next to his name, but he finally decided on the hedgehog emoji, since that’s what Niall decided to compare him to every chance he got.

“Shoot me a text with your name so I know it’s you, alright?” he offered as he handed his phone back.

The other man nodded. “I will. Show you to the door?”

They walked through the living room, already filled with a few boxes of Harry’s things. Once they made it to the door, Harry opened it and stepped aside.  

“Well um-“ he looked around the room before turning back to Harry, “Goodnight, Harold. Sleep well alright?”

“Goodnight, Lewis,” he smiled. “Thanks for everything.”

Once he made it to the elevator, Louis closed his eyes as he leaned against the moving wall.

 _It’s just a crush,_ he told himself, _he’s cute, appears single, 99% sure he’s gay, you just like the novelty of it. It’ll pass._

For once, he wishes he was right.

~

The next morning, Louis woke up to a raging hard on in his pants. Morning wood. It happens.

He slipped his hand into the cotton briefs as he began to swiftly tug at himself, hoping to alleviate the problem quicker. Soon enough he felt the familiar burn in his belly as he approached his peak. What he didn’t expect was for a name to roll off his tongue as he came with a groan.

“ _Harry_ ,” he heard himself moan loudly into the room. Thank god he lived alone.

Once the aftershocks wore down, all he could do was stare up at the ceiling as he thought about what happened.

_Just a crush, Tomlinson. Just a crush._

And just to prove he could get over it, he was going to march right over there and see him first thing in the morning.

He took a quick shower, put on those skinny jeans that made his ass look amazing, styled his hair into a nice quiff, and headed out the door.

He wishes there was a small bridge or something he could climb over that connected their flats together. It would be much easier than having to go down the stairs, walk over, and go up the elevator to be at the same level again. Maybe someone will hear his groans and invent something like it eventually.

“Should we take Harry out for dinner tonight?” Louis asked Zayn as he walked into the apartment.

“Good morning to you too,” Zayn said with a laugh as he closed the fridge door. “You think we should?”

“I think so. He’s got no friends here yet, he’s got no job; I think we should make him feel welcome, you know?”

Zayn nodded. “I think you’re right. We should tell Harry then so he doesn’t make plans.”

“Tell me what?” came a deep voice from behind them.

Louis turned to see Harry standing there with just a towel wrapped around his waist, a smaller towel in his hand shaking his dripping hair dry.

If there was one thing Louis wasn’t prepared for, was the fact that Harry was heavily tattooed. Like, immensely. There was a naked? mermaid on one part of his arm. A big butterfly on his stomach. A tiger on his thigh. Oh god, those were _puns_. They were punny tattoos. He wanted to cry at the cuteness. And how hot they looked. He didn’t even _like_ tattoos or found them attractive on people, but one look at Harry’s tattoos already had him drooling.

Just a crush.

“Um-“

Zayn cut in before he could embarrass himself. “Louis was just saying we should take you out to dinner tonight, you don’t have plans right?”

“Nope free as a bird,” he said. “You guys don’t have to take me if you’re busy. I don’t want to feel like a bother.”

“Nonsense,” Louis scoffed, trying to shake himself out of his literal wet dream, “You’re going to be around us often whether you like it or not, so you might as well get used to falling in love with the group, Harold.”

Harry smiled. “If you say so, Lewis.”

Louis grinned back at him, “So should we establish a time?”

“I’m done with classes by 5, so,” he looked at his wristwatch, “let’s meet at 6? Are you off today, Louis?”

“I am,” he answered, “Jamie is doing it tonight.”

“Alright then, 6 it is,” Harry said with a smile, “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to cover myself a bit more. See you later.” He turned and walked away.

“That’s another thing I wanted to tell you, Zayn,” Louis said as he watched Harry walk back to his room. “You did not mention your new roommate would be _that_ fit.”

“Harry? He’s fit?” Zayn thought for a second as he put down with his bowl of cheerios. “I guess he is. But I’ve only ever seen him as a brother, so I’ve never thought of him like that. He always did have the pretty boys after him though.”

Louis groaned. “I don’t need to hear about that.”

Zayn sat down at the table. “If I didn’t know any better,” he said as he pointed his spoon at him, “I’d say you have a crush on him.”

Louis tried to appear offended. “No I don’t,” he answered too quickly.

Zayn shrugged in response. “If you say so, mate. I can’t wait to see your non-crush response when he starts bringing blokes back and you can watch from your window.”

Louis was surprised to find him himself gritting his teeth. He is not having this conversation now.

“I’ll see you later, Z,” he said as he walked towards the front door, “Text the group and let them know about tonight.”

“I sure will, Mr. Jealous!” he called out as Louis slammed the door.

A few moments later the door slowly opened again. “Sorry,” he murmured. “He’s gay right?”

“As a rainbow in June,” he smirked. “You really had to ask that? Couldn’t tell?”

Louis shrugged. “Just needed the confirmation,” he winked and closed the door again, this time much more gently.

~

Louis looked down at his phone that was sitting on top of his dresser, the green light blinking at the new message. He unlocked it quickly and scrolled through the group chat.

**Liam: Zayn, I’m in the area! I’ll wait for you, so we can share an Uber there.**

**Zayn: Perfect! I’ve got a quick student conference, so I should be done soon. Can someone take Harry?**

**Niall: Sorry I’m still at the studio and going straight to Jerry’s from here if I want to make it on time. Louis?**

Louis smirked. _Thank you,_ he preened.

**Louis: I’m at my flat so I’ll just go get him. See ya there.**

Louis made his way to the other building, happily checking his phone as he got into the elevator. He looked up and saw an old lady approaching. He quickly pocketed his phone as he reached out and held the door open.

“Oh thank you, Louis,” she breathed out when she made it, placing her grocery bag on the floor.

“You’re always welcome, Mrs. Martinez,” he smiled as he pressed her floor number as well as Harry’s.

She lived with her husband on the ninth floor along with their two dogs. Zayn and him would often pass the couple on their way out the building, and they would make pleasant small talk from time to time. Over the past few years he learned Mrs. Martinez had immigrated from Peru when she was younger, graduating high school at the top of her class and starting college when she was 16. She worked for various AIDS organizations during the 70s and 80s, and would often tell the rest of the boys stories of the people she met. There were many nights they invited her and her husband over for drinks, and they spent the evening crying and laughing over her stories. If there was one thing she told them to take from her, is to appreciate the life you have and use it to help others. It’s something Louis has remembered for a very long time over the years.

“It’s so nice seeing you again! I thought you moved?” She asked as she pushed her glasses to the top of her head.

“I did! Just across the street really. But I’m always annoying Zayn and being at his place now and then.”

“Ah _ya entiendo_. Does he have a new roommate? Such a shame you’re not there anymore to keep him company.”

“He does actually,” he grinned. “He’s a lawyer that just moved here from England and he’s going to practice here soon. I’m actually about to pick him up for dinner.”

Mrs. Martinez let out a laugh. “Already making your moves I see! Is he that cute that you just had to pounce on him already?”

Louis blushed, “Oh no! It’s dinner with the rest of the boys as well,” he stammered out. “Not just me and him.”

“So you admit he’s cute then,” she replied, raising an eyebrow.

He was pretty sure he was blushing even more now. “Well…”

She gasped. “Louis Tomlinson! You little rascal. Here,” she said reaching into her purse. She pulled out a variety of colorful condoms. “No wrapping no tapping. Get tested if you’re not going to wrap, if you know what I mean.”

“Do you just happen to carry condoms everywhere you go?” he asked, struggling to keep them all in his hands.

The older lady shrugged. “I visit the youth centers all the time. Might as well give them out to those who need it. It’s not like I have any use for them,” the door pinged as they reached her floor, “menopause is already the best birth control out there,” she said with a wink as she exited. “See ya around, Louis!”

His mouth was still open as the doors closed in front of him. He had no time to process her unsolicited advice as he realized his hands were still filled with condoms.

“I can’t pick up Harry with a handful of condoms!” he hissed. He tried stuffing them in all parts of his jacket, some in his jean pockets, others in his inner pockets.

The bell rang for his former floor, and he stepped out still trying to the condoms. Once he felt satisfied most were hidden, he lightly knocked on the purple door. He hummed to himself as he waited for it to open. Hearing footsteps on the other side, already preparing himself to see the gorgeous man. But instead of said door being opened, he heard a familiar voice call out from behind.

“Who is it?”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. “It’s me, you toad,” he giggled.

“Hmmm,” he heard the other man ponder, “give us a turn so I can truly see if it’s you.”

Louis realized he had been watching him through the peephole. Rolling his eyes, he slowly spinned around, adding a bum shake in the middle of it.

“Satisfied?” he asked.

“Very,” Harry replied as he opened the door.

The other man was wearing a black velvet shirt that had embroidered roses on the sleeves. He just had to wear sparkly red boots to match the ensemble.

“Wow,” Louis breathed out as he eyed him.

“Not exactly what you’d expect a lawyer to be wearing?” Harry asked, clearly amused by the reaction.

Louis tried to shrug nonchalantly. “Wouldn’t imagine anyone besides Elton John pulling off a look like this, and I work in Broadway.”

“Do you now?” he asked as he grabbed his coat. “You never mentioned it before.”

“Yeah I don’t go mentioning it much, but are you ready then? We got to meet the rest of the boys soon.”

“Just let me grab my coat,” Harry said as he walked over to the couch and picked it up, “and now we can go!”

Louis ordered an uber and soon enough they were on their way to the restaurant. He looked over at Harry as they drove through the busy streets, trying not to watch the way his hand gently tapped away at the window pane.  He noticed the cross tattoo that sat in between his thumb and pointer finger, marveling at how simple yet amazing it looked.

“Why did you get that?” he found himself asking.

Harry followed his eyesight until it settled on his tattoo. “Oh,” he replied. “My mum got me this cross necklace a few years ago, but sometimes I’d forget to wear it. This way, I would always have it on me.”

Louis nodded at the explanation. “How about the rest of your tattoos? Any meaning?”

Harry giggled, “Not really,” he said as he rubbed the outside of where his tiger tattoo was. “I get most of them out of impulse. Just got addicted after I got my first at 18, and just haven’t stopped since.”

“Seems reasonable. Any others you want to get?”

“Well-“ he started. “You’ll think it’s stupid.”

Louis shook his head. “I’d never make fun of something people like. It’s not a nice feeling when someone does that. So go ahead, tell me.”

Harry let out a sigh. “Back when I was sixteen I remember seeing his Instagram post with couple’s tattoos all over it. I thought how sick it would look if I ever got that with someone.”

“Oh,” Louis breathed. “Well I don’t find that stupid at all. Ever find someone you wanted to do that with?”

Harry gave a small nod. “I did at one point. Didn’t work out though, and luckily we didn’t get the tattoos by then anyway.”

“Oh, love,” he reached over and rubbed the hand that was closest to him. “I’m so sorry. What happened?”

“You don’t want to know,” he murmured.

“But-“

“We’re here boys!” the driver called out as the car came to a stop. He looked out the window, and sure enough they were at the restaurant.

“Saved by the bell,” he said looking over at Harry, “Let’s go, love.”

Once they got out of the car, they saw the long line of people waiting outside. Luckily Niall had called ahead and got them reservations. He gently pushed Harry along until they were at the front of the line and gave their name.

“Niall Horan?”

“Styles and Tomlinson?”

They nodded in response.

“The rest of your group is here. Please follow me.”

They weaved their way around the tables until they reached one of the quieter areas of the restaurant. Niall was already pouring himself a glass of wine as Zayn and Liam were conversing around the round table. The greeted each other with hugs until they finally sat at their seats next to each other.

“Oh my coat,” Louis said aloud as he stood to take it off. Suddenly the colorful condoms decided to descend on the ground, littering his feet like confetti.

“Hoping to get laid tonight, Lou?” Zayn eyed him with a smirk.

“Or like, an orgy?” Liam asked as he leaned forward and mentally counted the condoms.

Louis rolled his eyes. “No, you wankers. I had a chat with Mrs. Martinez on the elevator before I picked up Harry.”

A chorus of “ohh”s flowed around the table as they nodded in understanding.

Soon the waiters came over to take their orders, and after a while they started to chat about careers.

“So what do you work as, Harry?” Niall asked as he poured another glass of wine for Liam.

“I’m a lawyer. I graduated from Oxford earlier this year, and now I’m moving here to practice. But I’ll be spending the next few months studying for the American Bar Exam.”

“So you’ve got to pass the bar before you can practice here?”

Harry nodded.

“Why didn’t you just stay in England? Not that we haven’t enjoyed having you here, but you could have already started your practice over there.”

“I wanted to move here, and my father has an old friend who owns a law firm here in the city, Corden and Co, so I figured it was the perfect excuse to move. But enough about me,” he asserted, “What do you all work as? I already know Zayn here is a professor at NYU,” Harry said as he nudged his elbow. “I always knew your calling in life was to teach others how to correctly interpret literature.”

“Well I’m a DJ,” Liam said as he reached over to grab a dinner roll from the table. “I graduated with a degree in Communications from Manchester, and since Niall wanted to move over here for music, I just decided to come over here as well. You’ll find me DJing between the 4-6 hour on 87.6 Fresh FM Tuesdays and Thursdays.”

“DJ? That must be so fun. I’ll put you on if I’m ever home at that time. Niall?”

The Irishman just finished the rest of his starter salad before he answered. “Well I’m a music writer. I helped write Ed Sheeran’s debut album, and my career just kicked off from there. Didn’t feel like staying in Ireland or London anymore, so I moved here and took Liam with me.”

Harry let out a low whistle. “That’s pretty amazing. I absolutely adore Ed Sheeran and his music. You have to introduce me some time, but I need like two months’ notice so I can prepare myself.”

The other man laughed in return. “That can be arranged.”

Satisfied, he turned to his right. “And you, Louis?”

“I’m a stage actor actually.”

Harry’s eyes widened. “Stage? As in Broadway?” It's not like he didn't remember their earlier conversation, but Louis still didn't give him more details back there. 

Louis smiled as he nodded.

“You see, Tommo here is the most famous out of all of us.” Liam said through a mouthful of kung pao chicken.

Louis rolled his eyes. “I’m not that famous, lads.”

“You have over 100 thousand followers on Instagram. That’s famous in our sense.”

“100k? That’s a lot of followers, Louis. Would I have seen you in anything?”

Louis shrugged. “I’ve just been in a lot of plays.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Dear lord, Louis, you can’t admit you have a Tony can you?”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “A Tony?! You’re a Tony winner?”

“Best Featured Actor in a Musical 2011,” Niall quipped. “The bastard hates to brag but I will if he won’t.”

“You all sound like his personal fan club,” Harry giggled as he looked at him in disbelief. “But since Mr. Mysterious doesn’t seem like sharing his accomplishments, I don’t blame you.”

“Louis you better give him your background before I start reading your Wikipedia page.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “You have a Wikipedia page too?”

“Anyone can create a Wikipedia page these days,” Louis huffed.

Zayn pulled out his phone. “You asked for this, mate.”

“No don’t-“

_“Louis William Tomlinson, born December 24, 1991, is an English stage actor. He is best known for his role as Elder McKinley in the original Broadway production of The Book of Mormon, for which he won a Tony for Best Featured Actor in a Musical. Before his stage career, he studied at the prestigious performing arts school of Juilliard. He is currently starring as King George III in the hit Broadway show, Hamilton.”_

Louis’ face was in his hands by the time Zayn had stopped reading. “Did you  _really_  have to read that out loud?” he hissed through his fingers.

“You’re- _You’re_  the current King George?!” was all Harry could manage out.

Louis gave a weak smile as he put his hands down. “I’m guessing you know Hamilton?”

 “ _Know_? I-I-” he started to run his hands through his hair, “I have the entire album! I can sing every lyric! I can do a one man show of Hamilton if they let me! I would be lying if I said wanting to see Hamilton on Broadway wasn’t half the reason I came to New York in the first place.”

“Really? I can get you tickets then. They always give me a few for family and friends every night. I think the lads have gotten too tired of it to keep going, but I still have them.”

“You would do that?” Harry almost whispered.

“Of course! You’re a friend of ours now.”

“Wait! Did you get to meet,” Harry clutched his chest, “Daveed Diggs?”

Louis smirked. “I did. The original cast comes in now and then to watch a show, and they make their way backstage to say hi. He’s…. tall. Definitely a looker.”

Harry groaned. “You lucky bastard. He’s so fucking fit.”

“He is,” Zayn said with a sigh. “So now you know Louis’ big secret.”

“I think he should be proud of it,” Harry said.  

“I’m right here you know,” Louis huffed.

“You say you’re a fan of Hamilton and yet didn’t know Louis was in the play?” Liam asked.

“To be honest it didn’t hit me until you told your last name to the hostess back there,” he said looking at Louis, “I don’t really keep up with the cast ever since the original cast left, so I was willing to watch whoever was playing the parts.”

“Ah that makes sense. Well,” Liam raised a glass and waited for them all to follow, “I saw we make a toast to our newest member: Harry Styles. May he enjoy his stay here in New York with the rest of us, and hopefully have the time of his life.”

They all clinked glasses at the middle of the table, and downed the champagne.

“I think I will,” Harry replied with a wide smile. He looked over at Louis who was just finishing his glass. “I think I will.”

~

Niall sat on his green stool as he ate his bowl of cereal. There was a puzzle on the back of the Lucky Charms box, and he couldn’t figure it out.

“Thirty white horses on a red hill,” he murmured to himself. “First they champ, then they stamp, then they stand still. What are they?” he paused. “What the hell is that supposed to mean? Why are white horses on a hill?”

“Hi Niall!” an unfamiliar voice called out.

Niall nearly fell off his seat as he put his bowl down. Jack Murray was standing half naked by Liam’s doorframe, smirking as he looked on. He walked into the living room as Liam followed behind. If Niall had to put a label on him, he would be Liam’s almost boyfriend of two years. They met at some party around then, but he really wishes they never met. Annoying, loud, doesn’t care for anyone but himself, which had left Niall nursing Liam’s broken heart for many nights over the years.

“Hey... Jack,” he grimaced as he adjusted himself back on his stool.

The man waved as he walked into the bathroom.

“Jack,” Niall hissed as Liam walked closer to him.

Liam shrugged. “He called me…”

“So?” he almost yelled. “Do I need to call Dua Lipa? You probably play her song hundreds of times a day have you really forgotten the rules?”

“I know-“

“One,” he began as he brought his pointer fingers together, “don’t pick up the phone. You know he’s only calling cause he’s drunk and alone! Two-”

“Niall!” Liam hissed, reaching out to bat his fingers away. “I don’t care! He called, we slept together, we’ll see what happens.”

The Irishman shook his head. “You always break up! _I’m_ exhausted and I’m not even a part of this relationship!”

Liam rolled his eyes. “As much as you like to believe so, you’re not my mother, Niall. I can do what I want.”

“Yes but I still have to deal with who you do and I do not approve,” he spat out. He looks towards the bathroom door to make sure it was still closed. “Why can’t you find someone who actually appreciates you?”

“I don’t need this right now, Niall!” he said as he heard the shower head turning on. “Now if you excuse me,” he sassed as he went towards the bathroom.

Niall groaned as he took his cereal bowl, the box, and spoon and walked across the hall into the other apartment.

“Morning, Zayn,” he called out as he plopped down at the kitchen table.

“Niall?” Zayn called out from the bathroom, buttoning up his shirt. “What are you doing here so early?”

“Liam decided to hook up with Jack again, and now they’re probably having shower sex,” he answered as he angrily stirred his bowl. “Hearing that is not how I want to start off my morning.”

“Oh,” he murmured. “So he’s back with him?”

Niall shrugged. “Probably just a shag, but who knows with that idiot.”

Zayn nodded as he grabbed his messenger bag. “Well, stay as long as you like. I’ve got a class to get to.”

“Be the best professor out there, Zaynie!” he called out as Zayn shut the door behind him. He let out a breath as he looked across the hall. He heard Liam giggling on the other side, probably making breakfast or something. He could have been nosy and intruded on the date, but he’d rather not start his day off miserable. A little heartbreak did no one good.

~

The days passed into weeks as the boys began to get to know Harry more. Well, Louis was the only one who really changed his schedule to try and spend time with Harry all the time. Today they ended up on Zayn’s couch, watching some Simpsons re-runs.

“So are you just studying until you take the exam?” Louis asked as he plopped down on the seat with his popcorn in hand.

Harry nodded. “I’ve been studying nonstop, but I need to find a job in the meantime, so I can bring some income in.”

Louis suddenly remembered his conversation with Bebe the other day. “Central Perk is hiring! Bebe told me they needed an extra waiter, so you could try that?”

Harry thought for a moment. “I used to work in a bakery! That would work nicely. I’ll go there later today and ask her.”

 “You’re going to be an amazing lawyer, Harry, but for now you’ll be the most adorable waiter in Central Perk.”

~

**Harry: I got the job!!! :D**

**Louis: Congrats!!! Here are some hugs and kisses to celebrate xoxoxoxox**

**Harry: Kisses?? I am so blessed!**

**Louis: Consider yourself truly honored, Curly ; )**

~

Louis walked into the coffee shop, shrugging off his jacket and hanging it on one of the empty hooks. He walked over to the empty arm chair next to the couch, seeing Zayn and Liam already sitting on the orange monstrosity.

“Alright, anything to order lads?”

Louis looked up and saw Harry, looking cute as ever in his waiter outfit. He had a plain black shirt underneath the crisp white apron that wrapped around his waist. Black skinny jeans completed the black underneath. His hair was pulled up in a bun, with a few stray curls framing his face.

“I’ll have a cappuccino,” Niall said.

“A latte, please,” Zayn answered.

“Same for me,” Liam nodded.

Harry happily jotted down their orders and was beginning to turn away when he heard Louis start to cough loudly.

“You’re not going to ask for my order, Curly?” Louis asked, trying to seem angry by it with a slight pout to his mouth.

Harry grinned, a dimple appearing in his cheek. “I already know your order. Unless you don’t want tea with milk no sugar?” he answered with a slight tilt to his head.

Louis smiled. “That’s right. Best you know it.”

The dimpled man walked away.

“Stop flirting,” Liam said.

“I was not flirting,” Louis scoffed as he went back to pretending to read his paper. He looked over as Harry giggled at something the man seated in front of him was saying.

“Who is Harry talking to?” he asked, still eyeing them.

Niall looked over. “Oh that’s Adam. He’s just a regular bloke here, seems to like Harry I think.”

Louis frowned. “He should just order and leave,” he murmured.

~

“You have to do this Louis!”

“But I don’t want to,” he replied.

Liam huffed, getting up to grab a muffin from the counter.

“What are you two fighting about?” Niall asked as he sat down next to him, apparently just arriving.

“Liam set up this date with some random bloke from his radio station for me weeks ago. I didn’t even want to agree back then but now I really don’t feel like going.”

“Just go, Louis. You haven’t been on a date in ages. Might as well get this over with and try.”

“Fine,” Louis grumbled. “But if it sucks I’m blaming all of you.”

~

“Oh look Louis has a date,” Niall said through a mouthful of Captain Crunch as he stood by the window.

It took about two steps and nearly knocking Niall over until Harry appeared next to him.

“Where?”

“Who is he?” Zayn said as he went over to look.

“Oh that’s Joe.”

Liam looked around the room. “Did you not know?”

Zayn squinted his eyes. “You care, Harry?” Since he got no response, he turned back to Liam to ask him about what was burning on his mind. “So, you’re back with Jake?” Zayn asked, trying to sound nonchalant about it as he sipped his tea.

“Jack,” Liam shrugged. “I don’t know, maybe?”

“He closed the curtains!” they heard Harry wail against the window.

They turned to see him pressed against the glass, his nose bending into what must be an uncomfortable shape.

“They’re probably watching a movie, H,”

Sure, that could be it. But that didn’t stop Harry from imagining Louis straddling some random dude when Harry could be on his lap. He could be the one kissing his pretty cheekbones right now. He could- wait. Why was he thinking about doing all of this to Louis? He was just a friend. Nothing more.

~

“Harryyyyyy,” Louis sang as he ran into the apartment the next day. “I have your Hamilton tickets.”

Louis heard a thud in the bedroom. Oh god, did he pass out? He rushed over to his room and found him frozen as a stack of books were at his feet.

He let out a sigh. “You scared me! I thought you fainted or something.”

“You got the tickets?” he asked quietly, still frozen in place.

Louis laughed. “Yes! If you’re free tomorrow they are yours!”

“Oh my god, Lou!” he squealed as he rushed over to hug him. “Thank you,” he whispered.

“Anything for you, Haz,” he smiled into his neck, hugging him tighter.

~

Harry looked in the mirror as he combed his hair. It was rather cold tonight, so he opted for a red wool sweater to wear.

He didn’t know what was making him more nervous; the fact he was finally going to see Hamilton live or the fact that he was going to watch Louis in it.

“Harry? You ready?” he heard Louis call out from the living room.

“Ready!” he hurried out of his room.

They walked out together into the cold October air, bundled in their warm jackets as people rushed around them.

“You really don’t have to come with me early, you know,” Louis said as they stopped for some hot chocolate, “You could have just showed up like everyone else.”

“Nonsense,” Harry said, sipping his hot drink. “I happen to know one of the actors on Hamilton? I want all the backstage experience that can get me.”

Louis laughed as he pulled him along. They finally arrived at the Richard Rodgers Theater, and Louis led him towards the back entrance.

“Alright Haz let’s leave our coats in my dressing room and we can go see who’s around, so I can introduce you.”

They walked along the stairwell, Harry pausing every few steps to see the celebrity signatures on the wall. “Mark Hamill, Elton John, Danny DeVito, Emma Watson,” he read aloud. “Anyone who is anyone has come to see the show.”

“They truly have,” Louis answered as reached for his hand and pulled him further up the stairwell. “Well I think you should meet some of the cast now, and particularly the most important of them all.”

“Eliza?”

Louis grinned. “I like how you think.” He brought him over to the cast portraits that were hung up against one of the walls.

“Jade Thirlwall plays her. She’s from South Shields, so even more Northern than me,” he chuckled. “She’s really a sweetheart. Then we have Leigh-Anne” he said as he pointed her out. “She plays Angelica. She sasses me a lot but I love her.”

“We have Ally,” he said as he pointed to her photograph, “She plays Peggy and Maria.”

“And the namesake of the show. Riz Ahmed is our Hamilton.”

“Wow,” Harry breathed as he took it all in. “There’s a lot of talent within this show.” He looked further down the line and saw what he was looking for. “There’s you!” he exclaimed as he pointed at the picture of Louis in full costume.

“Yes,” he sighed. “That’s me. Speaking of which,” he looked down at his watch, “I have to go get into makeup. See you after the show?”

“Of course!” he pulled him into a hug, “Break a leg out there, Lou.” He whispered before he let go.

~

Harry sat in his seat, barely believing he was about to see Hamilton live. It all started when he saw gifs of the show as he scrolled through tumblr one day. He asked a friend about it, and was sent a link to the album. An entire day of listening to the album non stop – Non Stop? Ha. A pun within his thoughts – and he was a goner for the show. Now he’s friends with one of the actors in it, and he’s sitting front row.

He could hardly contain his excitement as they dimmed the lights and the familiar intro played and the spotlight was put on Aaron Burr.

He watched as the actors sang through all their lines, trying not to mouth along to the words. What he couldn’t stop was his body moving along to the beat, so he had to do his little dances in his seat.

Before he knew it, Louis’ part was about to come on. As the cast walked off the stage after “Farmer Refuted”, Louis slowly made his way to center stage, walking as if he had all the time in the world.

Harry did not know the powdered wig could add such a regality to the character, but along with the flowing red robe, Louis looked every bit the snotty King of the England.

 “ _You say_ ,” Louis began to sing, “ _the price of my love is not a price you’re willing to pay._ ”

“ _You cry, In your tea which you hurl in the sea when you see me go by, Why so sad_?” Louis rolled his eyes. “ _Remember we made an arrangement when you went away_. _Now you’re making me mad.”_ He stared into the crowd murderously. _“Remember, despite our estrangement, I’m your man._ ”

He paused as he looked over the audience.

 _“You’ll be back, soon you’ll see. You’ll remember you belong to me You’ll be back, time will tell. You’ll remember that I served you well. Oceans rise, empires fall,”_ he sang with a roll of his neck. “ _We have seen each other through it all_. _And when push comes to shove_. _I will send a fully armed battalion to remind you of my love!_

The crowd laughed as he began the next part. “ _Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da!”_ he sang as he moved along with his shoulders. “ _Da da dat dat da ya da! Da da da dat da dat da da da da ya da._ _Da da dat dat da…”_

Harry couldn’t take his eyes off as he watched Louis continue on with the song. He’s never hung onto every word that left a singer’s mouth more than he has now.

When he finished with the last “da daaaa”, he looked over to where Harry was sitting and winked at him. He walked off stage as gracefully as he did when he came on. Harry thought his hands would fall off after how hard he was clapping.

The rest of the show carried on, and Harry couldn’t help but scream in his head “no! say no to this no!” as “Say No to This” was being performed.

Harry watched as Hamilton sang “In the Eye of the Hurricane.” And he couldn’t wait for the beat to drop for “The Reynolds Pamphlet” because he knew Louis had to make an appearance there.

“Have you read this?” the chorus sang.

Thomas Jefferson came out on stage to loudly boast, “Have you read this?” as he flung the pamphlets around.

 _“Alexander Hamilton,”_ they all sang, _“had a torrid affair and he wrote it down right there.”_

 _“Highlights!”_ James Madison yelled.

As the characters sang about the treachery, Harry eyed to the left of the stage as he saw Louis get into place for his cue.

 _“Well you’re never going to be President now!”_ the cast sang as they danced around Hamilton. Finally, Louis made his way over, almost tiptoeing as he walked in front of Hamilton and flung the papers in his face. He turned to the crowd and waved dramatically, continuing his walk off stage.

Before long Harry heard George Washington sing to the opening piano notes, _“Let me tell you what I’d wish I’d known, when I was young and dreamed of glory, you have no control who lives, who dies who tells your story.”_

Harry watched as Louis appeared with the cast, stripped of his regalia and powdered wig, his face clean and looking out at the crowd.

The rest of the characters began to give their accounts as Louis sang the chorus after every story: _“Who lives, who dies, who tells your story.”_

Eventually it got to the part where the chorus sings “the orphanage.” Every time the chorus sang the line it felt like another tug at his heartstrings.

Eliza appeared in the center stage, singing about how she created the first orphanage in the United States, and how she lived to be 97 years old.

Harry was a sobbing mess by the end of the song, as Eliza and Hamilton saw each other one last time, and he placed her at the center of the narrative. The lights then went to black, and the music stopped.

The crowd roared with applause as everyone got to their feet. Harry clapped as loudly as he could, even throwing a few whistles into the mix.

The lights turned back on as the cast was lining itself up for bows, and Louis happened to be standing right in front of him. Harry gave him a thumbs up as Louis smiled back at him.

After about five bows, the cast left the stage and the curtains came to a close.

Harry rushed backstage and met Louis at his dressing room.

“You were-“ Harry breathed out. “I can’t even put into words how amazing you were. You truly belong out on that stage.”

Louis was in the process of taking off the rest of his makeup. “You think so?” he said as he met his eyes in the mirror.

“Yes, Lou! God, I can’t believe how incredible that was.” He went over and gave him a hug, not caring for the makeup that might smear on his clothes. “Thank you so much for bringing me here. I’ll never forget this night.”

Just seeing how happy he had made him was enough to make him forget they weren’t really together, but Louis couldn’t help but relish the attention Harry was giving him. It almost made him feel like it was his opening night all over again.

~

A few nights later, Niall suggested they all go out for drinks. They ended up at a bar that Liam’s radio station was advertising in the past week, and a few drinks later they got into a literary debate.

“Jane Austen is the queen of romance and you can’t tell me shit about it!” Zayn almost yelled, slamming his shot glass into the table.

“You and your Austen obsession,” Niall rolled his eyes. “If you make me watch _Pride and Prejudice_ one more time I swear I’m going to throw that DVD out the window.”

“Don’t act as if you don’t like Mr. Darcy,” Louis said. “Colin Firth is such a hunk.”

Liam groaned. “Not as much as Matthew McFaden in the 2005 version. Now that makes a man swoon.”

“You’re all wrong,” Harry said. “The fittest, which makes him the bestest, Mr. Darcy was Matthew Rhys in _Death Comes to Pemberley_.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “He can’t count! We’re talking about Pride and Prejudice adaptions only.”

“Why is no one mentioning Sam Riley in _Pride and Prejudice and Zombies_?” Liam huffed. “He wore _leather_ and if that’s not the hottest thing…”

Harry turned to Zayn. “If he gets to mention zombies then I get to mention Rhys and he _is_ the fittest.”

They continued to debate about the leading hunks until Niall brought up something that Harry had almost forgotten.

“So Louis, how did your date with that one man go?”

Harry nearly snapped his neck as he turned to look at Louis, eager to hear his answer.

Louis, on the other hand, did want to forget it. It wasn’t necessarily a bad date, but he did not enjoy it as much as he could have. He wanted to, but all he could think about was if his date could grow out his hair to be curly, have a few more tattoos, maybe look like a frog. He didn’t even kiss him goodbye, just a simple hug and a promise to catch up some other time. But he saw the way Harry was listening intently, so he thought he could have some fun with this.

“Well, I don’t kiss and tell,” he said slyly, taking a sip of his drink.  

“Oh so you don’t want to tell us about your date?” Harry asked, sounding annoyed.

Louis was relishing this. “Why do you care so much, Harry?”

Harry looked around until his eyes landed on the table in front of him. He simply shrugged as he played with the napkin in front of him. “I’m just wondering. That’s all.”

His thoughts were interrupted by the cracking overhead voice “Last call for karaoke sign ups!”

Suddenly he had an idea. Probably not the best idea to have when you’re five drinks down, but he was desperate and jealous.   _I’ll show him_ , he thought to himself.

“I’ll be right back, lads.” He said as he got up from the booth and moved towards the stage.

“And next we have Harry Styles with his own rendition of that bump and grind we all love,” the MC said into the mic before placing it on the mic stand.

Harry walked up the stairs and waved at the crowd as he waited for the music to start. He briefly made eye contact with Louis before the first note hit, lowering his eyes as the lights went dark.

The soft bass dropped as Harry began to nod along, a pale yellow light shining right above him. He licked his lips as he closed his eyes. His head was softly swaying to the beat.

“ _I'll always think of you inside of my private thoughts,_ ” he rasped into the microphone. “ _I can imagine you touching my private parts and just the thought of you can't help but touch myself_ ” he sang with a hand dragging over his chest, opening another button in the process hoping he looked even more sinful, “ _That's why I want you so bad_.”

Louis was already half hard in his pants. He couldn’t take his eyes off Harry as he opened his eyes and looked in the direction of his table. “ _Just one night of moonlight_ ,” he breathed as he dragged the final syllable out. “ _With you there inside me. All night_ ,” he moaned. _“Doin' it again and again,”_ he blew out as he rolled his hips.  
_“You know I want you so bad baby, baby, baby, baby baby, baby, baby, baby”_

A few whistles were heard from the front row. He looked at their table as he sang began to sing the chorus, loving the way Louis’ jaw was dropped. “ _Ooh I get so high when I'm around you baby. I can touch the sky,”_ he raised his free hand to his hair and started tangling his fingers through it. _“You make my temperature rise. You're making me high. Baby, baby, baby, baby”_  
  
_“Can't get my mind off you I think I might be obsessed. The very thought of you makes me want to get undressed,”_ he started to pop more buttons on his shirt, with his butterfly being on full display now. _“I wanna be with you in spite of what my heart says I guess I want you too bad”_ he made eye contact with Louis. _“All I want is moonlight with you there inside me.”_ As he rolled his hips again. _“All night, oh baby doing it again and then again and then again and then again You know I want you so bad baby, baby, baby, baby! Baby, baby, baby, baby!”_

This was obscene. Louis didn’t know what to do with himself. The rest of the bar was clearly feeling it, and all Louis could do was take another shot of tequila as he continued to stare at Harry.

This time he was on his knees. “ _I want to feel your heart and soul inside of me,_ ” he moaned into the mic, _“Let's make a deal!”_ he breathed. “ _You roll, I lick, and we can go flying into ecstasy,”_ he sang while rolling his neck. _“Oh darlin' you and me. Light my fire, blow my flame! Take me, take me, take me away,”_ he almost groaned into the mic.

“Someone should give him a fucking pole or something before he starts humping the mic stand,” Niall said.

“I didn’t know he could sing,” Liam said, jaw still hanging open.

Louis was still speechless as he just watched Harry perform. After a few moments they realized Zayn hadn’t responded, and they looked over to him casually sipping his margarita as he scrolled through his phone.

“What?” Zayn answered, looking up and pocketing his phone. “Have you seen him sing ‘Baby One More Time’ in the Year 7 talent show? In full drag? This is nothing.”

Harry continued the rest of the song, treating the stage as if it was his personal strip show. Holding nothing back as he continued the rest of the song. By the end he was sweating, with his entire shirt opened revealing the tattoos on his stomach.

As he finished, all what was heard was the roaring clap of the audience, with multiple hoots and whistles coming from various sides. He took a bow and got off the stage. Louis assumed Harry would come straight back to their table, but he made his way to the bar while a blonde fellow followed him to it. Louis looked around the table to see the rest of the boys weren’t watching him as he was, and when he turned back he found Harry laughing as the man ordered them drinks.

It wasn’t until 10 minutes later that Harry made his way back to the table, tequila sunrise in hand.

“What,” Niall said as he sat down. “was that?”

Harry looked at the boys. He shrugged. “I was just in the mood, really. Nothing more.”

“And you got yourself a number didn’t ya?” Liam said. Louis was thankful he was the one to ask before the jealousy devoured him.

Harry blushed. “I might have. There was a particularly cute one front row and he said to call him sometime,” he looked down at the crumpled napkin in his hand. “I think I might. I just… I don’t know.”

He looked over at Louis, who in turn was staring at him over the brim on his glass.

~

The next few days passed by uneventfully, and by this point Louis had hoped his big crush on Harry would subside by now. He was cleaning his living room, hoping to vacuum that carpet that needed a desperate cleaning. A good way to ignore you crush on Harry, he told himself earlier in an effort to get him out of bed. That seemed like a good idea so far, until he saw someone moving in the boys apartment. Louis looked out his window and nearly came on the spot.

Harry was wearing those wireless headphones as he vacuumed the apartment. He knew Zayn wasn’t there since this was usually the day he had a full set of classes to teach. But Harry was standing in the middle of the apartment cleaning, nearly naked.

The fact he was doing this nearly naked almost had Louis’ hand in his pants on the spot. It’s what kept Harry’s “not naked” status that made Louis’ mouth water. Now, he wasn’t wearing briefs or anything, he was wearing these bright orange lace panties. As he vacuumed around the carpet, he seemed to be dancing to whatever his headphones were playing, and it apparently involved hip rolling and bum shaking. It was deliciously obscene. And Louis tried his hardest to take as many mental pictures as he could. And then the rag fell from his hand.

Needless to say, there was very little left to the imagination once he bent over. That was nearly enough to send Louis over the edge as he felt a wet spot form in his pants. He opted to close his blinds and sprinted to the bathroom before he was about to come in his pants for good.

After locking himself in the bathroom, as if the lock and not the physical building would keep Harry away, he stripped faster than a teenage boy who just discovered what Play Boy was, and to be honest looking at Harry just now was enough to make his center fold dreams literally come true.

He rushed to find some lube in one of the cabinets, squirting more than needed on his fingers and began to bring himself off. He should have been embarrassed that not even forty seconds later he was coming onto the bathroom floor, trying to catch his breath as he came down from the high. He knew he had no business knowing why Harry was dressed in panties, or if he even wore them regularly at all, but he knew those images were going to be stored in his wank bank for the next couple of weeks.

_Just a crush, Tomlinson. Just a simple crush._

~

Louis really thought he would have a hard time looking Harry in the eyes after that, but he quickly found he could subside his slight embarrassment as long as Harry was unaware he was staring. That’s why he found himself confidently walking into Zayn’s apartment, hoping to borrow something Harry had.

“Harry? I need-“ he stopped in his tracks as he saw Harry sobbing on the edge of this bed.

“Why-“ he rushed over to sit next to him, ”Why are you crying?”

“I can’t keep her,” he wailed softly.

“Her? Are you carrying a child, H?” he teased, trying to bring some sort of smile to his face.

Harry’s eyes widened. “No. Not possible. Wish I could,” which was not the response Louis anticipated. “But not important right now. I have to find a way to keep her.”

“Who is-“

Suddenly a tender meow came from the blanket behind them and one of the lumps started to move.

A black furry head popped up near his thigh and started sniffing him.

“Is that- a cat?”

Harry sniffed as he nodded. “Yeah. I was walking home from the library and I heard this pitiful meow in an alley. Louis, my heart broke just hearing it. I went looking for it because you know I thought it was a hurt cat or something, and then I found this little baby shivering in this pile of leaves. I got one of my old headscarves I keep in my bag and picked her up with it. She started purring the minute she was near my chest and I just started bawling right there in the middle of the alley. I took her to a vet and they checked her out. Looks like the runt of the litter was just jumped in some alley,” he wiped his eyes. “How could some monster just abandon this baby like that? I mean look at her.”

While Harry had been explaining his story, the kitten had managed to make a nest out of the blankets and fall asleep into a little ball.

“She’s the most adorable marshmallow I’ve ever seen, and I can’t keep her,” Harry wailed as more tears went down his face.

“What do you mean you can’t keep her?”

“Zayn is allergic to cats. So very allergic. I can’t keep one here knowing it’ll do that to him.”

“Oh,” he replied as he looked at the sleeping fluffball, “So what are you going to do?” he said softly.

“I don’t know. But I love her so much already. I saved her and it’s not fair I can’t give her a loving home. They estimated she’s only two months old.”

There should be a voice in Louis’ head to stop him from making bad decisions, but maybe the voice just turns off when Harry is around.

“I’ll keep her.”

Harry gave him a blank stare. “You’ll what?”

“I’ll keep her,” he said firmly. “I’ll raise her in my flat and you can come visit whenever you like.”

Harry stayed silent for a moment.

“You’d do that?”

“I want to see you happy, Haz,” he looked down at the sleeping kitten, “and I do love cats. I don’t know why I never got them myself. So now I’ll be a cat dad because of you.”

“Oh, Lou,” a fresh tear streamed down his cheek as he pulled him in for a hug. “Thank you! Thank you,” he pulled away to face him, “I’ll help you pay for everything. You name it I’ll pay for it. She’s going to have everything she needs and more.”

“We’ll sort out the financials later, love. I have more than enough to cover the costs as well. But for now,” he turned to scratch the kitten’s soft head, “We should probably give her a name, though.”

Harry thought for a moment. “Athena? I used to love reading about Greek myths back in the day, like all the gays do, seems like a good fit? Since she’s all black and beautiful and full of wisdom.”

“Athena,” Louis nods. “Like the perfect goddess she is.”  

“Let me bring some of the stuff the vet gave me that will help us take care of her for a few days,” he said as he got off the bed. “These are your first few moments taking care of her all by yourself, so be good,” he teased as he walked out. 

As soon as Harry was far enough out of hearing range, he turned and picked up the sleeping cat with the blanket around her. “You’re so adorable, sweet. I’m going to take such good care of you.” He placed a kiss on her head and set her back down on the bed.

 _You have to stop thinking with your other head, you idiot,_ Louis thought to himself. _Now you own a cat and have zero idea how to take care of her. Brilliant._

Harry walked back into the room with the rest of her things.

“Okay so, um-“ Louis looked around the room, “let’s take her to my place yeah?”

Harry eagerly nodded as he began to collect her in the blanket.

“Do we have something to carry her in?”

“The vet gave me this cardboard box to put her in, so maybe wrap her up and put her in there?”

Once they felt she was safely secured inside, they got their sweaters on and made their way to the other building. Harry kept looking at her through the peephole on the side of the box, watching as she peacefully rested on the blanket, almost as if it was no bother she was being moved as long as she was allowed to nap.

When they reached Louis’ apartment, they slowly took her out. She was now wide awake, and ready to explore her new permanent home.

“I hope you know she’s going to act like this is her home, with you living in it right?” Harry jeered as he watched her sniff the floor.

Louis shrugged. “Might as well. I’ll do anything to make her feel happy, considering all she’s been through.”

Harry nodded. “I’m going to order a shit load of cat stuff on Amazon tonight. Do you want to go to the pet store, so we can get her food and maybe a bed?”

The other man thought for a moment. “How about you stay here with her, so she doesn’t get into trouble, and I’ll just go buy everything?”

“Sounds good, Lou,” he said as he began to scratch her head. “We’ll be waiting here for you.”

Louis took a deep breath after he closed the door behind him. He was now a co-parent to an adorable kitten with Harry, and even though he would have liked to have done this as a couple, he would happily share custody of his new nugget. He finally had someone to take care of in his lonely flat, and it gave him more excuses to have Harry over. He’s pretty sure he was going to ask Harry to stay over for the night, to make sure their baby was well taken care of on her first night. It sort of felt like having a little family together, and Little Athena already felt like a blessing.


	2. Chapter 2

“So you celebrate Thanksgiving?”

October had rolled along smoothly, and before they knew it the end of November was in sight. Harry learned what a pumpkin spice latte was, after a bunch of customers started ordering it once Bebe wrote it on the chalkboard one breezy morning. Once he tried it he realized it lived up to the hype, and he had one almost everyday during his breaks.

He also learned how fast Athena would grow in just a few weeks, loving the videos Louis would send him of her playing with her mouse ball or learning new tricks with the appeal of treats. Her little paws would clasp around Louis’ finger and play bite him, or there were photos of her curled up in a ball sleeping on his stomach. He loved being a cat parent, even if it meant he wasn’t actually living with his cat child.

But now he heard all the customers talking about Thanksgiving, and given that all his friends aren’t from the U.S either, he didn’t know how to navigate with the holiday.

“Sort of?” Zayn answered with a shrug. “We’re not Americans, so this holiday always seemed weird. I think the concept of having a day to be thankful is nice, but we just adapt it in our own way.”

“In your own way?” he asked raising an eyebrow.

Zayn nodded. “Well for one, we don’t make a turkey.”

“Look we’re white we have no business cooking turkeys if we’re not going to season it.” Niall said from the couch, his head popping out over the pillows. “Zayn doesn’t like turkey, and since he won’t make one and properly season it, no point in us making it.”

“Since when have you been here?” Zayn asked as he looked in horror from the table.

“Since you got here,” Niall answered, disappearing behind the cushions again. “Like I told you before, you have a lovely singing voice, Z.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “As I was saying, we don’t make a turkey. Instead I make some of my own dishes they like, and they bring over the main dishes that they made on their own to share.”

“So you all cook? Even Niall?” he asked turning towards the couch.

“I’m a fucking fabulous cook, you dickhead,” the Irishman shouted from the couch, voice clearly muffled from being on a pillow.

“Even Niall cooks,” Zayn said with a giggle. “What I do is send the boys links to YouTube meals so they can make something on their own and bring it here.”

“Oh that sounds fun!” Harry replied, “So will I get one as well? I want to help.”

Zayn nodded. “If you’re eating you’re cooking. I’m sending them out tomorrow so everyone has enough time to get ingredients for the night before.”

~

Harry was falling asleep on his bed as he felt his phone buzz on his stomach, the screen illuminating the room. He swiped the screen and read the message.

**Louis: Harroldddddd come quick. Not an emergency, but still. I need you.**

**Harry: Be right there!!!**

Harry pulled on a hoodie and sweatpants and rushed out of his room.

Zayn was sitting on the couch, papers scattered around him as he graded essays. “Where are you going?” he asked as he adjusted his glasses. “It’s like 9 PM. You’re usually asleep by now.”

Harry shook his head. “Louis calls. Bye!”

He made his way to the other building, a skip in his step as he made his way up the stairs since the elevator was taking too long. He caught his breath once he reached the right door, and gave a rapid knock.

Louis answered the door dressed in an orange apron. “Well hello, curly! Glad you could make it,” he said as he stepped aside. He could see Athena was sleeping in a little ball on the couch, obviously not ready to be disturbed.

“Hey, Lou. Came as fast as I could,” Harry replied as he stepped inside. He sniffed the air as he took off his hoodie. “Are you baking something?”

“I am,” he said as he wiped his hands on the apron. “Zayn sent me this video on how to make a scalloped potato loaf, so that’s what I’ve been spending the last few hours making in time for tomorrow.”

“And that’s why you called me?” Harry wondered aloud. “You could have just said ‘hey I want some company while this loaf bakes come over’ not sounding so _urgent_.”

“I’m just about to put it in the oven,” he looked over his shoulder, a little smile on his lips. “Excuse me for wanting company while I bake.”

“You can bake my cookie all you like,” Harry murmured under his breath.

“What was that?” Louis called from the kitchen.

“Nothing!” he shouted as he walked over.

The kitchen table had a variety of vegetables laying on the surface. There was a pile of potato peels that had been shoved to the corner while a stack of mozzarella slices sat on the other end.

“You’ve clearly been busy,” Harry murmured as he looked around. “It smells amazing, though. I’m sure it’s going to taste great.”

“It should,” he said as he opened the oven door, “It took me about two hours to do this, now I have to bake it for almost two hours.” After putting on his oven mitts, he took the loaf off the table and carefully placed inside. “Do you want a drink?” he asked as he set the timer. “It’s going to be a while, and I’d like you to be here for a bit.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll have anything you’ve got. Wine, soda, doesn’t matter.”

“Wine it is,” he grinned. “Let me wash my hands and I’ll get us the bottle. Would you mind getting two glasses from that counter over there and bringing them to the living room? We’ll be more comfortable there.”

Doing as he was told, he brought the two glasses and placed them on the large coffee table. He sat down on the couch and pulled out his phone.

**Zayn: Oh now you’re having wine? Sounds more like a date ; )**

He looked over to the window and saw Zayn waving at him. He narrowed his eyes and quickly typed out his reply.

**Harry: No one likes a snoop!**

He quickly got up and went to close the curtains. Before he did he saw Zayn make kissing faces from afar, and swiftly closed the drapes.

“Oh thanks!” Louis came from behind.

Harry quickly turned around, hands still behind his back. “Um-“

“I forgot to close them earlier,” he said as he brought the opened bottle over, “You’re always such a good help, curly.”

Blushing a little at the compliment, he walked over and sat in his usual spot. “Thank you,” he said as Louis handed him a full glass. He took a sip and moaned.

“This tastes fabulous! What is it?”

“Pinot Noir,” Louis grinned after taking his own sip. “One of my favorites.” He reached over and set his own glass on the coaster.

Louis had been itching to ask him about his past relationships, wondering why he was still single. He really just wanted to get to know more about him, but he was nosey and wanted to figure out how to get him to talk about his past boyfriends. So asking him over and giving him wine was the first step, but actually getting the questions out was another thing. Questions. Oh, they should play 20 questions! The foolproof way to get information out. You’re a genius, Tomlinson.

“You know what we should play? 20 Questions.”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “20 Questions? Alright then, you start.”

“Okay,” Louis replied. He thought for a bit, knowing his first question couldn’t be the one he had been dying to ask.

“Have you ever had a new years kiss?”

Harry smiled shyly. “Yeah I have. Two years in a row once.”

“Happy you got some new years love, curly,” Louis said as he tried to smile. “Now you can ask me something.”

Harry thought for a moment. “What’s your favorite flower?”

“Oh I have too many,” he answered, starting to bring his fingers up to count. “I like roses, sunflowers, lilies, marigolds. Literally any flower is a favorite.”

“Noted,” Harry said sounding impressed, “Your turn.”

Before he could stop himself he heard himself asking something he would have asked after maybe two more glasses of wine. “Have you ever been in love?”

“Oh,” Harry said softly as he looked down at his rings, playing with the golden one on his middle finger. “I think so.”

“You think?” he pressed gently.

Harry shook his head. “We have a game to play, Lou, and I don’t want to bore you with my love life.”

 _That’s literally all I’m asking for,_ Louis pleaded in his head.

“No the game can wait, Harry. Tell me about it,” he said softly, “if you feel comfortable enough.”

Harry stared at him, and suddenly took a large gulp of his wine. “I’m comfortable with you. But just a warning, it’s boring and sad; the worst kind of stories.”

Louis lay back a bit on the pillows, adjusting himself to make it look like he was comfortable. “I’m all ears, love.”

Harry sighed before he began. “Okay well, his name was Stephen. We met in college about three years ago. He was at one of the Pride Club meetings and we hit it off. I’m pretty sure I was in love with him, thought about starting a family with him and all that. He made me feel special, took me on dates he knew I’d like. A bit of a big head at times, but I still loved him,” he took a slow breath and continued, “But then I found him in bed with one of his mates from the rugby team a few weeks before we graduated and then those feelings were quickly replaced with thoughts of planning his murder instead. I didn’t though. I just rushed back to my flat and collected all the stuff he left around and threw it out the window. Blocked him on all social media, changed my number, everything. So to answer your question, no I haven’t. Because it took me about a month to get over him, and I didn’t even need to get under anyone to do so.”

Louis sat back trying to process everything, and he started to put some pieces together. Zayn had said had graduated earlier this year, so does that mean he had only broken up with him then?

“So,” Louis said slowly, “Did you move all the way over here to run from him?”

Harry shrugged. “Not the only reason, but I can’t deny that it helped. I had mentioned once or twice while we were together that I would like to move to the States, but he never seemed to keen on it. If he remembered enough, he might have an idea where I went then.”

“Wow,” he replied. “Was that your first relationship?”

“I had a few boyfriends before him, but I consider him the first serious one considering how long we were together.”

Louis reached for his glass, taking a sip before he put it back down. “Well, I’m glad you got over him then. Anyone who cheats doesn’t deserve your love, curly. You need someone who is going to worship you every single day for the rest of your life.”

Harry giggled. “I don’t want someone to worship me, just someone to love me enough as I do them. Someone to spend my forever with.”

“Hope we both find that, love,” he said with a soft smile. “I think, given your story, we should watch a good old romcom that ends in a happily ever after. Have any favorites?”

“If you think my breakup story was long you should see my list of favorite romcoms,” he chuckled.

Louis let out a laugh. “Alright then, do you want to search romcoms on Netflix until you see one you like?”

Harry nodded. “I’d like that.”

After Louis brought enough blankets to cover themselves, they snuggled back against the cushions as they eventually picked Bridget Jones’ Diary. One minute, Harry was laughing along to her antics, and the next he was falling asleep on Louis’ shoulder. The other man adjusted himself, so Harry could lay over his chest, and soon enough he felt Harry nuzzle into him.

It was probably the best night that Louis had in a while, and it didn’t even end with him naked.

~

By the time Harry woke up the next morning, Zayn was dancing around in the kitchen as he cooked.  The aroma of spices filled the air, and it woke up his senses even more.

“Already cooking, Z?” he said sleepily, looking up at the clock on the wall. “It’s only 8 in the morning. How long have you been up?”

“Since around 6,” Zayn replied, stirring one of his pots. “I get excited about cooking, and I figured I might as well start since I couldn’t get back to sleep. You should turn on the telly so you can watch the Thanksgiving Day Parade. They have some cool acts sometimes.”

Harry nodded as he searched for the remote. “I’m going to start making my dish in a few, so make some room!”

After Harry changed into his thanksgiving outfit, which was an orange wool sweater with jeans, he put on an apron and began to make his dish: ratatouille lasagna. Zayn knew about his love for the movie and sent him a video on how to make something similar for today.

The parade played in the background as he sliced up all the necessary vegetables, humming to himself as he made the sauce and placed them delicately on the baking dish. Soon he was done, and it was time to set their dining table in time for the dinner.

A few hours later Niall and Liam came through their door, both of their own dishes on hand.

“This is going to be the best honey glazed ham you ever tasted,” Liam stated as he placed it on the counter, “I’m telling you, I should have been a chef instead.”

“You were scared of spoons for years, Liam,” Niall said as he placed his own dish next to his, “You would have been the worst chef ever. Now my dessert is going to blow your socks off,” he said as he began to unwrap it, “I made an oreo cheesecake, and I didn’t even have to bake it! I just need to keep it in the fridge until we’re ready to eat it.”

Harry giggled. “You gave him a recipe that didn’t even need baking?” he asked in Zayn’s direction.

Zayn dipped a spoon into a sauce and softly blew on it before tasting. “I had to,” he answered as he put the spoon on a dish, “two years ago we gave him a recipe that required baking a chocolate cake, and we ended up with stale brownies because he confused the baking soda with the baking powder.”

“We ended up opening all the tubs of ice cream we could find and just digging in instead,” Liam added. “Not a bad alternative, but we’re not letting Niall near an oven ever again, especially with our desserts.”

“Well, like I said,” Niall interjected. “This is going to be the best dessert you ever tasted.”

“Sure, Niell,” came a voice behind them. They turned to find Louis closing the door behind him, his own dish in hand. “You still have plenty to redeem yourself from those brownies that one time,” he looked around, “Guess I’m the last to arrive. Best for last right?”

 _Yeah you are,_ Harry replied in his head.

He had gotten back around one in the morning last night, after waking up on Louis’ chest earlier. He didn’t even get to see the end of the movie, yet he was panicking over how hard he had been cuddling Louis under him. He quickly got up, trying not to wake him, but Louis felt the weight off him and woke up any way. They both blushed as they realized the position they had slept in, but Louis said he shouldn’t worry. It was both late and they both needed to get more shut eye for tomorrow. Harry walked home sniffing his hoodie, which apparently Louis had slept on. No one needed to know he might have snuggled it in his bed as he went back to sleep later that night.

“Put your dish over here, Lou,” Zayn called over towards the other counter. “We’re going to eat in about an hour, so everybody just go watch football or something while I make sure everything is ready.”

“I’ll help you, Zee,” Liam spoke up before they left. “I don’t want you here by yourself.”

Zayn gave him a soft smile. “Well I don’t really have a lot to do, but if you want to help maybe clean the counters and put things in the trash?”

Liam nodded as the rest of them went over to the couch.

“Who’s playing the thanksgiving game this year?” Louis asked as he turned on the television.

“Giants vs. Patriots,” Niall grumbled, leaning back against couch. “I don’t know which one I hate more, so I hope there’s a way they both lose.”

Harry frowned. “Why do you hate the Giants? Do you even watch American football?”

Louis sighed. “He barely knows how the game is supposed to be played but he’s already got a favorite team. The first bar he went to in the city was playing a Jets game and they won. He says he owes them a loyalty or something.”

“That’s right. The Jets rule all.”

“ _The Jets_?” Harry asked horrified. “You get to choose any team and you choose _the Jets_?”

Louis frowned as he looked towards Harry. “Since when do you know who the Jets are?”

“Bebe sometimes puts ESPN on the screens by the counters, so I watch while on my breaks. The Green Bay Packers? My favorite team. The quarterback is so fucking fit.”

Niall cackled. “You’re trying to give me shit for picking the Jets when you chose Green Bay? And all because of their quarterback? You’ve got a lot of balls for that, Styles.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Can you even name the Jets quarterback?”

The Irishman stayed silent. “I think it starts with an H….”

“Ha! You don’t even know! So let me have my crush on Aaron Rodgers while you choose a sucky team for no reason. You could have at least chosen the Giants for Christs sake.”

“I will never be rooting for the Giants in any way, shape, or form, so jot that down.”

“Why do you like Rodgers?” Louis asked suddenly. “He’s not even that cute.”

They both turned towards him. “ _That’s_ what you took from this conversation?” Niall asked.

“He’s fit,” Harry shrugged. “And I like how he runs. Plus his hands? They’re massive.”

Louis shrugged in return, “Doesn’t seem so great to me.”

“Who says we have to like the same men, Lou?” he teased.

Somehow, it made him a little more mad that Harry was making fun of him instead of picking for a fight like Louis was, but that quickly faded away. One look at Harry’s smirk had him melting whatever annoyance he had, and it only made him want to stick his finger in the dimple instead.

_You’re such a goner, Tomlinson._

“Dinner’s ready!” Liam called out behind them. They turned off the tv and made their way to the kitchen. They helped put the rest of the dishes on the table as Zayn filled up their wine glasses.

“Alright lads,” he said as he raised his own. “A toast to friendship. I’m thankful we have Harry here with us this season, and he’s been nothing but a pleasure. Let’s hope for many more holidays together as friends.”

 _And maybe more,_ he thought as he looked at Liam. They cheered and clinked their glasses, each taking a small sip.

“Let’s dig in!” Niall hailed before they started.

They all passed around the plates of dishes, happily complimenting each other on their work. Zayn was given a lot of pats on the back as they tried his various dishes as well.

Eventually they were all full, and after clearing the table they made their way to the living room.

“Can I just decompose here?” Niall moaned as he found a place on the floor in front of the couch.

Liam was above him on the couch, holding onto his stomach. “That was the best meal I’ve had all year, lads.”

“I feel like I’m carrying twins,” Harry said as he poked his stomach.

“You know what it feels like to carry twins, Haz?” Louis teased behind him. Harry turned to see him reclined on the window seat, head resting on the pillows.

“No,” he pouted. “But that doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like to.”

“Yeah work on the science of people without a uterus getting pregnant and see where that takes you,” Zayn grumbled on the floor next to him.

“Or just become a seahorse,” Liam said.

“I’ll get back to you on that,” Harry nodded as he continued to poke his stomach. “I’m gonna step out for some fresh air.”

He went through the window and hopped onto the decorated balcony. Zayn had put out some yard furniture out here, with a little table and chairs complete with waterproof pillows.

He walked over to the edge and placed his elbows over the low brick wall. Down below he saw couples walking around, holding hands as they were probably making their way to their thanksgiving dinners. He missed having someone to do that with. Being able to just reach out and hold their hand as you walked down the street, maybe getting a peck in there as well. Stephen wasn’t into PDA that much, but he did allow him a few kisses here and there.

“Next time,” he said to himself, “Get someone who can’t keep his hands off you in public. That’s what you want and what you’re going to get.”

After a while he heard Louis shuffle his way through the window and join him on the balcony.

“Hey, it’s pretty chilly out here innit?” he said as he pulled out a blanket from the window. “I brought you this.”

“Oh you didn’t have to-“ Harry began but soon enough Louis was placing the blanket over his shoulders.

“You need it, love. Now take it and don’t complain.”

Harry smiled shyly to him. “Thanks, Lou,” he said softly.

Louis smiled in return. “So,” he said after a while, “are those panties comfortable?”

Harry blinked at him. “What?”

“Your pants. Are you wearing lace ones today or those hot pink ones you had on a few days ago?”

Louis saw the blush creep on his cheeks. “Oh. You saw. You- _saw_.” He tried to cover his face with the blanket. “When did you see?”

“A few weeks ago, actually,” he said, “but I didn’t know how to bring it up. I’m not saying you shouldn’t wear them, but you might want to close your curtains if you don’t want people to know.”

“Oh,” he breathed out. “Okay then. Noted. Didn’t know anybody saw.”

“Well you were giving my building quite a show,” he teased. “Nothing to be ashamed about alright?” he said a little more seriously. “I think you looked amazing in them.”

“You did?” Harry asked surprised. He grinned to himself. “Think anybody else was watching?”

“To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if someone was jacking off to your little performance,” he replied, carefully not revealing he was one of them, and secretly hoping he was the only one at the same time.

Harry buried his face in the blanket again. “Stoooooppp,” he giggled. “I didn’t mean to give people a show!”

“Well you did, H,” he giggled. “Embrace your inner stripper!”

“Your inner what?” came a voice behind them.

They turned to find Niall sticking half his body out of the window. It almost reminded Louis of the mermaid dream he was telling them that day, minus the boobs and hair.

Louis turned to see Harry blushing. “Um-“

“It’s a long story, Niall,” Louis cut in, “Nothing you need to worry about.”

The other man shrugged. “Whatever you say. I’m just calling you both in because we’re about to have dessert, and like I said this is going to blow your socks off so don’t fucking miss it.”

They both laughed as they followed Niall inside, and sure enough it was one of the best oreo cheesecakes they both had in a while.

~

The next day they all took an uber and drove down to one of the malls in the city, hoping to score some of the deals they had seen in the ads in their emails. They had gotten dinner together earlier, and now had enough energy to go shopping.

“I need to get these headphones,” Niall said before they parted. “I’ll meet you back here when I’m done!”

“I’m going to Bloomingdales with Zayn, since he had a rewards card there and needs my help getting more points. See you later!”

That left Harry and Louis alone to walk around the mall together. They stopped by a LUSH store, and Harry convinced Louis to buy some bath bombs.

“Trust me,” he said as he dumped more of them into his hand. “You’re going to _love_ them.”

Naturally, Louis bought every single thing Harry had given him. Harry could probably sell windshield wipers to him when he didn’t even have a car, but he wasn’t really complaining. He’s got new soaps to try.

They made their way further down the mall when Louis realized something.

“So Harry, going to Victoria’s Secret then?”

“Please don’t make fun of me,” he huffed. “It’s embarrassing enough that you saw me in them.”

“Embarrassing? Sweetheart don’t let anyone tell you that. If you like them, you like them. Like I said before, I think you looked fit as fuck in them.”

Harry flushed harder, wanting to thank him for the compliment. “Yeah well,” he coughed into his fist. “No one is supposed to know about it.”

They walked by a couple of stores until they saw the familiar pink logo across one of the stores.

“Oh look,” Louis said as he pointed towards a sign. “They’re having a sale there. Do you want to go?”

“And have them watch me buy them?” Harry squeaked in response. “No thank you.”

Louis frowned. “How have you bought all your other ones?”

“I bought them online,” he mumbled.

“Come on,” Louis said as he pulled his arm to drag him towards the store. “Just say it’s none of their business if they ask who it’s for.”

There were already some women shopping around the panty stand, and Harry felt his face flush as he looked around.

Suddenly, Louis placed a hand at the bottom of his back and gently pushed him forward. “Come on, love. I’ll help you. There’s nothing to be embarrassed about.”

They made their way over and Harry eyed the different pairs of panties.

“Which ones do you-“ he looked around to make sure no one was listening but still lowered his voice enough, “which do you usually get?”

He saw Harry blush harder. “Um- anything? I like lace, and I like it if they look sleazy.”

Louis nodded. “Okay then, so I’ll be on the other side while you look on this side. I’ll bring you some and see which ones you like?”

Harry smiled. “Okay,” he said softly.

Louis went around and found himself in the “cheekster” section. He picked one up to inspect it. From what he could tell, they were designed to literally have your cheeks hanging out. A concept Harry seemed to favor from what he could remember. He tried not to remember too much before he popped a semi in the middle of the store. Panties never even got him hot, but now knowing how they looked on Harry put them in a whole new light.

“Oh fuck, what’s his size?” he whispered to himself. He made his way back over to Harry’s side, noticing the other man already had a few panties in his hand.

“What do you have there?” he asked eyeing them.

Harry blushed as he picked one up from the pile. “Um, this one has ‘jelly’ in big fat letters across the back of it.”

Louis smiled. “Cheeky,” he laughed softly. “Suits you perfectly.”

“Thank you,” he said softly.

“But I came here to ask, what’s your size?”

“Oh,” he whispered. “small.”

Louis frowned in return.

“What?”

“Small? I could’ve sworn you’re at least a medium.”

Harry somehow managed to frown harder. “I am a small. I have a 26 inch waist.”

“Oh,” Louis breathed out. Well it’s not like Harry looked massive or anything. But a 26 waist? That was… something. He nodded, “Okay then. I’ll look for more.”

He scurried to the other side, eyeing the variety of panties that were laid out across the table. There were pink ones with lacey frills all over the top, red ones that really left nothing to the imagination, and some white and black ones that he knew would look sinful against Harry’s creamy thighs. Naturally, he took one of each.

Happy with his selection after looking around some more, he walked over to the other side again to see Harry.

“Hey, love,” he whispered, trying not to startle him.

Harry turned around and smiled at the pile he saw in Louis’ hand. “Got a bunch?”

“More than enough,” he nodded, smiling back.

“Can I help you gentlemen?”

They turned around to see a short, blonde woman smiling at them. She looked at the panties in their hands. “Oh are these for your girlfriends?” she squealed, “Y’all are so sweet for personally coming here and getting them.”

Already annoyed at being mistaken for a straight, Louis turned and saw Harry start to blush. He quickly came up with a cover.

“They’re for a friend of ours actually,” he said with a plastered-on smile. “She told us she wanted panties from here for her birthday, so here we are!”

“Oh well you have perfect choices then!” she exclaimed as she eyed the panties. “You know her size and everything?”

“Yeah we do,” Louis said as he caught Harry’s eye. “She’s a small, with a waist that’s about 26 inches. Curly hair, green eyes. I think these will compliment her impeccably.”

He really would have thought the lady would realize by now they were probably this made up girls gay friends but no, straight girl went on.

“Well you should get some for your own girlfriends, too! Wouldn’t want them jealous that you’re getting another girl panties,” she said with a wink, “I’ll just leave you two alone for now. Happy shopping!”

Once she walked away, he heard Harry groan beside him. “I never want to be mistaken for a straight like that ever again.”

“You and me both,” Louis mumbled as he shook his head. “So, you ready to pay?”

Harry nodded. “Yes please. I’m never coming back here without you, hope you know that,” he said as they made their way towards the line.

“And since you made the minimum $75 purchase,” the cashier stated, “You get this free blanket and mini perfume gift set with your purchase!”

“Oh,” Harry said, “That’s nice. Thanks!”

She gave him a large pink bag filled with all his things over the counter, complete with pink glittery tissue paper on the top. “Have a wonderful day, sir!” she said with a smile as he took the bag from her.

“Thanks again,” he smiled. He found Louis in the perfume section sniffing one of the bottles.

“Done already? Let’s get moving, curly,” he looked down at the bag, “Oh that’s gorgeous, you like it?”

Harry nodded as he lightly touched the tissue paper. “It’s just so-dainty?”

“See,” Louis said as he led him out of the store. “If you had shopped online you wouldn’t have gotten the fancy paper and bag.”

Harry giggled. “You’re right! And now I have a bunch of new ones to add to my collection.”

 _Oh sweet lord he has a collection_ , Louis whimpered in his head. One day he hopes he could see it.

“Wait,” Harry said as he paused after they left the store. “I can’t let the boys see my bag. They’ll know I bought it for myself!”

Seeing that Harry was already starting to panic, he placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, H. We can take a cab home together and get back to your place so you can hide it before they see.”

“Oh,” Harry let out a breath, “Great idea, Lou. Let’s go before they get back then.”

After shooting a quick message to the group chat telling them they were leaving early, they made their way back to the apartment.

Louis loved the way Harry was looking at his bag on the ride home, carefully placing it on his lap as he continued to touch the pink paper. Something told Louis he had never done this before, but wouldn’t his ex-boyfriend have gone with him? There’s no way he didn’t know about it, considering how much Harry loves it.

He was shaken out of his thoughts when the driver announced they arrived, and all he could think about as they went up the elevator was whether Harry ever had someone to go panty shopping with. That was probably a question for a later date.

“Hey Lou,” he said softly, pausing before he went in. “Thank you.”

Louis slightly frowned. “For what?”

“For pushing me in there,” he nodded towards his bag, “I feel… a little bit braver.”

“You don’t have to thank me for that, love,” he said softly. “If you need someone, I’ll always be there for you.”

Harry smiled at the ground.

“What?” he pressed.

He shrugged. “It just feels like we’ve been friends for a lot longer than two months.”

“Maybe we knew each other in a past life,” Louis answered back. “You might have been my best mate then, and now we’ve found our way back.”

Harry hummed in agreement. Comfortable silence was always so easy between them. It shouldn’t be at this point, but everything was different with Louis somehow.

“Well…” Louis coughed into his hand, “it’s late and I don’t want to keep you.”

“Can you um,” Harry hesitated, “kiss Athena good night for me?”

“What kind of kiss?” Louis found himself saying without thinking. What did he expect to happen? Harry to full on make out with him hoping he would do the same to their cat? This was already going into a weird territory.

Before he could react, Harry leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

“Something like that. I want her to know I love her,” he worried his lip before he turned towards the door, “Good night, Lou,” he said softly before leaving. “Thanks for everything.”

After the door closed Louis found himself still frozen in place, touching over the piece of skin Harry had pressed his lips on.

 _I’m never washing this cheek again_ , he thought to himself.

~

“Hey Zayn? What does Louis want for his birthday?”

“He doesn’t want gifts. He usually just sends out a link to all the charities he wants supported on his birthday and encourages his fans to donate.”

_I’m in love with a literal angel._

“I still want to get him something though,” he pouted as he sat on the couch. “Can I get him flowers at least?”

“Oh! He actually loves flowers; I think he wouldn’t mind that.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll get him that then.” He walked back into his room and shut the door. “But they just can’t be any flowers,” he told himself aloud. “They need to be the perfect ones.”

Roses are considered the most romantic, but who doesn’t give a few dozen roses all the time? He needed to do better. They have to represent something.

A rose for each day he has known him.

“You’re fucking brilliant,” he mumbled to himself as he tried to calculate the days. He opened the calendar in his phone as he started to look back at the months.

“Around to this I met him….” He scrolled until he saw the date. “I got here that Thursday and that was… September 28!”

He counted each day until he reached Louis’ birthday. “84, 85, 86… 87! Wow. I’ll know him for 87 days from then to his birthday. Okay then,” he pulled up the search feature on his phone. “Time to order 87 long stem roses.”

~

“Louis is that you?” came a voice from Harry’s bedroom.

“It’s me,” he laughed. “Do you need something?”

“Could you come in here?”

All Louis could see was Harry’s bum in the air, face down off the bed as he looked to be digging for something under it. 

He held up the pink handcuffs. “Are these yours? I found these as I was cleaning the other day, and since you lived here before me….”

Louis cheeks flamed a bit. “They might,” he said simply.

Harry raised an eyebrow. “Might? You’re telling me these have a possibility of belonging to someone else?”

Louis sighed. “Just give them to me,” he demanded as he held his hand out, “I must have left them after I moved out.”

Harry giggled. “I didn’t peg you as the bondage type. Have you gotten use out of these?” he jingled them a bit before he put them in his hand.

“This was actually a gag gift one of the cast members got me for a birthday,” he began to walk out of the room, “can’t say I haven’t wanted to try them on someone, though,” he said with a wink as he placed them in his pocket.

~

The weeks began to blur as they neared the holiday season. Harry had helped Zayn put up the Christmas tree in the living room, and they later invited the rest of the boys to help decorate. Not that much decorating happened, since Liam decided to throw tinsel at Niall while Louis was in the way, which just resulted in a full out war as Louis and Harry took cover behind the couch as they pelted the rest of the boys with all the glittery tinsel they could find.

The rest of the month was spent studying in his room, with Louis coming to visit him after his shows once in a while, sometimes sneaking Athena in and making sure she didn’t leave any fur behind. It was nice having both of them there, even if it was late at night. He always told him he didn’t have to, and he always replied he wanted to. They told each other of their childhoods on some nights during the study breaks; Harry reliving his childhood in Holmes Chapel with stories of going to his grandparents house while Louis told him all the stupid shit he would get into before he graduated.

They both realized they came from divorced households, and that they were fiercely protective of their mums.

“My mum found love again, too.” Harry said after Louis explained his own mother’s marriage with Dan,” Though I don’t see her having more babies at this point,” he giggled. "You know I was supposed to be a twin?”

“Really?” Louis asked as he sat on the bed. “You were going to be a twin? The twin gene runs in my family! My mum had two sets actually.”

Harry gasped. “Two!? You’re so lucky! I always love being with babies. I absorbed my twin in the womb. That’s why I have four nipples,” he giggled.

“You have four?!” Louis asked wide eyed. “Show me.”

“You want to see?” Harry squeaked as he pretended to cover himself over his shirt. “They’re sensitive.”

Louis playfully rolled his eyes. “It’s not like I’m going to _touch_ them, Haz. I’ve never seen four nipples before! Just want to make sure you don’t look like a cow or something.”

“A cow?!” he yelped. “Rule number 1 when trying to get a mate shirtless is you don’t compare them to barnyard animals! Now I’m never going to show them at all,” he said as he dramatically got off the bed. “You don’t deserve to see them at this point.”

Louis giggled as he followed him. “Come on, curly, I was just kidding. I think you make a lovely- whatever barn yard animal you want to be.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “How about you don’t compare me to an animal to begin with?” he mumbled.

By now Louis was standing in front of him, looking him in the eye. “Fine, I’ll just have to call you a cute human then.” Before Harry could reply he gently grabbed his arm and pulled him over to the bed. “Now how about I make it up to you by helping you study. I’ll quiz you on these terms and see how much you remember alright?”

Harry let out a sigh. “Alright. But you have to bring me a bunch of golden oreos next time so I can properly forgive you.”

“I would do anything and everything to get you to forgive me, love,” he giggled. “Now come on, let’s make sure you pass this exam with flying colors.”

Once Harry settled back on the pillows while Louis lay at the foot of the bed, they spent the next few hours studying through his notes.

~

Before they knew it, Louis’ birthday arrived, and they were all eager to celebrate the holidays. After sending Louis a birthday text at exactly midnight to be the first person to wish him so, Harry had called the night before to make sure his roses were delivered on time, and he woke up bright and early to watch Louis receive them.

Dressed in his flannel pants and soft t-shirt, he went to the window seat and looked out, seeing his living room empty. He checked his phone as saw the time flashing: 8:07. The delivery man had said over the phone he would deliver them around 8:15, so he patiently waited against the window, hoping Louis would be up already.

Soon enough, he saw Louis walk towards the door, rubbing an eye as he did so. He watched as Louis tilted his head, surely confused over the large number of roses. They had arrived in bushels of two dozen each, so he had about four vases. The delivery man helped him place them all on the coffee table, and once he was left alone Harry could only admire the way Louis was sticking his nose into the large pile, clearly loving the smell of flowers.

Pleased with himself, Harry went back to his room and got under his comforter again. Knowing he made Louis grin like that was enough to have him dream about that smile for the next few hours.

~

Louis walked off stage after the final bows. His birthday was going as splendid as it could. He woke up to roses being delivered, and he was still trying to figure out who gave them to him. Then the boys took him out to a birthday brunch before his matinee show, each of them giving him a birthday doughnut he could eat throughout the day.

Once his performance was done, Riz led the crowd in their rendition of “Happy Birthday” as they brought Louis to the center stage. He blushed as he saw the boys in the audience singing along as well. If he didn’t know better, Harry was definitely trying to sing the loudest out of all of them. They gave their final bows before they all walked off the stage, Louis carefully clutching a few flowers that were thrown on stage earlier.

Riz walked up to Louis as he left one of the dressing rooms. “Your boyfriend is amazing,” he said with a smile before walking away.

Louis frowned. “Boyfriend?” Puzzled, he continued his trek to his own dressing room. Had someone been presenting as his boyfriend recently?

Leah-Anne was coming down the stairs when she stopped him. “Oh Lou,” she squealed. “I hope I find a man like that some day!”

Now he walked faster to his dressing room, wondering what brought all this on.

 “Your room!” Ally gasped as she walked passed him on the stair well, “I _need_ to find me a man like that.”

He was basically running up the stairs until he reached his door. Once he opened it his mouth dropped.

The room was decorated as if a gay Party City exploded in it. There were streamers everywhere, in a bunch of assorted colors. There was a power ranger balloon in the center of it, and what appeared to be rainbow confetti sprinkled all over his couch.  

“Who-“

“Oh,” he heard behind him. He turned to find Harry with a large bouquet of flowers, and a pout on his mouth. “I wasn’t done yet.”

“You weren’t _done_?” Louis laughed in disbelief. “I can’t- this is amazing!”

“So you like it then?” Harry started to smile.

“Like,” he said breathlessly as he looked around. There were sticky notes on his mirror, various cards with his name on the back spread out over the vanity, balloons in all sorts of colors all over. “Wow.”

Harry watched as he took his phone out from his pocket. “I need to take a picture of this,” he said breathlessly. “I think I’ll make it my ‘thanks for the birthday wishes’ photo.”

Harry stood next to him as he snapped the pic and then took a panorama after. “You really like it?”

“How could I not?” Louis asked as he turned to him. “No one has ever done anything like this for me. Or even flowers!” he gasped as he remembered the bouquet Harry was holding.

“Funny,” he giggled. “You give me flowers the day roses were delivered to my door. I’ve always wanted them on my birthday and yet I don’t even know who gave them to me.”

Harry tried to seem surprised by it. “Someone did that? And you have no idea who?”

Louis nodded. “I thought the delivery guy had the wrong apartment number, but he showed me the invoice that clearly said they were meant for a Louis Tomlinson and that was definitely me!”

“Well I’m glad you’re having a marvelous birthday, Lou,” he looked at the clock on the wall. “But we need to hurry if we’re going to make it to your birthday dinner in time. Niall got reservations at that Brazilian steakhouse you’ve been dying to try!”

His mouth dropped. “You’re joking!” he started to push Harry towards the door, “Let me change back into my clothes and I’ll meet you outside in 5 minutes!”

Before he knew it, Harry was waiting outside the door, watching the other cast members leave for this holiday breaks.

Jade walked up to him after she came down the stairs. “Oh hello there, Harry!” she greeted in her thick accent, “I heard about your room decorating. Louis is so lucky to have someone so sweet in his life. How long have you been dating?”

“Oh-um,” he scratched his head, “we’re not dating.”

She frowned. “You’re not? But he-“

Suddenly the door opened behind them. “Hey Jade! Sorry to interrupt your conversation but we have to get going.”

“Oh don’t worry,” she said as she took him in her arms and kissed him on the cheek, “I hope you have a lovely birthday, bub.”

He returned her warm hug and guided Harry towards the stairs. “Have a safe holiday, Jade!” he called out as they disappeared down the stairs.

“If they’re not dating now, they will be,” she shrugged before going down the same stairs.

~

Louis enjoyed the birthday dinner he had, clearly loving the different meats they had him try at the steakhouse. Before they went home, they stopped by a local bakery that was still open and bought a cookie cake.

“Can you have it say ‘Happy birthday, Boo Bear’ on it please?” Zayn asked as he passed it to the baker.

Louis groaned as Harry watched on. “Boo Bear?”

“Don’t tell him,” he muttered.

“Boo Bear is what him mum called him when he was little,” Liam snickered. “And still does sometimes! But since Boo Bear here doesn’t seem to like it, we make sure to call him that once in a while to make sure he remembers how cute it is.”

Later that night they all sat in front of the television, ready to watch all the Christmas movies they could get through in one sitting.

“ _How the Grinch Stole Christmas_ is a fucking classic,” Niall said as he clicked on it. “We have to watch this first.”

Harry was buried under the blankets between Louis and Zayn, but it seemed like Zayn was enjoying the warmth Liam was giving him on his other side. It was only natural for Harry to lean over towards Louis, and he rested his head on his shoulder as they did that one night before.

“Did you have a good birthday, Lou?” Harry whispered into his ear.

Louis smiled as he nodded. “I think it’s one of the best birthdays I’ve had in a while, Haz.”

Harry couldn’t help but feel a little proud that he was part of the reason behind that.

~

They spent Christmas day opening presents they got each other, marveling at the gag gifts most of them turned out to be.

“ _Sex for Dummies_ ,” Liam read aloud. He shrugged. “You know what? Jokes on you because there might actually be some good moves in here and I’ll only improve my dick game.”

“Not to sound too much like Liam Neeson in _Taken_ ,” Niall proclaimed as he held up one of Taylor Swift’s albums, “But once I find out who gave me this garbage after knowing her music makes my ears bleed, I will strangle you.”  

“Fifty Shades of Grey?” Zayn said in disgust as he unwrapped his gift, “God I’m not even an author and I know I can still write better stuff than her crap. And I used to read Twilight fan fic; her stuff wasn’t even the best.”

Harry was too busy trying to find Waldo in his book to notice. “I know you all think I like childish things,” he said as he scanned the pages, “but it’s not my fault you don’t want to have fun. Oh there you are you little cutie!”

“You know,” Louis said as he opened his bag of baby carrots, “you would think I would get tired of getting these every year after I told you my carrot story and yet,” he bit into one of them, “all I get out of it is a healthy snack.”

They later went down to Rockefeller Center to take pictures of the Christmas tree. They had a couple take a picture of the five of them in front of the tree, and Harry swore he needed to have it as the screensaver for his laptop.

They ended the night walking around, looking at the different Christmas lights. Louis couldn’t help but marvel at the way Harry’s eyes were shining as he stopped to see some of the beautiful decorations. After stopping by a Chinese restaurant and ordering take out, they headed back to their apartments and put on a movie.

“ _It’s a Wonderful Life_ is so fucking sad,” Zayn said as they tried to decide on one. “Has anyone seen _Last Holiday_?”

“The one with Queen Latifah?” Harry asked. “It’s one of my favorites!”

“Can we please watch _Love Actually_ at some point?” Niall begged from the floor, already huddled under some blankets and eating some lo mien.

“ _The Holiday_ is better,” Louis said as he came to sit next to Harry on the couch. “Better plot, Jude Law is in it, and I don’t feel like punching any of them.”

“Okay let’s do this,” Liam said from the armchair. “We watch _Love Actually_ , _Last Holiday_ , and then _The Holiday_. How does that sound?”

All the boys nodded in agreement. Once everybody had their meals on hand and all the blankets were distributed, they began their Christmas marathon.

“How was your first Christmas here, Harry?” Louis asked a little later while Hugh Grant was dancing along the halls of Downing Street.

 “Perfect, Lou,” Harry smiled, “just perfect.”

~

 “Hey!” Liam said as he sat down in the booth.

Louis was sitting at one of the booths near the window of the café since he knew none of the boys were coming later besides Liam.

“What’s up, Li?”

Liam sat down as he set his phone on the table. “I was in the office today and Declan mentioned that you haven’t called him yet.”

“So?”

“What do you mean ‘so’? a gorgeous boy is willing to sleep with you and you still haven’t called him? A year ago I would have been telling you to knock off with your sex noises from across the hall. I know you didn’t hit it off with Joe, but why don’t you go out with Declan and see how things works out? You can finally get laid!”

Louis shook his head as he set down his mug. “I don’t want flings anymore, Liam.”

“And why not?”

 Louis sighed. “I want to find a good person for me. Like, you know, hold hands with them in the park or buy something because you want to give them a surprise or make dinner for them. And I want them with the right person, you know? Someone that’s funny, that I can just click with, that has an amazing smile, maybe a few curls in his hair…” he drifted off as he saw Harry try to push back a loose hair back into his bun as he took the orders of a couple sitting in one of the tables.

Liam followed his eyesight and saw him.

“Harry? You want to marry Harry?”

Louis turned bright red. “No! I mean I wouldn’t’ mind- but I want to date him at least.”

“Then go talk to him and ask him out!”

“Are you crazy? What if he turns me down?”

Liam sighed. “Well if he does, which I doubt he will, he’ll let you down easy. He doesn’t seem the type to make things awkward over something like that.”

“We just- We have an amazing friendship okay? I don’t want to ruin that by making it awkward.”

“How could you be making it awkward?”

“What am I supposed to do? Go up to him and say ‘Harry I’ve been in love with you for quite awhile will you please go out with me?’ I can’t do that.”

Liam rolled his eyes. “Well if you don’t someone will, you idiot.”

Louis paused for a moment. “What do you mean?”

“You don’t think other men might be wanting to date him? If you don’t move quick, he’s probably going to start dating someone else. And I don’t want to see you cry over every bloke he’s going to be interested in.”

“I don’t cry,” he retorted.

“You nearly shot a death ray from your eyeballs at that blonde bloke Harry met in the bar that night he did karaoke. Don’t think we don’t notice. And there’s that one lad that stops by here often and talks to him. I’m not saying he’s interested in them, but if you don’t make your move someone else will and it’s clear he cares about you too.”

“You think? I just-“ he sighed. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“Like I told you, it fucking won’t. And mainly because I know he doesn’t see you as just a friend either.”

Louis sipped his tea as looked around to find Harry. Once he did he could only smile as he saw him sitting at a table with an old lady, happily talking about what he sure knows would be the most random topic Harry would know. Probably about eighteenth century interior design. And the worst part is, Louis would happily pull up a chair and just listen to him talk for hours if he was allowed. He was so gone for him he didn’t even know what to do with himself.   

“I hope so, Li. I hope so.”

~

Louis sat back on his couch as he admired the roses. He decided to space them out around his flat, making sure the aroma could spread around. Athena even got a little curious and decided to stick her face into the bouquets, the petals framing her face as she looked back up at Louis.

“You’re just a curious little one, aren’t you?” he giggled as he picked her up and stared at the flowers. He really didn’t want to get rid of them yet, or ever really. They just looked so pretty against the rest of his furniture, and he couldn’t bear to part with them yet.

He still wondered who got them for him, and he sometimes dreamed it was Harry who had done it. He somehow found out he loved flowers and got him the most beautiful roses he could find. It had been about a week now, and they still haven’t wilted. He remembered something his grandmother had told him when he was younger, after his grandfather had brought her some orchids one evening.

“Flowers that are given with love always last longer than they should,” she said.

He hoped his would last long; he hoped Harry had ordered them for him. If both were true, it could only mean one thing.

But for now, he enjoyed sniffing them whenever he had the chance. They were beautiful regardless, and he was going to help them live their longest.

~

Before they knew it, New Years Eve rolled around.

Niall had invited them all to an exclusive party for New Years, hosted by one of the super rich producers he would hang out with once in a while. They put on their suits and arrived together at the gala. “You look like the children of the women James Bond slept with on his adventures,” Mrs. Martinez had remarked when she saw them in the elevator. “You could start a band like that: Children of Bond.”

All of them except for Harry and Louis had taken full advantage of the open bar, and they were properly smashed within the hour.

Harry saw Zayn and Liam dancing with the crowd and walked over to one of the open balconies. He sipped his drink as he looked down at the streets. They were so high up he couldn’t even see any people, but he knew they were down there judging by all the moving cars.

“Why are you out here by yourself?” he heard behind him. He turned to find Louis standing there with two drinks in hand. “I brought one of these for you, seeing you didn’t have one,” he said handing one to him.

Harry gave him a smile, “Thanks, Lou.”

“Enjoying the view or just don’t want to be around people much?”

He shrugged. “I don’t feel in that celebratory mood right now. I like getting away then and again.”

Louis nodded. “Fair enough. But the countdown is going to start in a bit, and I don’t want you alone when the New Years starts. It might be superstitious, but I heard how you start your New Year is a reflection of how your year will be.”

“Really?” he paused for a bit. “I had a midnight kiss last year,” he murmured. “Never imagined I’d be here, and without him.”

Louis placed a hand on his shoulder. “Hey,” he said softly as he tried to meet his eyes. “You don’t need him, okay? He cheated on you when he had something good, that makes him trash. You had every right to leave him, and now you just have to find someone that’s worth your time.”

Harry shrugged. “It’s hard searching you know. I just-“ he sighed. “I just wish I found someone already.”

Louis nodded. “That’s fine to want, but don’t beat yourself up for not finding anyone yet. It’s fine to be alone and happy on your own.”

“I am happy on my own! I can’t tell you what a relief it is knowing I found out he was a cheater before we got engaged or something, but still-“ he looked over to Louis, “I would like someone to be happy with.”

And at that moment Louis came up with the worst possible idea. “Do you want me to kiss you?”

“Wh-What?” Harry blathered.

“I’ll kiss you, if you want. You start off the year lovingly, with a friendship kiss of course,” he said hurriedly, “Then we can hope you find love in the new year, and possibly the love of your life.”

 _“Is it bad if I want you to be him?”_ Harry thought to himself.

“You-You want to, for sure?”

Louis looked around and realized he could make this easier for him, with a small lie. “I saw one of my exes here, and I’m pretty sure he’s with his current boy toy. You can help make it looked like I scored big if he does see us kiss at midnight? Besides,” he licked his lips, “at least you can go into this new year starting fresh, and just another step closer to forgetting him,” he said with a smile.

Behind them they heard the crowd start to chant. “Ten! Nine! Eight!”

“Oh it’s starting,” he whispered, “come here, Haz.”

“Seven! Six! Five!”

Harry licked his lips as he realized his wet dream was coming true. He was finally going to kiss Louis, even if it was for reasons that weren’t all that romantic.

“Four! Three! Two!”

Louis leaned in, placing his hand on his bicep.

“One!”

Harry closed the gap and placed his lips on his.

The roar of the crowd filled their ears.

“Happy New Year!”

Louis pulled him closer and he continued the kiss, loving the way Harry wrapped his arms around him. He was pretty sure this was a dream, but he loved the way Harry’s plump lips felt against his own, almost as soft as rose petals brushing against him.

“Louis!” they heard someone shout behind them.

They both pulled apart, their little bubble of bliss popping. Both breathing heavy, they turned to see Niall leaning against the doorway.

“I have to um-“ Harry said as he walked towards the ballroom. “I’ll be back.”

They both watched Harry leave.

“What was that about?” Niall hissed. “Are you finally together?”

Louis shook his head. “No it was-um a friendship kiss.”

“Am I going to find you in bed eventually and have you try to convince me that was friendship anal?” Niall deadpanned.

“Oh my god,” Louis said blushing. “We’re not going to keep kissing! We just did it so he had a New Years kiss and he could forget about his ex! That’s it.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “Look I might be seeing two of you right now but you and I both know that’s a bad idea. ‘oh sure let me kiss him and that will make my crush for him go away!’ Fucking brilliant, Louis.” He walked away, leaving Louis alone on the balcony.

Around him he heard the rest of the city celebrate the New Year, and all he could do was nurse his current drink.

“I don’t care,” Louis said to himself as he looked into his glass. “I don’t care what it does to me. I just want to see him happy,” he murmured. “Let’s hope we take up less masochistic practices this year okay?”

He threw back his head as he finished the glass.

~

Zayn’s birthday came around, and they decided to throw a surprise party for him in the apartment. Liam picked him up from the university and made sure to keep him away while the rest of them set up. Once everyone arrived, they finally brought Zayn in.

 He had cried over how thoughtful they were and was thrilled when he opened his presents and saw they boys had given him the complete collection of Jane Austen’s works in hardcover.

“I don’t have these editions!” he said happily as he carefully flipped through the pages. “You boys are the best!”

Later on into the night everyone had more than enough to drink. Louis was currently on the couch trying to finish his beer. Suddenly he felt a weight on his lap.

“You’re just adorable, you know that?” Harry giggled as he adjusted himself on his lap “You’re gonna be so hot when you get older. Like, proper silver fox and all.”

Louis choked as he struggled to focus on one thing. The fact that Harry was currently snuggled on his lap. The fact that Harry had just called him adorable. The fact that Harry had thought about what he’d look like in the future enough to realize he’d be hot. He was dying inside, in a good way.

“Um-“

Harry tilted his head. “I hope someone’s told you how beautiful your eyelashes are.”

“How many drinks have you had, H?” Louis asked slowly. He must be plastered.

The younger man shrugged. “Dunno,” he squinted his eyes.  “Did you know if you connect the dots with your freckles they’d create a triangle?” His eyes opened wide. “I have the same thing!” He started pushing a finger into his own cheek.

“I-“ he struggled to talk. “I’ve never tried.”

“You should try,” Harry said, sounding very serious. “I’m sleepy. I think I’m going to sleep here. You should work as a professional pillow. You’re so fucking soft.”

Before he knew it Harry laid his head on his shoulder and soft snores were coming out of his mouth.

“Well,” he said to himself, “This is not how I imagined my night going,“ he gently nudged Harry. “Come on you,” Louis said softly as he picked Harry up by the side. “Let’s get you to bed.”

He opened the door and guided Harry to the bed. After putting him over the comforter and pulling a blanket over him, he decided to sit for a bit and watch him sleep.

He thought about the last couple of days, and how not awkward their interactions have been since New Years. He thought Harry would at least act different around him, but Harry almost acted as if it didn’t happen. Not that it really hurt his ego or anything, but he would have liked to have gotten some feedback. But maybe it was a good thing Harry didn’t act weird around him. Maybe that line between friends and lovers was becoming thinner each day.

“Maybe,” he whispered to himself.

~

“Morning, Zayn.” Louis said as he walked into the kitchen.

“Good morning, person who doesn’t live here anymore.” Zayn answered as he continued to butter his toast.

“All I want is to come make your mornings brighter and that’s how you treat me.”

“What did you come here for?” he asked before taking a bite.

“I can’t even come here to see you without you thinking I’m here for something?” He feigned offense. “I’m hurt, Zee.”

Zayn rolled his eyes. “Just spill.”

“Okay fine,” Louis huffed as he sat at the table, “Since his birthday is coming up-”

The other man let out a laugh. “I fucking _knew_ it. Continue.”

“What does Harry like?”

Zayn shrugged. “He likes anything you give him.”

“Come on Zayn! I want to give him something special.”

“You could just ask him out and give him birthday sex, something you both fucking need to get your heads out of your asses.”

Louis shook his head. “No! I want to actually get him something!”

“Fine,” Zayn sighed, pulling out his phone. “I just sent you a link to his Pinterest. Go nuts.”

“Thank youuuuu,” Louis sang as he dashed out of the apartment. “I’m on today but I’ll check this later. You’re the best, Z!”

~

Once Louis was back in his apartment later that night, he sat down on his couch and finally typed in Harry’s Pinterest account. He was excited to see what would turn up there.

He opened the profile and saw he kept a variety of boards. “DIY” “Beauty Hacks” “Nail Art” “Fashion”, all very Harry like. Then there was one board that caught his eye: “Jewelry”.

There was a wide array of different type of jewelry pinned along. Vintage pieces, music influenced, some having rainbows. He couldn’t really find a word to describe them all. But there seemed to be a lot of rings in the mix, and he realized that might be a good present to give him.

Would he be okay if I gave him a ring? Would it be too much? Dear lord, Tomlinson, you already kissed him of course it’s fine!

“Think your other dad would like this?” he said turning his phone towards Athena, who looked at the screen and gave him a firm chirp.

He nodded. “My thoughts exactly,” he replied as he clicked on the link to a particular sterling silver rose ring. Without a second thought he ordered the rose ring off the Great Frog website, hoping it would come in time for Harry’s birthday.

~

“Hello lovers!” Niall bellowed as he strode into Central Perk a few days later. “I hope you have no plans tonight because I was just given tickets to see the Knicks game!”

Liam gasped. “Those have been sold out since like… forever!”

“Let’s go!” Louis said as everyone gathered their things.

They took an uber to Madison Square Garden, having quickly changed in their apartments before they left.

The stadium was packed when they walked in. Harry looked around, marveling at the size. “There’s a lot of people here,” he mumbled, looking up at the surrounding seats.

“I’ve never been to a Knicks game,” Louis said as he followed close behind Harry. “Have you been to a basketball game before, H?”

He shook his head. “I don’t even think I’ve ever been in a stadium this big.” They arrived at their seats as the refs began to blow the whistles.

Niall moved in first, with Liam, Zayn, Harry, and Louis following.

Harry didn’t understand what was happening, so Louis took it upon himself to explain every step of the way.

They were so focused on each other Harry felt a sharp elbow on his side.

“Look who’s on the kiss cam!” Niall yelled.

They all craned their necks up to find Harry and Zayn sitting firmly in the center of the heart, with Louis’ and Liam’s frowns accompany them.

“No-Nope” Louis started to say as Liam shook his head furiously. Niall watched on the monitor as Louis’ arm seemed to reach across Harry’s chest while Liam pulled Zayn towards him.

The camera was still on them though, and both Harry and Zayn frowned as they noticed who was pulling them.

Harry didn’t want to kiss Zayn, and neither did Zayn, but they smirked as they realized why each was doing it.

“Come here, Zayn,” Harry giggled as he leaned in. He gave Zayn a kiss on the cheek.

“Are you quite finished lads?” Harry heard Louis say beside him.

“Oh fuck off, Lou,” Zayn said, wiping his cheek. “We didn’t even make out.”

“Well I was just telling something very important to Harry,” he grumbled. He leaned closer to Harry. “Now you see number 37? Absolute dipshit. They say he cheated on his wife with two strippers, and she was pregnant! But number 65? Total sweetheart. He’s been married for like five years and they already have two baby boys together.”

“That sounds super important, Lou,” Zayn said with a roll of his eyes.

They continued to watch the game and cheered when the Knicks finally won in the end.

~

“Why hasn’t he realized what the roses meant,” Harry sobbed before he downed another shot.

Zayn had walked into the apartment earlier that day to find Harry laying on the couch, pillow over his head. He was about to say something before he heard the speakers loudly playing Chris Isaak’s “Wicked Game” in the background. _“No I don’t wanna fall in love,”_ came a voice from their speakers. _“No I don’t want to fall in love. With you,”_ Harry sang back, the sound muffled by the pillow.

“Are you serious, Haz?” he said walking over to the couch and yanking the pillow off his face. He found a disheveled Harry underneath, curls tangled above his head as he lay on another pillow.

“Get up. I’m calling Niall and we’re going out.”

And that is how they ended up at a bar on Tuesday night, and Harry was more plastered than needed.

“Are you sure you need another one of those?” Zayn asked as he saw the other man down another shot of tequila.

“He doesn’t love me!” he wailed. “I’m just wasting my time! Am I wasting my time? I’m in love with him and yet, I don’t even know if he likes me back!”

“Why don’t you just tell him this so you can both figure it out?”

Harry shook his head. “I don’t want to ruin our friendship like that. It would only make it awkward if it turns out he doesn’t like me back. I should just date Tom Hardy.”

Suddenly they heard a crash from across the bar, and Zayn looked over worried.

“I think that was Niall. Look, stay here and don’t start walking around. Just stay here and keep drinking shots if you want, but _stay here_.”

“Fine,” he grumbled. He pulled out his phone. “This counts as staying here,” he murmured as he scrolled through his contacts.

~

Harry woke up to the sound of someone hitting an ax against his head. Well not literally, but that’s what it felt like.

He groaned into his pillow as he realized how bad his hangover was. “Why do you have to make such bad decisions, Harry?” he mumbled. He could barely remember how he got home. Zayn opened the door for sure, and he doesn’t know how he got in his bed, but somehow, he made it under the covers.

He walked out into the living room and saw Louis making breakfast.

“You’re here early,” he yawned as he rubbed his eye.

Louis shrugged. “I’m going somewhere with Niall in a bit,” he said as he scrambled more eggs.

“Ah, have fun then,” Harry mumbled as he tried to find the aspirin in the bathroom cabinet.

“Hey, do you have a charger I can borrow?” Louis called out. “I forgot to charge my phone last night and it died on me.”

Harry nodded as he went towards the coffee table. He dug around the drawers as he pulled out a purple wire.

Louis plugged it in and continued to make breakfast. Harry lightly scratched his tummy as he walked back towards his bedroom.

“Wait,” he said aloud, almost too loud for his brain to like. “Did I see you last night?”

Louis frowned. “No? I was out with the cast and my phone died while I was out. Did you text me?”

It was Harry’s turn to frown. “If I did,” he said, “I probably don’t remember.”

Louis chuckled. “You’re such a lightweight.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Well at least I have to pay less to get myself shitfaced.”

By the time Harry finished in the bathroom, Louis’ phone was able to turn on.

“You make horrible decisions,” he told himself in the mirror before he left.

“Hey, Harry? It says I have a voicemail from you?”

Harry walked out of his room with a blank stare. Voicemail? He swore he never called anyone last night, let alone Louis.

“I did?”

“You drunk called me!”

“Yeah whatever just delete it,” he said, trying to shrug it off. It was probably something embarrassing anyways.

“Delete it?” he laughed. “No. You drunk call me, I get to listen and make fun of you for every second of this.”

“Ugh fine.” Harry waved him away as he started to go back to his room.

“Who’s Tom Hardy? Like the actor?” Louis called out. “You want to date him?”

Harry froze in place widened his eyes. No. Nooooooo. He looked back and saw that Louis was holding the phone to his ear, a his nose scrunched as if he was trying to figure out a joke. “Give me the phone, Louis.” He said steadily as he walked over to him. Louis shook his head and moved away.

“Why do you keep mentioning Disneyland?” he kept giggling.

Harry suddenly remembered where this call was going. He said he was going to run away with Tom Hardy to Disneyland and live his days as his sugar baby. If he’d have him. He’d bride him with dogs if possible.

Harry really started to panic at this point. “Lou! Give me the phone!”

Louis continued to shake his head as he held the phone to his ear. “I can’t even understand what you’re saying!” he laughed as he got behind the couch.

Harry put his socked foot on the couch and hurled himself onto Louis’ back, trying to wrestle the phone away from him. Louis didn’t seem to mind, happily linking his arm underneath Harry’s thigh. The younger man tried to take the phone away before it was too late, but Louis stopped laughing and froze in place. He heard the part he now remembered saying.

“You’re-You’re trying to get over me?” Louis yelped.

Harry stayed silent for a while. Well, there’s no getting out of this. “Um,” he swallowed down as he slowly got off his back.

“When were you ever um- under me?” he squeaked, watching Harry lay down on the couch.

Harry’s face was in his hands as he tried to curl up into a ball. Maybe if he made himself small enough he could roll into his room and never open the door again.

“Harry?” Louis said softly, now standing in front of the couch.  “Can you look at me?”

Harry’s face was beet red as he dragged his hands down.

“Why are you trying to get over me?”

Harry sighed. “Look, Lou. For both our sakes just ignore it okay? I was drunk and wasn’t thinking. I told Niall to take my phone but apparently, he had other plans. It’s just a crush okay? You’re cute but I don’t want to ruin our friendship.”

“What? But Harry-“

Suddenly they heard Niall banging loudly on the door. “Let’s go Lou! I don’t want to be late!”

Louis groaned. “I can’t keep him waiting. But we- we have to talk okay.”

Harry slowly nodded as Louis got up and left.

He was so fucking screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

After eating breakfast and staring at himself in the bathroom mirror for about a million years, Harry realized he was truly screwed. He had gotten ready for his shift as usual, showering and tying his hair into a loose bun. He put on his all black outfit and headed out the door, but his conversation from earlier still hung over him as he tried to go about his day.

“Why did you call him?’ he mumbled to himself. “Out of all the things to do, you just had to fucking _drunk_ call him!”

He knows their friendship must be ruined now. There’s no way Louis would like him back at this point. Sure, he loved to cuddle with him now and then, and Harry may have taken his little touches as signs he felt the same, but it was clear now. Louis did not feel the same for him and he wanted to die.

How was he going to get out of this? It’s not like he could ever face him again. He drunk called and confessed his love for him, and Louis didn’t even have a good reply to him. Well, he said he wanted to talk later, but it was probably to let him down easy. Louis is nice like that, he thought, but he didn’t _want_ to be fucking pitied over a massive crush. He wanted to wallow in his misery alone, not have the others, who will most definitely find out eventually, know about his desolation as well.

And you know what really didn’t help? The fact that The Ronette’s “Be My Baby” would literally play in his head whenever he caught a glimpse of Louis in the past few weeks. He could walk into Central Perk and start shrugging off his coat, and Harry could only stare at him while _“say you’ll be my darling”_ was ringing in his ears. He was in deep, too deep.  

He eventually made his way into Central Perk and found his white apron to tie around his waist.

“How’s it going, babe?” Bebe asked him from behind the counter.

Harry shook his head. “I drank last night, and I made a lot of bad decisions.”

Bebe smirked. “Who was the bad decision?”

He blushed. “No one! I just drunk called someone and probably ruined a friendship.”

“Oh I see,” she said nodding her head, “Well don’t worry, hun. Everything should turn out fine. Just keep your mind busy alright?”

He nodded before turning around to start talking orders. Something like this shouldn’t really be affecting him, and yet he had a hard time paying attention. Some of his regulars started to come in and order their usual, but Harry couldn’t even remember what their usuals were. Luckily, he took his best guess and brought out what he thought it was, and they didn’t seem to complain. Some part of his brain still seemed to work.

A few hours went by before he heard the familiar door bell ring and it was like he could feel Louis’ presence without even turning. He had just walked in with Niall, hanging up their coats before walking over to the empty couch.

For once in his life, he really didn’t want to serve them. He pleaded with one of the waitresses to take his place, but they all told him they were too busy with their other customers.

“Besides,” one of them had said, “aren’t you crushing on Mr. Cheekbones there?”

And that’s how he found himself standing awkwardly in front of Niall and Louis, desperately trying not to make eye contact with them.

“So what do you want boys?” he said putting his pencil on the notepad, staring at it intently as if he already wrote something.

“I’ll have one of those chocolate chip muffins and a latte, H,” Niall answered as he scrolled through his phone.

“Alright then,” he mumbled as he scribbled it down. “And you?” he worried his lip as he asked in the general direction of Louis, hoping he would hear him.

“Just a scone if you have any,” Louis said softly.

Harry nodded, writing that down as well. “I’ll be out with your food in a bit,” he said before he walked away hurriedly.

Niall frowned as he watched him leave. “That’s weird,” he said to himself. “Usually he stays and talks with us until Bebe has to drag him back to take some orders. Did he say anything before you left this morning?”

This morning. As if Louis hadn’t been thinking about this morning all day. He had accompanied Niall to go pick up a rare guitar from a shop, but Louis couldn’t stop thinking about Harry’s voicemail. It was embarrassing enough he actually excused himself to go to the bathroom in the shop only to lock himself in there, so he could listen to the voicemail on high volume.

_“I’m trying to get over you, you stupidly beautiful sharp cheekboned hedgehog looking god of sunshine!”_

He couldn’t help but laugh at all the descriptors he was given, but he still couldn’t forget the most important bit: I’m trying to get over you.

Usually, he would be fine with some random bloke drunk calling to tell him he was over him. It’s not like he usually cared for the guys. But this was _Harry_. The man he could already envision himself marrying. And he wanted to panic because he didn’t want the man of his dreams trying to get over him.

Niall had talked the entire time they walked to Central Perk together, but he wasn’t really listening. He imagined the various scenarios his next talk with Harry could go, and he really just hoped, for once in his life, it would go the right way.

But now he found himself in front of the man he adored, and he wouldn’t even look him in the eyes. And maybe he would have been offended if Harry had been his usually cheery self, but he watched him take orders from his other customers, and he could tell something was bothering him. He was the one bothering him.

“Yeah we um-“ Louis answered. “He just woke up with a bad hangover.”

“Oh yeah,” Niall shrugged. “Me and Zayn took him out yesterday. Zayn didn’t even tell me why, but I heard ‘I’m paying for drinks’ and didn’t think twice before I got my coat. Hope he took something for it,” he looked over at Harry who was grimacing as two girls were loudly stating their orders, “He really doesn’t look good.”

Louis sighed. “Yeah, I hope he did too.”

~

Louis knew that the coffee shop was closed by now, but he also knew who was closing. He gently tapped on the windowed door.

Today just had to be the day he was so busy he couldn’t even look at his phone. He had wanted to at least text Harry, maybe reassure him somehow that their next talk wouldn’t be an awkward one if things went correctly, but he didn’t even have time to check his phone. So now he was standing in front of the empty coffee shop, tired and wishing he was in his bed, waiting for Harry to let him in.

He could see Harry sweeping and raise his head towards him. Even through the glass he could see his frown. Harry walked over to the door and unlocked it.

“What are you doing here, Louis? Is everything alright?” he asked as he stepped aside.

“I just had a ton to do today and I’m too exhausted to go cook,” he said as he walked together and couch and collapsed.

“You didn’t have dinner?” Harry asked.

“I barely ate lunch,” he huffed, laying back against the couch.

Harry gasped. “Um-I’ll be right back.”

Louis watched curiously as he disappeared into the kitchen. Harry put a blueberry muffin, some pastries, and a sliced apple on a plate while he made some tea. He hummed along to the radio as he waited for the water to boil and placed the tea bags inside. After pouring it into a cup, he brought it out to Louis.

“I thought you were getting your stuff so I could walk home with you?” he said eyeing the plate. “You didn’t have to feed me Harry.”

“I wanted to. Now eat.”

Harry watched as Louis gulped down his food. He moaned as the steaming mug of tea filled his mouth.

“So about earlier-“ Louis began.

Harry shook his head. “Let’s just forget it, okay? We can just forget about it and act like I never said that.”

Louis couldn’t lie and act like that didn’t hurt a bit. How could he forget something he had wanted to hear since he met Harry? He sighed. “But I don’t want to forget about it…”

“Why?” Harry complained, looking a mix between exhausted and heartbroken. “So you can make fun of me about it for the rest of our lives? Because if so-“

Before he knew it, Louis had his lips over his.

“I like you too, you stupid adorable idiot,” Louis murmured against his lips.

Harry really thought he died the second Louis left no space between them. It’s not like he hasn’t kissed him before, but now Louis knew of his less than platonic feelings towards him, so he didn’t really have to feel guilty as he felt his body heat up at the feeling of his lips.

“You what?” Harry gasped as he pulled away. “You do?”

“Of course! God, I know I said I had a long day today but I can’t tell you how happy I was the entire day knowing you liked me too,” he said with a shy smile.  

“Oh, Lou,” he breathed out, “You’re serious? Like, you like me too?”

Louis nodded. “I want to take you out and everything. I want you to be my boyfriend, Harold,” he giggled before placing another kiss on him. “Look at us, ‘do you like me too?’ we sound like we’re two teenagers who just figured out what relationships are.”

“Well,” Harry giggled back, “I wouldn’t have minded dating you in secondary.”

“You wouldn’t be saying that if you’ve seen my pics from sixth form.”

“Who’s to say I haven’t?” Harry responded, and that’s when he realized he should get a brain to mouth filter surgically implanted in his head. Louis was really rubbing off on him. He was Facebook friends with him, and not to mention Instagram friends too, so he couldn’t help himself one day and decided to go looking back at old photos that his friends uploaded of him. Sixteen-year-old him would have _definitely_ wanted him as a boyfriend, but he would have rather have Louis not find that out mid make-out session.

“You have?’ Louis frowned, a slight blush on his cheeks.

“Not important,” Harry said hurriedly before he lunged forward and began to kiss him again.

Louis brought a hand to his head and gently pulled the bun down. He loved the fresh scent of strawberries that filled his senses as he threaded his hands through the curly locks. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you again ever since New Years,” he whispered in between kisses.

Harry moaned. “Same,” he huffed. “Same Same Same. I know I was kind of a bummer and felt like you kissed me out of pity but I could not get over how good you tasted.”

Louis shook his head. “I never did that out of pity. To be quite honest I was just looking for an excuse to kiss you,” he smiled shyly.

Harry giggled. “Well it worked. I couldn’t stop thinking about these,” he said as he put a finger up to his lips. “ever since that night. I’m not even going to lie, I went home and wanked off to your kiss.”

“You did not,” Louis gently swatted him. “Well since we’re telling secrets, I so did not wank off in the bathroom after I saw you in panties for the first time.”

Harry gasped. “You wanked off to that?” he yelped. “So you actually found it hot?”

“How could I not? You bum looks amazing in them and I couldn’t stop looking at your bulge. I can’t say I haven’t thought about how you’ll look when I take them off with my mouth.”

Harry whimpered. “Lou,” he said with a moan. Harry realized Louis had somehow gotten on top of him while they had been locking lips, and his hands had made their way around to squeeze some of his bum. The bum he had been worshipping in his dreams for months. This exact position is something he had been fantasizing for months and loved the way it was becoming very real in his hands. But he now felt a bulge against his own crotch, and it felt very real of what else could be happening.

Louis giggled against his lips. “You’re so randy, aren’t ya?”

Harry nodded furiously. “I’m horny as fuck for you.” Given that he had already confessed more than he needed to, he really didn’t have any shame left in him. Might as well put it all out there.

“Call me a romantic,” Louis said softly after another kiss, “But I’d rather have the first time we fuck be somewhere other than this couch.”

“Maybe the fifth time we fuck?” Harry offered, bucking up a bit.

Louis couldn’t help but giggle as he pecked his cheek. “Have a little exhibitionist kink going there?”

“You have no idea.”

They stayed like that for a while, no longer kissing, but both seeming to come to terms with the fact they were finally in each other’s arms.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Louis said suddenly, breaking their comfortable silence. “Since your birthday is tomorrow, I might as well give you the present I have on me,” he said as he sat back on the couch and starting to fish through his coat that was throw over the couch.

Harry sat up, looking puzzled. “You got me a gift?’

Louis nodded. “Open it!” he said handing him the little box.

“Oh, Lou,” he whispered, not taking his eyes off the silver rose ring. “This is fucking gorgeous.”

The ring had come in yesterday, Louis thanking every god out there that it arrived on time. “Want to try it on?”

Harry nodded as he watched Louis take it out of the box and slip it on his finger. “I’ve been wanting this for ages,” he whispered as he held his hand up to look at it. “How did you even know?”

“Just a hunch you’d like something like this,” he answered, clearly loving the reaction he had. “Consider it a promise ring for us, okay?”

Harry looked over and placed a kiss on his cheek. “You’ve been my boyfriend for approximately five minutes and you’re already spoiling me with a promise ring. Literally nothing can top this. How can I thank you?”

“No need to thank me, love, but” He pulled him in for kiss, loving the scent that was now becoming familiar to him. “You can pay me in kisses if you want.” He said with a grin.  

After Harry found himself straddling Louis this time and having a very intense make out session, they realized how late it was as an alarm went off on Harry’s phone.

“I was supposed to close up half an hour ago!” Harry yelped as he got off the couch, the alarm going off between their bellies since his apron was scrunched between them. He put away more of the cleaning supplies before walking over to Louis with their coats.

“Come on, Lou,” he said as he handed him his coat. “We really should go before it gets too late.”

“I’ll walk you to your flat,” Louis said as he got up.

Harry locked the door behind them, taking Louis’ hand in his as he walked down the street.

“So when do we tell the boys?” Louis asked as they turned the corner.

Harry thought for a moment. “After my birthday perhaps? Gives us a little more time to have this for ourselves without them saying ‘we told you so!’ every five seconds.”

Louis chuckled. “Alright then. We keep this to ourselves for a few days. Did you know what we’re doing this weekend though? They’re having a 70s vs 80s night at the club on Saturday and the boys are planning to take you therefor your birthday.”

“Oh,” Harry answered. “That sounds nice! Who are you going to be?”

“Ziggy Stardust,” he said with a grin.

“That’s funny,” Harry giggled. “I usually try to go for Mick Jagger when I have to dress as someone from the 70s.”

“Well we’re the perfect pair then, since it’s been rumored that they slept together for a long time.”

“I heard about that,” Harry laughed. “Well, we’ll continue on the tradition.”

Once they got into the building, they made it to the elevator. As soon as it closed Louis pulled Harry toward him, loving the surprise moan that came out of the younger man as he captured his lips with his own.

“I’m going to enjoy doing this whenever I want,” Louis whispered against his lips, “I’m going to love having you as mine.”

Harry nodded. “I’m going to spend hours worshiping your bum, okay? I hope you’re ready for that.”

“I’m so ready for everything, Haz,” Louis answered back. The elevator stopped, both groaning as they realized they had to stop as well. Harry pulled him out towards the hallway as Louis tried to hold them back.

“Do we have to?” he pleaded before giving in.

They paused in front of the door. “Zayn might still be awake on the couch, probably grading papers.”

Louis nodded. “So I’ll just say goodbye here then,” he pulled him close again and gave him a deep kiss before letting go.

“Hope you have a sweet night, baby,” he whispered, breathless. “I’ll be ready to celebrate tomorrow with you.”

Harry blushed. “I can’t wait. Bye, Lou,” he said with a peck on his lips. “If I kiss you one more time I’m just going to drag you to my room without caring if Zayn sees us.”

Louis laughed. “Alright then. I’ll you tomorrow, babe.”

He watched Harry go inside as he waved goodbye before closing the door.

A few weeks ago, he would have never guessed he would be kissing Harry at his front door, with a promise of seeing him tomorrow. He was his _boyfriend_ now, and he couldn’t wipe the smile off his face as he went back to the elevator.

~

The next morning Harry woke up to a cupcake with a candle on his bed, as the rest of the boys sang him “Happy Birthday”.

Thankful he had put some pants on before, he laughed as they lit the candle and made him make a wish, blowing it out quickly.

“Now that the baby of the group is a year older,” Niall announced, “we shall all go out Saturday to celebrate. They’re having a 70s vs 80s night, so pick some good icons to go as!”

After the birthday dinner they had later that day, and the rest of the night was spent as they gave him some gifts after eating cake, Harry thanked them all for everything and excused himself to bed, knowing he had to open for work tomorrow.

Harry went into his room while the rest of them cleaned up.

“Hey,” Louis said as he knocked on the half open door.

Harry smiled at him. “Hey, what’s up?”

“I forgot to give you your other present.” He said as he reached out to give the pretty pink bag.

Harry’s eyes widened as he saw it. “Another? But you already gave me a gift?”

On top of the ring, Louis had given him a bath bomb gift set he had been eyeing the last time they went shopping.

Louis nodded. “I know, but that was your ‘safe to give in front of the boys’ gift. This one is a little more private.”

Harry frowned as he dug through the paper. He softly gasped as he touched the lace.

“You didn’t.”

Louis giggled. “I did. I know you love them, and it’s not something the others could openly give you without you feeling self-conscious, but you still deserve to be happy on your birthday and I know you’ll love these.”

A tear rolled down Harry’s cheek. Louis started to panic.

_I’m the worst person in the world. I made him cry. On his birthday._

“Harry! I didn’t mean to make you sad-”

“No it’s just-“ he sniffed. “Stephen hated the fact I loved panties and shit, and you’ve been my boyfriend for like a day and you’ve already given me a ring I’ve been wanting for ages and panties. I hit the fucking jackpot.”

“Oh baby,” he said as he pulled him into a hug. “I’ll never hate the fact you love them? Even if I didn’t like them I would still support you wearing them, but since I do I never want you to stop. Wear them whenever you want baby.”

“Thank you, Lou,” Harry sniffed against his shoulder. “I’m truly the luckiest person out there.”

Louis brought a finger under his chin and turned it towards him. “I would say I am, but I think we’ll be here all day,” he murmured before giving him a quick kiss. It quickly turned filthy as he started to hear Harry moan low in his throat.

He pulled away before things got hotter. “As much as you deserve it, I can’t give you your much needed birthday sex right now,” he said with a slight pout. “The boys are going to wonder what we’re doing in here for so long.”

Harry nodded, leaning his head back as Louis’ lips grazed his neck. “Yeah,” he breathed. “But you have no idea how badly I want to get my hands on you.”

“Same,” Louis murmured against his throat. “I’m gonna treat you so good, baby, when the time comes.”

He pulled back and grabbed both of Harry’s hands into his, loving the way the rose ring felt against his fingers. “I hope you had a lovely birthday, curly. You deserved a good one.”

“It’s one of the best I’ve had,” he smiled. “Actually, all the holidays I’ve spent here have been amazing. Probably because I’ve been spending them with you,” he said as he brought his hand up to his lips and placed a kiss there.

Louis blushed. “You mean that?”

“Course I do. You’re probably the best thing that happened to me since I got here.”

 _I love you,_ Louis screamed in his head. He knew it was too early to say, but boy was he in love with this man already.

“I can’t wait to see what else the year has in store for us then, Harry,” he said before giving him another messy kiss.

~

Zayn picked up the last of his notes and stuffed them into his messenger bag. He already had his wool coat on and started to go out the door. He had just finished office hours, loving the ideas some of his students had for their next papers. But he was more than ready to go home and take a hot bath after along day. Just as he was about to lock his door he got knocked off his feet.

“Excuse you,” he frowned as he looked up, annoyed his glasses were lopsided on his face.

“Sorry!” the man above him said as he rushed to pull him up, “One of my friends had me run some papers down to this department and I didn’t see you. My name is Sebastian Reynolds, Professor of Paleontology,” the man said in a deep voice, and Zayn found himself strangely attracted to it. He seemed to be older though, maybe in his early 40s.

Zayn scrunched his nose. “So, dinosaurs?”

Sebastian laughed. “You can say that. What are you studying?”

“I’m not really studying anymore,” he said as he adjusted his glasses. “I teach English here.”

“Oh my apologizes,” he looked around. “But given that you aren’t a student, would you mind going out for a coffee sometime? As an apology for knocking you down like that.”

Zayn thought for a second. He was still hung up on Liam, but he remembered what Niall had told him a few days ago: “He’s still out with Jack once in a while, so why should you wait around for him?” He figured this was his chance and smiled back at Sebastian.

“Alright, I’ll hold you to that offer. Do you want to go now? I’m done for the day.”

Sebastian checked his watch. “That works for me,” he said. “Shall we go?”

Zayn laughed as he followed him towards the exit.

~

Niall was on his Barcalounger playing a game on his phone when he saw Jack run out of Liam’s room. “Hey, Niall!” he greeted cheerfully.

He rolled his eyes. “Going somewhere?” he called out instead to Liam, seeing he was following close.

“We’re going out to lunch,” he answered as he grabbed his keys.

Niall nodded as he set his phone down and turned on his speakers. Suddenly the all too familiar tune started to blast through the speakers.

_“I’ve got new rules I’ve got them.”_

Liam walked out of the flat with his middle finger in the air.

~

Harry was pretty sure he had a permanent smile on his face for the past few days. Ever since Louis admitted to liking him back, they’ve been texting non-stop. It’s not that they didn’t talk everyday before, but now it just felt different. Harry could send those kiss emojis knowing Louis knew exactly what they meant. Every time Louis sent him a heart emoji, it made his own heart flutter more. Even Zayn noticed the very next day.

“You look happy,” he remarked that morning.

“I had a pretty good birthday,” he said simply.

Soon the weekend rolled around, and Harry found himself struggling to put on his velvet yellow jumpsuit. Gemma had bought it for him at a thrift store a couple of years ago, and he loved how it looked almost identical to one of the outfits Mick Jagger wore on stage. It had sleeves, but the lacing only went up to about where his butterfly tattoo was, so it left him pretty exposed. Not that he really minded.

He walked up the mirror, admiring the way it felt against his body. He turned slightly and saw it made his bum look even better than usual. As he kept staring at himself, he couldn’t resist taking a picture and sending it to Louis.

**Louis <3: HAROLD**

**Louis <3: HOW DARE YOU SEND ME THAT**

**Louis <3: WHEN I’M NOT EVEN THERE**

**Louis <3: I’ll have you know this is going in my folder labeled ‘sin bin’ **

**Louis: <3: It’s literally all you btw **

Harry couldn’t help but giggle and blush as he watched each bubbled text pop up.

**Harry: Not to sound like a straight but what are you wearing??? ;)  
**

A few moments later he received an attachment. He’s pretty sure he whimpered when he opened it.

Louis was lying in his own bed, one hand clearly down his sweats. There was an obvious tent in the middle, and Harry felt his mouth water he zoomed in. Suddenly another text bubble appeared.

**Louis <3: Wearing the usual, but I’ll text you back when I’m finished xxxx**

Harry groaned as he sat back on his bed. He already had an obvious bulge in his own pants, but he wasn’t about to unlace himself out of this jumpsuit for a quick wank. Instead he chose to finish his makeup. He carefully brought the black eyeliner and smudged it against his waterline and over his eyelid. After using a brush to buff it out, he got out his collection of glitter eyeshadows and picked the silver one from it’s case. He brought his face close to the mirror as he gently applied the glitter over his eyelids, happy as he blinked back and saw his eyes sparkle. As he was putting on a peachy nude lipstick, he saw his phone buzz and a message appeared.

**Louis <3: I’ll see you in an hour xoxoxoxo**

**Harry: Finished already? xxxx**

**Louis <3: My boyfriend is super fit, sue me ;)**

Harry giggled as he finished putting on the rest of the lipstick. Satisfied with his face, he styled his hair to get the messy wavy curls he wanted and took one final look in the mirror. He was as close to Mick Jagger as he was going to get.

Eventually Harry found himself in the living room with Zayn as they waited for the rest of the boys to arrive. Niall had rushed into the apartment a few minutes ago, claiming he forgot to put on his lipstick.

“Liam, who are you supposed to be?”

“George Michael!” he declared, raising up his aviators. He had on a pair of jeans with a leather jacket over his shoulders. _“Cause I gotta have faith!”_

“Ah I see it,” Harry nodded. “Brilliant!”

“Niall? What’s your costume, mate?” Zayn called out. He had run by too fast to get a good look at his get up.

 _“Do you really want to hurt me? Do you really want to make me cry?”_ came a voice from the bathroom. The door opened, and he popped out wearing a fedora over the thin braids of his wig, now complete with lipstick.

“Boy George!” Harry laughed. “You’re perfect for it!”

Niall looked Zayn over. He had on a fake mustache, complete with the biggest bell bottoms available and a white tank top. “Who are you supposed to be then?”

 _“Can anybody,”_ he sang, hitting the high notes perfectly, _“find me, somebody to love?”_

“Freddie Mercury!” Liam said happily. “So you, me, and Niall all are from the 80s, and Harry and Louis chose the 70s?”

“How do you know what Louis is dressed as?” Zayn asked.

“He wouldn’t shut up about it earlier in the coffee shop.”

Suddenly Louis walked in, taking off his jacket to reveal his own red jumpsuit.

“Sorry, lads. I saw something that made me late,” Louis explained as he looked at Harry.

The other man blushed as he remembered their texts. “Well,” he began, “glad you were able to finish quickly.”

Louis bit his lower lip. His face was painted white, and his hair dyed red. He wore the infamous stripped bodysuit, with his own chest now exposed and, if Harry had the option, he really wanted to kiss those exposed collarbones.

“So you’re Ziggy Stardust?” Niall asked, eyeing the thunderbolt over his eye. “It suits you.”

“I think everyone chose costumes that suit them,” Liam said with a smile. “You know, we could have all been singers. Imagine if we were in a band!”

“Like a boy band?” Zayn asked. “Mate we don’t dance. Can you imagine Harry trying?”

The Mick Jagger imposter frowned. “Heyy. I can try!”

“He can try!” Louis added in defensively. He was about to defend him more until Niall decided to talk.

“Come on lads let’s go!” he said as he pushed them all towards the door. “I want to drink so much I won’t remember anything tomorrow!”

They somehow managed to fit in one cab and couldn’t help but giggle at the looks their driver was given them.

“Drag party?” he asked, looking back at them through the rear view mirror.

Niall, who had called shotgun, shook his head. “Just a club night.”

The old man shrugged. “I’ve seen weirder things. Nice eyebrows, though,” he said to Niall before they drove off.

There was already a long line at the front of the club when they arrived, but Niall had made sure they were all on the list to get in.

“Horan?” the hostess asked. “Nice costumes! Go ahead,” she said stepping aside.

“Hey Bebe!” Harry shouted as he spotted her across the room. He couldn’t tell exactly what her costume was, but he was positive it was either Janis Joplin or Stevie Nicks. She waved back before blowing them a kiss and talking with her girlfriend.

They made their way to their private booth as Niall stopped a waiter and ordered them all drinks.

“Happy birthday, Harold!” they all shouted as they took their first set of tequila shots. More bottles came to the table, and Louis made sure that Harry was getting a taste of all of them.

Eventually Liam and Zayn were barely coordinated enough to walk, but they somehow ended up dancing together on the floor. Niall wandered off, and Louis later spotted him making out with a random bloke at another table.

“He’s going to ruin his lipstick,” Louis murmured before turning towards Harry. “So, _boyfriend_ ,” laughing at the way Harry blushed at the word, “how are you enjoying your birthday night so far?”

Harry took another sip of his margarita before answering. “It’s the bestest,” he said with a big grin. “Especially with my _boyfriend_.”

Suddenly the DJ started to play a familiar tune, and Louis gasped. “Dancing Queen!”

He got up from the booth and began to dance in front of their table. _“You can dance,”_ he sang along, _“You can jive! Having the time of your life.”_ He reached over and pulled Harry to the dance floor, “Come on birthday boy! You have to dance!”

 _“See that girl!”_ he pointed to Harry, who was already a giggling mess as he moved his hips around, _“Watch that scene! Digging the Dancing Queennnn”_ he sang as he spun around and purposefully hit Harry with his open arms.

They continued to dance along to the ABBA classic until it ended, and it transitioned into a new track.

“I haven’t heard this song in ages!” Louis shouted as his ear caught the tune. _“Boom boom boom let’s go back to my room! So we can do it all night, and you can make me feel right_ ,” he sang to Harry before pressing into him again.

“Careful,” Harry giggled into his ear, “I might take you up on that.”

Louis licked his lips as he looked up at him with hooded eyes. “Who says I don’t want you to?”

Harry’s breathe hitched. “Would you?”

“Well,” Louis leaned in closer. “I feel like I should give you some birthday sex, given that you are my boyfriend and it is your birthday and all.”

Harry nodded furiously. “Can we go back to your place then?” he whispered.

Without a second thought Louis was pulling him towards the exit, hurrying to get their coats before calling a cab.

Louis had to physically sit on his hands to stop himself from jumping on Harry in the backseat, and when he looked over he knew Harry was just as bad.

Once they were in front of the building, they nearly ran out of the cab after paying, and nearly didn’t wait for the elevator.

“Are you sure it’s coming quick?” Harry pleaded. “We can run up the stairs.”

Louis shook his head. “I may be dying to get my mouth around you but I am not running up those stairs in heeled boots, love.”

Luckily the elevator came in time. Louis couldn’t help but pull Harry in for some kisses as they rode it up. He gave him messy kisses, knowing he was getting lipstick stains over his face. But he knew he already had peachy stains on his own cheeks, so they were even.

They only stopped to get out of the elevator and run to his door. Louis could have gotten his keys in faster if Harry wasn’t humping his bum, but he wasn’t really complaining.

He pulled him towards his room once he opened the door and threw off their coats on the floor.

“No, Lou let’s-“

“Hush,” he quickly kissed him again. “My house, my rules. Clothes can be thrown on the floor in a sex emergency,” he said as he sat him on the bed. 

“If you say so,” he breathed as he watched Louis start to undress him.  

He began to unlace the jumpsuit as he got on him knees, mouth watering as he saw the large bulge. “You want this right?” Louis asked as he paused his hands.

Harry nodded. “Yes! Now please do something,” he begged.  “I’m so fucking hard for you,” he moaned before flopping back down on the bed.  

“God you’re gorgeous,” he said as every new inch of skin was revealed. He lightly grazed his fingers over the butterfly tattoo. He pulled down the velvet fabric, realizing Harry was going commando in the jumpsuit. He smoothed his hands over his milky thighs, bringing his face down until he was kissing the softness.

“You’re such a fucking tease, Haz,” he said breathlessly, “Not even wearing pants under this. I was grabbing this all night and I didn’t even know this was the only thing in between.” He gave a few kisses, softly nibbling into the smoothness.

“You’re calling me a tease when you haven’t even-“ 

Without warning he gripped his cock and licked a fat stripe along the thick vein. Harry moaned, loving the heat his tongue was giving him. After a few more licks, Louis took him down in his mouth, lips stretching as he took him down.

Harry took a break from his mindless inner chanting of _“I’m going to die via blowjob what a way to go”_ and forced himself to look down at Louis. Once he saw the lipstick stains he was leaving behind it’s a miracle he didn’t come then and there.  

“Lou!” Harry moaned, thinking he should probably warn him before it was too late. “I’m-I’m close!”

Louis momentarily popped off, a trail of saliva still connecting him to his flushed cock. “Go ahead, baby,” he said softly. He brought his face close to the tip and ran his tongue rapidly over the head.

That was enough to send him over the edge, and soon Louis felt the warm liquid hit the back of his throat, softly sucking on him as he came down from his high.

“That was-“ Harry breathed out after a few minutes. “Oh god.”

Louis shrugged out of his own jumpsuit, eager to get some relief after neglecting his own cock for so long. Laying down next to Harry, he began to tug at himself while looking at the very fucked out angel.

“No let me-“ Harry batted his hand away after he saw what he was doing. He kissed him rough, tonguing his way in until Louis dragged a hand behind Harry and started to fondle his bum. Harry began to kiss him down his throat, and the feeling of the sticky kisses that were definitely leaving stains got him closer to his edge.

“Harry,” he warned. “Keep kissing me like that and this will be over very soon.”

In response, Harry opened his lips over a collarbone and sucked a hard love bite over it. He heard Louis groan as he felt him spill into his hand, still rubbing him through it. Once he knew he was done, he brought his hand up and began to lick it clean, which only made Louis whimper as he closed his eyes, trying to catch his breath.

Harry watched as he breathing slowed down, his eyes still closed from pleasure. Eventually those blue eyes appeared and blinked back at him. It might have been dark, but he swore he could see Louis glow.

“Thank you, Lou,” he whispered. “That was amazing.”

“Don’t thank me, love. You deserve to be treated like a prince. Or Princess if that’s your thing,” he teased. “And I have to thank you for that,” he tried to look at his chest, “I know I’m going to have that for a while,” he said as he pointed to the mark.

“Well now I know love bites get you extra hot,” he chuckled.

“We’re going to be learning a lot about each other,” Louis said tenderly as he reached up to caress the other man’s cheek. “And I can’t wait for it.”

Harry felt himself blush, hoping the darkness of the room would cover it. “I can’t wait for it, Lou. I have the best boyfriend in the world.”

“I love how I can say the same,” he smiled, leaning over to give him a soft kiss.

Harry’s eyes got wide, as if he realized something. “Do you know what time it is?” he whispered.

Louis slowly sat up and reached for his phone, which he thankfully left on his nightstand.

“It’s almost two in the morning,” he whispered back, though he wasn’t sure why they had to whisper in the first place.

“Oh,” he answered. “I should go then, before Zayn worries or something.” He started to sit up on the bed.

“No-“ Louis shook his head, putting a hand to his chest. “Stay for a bit.”

“Like for the night?” Harry whispered. “But- isn’t it late?”

“You might as well sneak back in in the morning,” he looked down at the sheets. “I want to wake up with you, love.”

It suddenly felt very real what they had. Louis truly meant that he wanted to be boyfriends with him, not just a quick way to get into his pants. They were going to go through with this, tell the boys and the rest of the world that they were together, a promise ring to show off and everything.

Harry practically dove into Louis’ waiting arms under the comforter once he settled in, loving the way Louis’ arms felt around him. He soon heard the older man’s gentle snores against his hair, and Harry really couldn’t remember another time where he felt as peaceful as he did now. Sleep soon overtook him, and he was pretty sure he had a smile on his face as he drifted in dreamland, hoping to see Louis there.

~

“Harry? Where were you last night?”

After waking up Louis with his lips wrapped around his cock around six in the morning, they hurriedly searched for the rest of his clothes so he could make it back to his flat before Zayn would see him. It’s not that he didn’t want to do his walk of shame, but he would rather do it once the boys knew who he was sleeping with, and he was not someone who just fucked around with randoms. He managed to get into the flat quietly, but Zayn was already up making his tea, eyeing him as he slowly walked back to his room.

“Oh um-“ he looked over at Louis. “I hooked up with someone,” realizing they would eventually find out who it was. Just not yet.  

Niall whistled from the couch. “Get it! Was it worth it?”

He smiled as he cut his pancakes. “Totally.” He looked up and met Louis’ eyes. “One of the best nights of my life.”

Liam paused as he walked behind him to put his plate in the sink. “Why do you have white stuff in your hair, H?”

Harry’s cheeks grew red as he looked at Louis.

“Oh so you even did _that_ last night?” Niall cackled. “Kinky!”

Harry shook his head “We didn’t even do that!” he grumbled as he reached up to touch his hair. He felt the stiff powder on his fingers. “It’s just face paint.”

“You didn’t even shower before getting to it, huh?” Zayn giggled, passing some toast to Niall.

“It seems like they were both in a rush,” Louis said easily. “Though, I’m sure Harry might get some of the other white stuff on his face next time. Proper facial and all.”

Harry’s jaw dropped, and he was pretty sure his cheeks couldn’t get redder than they were. “I-“

“I was talking about those coconut face masks!” Louis squawked, as if he was offended. “Get your head out of the gutter, Harold,” he snickered as he walked over to put his dish in the sink.  

Later as he helped pick up the rest of the dishes with Harry, he couldn’t help but whisper over.

“But next time, I wouldn’t mind spilling all over your face.”

He walked away as Harry stared at him, eyes wide with his cheeks still flushed.

“Bastard,” he muttered, trying to adjust himself in his pants before he rolled up his sleeves to do the dishes.

~

“So Zayn, how’s it going with Sebastian?”

Zayn had officially introduced them to Sebastian the other day after bringing him over for dinner. He had only told Harry, who then told Louis, that he was older than him, which left Niall and Liam just a bit shocked when they walked into the apartment. It only took a dinner for them to warm up to Sebastian, but Zayn couldn’t help the not so subtle glances Liam had given him as he looked across the table. “You’re still with Jack!” he wanted to yell, almost as if he felt Liam was judging him.

“Amazing,” he sighed. “He’s just so… good you know?”

Liam frowned, but before he could reply the lights went out, leaving them in darkness.

“What the fuck?” Zayn yelled, scrambling to find his lighter.

They hurried around the apartment trying to find the spare candles. “Thank god Harry buys all these scented soy ones,” he murmured to himself as he started to light them.

“Where’s Harry?” Louis yelled as he stormed into the apartment. He sniffed the air. “Did a perfume shop explode in here?”

Liam frowned. “He’s been taking a nap for the past two hours. Why?”

Louis let out a sigh of relief, throwing his phone against the sofa. “He wasn’t replying to texts and now that the power’s out I wanted to make sure he was okay. I’ll just go wake him,” he said walking towards his room. He softly opened the door and peered in.

Harry was laying face down on the mattress, wearing only an oversized sweater, his back rising with his even breaths. Louis quickly closed the door as he stepped in.

As he got closer, he realized the sweater was nearly the only thing he was wearing. He had on a pair of boy short panties that had “SWEET CHEEKS” written on the bum side in big red letters.

He smiled as he remembered when they bought them.

“Harry?” he whispered softly. The man didn’t stir. He sat down on the edge of the bed and reached over to his head. He started to softly run his fingers through the long locks and after a few minutes Harry groaned into the movement.

Louis snatched his hand back. “I’m sorry,” he stammered. “Did you not like that?”

One eye popped open. “Are you kidding?” a thick voice churned out. Louis nearly whimpered. He wondered how wrecked that voice would be after fucking his mouth, since they didn’t get to that last night. Once Harry spends more nights as his, he wanted to do a lot to that voice. “I loved it. Why’d you stop?”

“I was trying to wake you,” he said softly. “The power went out across the city.”

“No power?” He asked looking around, seeing his clock on the night stand was not flashing the time. “Oh fuck. What time is it?”

“It’s half past six. Not too late but it’s about to get darker. Shame though” he said as his eyes traveled down the body in front of him. “I was really enjoying the view.”

Harry followed his gaze and suddenly realized what he was wearing.

“You saw-“ he mumbled as he looked down at his legs.

“Your ass looks good enough to eat in those,” Louis said as he continued to stare.

Harry visibly relaxed. “So you truly don’t mind?”

“Mind? Love, we’ve been through this already. How on earth would I mind this when this is literally the hottest thing I’ve ever seen like, if I may,” he said as his hand ghosted over one cheek. Harry nodded and Louis swiftly brought his palm down. “I cannot tell you the million ideas that are coming into my mind right now,” he said as he squeezed. “I literally helped you pick out these, you think I wouldn’t love to see you in them?”

Harry shrugged against the pillow. “I thought you were just being a supportive friend.”

Louis let out a low chuckle. “Even if I wasn’t attracted to you, I would have still tagged along to help you. But given that I am, I specifically picked those out hoping I’d get to see you in them while you straddle me.”

“Really?” his ears perking up, “Well, I can make that happen. Now. If you like.”

Louis scooted himself closer on the bed. “Well, hop on.”

Harry shuffled over his lap, sitting himself firmly over his crotch. Louis wasted no time in getting his hands around his bum, loving the way the soft fabric felt against his hands. He gave a firm squeeze, loving the way Harry had thrust forward.

Looking down at him with hooded eyes, Harry wrapped his arms around his neck, loving the way Louis was trailing tiny kisses along his own as he closed his eyes in the pleasure. He could feel Louis growing hard underneath him, and he relished how good it felt against his bum. He brought his face down, capturing his lips again with his own.

“Louis!” Zayn called out from behind the door. “Is Harry up yet? I want everyone in the living room so we can see where everybody is.”

Louis groaned into his mouth.

“I don’t want to stop kissing you,” Harry said against his mouth as he pulled back slightly.

“We have to,” Louis murmured back. “Come on, love. We can manage a few hours acting like we aren’t dating.” He nipped at Harry’s pout before gently pushing him off.

After convincing Harry to put on some decent sweatpants they walked back into the living room together.

The room was illuminated with all the candles they could find.

“It looks like a cult sacrifice in here,” Harry murmured. “I didn’t even know I bought so many of these.”

“Can we sacrifice Niall?” Louis asked as he continued to sniff around. “I wouldn’t mind seeing what I could trade him for. Zayn,” Louis called out as he looked around the room and spotted a fully lit chandelier in the middle of the coffee table. “Since when have you had candle light chandelier?”

“Since I bought it at a thrift store a few years back,” Zayn said from the darkness.

Harry squinted his eyes. “Where are you?”

Suddenly a purple lightsaber illuminated the kitchen, Zayn clutching it by its hilt. They could see him smile light up in the bright hue.

Louis groaned. “You did not bring that out, did you?”

Harry giggled. “You’re just missing your jedi robes!”

“It has sound affects and everything!” Zayn said, delighted at the way it shown in the darkness. “I told you this would be useful someday.”

“Like I told you when you bought it,” Louis said, “You can waste your money however you like.”

They heard the door open. Liam walked into the apartment, brows furrowed, almost as if he could sense when Zayn needed defending. “What’s going on?”

“Zayn is just proving what a nerd he is by using his lightsaber during this blackout,” Louis explained. “We _do_ have flashlights you know.”

Liam pulled something from his back and suddenly they heard the buzz of a red lightsaber illuminating. “We are proud Star Wars stans in this house, Louis. Deal with it.”

Zayn grinned as Liam walked over with his. He was about to poke him with the end of his lightsaber when Zayn brought his up to deflect the blow.

Louis rolled his eyes as he walked away. Harry had already made a little nest of blankets for them, and he burrowed right into them as soon as he reached the couch. “They’re touching lightsabers,” Louis giggled as he peered behind them.

Harry leaned over and got close to his ear. “I wouldn’t mind touching my lightsaber with yours.”

Louis thanked the heavens that they were close to darkness and he was 90% sure Harry couldn’t see his face. He felt his cheeks flame up as he turned to face him.

“Eager aren’t we?” he rasped, giving him a soft smile as he stared at his lips.

“Always eager with you,” Harry said simply, giving him a quick peck on his cheek before anyone could notice.

They just continued to stare at each other, silent as their eyes grazed over their faces. Louis could spend hours just looking at Harry. If given the time, he would love to count the freckles on his face and give a kiss to each one while telling them how special they are.

“Does anyone know where Niall is?”

Liam’s voice broke the spell, having them turn to face him. He sat down on one of the wooden chairs looking down at his phone. “He won’t answer my texts,” Liam murmured as he set his phone down on the kitchen table.

As if on cue, the sound of “Hollaback Girl” started to fill the dark room.

“I’ll never get over you having that ringtone in the first place, mate,” Louis cackled as he cuddled closer to Harry.

“You’re just jealous,” Zayn said simply as he read the caller ID, “Speaking of which,” he pressed the answer button. “Where are you Niall?”

“Zayn? You won’t believe where I am!” he whispered through the phone.

“What’s wrong, Niall? Are you okay?” He could only hear a mumbling sound on the other end. “What? Say it louder!”

 _“Iam shtuck inan atmvestibule withcarlossandoval”_ was all he could hear on the line.

“Huh?” Zayn replied with his nose and forehead scrunched while shaking his head.

 _“Get Liam on the phone!”_ he heard Niall whisper loudly into the phone.

Zayn huffed as he handed the phone over to him.

Liam took it happily. “Hi, Niall. Come back. I miss you,” he said as he placed the phone against his ear.

_“Iam shtuck inan atmvestivule withcarlossandoval”_

“Oh my god he’s stuck in an ATM vestibule with Carlos Sandoval!!!” he screamed after covering the microphone.

Zayn looked at him as if he had grown two heads. “How the fuck did you understand that?”

“Who is Carlos Sandoval?” Louis asked.

“He’s a player on the Giants? Best wide receiver in the league, and his parents are from Colombia I think. He like, dances cumbia after he does a touchdown and stuff. Really cool dude.”

It was Harry’s turn to receive the two headed stare from the boys.

“What? Oh,” he giggled, “I told you, they play ESPN sometimes on the telly at work. I don’t understand American football, but that doesn’t mean I don’t pay attention when they’re talking about players. Clearly my knowledge is useful here.”

“Niall stuck with a Giants player,” Liam thought aloud, “let’s hope they get along.”

“I’m still here!” they heard a voice through the phone.

“Oh whoops!” Liam quickly gave the phone back to Zayn.

“So what are you gonna do then, Niall? You hate the Giants,” he almost giggled into the mic. “You better not insult him or anything. Just be nice.”

“I’ll try,” he grumbled. “Well I don’t want to waste my battery on you useless lot so I’m gonna hang up now. Don’t have fun without me.”

“Bye Niall,” Zayn said before he hung up. He turned towards the rest of the boys, swirling his lightsaber around. “Out of all the places to get himself stuck in a blackout, it just had to be a place where a Giants player is.”

Liam shrugged. “I don’t think anything will happen. Niall will just be cordial and then they’ll be off.”

“So he says,” Harry whispered to Louis. “We’re going to have a new song come out of this.”

“Probably called ‘Vestibule Hatred’ and he will totally deny it’s about Carlos,” he snickered.

“Anybody up for a game of cards?” Zayn said as he and Liam walked over with their lightsabers. “Perfect way to pass the time.”

Louis shrugged as he looked at Harry. “Don’t see why not.” 

~

Niall looked around the vestibule as he ended the call. Carlos was standing by the bulletin board, studying each flyer closely as if he was interested in what they had to say. He was wearing some loose fitting jeans with a grey sweater under his winter jacket. Most of his dreadlocks were tied behind his head, a diamond earring in what looked to be each ear.

The rest of the boys may have known his hatred for the Giants players, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t immune to how hot some of their players were. And Carlos was definitely on his ‘If You Weren’t A Giant I Would Be Buying You Breakfast By Now’ list. What was he supposed to do? He was stuck in a vestibule with one of the hottest players in the NFL, and it just had to be a player from the team he hated the most.

“Hi there,” Niall coughed and raised his hand in a friendly wave. “Since it looks like we’re going to be stuck here for a bit, we might as well get to know each other. I’m Niall.”

The other man smiled and nodded. “Hi Niall, I’m Carlos,” he said as he stuck his hand out. “I saw you had a phone call and I didn’t want to disturb you.”

“No worries,” Niall said as he took his hand immediately, noting the various tattoos over his rich sepia skin. “I like your tats. They look sweet.”

Carlos smiled. “Thanks! You wanna see my favorite tat though?”

Niall found himself nodding and soon enough Carlos stripped off his jacket and rolled up his sleeve.

“Right there,” he said pointing to a spot on his forearm.

Niall leaned over and saw it was the Giants logo in full color. He frowned. “Look you may be the leading wide receiver in the league, but I’m a Jets fan. I won’t be complimenting no Giants player in the near future.”

Carlos laughed. “You’re talking a lot of smack for a Jets fan with a cute British accent. Like the Arctic Monkeys! That’s who you remind me of.”

If someone could take a picture right now, Niall’s face would rival a furious sun-dried tomato.

“I’m not British,” he fumed, “I’m Irish, for fucks sake! And I get to be a Jets fan if I want!”

Carlos held his hands up. “Oh you’re feisty I get it,” he chuckled to himself. “I meant no offense. The minute I start speaking Spanish I get told I’m a Mexican so I feel you. But I still get to make fun of you for being a Jets fan, dude,” he said with a shrug.

Niall still had his hands crossed over his chest, but he visibly relaxed at the friendliness. “So you think my accent is cute?”

“It’s funny as hell watching non-Americans speak English,” he giggled. “So yeah I find yours cute.”

“What’s your Spanish sound like then? Since you’re over here calling my accent cute when I don’t even know yours?”

“Oh so you’re a show me and I’ll show you mine type guy? Fair enough,” he cleared his throat. _“Hoy día, me encontré con un hombre bonito de Irlanda.”_

Niall felt exactly two things flush on him. The cheeks on his face and something in his pants. He’s heard the word “bonito” before, so he knew what that meant. But did he really just call him cute?

“What does that mean in English?” he asked trying to sound nonchalant.

“Today I met a cute boy from Ireland.”

Niall was reeling. Was he flirting with him? They hadn’t even been in the same room for twenty minutes and this was happening to him. “Okay before this gets too far, you’re gay right? Because so am I and I want to make sure we’re on the same page.”

Carlos laughed out loud, a laugh that Niall wouldn’t mind having as his ringtone. “Honey, I sure as hell am gay. And I knew you were too,” he said nodding towards his shoes, “unless it’s pride month I know very few straight dudes who would go around wearing rainbow socks.”  

“Oh,” he murmured. “Wait, I would have heard if there was an out player in the league. Are you out?”

“I’m in the process, actually. Most of my teammates know and have been supportive, but in the next few weeks they plan to announce it with a magazine spread in GQ. Should be nice.”

Niall raised his eyebrows. “Wow, that’s amazing actually. I’ll be sure to buy and read it when it, and you for that matter, come out.”

“I’ll appreciate all the support I can get,” Carlos said with a smile, “so what do you do? Just go around dressing like a Ralph Lauren model as a living?”

“You know, I would take offense to that,” Niall began as he stared down at his clothing, “but I actually had a few modeling offers back in the day so you can very well suck on that.”

“I’ll suck anything you give me,” he answered sweetly.

Niall blushed as he realized what he meant. “I didn’t even mean-“ he groaned. “ _Not_ what I meant.”

“I know,” Carlos giggled. “It’s just so easy making you blush and I can’t help myself. But, you still haven’t answered my question, model boy.”

“I’m a music producer/songwriter,” he answered, hoping some of his blush had gone away. “I help people with their albums and lyrics.”

“Wow that actually sounds amazing,” Carlos said, looking impressed. “Anything I might have heard?”

“Two words: Ed Sheeran.”

The other man’s jaw dropped. “ _His_ album? You’re _his_ producer?”

“I would say I am,” he said smugly. “Impressive innit?”

“Do you have any demos off his new album? I’m really dying to hear more of his songs and I heard his new album is going to drop soon.”

Normally, Niall wouldn’t be bragging about his connection to the industry, let alone his connection to Ed. He really shouldn’t be letting complete strangers listen to unreleased songs, but hey. He was looking to impress a bloke. Not his fault his other head was overlooking some decisions.

“Sure why not?” Niall said simply as he took out his phone. He plugged in his earphones and offered one of the buds to Carlos, loving how he crowded his space as he began to listen. Maybe he could get along with a Giants player after all.

~

“Oh fuck,” Liam whispered. “The candles are about to go out.”

They had finished their game of cards, and Zayn decided to use the rest of his battery life by playing his songs on his phone. They were halfway through Kendrick Lamar’s DAMN. before they realized the main candle on the coffee table was about to go out, the scent of vanilla pine still filling the air as “sit down, be humble” repeated into the quiet room.

“I wonder how long-“

Louis watched wide eyed as the little flamed disappeared, the flat almost in complete darkness save for the few small candles that were hanging out on kitchen table.

“Never mind,” Liam deadpanned.

Louis reached over to Harry and firmly pulled him towards his lap. Harry eagerly straddled him and started kissing his neck. The older man couldn’t help the little moan that came out of his throat once he felt Harry’s plump lips against his skin.

“Louis? You okay?” Liam called out. He and Zayn were making their way over to the kitchen, hoping to find some light.

“Yeah I’m fine,” he rasped as he pulled in for another kiss. Harry might have put on sweatpants, but that doesn’t mean he changed out of the delicate panties he had on before. After rubbing circles on his lower back for a bit, his hand went down to the waistband and wiggled his way under it until he found the perky bum he was looking for.

“Hey I found another candle!” Liam said happily.

“Oh fuck-“ Harry whispered as they saw Liam light it and start to bring it over.

“So I was thinking- Fuck me!” Zayn screamed as he saw what was happening on the couch. They now had more light in the living room and could clearly see Harry sitting comfortably over Louis, both sets of lips looking freshly kissed. “Are you- were you-“ was all he could stammer out.

“Are you dating for real now?” Liam yelled as he held tightly onto Zayn’s arm and held the candle in his other hand.

“Well the man I’ve been dying to date is currently straddling my lap, so what do you think?” Louis deadpanned.

“Now is not the time for your sarcastic remarks, Lou!” Zayn hissed. “Yes or no: are you dating Harry?”

“Yes we are,” Harry cut in, hoping off of Louis to sit beside him. “I’m right here you know.”

“It’s not like we didn’t notice you, H,” Liam replied. “But I’ve been watching Louis pin over you for months, so I’d like a straight answer.”

“Like Harry said,” Louis smiled as he looked over at Harry, taking his hand in his. “Yes we are. Been official for a few days now.”

“Few days as in two days ago or like a week ago?” Zayn asked raising an eyebrow.

“More like,” Harry tried to hide his smile, “right before my birthday.”

Liam’s jaw dropped. “You went home with Louis that night after the club! I knew Louis looked too calm to see you sleeping with someone else,” he turned to Zayn, “turns out it was him the entire time!”

“Well, can’t say we’re surprised,” Zayn said turning back to the duo. “Told you he wanted you too, H,” he smiled.

“And that’s exactly why we kept it to ourselves for this long,” Louis said. “We don’t need a chorus of ‘I told you so” everywhere we go for the next month.”

“But we’re happy for you too!” Liam retorted. “We can tease you and enjoy your little lovefest at the same time. But that reminds me, who is going to tell Niall?”

“Oh he’s going to be furious he’s the last to know,” Harry laughed. “Whoever sees him first can be the one. Or we just start making out in front of him and see his reaction.”

“I like your thinking, baby,” Louis giggled before placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Disgusting,” Zayn feigned disinterest. “But keep doing it. I’m glad two of my best mates found each other like this. I had a feeling you’d get along, but not this well,” he giggled. “I wish you both the best.”

“Same here,” Liam said. “I’m going to tease you like hell when you get all lovey dovey, but I’m still happy you both found some love here. Especially you, H.”

“Yeah,” Harry said looking over to Louis and squeezing his hand. “I’m happy I did too.”

~

“So what are we supposed to do,” Niall asked rhetorically.

He had just finished showing Carlos the rest of the demos he had on his phone, already seeing which songs he was adoring from just a few snippets. But now they just stood next to each other, and Niall was unsure how else to keep Carlos talking to him without getting bored.

“Well if this were a gay porno, we’d be fucking by now,” Carlos said with a grin.

Niall choked on air as his cheeks flamed up yet again.

“Oh calm down, cream puff. The only cameras around are those security ones.” He said nodding towards the top.

“Warn a lad before you say shit like that,” he coughed out, still a little surprised, and yet slightly turned on. He might as well change the subject before he let Carlos embarrass him more. “Besides football, what’s your favorite sport?”

“You’ll make fun of me,” Carlos smiled to himself. “Literally all the boys on the team make fun of me for it. They just don’t understand. They basically bully me and kicker over it.”

Niall frowned. “Oh come on it can’t be that bad?” What did he like, water polo or something?

“I love golf.”

 _Marry me,_ Niall screamed in his head. He really felt like crying on the spot.

“I love golf,” he hurried out. “If I wasn’t a producer I would be attempting to play golf professionally at this point.”

Carlos’ eyes brightened, realizing Niall wasn’t about to make fun of him anytime soon. “I think I would be the same if I wasn’t this good at football. Might as well use my speed for something you know?”

“So we could have been professional golf players then?” Niall giggled. “That would’ve been interesting. Have you golfed recently?”

Carlos shook his head. “It’s been months since I’ve been to a green. I should probably go when the weather starts getting nicer.”

“I go with a couple of friends to golf in Florida on some weekends,” he said tilting his head. “I could invite you to come sometime? You’d be around people who appreciate the great sport that is golf.”

Carlos thought for a moment. “That would be nice, actually,” he smiled. “You’re not going this weekend, right? I’m going to Coldplay’s concert and I’ve been dying to see them live so, I can’t really skip that.”

“Oh no I’d let you know-“

Suddenly they heard a loud buzzing sound. The lights began to flicker, and the non-emergency lights finally went on. It was clear the doors would finally work.

“Oh,” Carlos said looking over. “I guess we’re free to go then.”

Niall swore he sounded a little sad with his statement. “Hey um,” Niall said as they collected their bags off the floor, “Thanks for making this fun. I wouldn’t have chosen anyone else to be locked in a vestibule with during a blackout.”

“No problem, puff,” he smiled. “I enjoyed it too.”

Niall really didn’t want this to be the last time they met. He found someone funny who likes golf. This was like, all the marriage material he needed. Despite him being a Giants player.

“So you’re going to the Coldplay concert this weekend? If you still are, maybe I can see you there?”

“Can you get me backstage?” he teased.

_I can get you on stage if it meant I could take you out for a night._

“I can make that happen, if you want.”

Carlos suddenly grabbed his phone and put his number in. “Well then, puff. Text me and I better see you with backstage passes on Saturday,” he said with a wink before turning to walk out of the vestibule. “See you later, Niall.”

Niall found himself smiling down at his phone, a new phone number waiting to be texted. How long would be an acceptable time to wait before texting a man you just met? Two hours? He really didn’t know, but he felt like any text of his would be welcome.

“Bye, Carlos.”

~

Niall finally made it home later that night, and all the boys were eager to hear how his time with Carlos went.

“Did you get him to sign anything?” Liam asked. “He’s worth like $35 million dollars!!”

“You told him you were a Jets fan and he didn’t even make fun of you?” Zayn scoffed. “What a softie.”

“Yeah well,” he shrugged as he went over to the refrigerator after telling most of his story. “I had more fun than I thought I would. How did you lads hold up?”

“Pretty good I think,” Louis said with a smile. “Harry and I are dating, by the way. Just thought you’d like to know that.”

Niall froze as he slowly closed the fridge door and turned back to them. “You’re what now?”

“We’re dating,” Harry repeated. “As in Louis Tomlinson is my boyfriend.”

“When the hell did this happen? And how?” Niall frowned, clearly wanting the missing pieces of the story.

“Actually,” Zayn said as he sat down at the table. “You haven’t told us how this happened. So please, do tell.”

Harry could only laugh while Louis tried to summarize their story. “Well Harry basically drunk called me one night and told me like cared for me, and since I felt the same, we decided to give us a try.”

“Hold up,” Niall said, “the night Zayn and I took you out? Is that when you called?”

Harry nodded. “I told you to take my phone away, but you didn’t. So I ended up leaving him a confession over voicemail, which we solved the next day, and we’ve been dating ever since.”

“Well I’m glad you both got your shit together because it was fucking awful seeing Harry cry over you, even if I was drunk while I had to hear it.”

“So that was your white stuff in his hair!” Liam said slamming the table.

“How many times do I have to repeat he did not come on my face?” Harry nearly yelled.

“Or how about we don’t have to tell you lot what the hell we were doing in bed?”

“Take a shower next time,” Zayn urged. “And we won’t have to be seeing your little traces of evidence to begin with.” 

The rest of the boys continued to tease them, but after a while they both didn’t seem to care.

“You know,” Louis said as he brought a hand up to Harry’s cheek. “Make fun of us all you want, but now I get to do this in front of you all.”

He brought his lips to Harry’s, feeling the smile against the other man’s lips. _His_ man, _his_ Harry.

~

The next few days turned out to be busy for the pair. Louis didn’t have a day off all week, which meant he couldn’t visit Harry once he got off work. If Harry wasn’t working at Central Perk all day, he was spending the rest of his free time studying for his exam, hopeful that he would be ready to take it later that month. It’s not like they didn’t get to see each other, since Louis did manage to stop into the coffee shop before he left for the theater, but Harry was yearning to go on a date soon. He had hoped it would happen before Valentine’s Day, but their schedules weren’t cutting them any slack.

“I’m sorry our dates keep getting cancelled, Harry,” Louis mumbled into the phone after another failed date. “I’ll make it up to you.”

Louis felt horrible. He knew Harry was just as eager as him to go on an official date, but his work schedule kept getting in the way. He called Harry once he got home around one in the morning, and luckily Harry was still up studying.

“It’s alright, Lou,” he answered back as he closed a textbook. “We’ll go on a date eventually.”

“I know but,” he sighed. “I just want to spoil you for one night and show you off, like a proper boyfriend. And that’s why I want to make it up to you.”

Harry frowned. “What do you mean, Lou?”

“Fancy going on a little holiday with me this weekend? For Valentine’s Day?”

“Really?” he gasped. He hasn’t really traveled anywhere out of the city since he got here, so Louis could really take him on a 45-minute drive north and he’d be excited. “What kind of holiday?”

“It’s a surprise really, but pack your bags for a weekend. You haven’t really visited places besides New York, so I want to pop your U.S traveling cherry.”

“Oh do you now?” he giggled as he leaned back on his pillow. “So I’m not allowed to know?”

“Well,” Louis paused over the phone, “If you give me five kisses tomorrow, I might tell you the general location.”

“You’re such a tease, Lou,” he chuckled, twirling a long ringlet of hair between his fingers. “Fine. At least tell me what kind of clothes I should bring?”

“Warm clothing,” he said simply. “I would suggest some jammies but,” he did an audible swallow. “I think we won’t be needing them.”

“Oh,” he breathed as he licked his lips. “I can’t wait then.”

“I’ll make it a fun weekend, baby. So just be ready to have your socks blown off.”

“I wouldn’t mind having something else blown too,” he giggled into the receiver, not able to resist the opportune joke. He could hear Louis yawning before breaking into a laugh.

“You bastard,” he snickered, “I’ll happily blow you, fuck you, do whatever you heart desires. It’s cupids weekend, so we owe it to sex to have a very fucked out holiday.”

“If you say so,” he said with a yawn. “I think we should both be going to bed, Lou. I have a long shift tomorrow bright and early.”

“Yeah we should,” Louis murmured. “Wouldn’t mind falling asleep next to you, though,” he said softly.

“Four more days and we’ll have that for sure,” Harry whispered. “Four days, baby.”

“Four days,” he repeated, a sigh on his lips. “Goodnight, Harold. Hope you dream of sexy things. And by that, I mean only me.”

“I would only be so lucky,” he giggled softly into the phone. “Goodnight, Lewis. Hope you dream of me too.”

“Always do baby,” he replied even softer. After a few seconds, Harry realized he must have fallen asleep. All he could hear was heavy breathing on the other side, and surprisingly, that lulled him into sleep as well. He made sure to end the call before he rewinded those gentle snores in his head, loving how they pulled him into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Before they knew it, Friday morning had finally come, and Harry was getting ready for his first trip with Louis. It was about 5 in the morning, but he couldn’t care less. He was finally going to be alone with Louis for an entire weekend. He had made sure to pack enough sweaters, some of his favorite wool ones, and some comfortable sweatpants.

Louis picked up the rental in the morning and drove it to the front of the apartment.

**Louis <3: I’m here babe xx**

**Harry: Be down in a sec!! <3**

Harry made his way down and Louis couldn’t help but smile at the sight. His boyfriend had on a black wool sweater accentuated with a red knit scarf.

“Only you would take a trip in skinny jeans.”

“You still love me,” Harry smirked, loving the way the heated seats felt against his bum. “So,” he asked as he buckled his seatbelt. “Where to, sweet cheeks?”

“You’ll see,” Louis smiled as he turned on the engine. “You should take a nap, it’s going to be a while.”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice, and once he got his travel pillow against his head, he drifted off to sleep, loving the sound of “Mardy Bum” playing over the speakers from Louis’ playlist.

~

After they stopped to get some breakfast at a waffle house, Harry decided to stay awake and try to figure out where they were. Snow was already beginning to fall, so he assumed they were going up North. A few hours later, he saw the sign he had been hoping for.

**“Welcome to Vermont”**

“We’re going to Vermont?” he gasped, looking over to see Louis trying to hide a smile.

“We are, and wait until you see where we’re staying.”

Harry loved the way the way the heavy forests looked as they sped by. He saw some deer families grazing in one of the open fields, the mother looking over her young protectively. It started to snow pretty heavily the closer they got deeper into the state, and Harry realized he wanted to do something.

“Lou, could you pull over?”

Louis frowned as he did so. “Everything alright?” he asked once he put the car in park.

Harry leaned over and kissed him. “Didn’t want you distracted while I did that. And I definitely don’t need you distracted while I do this.”

He started to fondle him through his jeans, and Louis should have been embarrassed at how little time it took him to get hard.

“Now?”

Harry nodded. “I always wanted to give road head,” he said as he pushed the palm of his hand harder against his bulge.

Louis gasped against his lips. “Well,” he swallowed. “What a coincidence because I’ve always wanted to be on the receiving end of that.”

He unbuckled his jeans as Harry began to unzip them. They both groaned once he pulled his cock out, already thickening at the sudden use.

Harry gave a tentative lick before he grazed the tip of his tongue all over the head.

Louis gripped the steering wheel, knuckles already white with the tightness. He really wanted to thank someone for giving him Harry. It’s clear the man loved to go down on him, and those sinfully plump lips were not wasted. He loved the way they stretched out as he took him down fully, the saliva already giving him everything a shiny mess.

“Harr-“ he moaned as he grabbed onto a bunch of curls. “I’m close.”

Harry popped off, breathing heavy. “Then come already,” he smirked, voice already sounding a little wrecked. He swiftly went back down and took him again, Louis’ head hitting the back of his throat. Harry started to groan, and the hum of the vibrations tipped Louis over the edge, free to scream his name in the private car.

“God,” Louis breathed out, once he found his voice and breath again. “That was amazing, love.” He tried to look between Harry’s legs. “Need help with yours?”

He saw a slight blush creep over the younger man’s cheeks. “Already came, actually,” he said with a shy smile.

“Oh,” Louis jaw slightly dropping. “Turns you on that much?”

Harry nodded. “I like doing it, and it gets me off once I feel you come. It’s a win-win for both of us really.”

“Well,” Louis said as he pulled him closer, loving how he tasted on Harry’s lips. “Thank you for this. Now I really can’t wait to show you where we’re staying.”

“Can you at least tell me?” he pouted. “It better be close by; I’d like to change out of this sticky mess soon,” he said motioning to his pants.

“Won’t be long, love,” Louis said as he pulled back onto the road.

The snow was falling heavy by now, and Harry could barely see most of the forest. They almost made it through “The Dark Side of the Moon” when he felt the car slow down and turn into a narrow road. A few minutes later, he felt the car stop.

“We’re here,” Louis said as he unbuckled his seatbelt.

Harry quickly got out of the car and looked over the hood. They were parked in front of a massive log cabin. It looked straight out of one of those magazines that would be called something like “Rustic Mountain Living”. The snow was just settling around it, and it really looked like something he could only dream about.

“Lou,” Harry breathed out as he basked in it. “You didn’t.”

“I did,” he giggled, popping the trunk and getting their bags out of it. “Let’s go inside yeah? Before we freeze our balls off.”

Harry took Athena’s carrier from the back seat and picked up his bag. He followed Louis towards the large porch, loving how cozy the rocking chairs looked with their sherpa pillows. Once they were inside, Harry really didn’t know what to say. Even though it wasn’t dark yet, the cabin was already illuminated with glowing yellow lights.

“But how?” he asked turning back to him. “It’s Valentine’s Weekend!”

Louis shrugged. “I called in a few favors people owe me and managed to get this for the entire weekend. I felt bad I kept having to cancel our dates. And I just want to be alone with you, and Athena of course.”

He bent down to let the kitten out of her carrier. She tentatively took a step out and sniffed the air. After seeing her parents, she lazily walked over and started rubbing her head against their ankles.

“She’s so precious,” Harry whispered as he watched her.

“Just as much as you are,” Louis said as he leaned in towards him. They placed her cat bed near one of the couches and got the rest of the bags in.

“Now, let’s have some dinner? The owner left us a fully stocked fridge and cabinet at my request, so we can whip up anything we want.”

“I can make some fajitas?” Harry offered as he put the last bag down.  

“I wouldn’t mind that,” he smiled.

Soon Harry found himself cutting up all the tomatoes and onions he needed, chopping away before putting them on his skillet. He loved the way the flavor of the meat was already in the air of the kitchen, filling his senses with all the different spices he marinated it with. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist.

“Hey, darling,” he heard him whisper.

Louis had gone into the master bedroom and dropped their bags off before changing into some more comfortable clothes. As Harry turned around in his arms, he saw that Louis had chosen to wear one of his own jumpers, a Knicks one that he had bought in the gift shop that time they all went to see them play.

“Wearing my stuff?” He said before leaning in and touching his forehead with his. He closed his eyes and inhaled, enjoying the scent of his man mixing with the rest of the cooking smells.

“What’s yours is mine,” he said simply before giving him a kiss.

Harry rubbed his nose against his as they pulled apart. “When did we agree to that?”

“When you agreed to be my boyfriend,” Louis said softly before kissing him again. He brought both hands up this hair, twirling one of the ringlets with his finger as he gently rubbed his head. After watching his eyes flutter closed, he pulled him in for another kiss.

Harry groaned against him. “You’re going to make me burn our dinner,” he whispered as he pulled back.

“I can eat you instead,” Louis giggled softly before giving him another kiss.

“As much as I’d like that,” he said against his lips, a serious tone picking up. “A man cannot survive on nuts alone. You need to eat a proper meal.”

Louis let out a cackle as he buried his head in his shoulder, Harry feeling him shake against him. “I knew there was a reason I fell for you,” he laughed as he pulled away, wiping a tear from his eye. “Saying the most random shit and yet you’re still hilarious,” pinching his cheek in the process. “Go finish your cooking, baby cakes. I’ll go set the table.”

Harry grinned as he pecked his cheek and left the kitchen, loving the view of his bum in tight grey sweatpants. He was blessed with a big bum, and Harry adored it.

He turned back to the stove and finished cooking the rest. After finding some tortillas in the cabinet, he placed them carefully on the plates and began to get the rest of his plates in order.

“Table’s set!” Louis called out.

Harry brought out both plates to the lovely arrangement Louis had made. He had lit two red taper candles in the middle of the table, along with the rest of the utensils carefully placed around them.

“This looks gorgeous, Lou,” Harry smiled as he set down both of their plates. “Now dig in. I made this with a lot of love.”

“You’re the best cook, love,” Louis moaned, almost licking the plate clean once he finished. “Keep cooking with love; it’s your best ingredient.”

Harry blushed at the compliment, wiping his mouth with a napkin. “Thanks, baby.”

After finishing their glasses of wine, Louis pulled him towards the couch, giggling as Harry nearly tripped over the carpet.

“Hurry up, Harold!” he said as he flopped down on the couch. “I want my dessert already.”

Harry frowned. “But the ice cream is in the fridge-“

Louis rolled his eyes playfully as he pulled him down next to him. “I want _dessert_.”

“Oh,” Harry breathed, cheeks already stained with the faint color of arousal. “Now?”

Louis threw a leg over his thighs and made himself comfortable over his crotch, the other man immediately putting his hands on the waist in front of him. Louis leaned in, kissing him gently and slow. He already felt a hard bulge under his bum, making sure to grind down a little harder as he continued to kiss him. Once Harry’s moans got loud enough, he pulled back, his eyes meeting the dilated saucers that were his boyfriends.

“Now,” he said firmly.

Harry gently pushed him off and practically ran to their room, Louis close behind him.

The other man was about to pull off his jumper before Louis stopped him.

“No,” he whispered, batting Harry’s hands away from the hem and gripping it in his own hands. “Let me do this.”

Harry leaned over and kissed him, his hands now under the Knicks jumper, pulling it over the other man’s head to momentarily break their kiss. Louis managed to undress him as well, and now they were both shirtless, breathlessly kissing.

“I want you, Lou,” he moaned into his mouth.

Louis snaked a hand in between them and gripped him through his pants. “As if I can’t tell already,” he whispered back. “God you’re huge,” he moaned, feeling the girth through the tightness of the jeans. “I need you in me already.”

“Take them off,” he begged, thrusting himself into his hand. “I wanna feel you, baby.”

Louis really didn’t need to be told twice. He quickly unzipped him with one hand as he brought the other one to his head and brought him in for a rough kiss. Harry hadn’t worn pants, which meant his cock sprung free from the zipper and slapped against Louis’ hand. It was his turn to moan as he felt the thickness of it.

“Where’s the lube?” he swallowed, already beginning to jerk him off with his hand.

“I put it by the bed already,” Harry breathed out, eyes hooded as he watched Louis’ hand move below him.

“Stay right here, love,” Louis said quickly. He walked over to the nightstand and picked up the fresh bottle.

Harry thought he was going to walk back to him, but instead he watched Louis shuck his sweatpants and sit on the edge of the bed, completely naked.

“What are you doing, Lou?” Harry asked, watching his every move intently.

Louis popped open the bottle and dripped a large amount on his fingers. “You’re going to wank off while I open myself up for you.”

“You won’t let me do it?” Harry groaned, hand already on his cock at the thought of it.

Louis shook his head. “Not this time. Consider it payback.” He leaned back on the bed and reached a hand behind him, his hole in view of Harry.

“For what?” Harry almost yelled, hand moving furiously over himself.

“For the first time I had to see you wearing those panties. I’m not kidding when I say I almost came in my pants on the spot,” he bit his lip as he rubbed against the rim. “It took every fiber of me to stop myself from rushing over there, tenting in my pants and everything, and not taking you right then on that newly vacuumed carpet. You looked so,” he groaned as he pushed a finger in, _”delicious.”_

“Louis,” he whimpered.

“My pants were a soaking mess by the time I reached the toilet. I haven’t been that wet since my teen years,” he gasped as his finger went deeper. “I didn’t even need lube once I shoved my pants down and got myself off. All because _you_ ,” he began to roll his hips against his finger, rolling his head back as he closed his eyes, “decided to wear those panties. So now you get to stand there with you cock out and suffer like I did. Only able to watch, and not touch.”

 _“Lou,”_ he begged. With all the wetness Louis was mentioning, he found his own precum lubing his cock well, his hand already a slippery mess. “Please!”

Louis took a few more breaths, Harry watching his chest rise and fall, before he craned his neck up to look back at him.

“You can come closer,” he said, his hips still moving against his finger.

Harry rushed over, not taking his eyes off Louis’ finger. “Can I touch?”

“You can put a finger in next to mine,” he whispered.

Harry nearly whimpered again as he took his own finger, slick from his own wetness, and started to rub against the strained rim.

“Do it,” Louis groaned, his own neglected cock already flushed red against his stomach.

The finger slid right in next to his, and Louis nearly cried out at the stretch.

“You okay?” Harry swallowed, eyes flickering between their fingers and Louis’ eyes. Sweat was already matting the curls on his forehead, and they weren’t even finished yet.

“I’m great, baby,” Louis breathed out. “Put another.”

Harry would have protested but he wasn’t about to when he had a naked Louis under him. He slide in another finger, moving them rhythmically against Louis’ own. After a few moments, he began to scissor them, causing Louis to moan above him.

“I’m ready,” he groaned out as he tried to ride the fingers inside him. “Fuck me, love. Get that cock in me already.”

Harry pulled out his fingers and dripped some more lube over them, running them over his own cock. He positioned himself at the rim, looking into his eyes before continuing. Louis nodded and the head pushed past the tightness, both groaning as he slid in.

“Oh fuck,” Harry moaned as he pushed in further, bottoming out.

Louis looked at the man above him, the sweat already making some of his curls stick to his forehead. He brought up a hand to brush them away. “Move, baby,” he said before Harry obliged, slowly pulling out and slamming back into him.

Soon the only sounds that were heard in the quiet room were Harry’s low grunts mixed with the soft moans coming out of Louis’ throat. To get a better angle at his prostate, Harry had one of his thighs in his hand, propping it higher so his thrusts were deeper.

“I’m close, Lou,” he whimpered, eyes closing shut as he felt the familiar heat in his groin.

“I’m almost-“ Louis cried out when Harry reached over and pinched one of his nipples, loving the sharp sensation it sent straight to his cock. He came all over his stomach, ropes of white decorating his skin.

Harry was still moaning as he watched, thrusting into him throughout it.

“Come on me, Harry,” Louis groaned as he came down from his high. “Come where I came.”

Harry pulled out and jacked himself off, coming with a shout onto his stomach. Louis had his eyes closed as he felt more come fall on him, finally opening his eyes when he felt nothing else.

The other man was staring at him intently, trying to catch his breath. He reached over and dipped his finger in to the white swirls. Once his finger was coated enough, he brought it up to his own mouth to suck off.

Louis whimpered as he watched, his now soft cock already showing interest. “That’s dirty,” he whispered as he bit his lower lip.

Harry smirked as he brought his finger down to the puddle again and back up to his mouth. “You’re right,” he said before swirling his tongue over him. “This dessert was better. Happy Valentine’s Day, baby.”

Louis groaned as he pulled him in for another kiss, Harry’s belly plastering itself against his own messy stomach. “Well then,” he whispered against his lips, loving the mix of their tastes on them. “I guess I have to get my dessert as well.”

Before Harry could say anything, Louis flipped him on the bed, making the other man land with a grunt.

“On your hands and knees, baby,” he said in his sweetest tone. “Time for your Valentine gift.”

Harry scrambled to oblige, his body suddenly feeling the cooler air of the room on his naked form. The only sounds that were heard from then on were the slickness of Louis’ tongue against his rim, with Harry’s cheeks pulled apart with his dainty hands, and the high pitched moans coming out through Harry’s lips.

Three orgasms later, they both found it in them to take a quick shower to wash off all their adventures.

Louis watched as Harry slept on his chest, his curls tickling his skin as the younger man moved his head slightly.

He took this opportunity to get a good look at the tattoos that graced his skin. He had a black cross tattooed on his hand, sitting nicely under his thumb. He traced the dark ink with his own finger, which then traveled up his arm as he decided to explore more. Some kind of bird sat on his arm, apparently in a nest.

“You’re so quirky,” he whispered as he continued to trace his arm. And yet I love you, he almost said aloud. He can’t even pinpoint when he fell in love with him, but he knew he wanted Harry the moment he met him. “I wonder how many days I’ve known you for,” he thought aloud.

Well, he wasn’t really going to sleep anytime soon, and he didn’t really want to wake up Harry. Might as well count the days. Instead of doing math, which he was horrible at, he decided to count each day.

“Let’s see, I met your wet bum on September 28, since that was one of my days off,” he slowly said, realizing he wasn’t really going to get a response from the man laying over him. He began to use his free hand as he counted away, his fingers moving rapidly as he thought of the days.

“85, 86, 87-“ he frowned. Random number to stop at, but something about it seemed familiar. He was now around the time of his own birthday. But why does it seem familiar?

He looked down at Harry, still sleeping soundly against his chest. 87. 87. He’s heard that number before. 87. 87.

“My roses!” he gasped softly. “There are 87 of them! That’s where I heard it from,” he pondered on, eyebrows frowning as he tried to connect the dots. “But what do 87 roses have to do with the 87 days that are between September 28 and my birthday…”

And then it hit him.

“87!” Louis shouted as he sat up.

“Took you long enough,” Harry murmured, still clinging to his chest like a koala. He did not sounds like someone who just woke up, almost like someone who had not been asleep for a long while.

Louis blushed as he realized he must have been awake the entire time as he creepily stared at him, and telling him aloud his plans.

“You really got me a rose for every day we knew each other?”

Harry nodded, eyes blinking open and staring up at Louis. “Thought that would’ve given you an idea of what I felt for you.”

“Were you ever going to tell me?” he squawked.

Harry shook his head, curls gathering around his face. “I was going to let you figure it out on your own.”

“Harold, we could have been here for months without me figuring it out! I don’t even know how I got to it tonight!”

Harry giggled, his chin now resting on Louis’ chest. “Well I guess it’s a good thing you didn’t get it earlier then.”

One of Louis’ eyebrows curved up. “Why?”

“Because the entire reason I was able to drunk call you was because I was weeping about you not figuring out my rose gift,” he said shyly, tracing circles on his chest. “Zayn found me in my depressive state and decided to take me out with Niall. Which led me to be left alone with my phone plastered as hell, and that’s where my infamous voicemail happened.”

Louis giggled. “I cannot believe you, you curly genius,” he said pinching his cheek. He leaned over and Harry met him halfway, lips sweetly touching. “Thank you, though. No one has ever given me something that thoughtful in my life.”

Harry smiled into his chest. “You’re welcome, Lou. I thought you might have seen it as stupid.”

“Stupid? Never. Touching in every way, love. However,” he said on a more serious tone. “I would like to talk about Tom Hardy with you.”

“Noooooo,” Harry groaned, rolling his head over him. “I was drunk when I said that. Don’t hold me to it!”

“But you want to seduce him with dogs! You know a way to a man’s heart and frankly,” he said as he took both of Harry’s hands and pulled him up towards him “I’m quite jealous.”

“You don’t need to be,” Harry whispered against his lips. “I only have eyes for you.”

“Wouldn’t mind proving it then?” Louis suggested, noticing the way Harry was already rutting against him under the sheets.

“It would be my pleasure,” he said before kissing him roughly, and Louis knew round 5 was going to be a good one.

~

There was a sharp knock at the door as Harry was dressed in his sweats, making breakfast for the two while Louis was showering.

Harry frowned. “Were you expecting someone, Lou?”

“Just open it, love!” Louis called out from the bedroom.

He shook his head as he went to open the door. He found a large man in a green uniform carrying what looked to be about 50 roses.

“Are you Harry Styles?”

He nodded slowly, eyeing the large bundle. They were gorgeous roses with the reddest of petals. “That’s me.”

“These are for you, sir,” the man said as he placed them on a nearby table. “Have a nice day!”

Harry was still in a state of shock as he closed the door, and rushed to read the large note that was hidden between the stems.

_“To my lovely boyfriend, the rest of the flowers from my birthday to our first Valentine’s Day together. Thank you for being you.”_

“Did they arrive yet?” Louis said as he walked towards him. “Wow,” he whistled. “They really do have some pretty good last minute ones.”

“When did you even order these?” Harry said as he sniffed the flowers, their scent filling his nostrils with sweetness.

“About two hours ago actually,” Louis said as he touched one of the buds. “Told them I needed exactly 53 roses to be delivered today, and they arrived even earlier than expected. Remind me to give them a good review on their page.”

Harry could only smile fondly at him before stepping forward and kissing him softly.

“Lou,” he whispered, as he pulled back. “This was the best Valentine’s Day I ever spent with someone. A cabin while it snows, Athena here with us, roses on the day. You’re so special. Thank you, Thank you.”

“And here’s to many more, love,” Louis smiled against his lips before he deepened the kiss. They might have been a little late to breakfast, but they really didn’t care.

~

Once they were back in New York, the rest of the boys couldn’t stop telling them they looked like they came back from a honeymoon. Blushing, they tried to fend off any questions as to what happened, but once Niall saw the love bites on Harry’s neck, they started to whistle and say their congratulations.

The rest of the weeks flew by quickly, and soon it was the beginning of March. New York was still as cold as ever, but Harry was still enjoying the final weeks of his first winter in the city. After all, the winter season gave him his boyfriend.

One day he was sitting on the couch in the flat when Niall stopped by, announcing he was waiting for a friend to come over. “I told him to meet me here, so just be ready for someone to be knocking.”

“Oh alright,” Harry nodded. “Who is it?”

Niall shrugged. “Just one of my writing mates. He wants to get some more inspiration for his songs and wants to walk around for a bit.”

Harry nodded again and continued to read his book.

Niall was busy making himself a sandwich when the long awaited door knock came, and Harry happily walked over to answer. A redheaded man stood there smiling with a guitar on his back.

“Hey there!”

Harry slammed the door and backed himself up against it.

“Did you just slam the door on Ed Sheeran’s face?” Zayn said, standing by his bedroom door.

“I panicked” Harry squeaked, his chest rising rapidly as he pinned himself to the door. He turned to Niall. “What did I say about bringing _Ed Sheeran_ around?” he hissed. “I said I needed a month’s notice just to calm down! And I already made a fool of myself!”

Niall rolled his eyes. “It’s just Ed.”

“It’s not _just_ Ed! He… his songs helped me through my last break up. You know how comforting “Give Me Love” was? Or how many times I listed to “Don’t”? I owe that man so much.”

“It’s alright, mate!” a voice came behind the door.  “I love you too but could you please open the door?”

Harry’s eyes widened as he realized he hadn’t really kept his voice down.

Niall couldn’t help but cackle as he pulled Harry away from the door to open it. Ed stepped inside and nodded towards Niall.

“Thanks, mate. So you must be Harry,” he grinned.

“I’ve already made a fool of myself, so” Harry sighed. “what’s the point. Hi, I’m Harry Styles, massive fan, have all your albums, went to both nights of your Wembley shows, and I’ve probably watched all your videos on YouTube.”

“Wow,” Ed said, looking impressed. “I appreciate it! I’m glad you always find the good ones, Niall,” he looked around the room and waved at Zayn, walking over to give him a hug. “Where’s Liam and Louis? Working?”

“Liam is at the radio station today,” Zayn told him. “I don’t actually know where Louis is.”

“Oh he’s coming here in about an hour,” Harry said simply.

Ed laughed. “Know his schedule that well, huh?”

“They’ve known each other’s schedules even before they were dating,” Niall said. “It’s ridiculous.”

“Oh really,” Ed said turning back to Harry. “You two dating then?”

“Dating? They’re more married than anything,” Niall huffed as he brought some beers out from the fridge.

“Really?” Ed said with a smile, seeing Harry blush as he sat down across from him at the table. “I always told Louis he needed to settle down soon. He just seemed like the type that was looking for long term.”

“Well he found his perfect match in Harry then,” Zayn said as he patted his back. “This one has basically been in love with him since they met.”

Ed nodded along. “Perfect couple? Tell me about him then.”

Harry blinked at him. “You want _me_ to talk about Louis to you?”

“Niall told me you came from a pretty nasty break up, and now you found love again. And well,” he shrugged. “I like hearing about people finding love again. If my past albums haven’t been any more clear of that.”

“Wow,” Harry whispered. “Okay well-“ he cleared his throat. “He’s just amazing? I don’t think I’ll ever find someone better for me than him. Come to think of it, I used to hear “Be My Baby” every time he would walk in a room, because I wanted him _that_ bad,” he laughed at himself. “Now I can’t really sing it anymore since he _is_ mine. But you know, I just wanted to be with him for a long time, like “Come on! Be my baby already!” Then I drunk called him on accident and confessed my love. And I later found out he was dying to date me too, and well,” he smiled as he looked down at his rose ring, “we haven’t looked back since. He’s just perfect in every way.”

There should have been something that was screaming inside of him that he was basically telling Ed Sheeran about how he fell in love.  And it probably should have started fangirling when Ed pulled out a notebook from his bag and started writing down notes halfway through his little speech.

“Interesting,” Ed nodded, capping off his pen as he smiled up at Harry. “I’m glad Louis found someone like you then. Sounds like you’re really smitten, and I wish you both the best,” he turned towards Niall and pushed his seat back to stand. “We should probably get going, mate. Don’t wanna be late.”

He went around the table to hug Harry. “You’ve really helped, Harry. Feel free to ring my manager if you want free tickets any time,” he said gave him a tight shoulder hug, as Harry was frozen, still trying to process that he was talking to Ed Sheeran.

He waved at them as they went out the door, hurrying to get his phone out to text Louis. He had to know about this asap.

~

“Would you like to meet my agent?”

Harry blinked back at him as they sat across the kitchen table. “When?”

“She’s inviting me to lunch in an hour, said she had some good news for me. Then she asked if you wanted to join?” he worried his lip. “Only if you want, though. She’s just been asking me to bring you around sometime.”

Louis had already told him how he had met Lauren and hired her as his agent. She was still interning from a management company when they met, Louis fresh out of Julliard and her having little to no experience in the entertainment world. They even warned her that she should set her sights on a straight actor to represent, since it would be “easier” to get him roles. But they had bonded after a drunk night of karaoke, and realized he saw a lot of Lauren in himself. That was the kind of person he wanted in his career, and years later, he knew he made the right choice. She started her own management company, and represents other gay stage actors, but she always reminds him that he’s her favorite. Now he was going to another business brunch with her, and his heart jumped a little when she asked to invite Harry.

“I’d love to meet her, Lou,” he grinned back at him, “I’ve been wanting to meet her for some time to be honest.”

Louis let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding. “Great,” he smiled. “Ready to go then? She’s probably there already, knowing how she likes to early to everything.”

~

“So, want to hear my good news?”

Lauren immediately jumped up to greet them as they arrived at the restaurant. She gave Harry a hug and got into conversation with him, asking him all about his time in New York, and wanted all the details of how he managed to finally date Louis. After about half an hour, Louis felt his phone buzz and unlocked it to find a text message from her.

**Lauren: He’s PERFECT. You did good, Lou Lou.**

Seeing one of his oldest friends immediately click with Harry was probably the best thing to witness.

“Tell me, Lo Lo,” he smiled as he looked over at Harry. “I hope it’s something exciting.”

Lauren took a sip of her lemonade, her thin golden bracelets shimmering in the light before she spoke. “You have a chance to go another year with Hamilton, but I think you might like this better.”

Louis frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I got a call from a friend of mine,” she said, folding her manicured hands in front of her, “and he said they are going to premiere Moulin Rouge in the fall. And they want you to play Christian.”

Louis gripped Harry’s hand under the table, the only part of him that seemed to move. Him. They wanted _him_ to play the lead in Moulin Rouge. Watching that movie was the entire reason he got into theater. It was… he could barely process the thought in his head.

“Lou,” Harry cried out, smiling as he gripped his hand harder.

“They want me?” he whispered.

She nodded. “Yes!”

“But I’ve never played a lead?” he nearly cried out. “Why do they want me?”

“They’ve seen plenty of your performances, and you’ve been on people’s radars since you won your Tony,” she shrugged, giving him a smile. “You deserve this, Lou Lou. As your agent, I highly suggest you take it.”

“You could be Christian!” Harry said as he laughed happily. “Christian! In Moulin Rouge. This is the perfect role for you, baby.”

“But I might not get it-“

Harry placed a finger on his lips. “No. You’re going to get it. Do you know how many times I wanked off to Christian when I was younger? And now that you’re the only one in my wank bank, it’s only fit you be Christian now. You were born to play this role.”

“Listen to Mr. Wank Bank, Louis. I feel this would be your perfect role.”

“I still have to audition,” he said as he looked between the both of them. “But I do want the part.”

“I’ll be cheering you on every step of the way,” Harry said as he leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I know you’ll win it.”

“Losers,” Lauren whispered, smiling fondly as she watched Louis nuzzle their noses together, almost forgetting she was there.

~

Zayn rubbed his eyes as he graded more papers. He decided to go out with Sebastian last night and got home later than he anticipated. Since he couldn’t stand caffeine, he struggled through the day to stay awake, and now he was trying to grade some papers peacefully. He looked at his watch and realized Liam’s set would be on soon.

“Hello, New York City!” he heard Liam say. “The time is now 4:05 and I thought I would start out my time with you with some personal favorites. I’m newly single, and here is a song I’ve been feeling lately.”

The opening chords to Shawn Mendes’ “Treat You Better” start to play, and Zayn felt his jaw slightly drop. He put down his pen and stared into his radio app. “He didn’t,” he whispered to himself.

Now, Liam didn’t know that Zayn listens to his every broadcast whenever he’s home. He could be doing laundry, grading papers, knitting. As long as he was in his flat, he would turn on Liam’s station on full blast and had his voice booming around. Liam probably had no idea he was listening in right now, as he plays a jealousy track on his radio station.

“It’s probably nothing,” Zayn said to himself as he could hear the chorus. _I can treat you better, than he can._

“It’s nothing,” he repeated. He really didn’t want to think that Liam could have a possibility of being interested in him when he just happened to be with Sebastian. It’ll be easier to go on thinking it was just a coincidence he played that song.

“Just a coincidence,” he murmured as he got back to his papers.

_Tell me why are we wasting time._

~

Before they knew it, April rolled around, and it was time for Louis’ charity performance.

“Hi guys,” Harry said with a frown as he flopped down on the couch.

“Still hasn’t told you what he’s doing for Broadway Cares Day?”

Last month Louis had announced he was going to participate in the annual charity event but neglected to tell Harry what exactly he was doing. No amount of blow jobs, holding off sex, or cooking favorite meals was enough to get him to tell him, and it left Harry with a mood to be reckoned with.

“I’m his _boyfriend_ I should at least know what it’s about! I know he likes to hum to songs he’s currently doing, but he knows I know that, so he’s decided to sing every song that belongs on a Broadway’s Greatest Hits CD whenever he knows I’m listening!” he pouted, “I should know but he won’t let me.”

“Well you’re finally going to find out today,” Niall said as he patted his back. “Let’s get going so we can get some good seats. I have a feeling this will be a good one.

They took an uber down to the convention center and showed the tickets Louis gave them a few days ago.  

“He texted me saying his act will be about the fifth one in,” Harry said as they shuffled into their seats, happy they were sitting close enough to the stage that Louis might be able to see them as well.

After watching the cast of Aladdin perform their version of “Satisfied”, the fifth act finally came on.

The stage was still dark from the previous act, and all that was heard was the murmur of the audience. Suddenly police sirens came on over the speakers as searchlights circled across the stage.

One of the searchlights focused on Leslie Odom Jr. dressed as a police man.

Zayn started swatting Liam’s arm. “He’s doing Cell Block Tango!!”

“Chicago!” they could hear Harry squeal from beside.

Leslie stepped out on stage as the flashing police lights continued to dance across the stage. “And now ,” he roared. “The six merry murderers with their rendition of,” he paused for dramatic effect as the crowd whistled on, “the Cell Block Tango!”

The bright white stage light now illuminated the dark stage, and suddenly six men appeared in orange jumpsuits gripping both bars of makeshift jail cell. The familiar beat started to play.

_“Pop”_

_“Six”_ they saw Louis sing as he slid down the bars.

_“Squish, Uh-uh, Cicero, Lipchitz”_

They repeated their names in order a few more times as the tango was played in the background.

 _“He had it coming”_ they sang in unison and they stomped in union against the stage. _“He only had himself to blame._ _If you'd have been there. If you'd have seen it. I betcha you would have done the same!”_ they sang as each inmate pointed through the bars.

Finally it was Louis’ turn to sing and Harry held his breath.

 _“I met Ezekiel Young from Salt Lake City about two years ago”_ Louis bellowed out in an American accent as he walked to the center of the stage. _“and he told me he was single,”_ he paused to shrug. _“We hit it off right away. So, we started living together. He’d go to work, he’d come home, I’d fix him a drink, we’d have dinner,”_ he swung his hips seductively as he emphasized what dinner entailed.

 _“Then I found out, single he told me? Single, my ass_!” he turned his back to the audience and looked back to grab a piece of his bum.  _“Not only was he married, oh no,”_ he twirled on his leg so he was facing the audience again. _“He had SIX wives; one of those Mormons, you know?”_

He paused as his facial expression changed to a cheery smile and batting eyes, and a doorbell sound came from above as he pretended to push one in the air. The audience laughed as they realized he made a pun to his past work, Harry laughing along with them.

When the laughs died down he continued:

 _“So that night, when he came home from work, I fixed him his drink as usual… you know,”_ he paused as he looked over the crowd, knowing he had them hanging off of his every word.   _“Some guys just can’t hold their arsenic!”_

 _“He had it coming!”_ the actors behind him started to chant. _“He had it coming! He took a flower in its prime. And then he used it. And he abused it. It was a murder. But not a crime!”_

Harry watched in amazement as they finished the number with choreography that was clearly well rehearsed, Louis showing off his dancing background with every move of his hips.

“Where’s your jumpsuit?” he asked him once the show had ended and he practically ran backstage. He found Louis hanging out with a few Hamilton cast members who were in other skits, and after waving a quick hello he pulled Louis aside.

“Oh it’s here in my bag,” Louis said nodding to the leather bag he was holding.

Harry got close to his ear “Please. Save that jumpsuit for tonight. I want to fuck an inmate that’s been very, very bad.”

“Well, I don’t mind,” he whispered. “I wore one of your black lace ones under my jumpsuit while I performed.”

It took every fiber of his being not to jump on Louis then and there, but once they were alone in his flat later that night, he wasted no time stripping him out of that jumpsuit and fucking him senseless, and Louis might have whacked him in the arm once Harry whispered, “I guess we both had it _coming_ ,” sending them both into giggling fits.

~

May arrived, and it was time for the results of Harry’s exam. He knew he had prepared enough back when he took it in February, but he still felt just as nervous as when he had taken his uni exams. He had to pass this, so he could start practicing already; something he’s wanted to do since he found the fire within him to be a lawyer.

Louis had dropped him off before he went to take it, wishing him all the luck but knew he didn’t need it. His baby was prepared. And sure enough, Harry arrived jumping with glee into his flat the afternoon when the results were sent.

“Louis!” Harry yelled into the apartment. “I passed,” he cried, jumping into his arms. “I passed the Bar! I can practice now!”

“Oh, baby,” Louis said, hugging him tighter, “I’m so proud of you!” he said as he began to pepper his face with kisses. “We have to go out and celebrate!”

“No we don’t-“ Harry began to say.

Louis put a finger to the other man’s lips. “Yes, we will. You deserve it, baby.” He quickly pulled his phone out and began to text the rest of the boys.

“Let’s get Niall to get into one of those fancy restaurants so we can properly celebrate.”

Harry blushed. “We really don’t have to, Lou. I’m fine if I just celebrate with you.”

“I know, love,” he said as he gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, “But I want to spoil you tonight. You deserve to be around the people who love you most when we celebrate this. It’s not like I can have you all to myself” he smirked.

As suspected, Niall was able to get them great seats at a five star restaurant that overlooked Manhattan, but it might have been more due to the fact he used to date the chef a couple of years ago. And luckily, all the boys were free that night to go on their spontaneous celebration dinner, with Zayn even bringing Sebastian along.

Louis raised a glass, “Here is to my wonderful intelligent boyfriend, who was already offered a job before he even arrived in New York City, and now will have the chance to work in one of the top-rated law firms in the country. To Harry!”

“To Harry!” the rest of them toasted as they clinked their glasses together and drank.

They continued to chat until Niall pulled out his phone.

“No way!” Niall shouted as he opened his Facebook app. “My cousin Evie is getting married! Her boyfriend finally proposed, and they’re getting married in July! And of course, you’re all invited.”

They decided to do a toast to Evie and wedding, Niall giggling as he set down his glass. “Can you imagine? They’re going to have little ones soon and I’m going to be a godfather again.”

Harry smiled. “Zayn and I have been wanting babies since we could remember,” he turned to Louis, “I swear if I met you when I was like sixteen I would have wanted to settle down faster than I could kiss you.”

Louis blushed as he laughed. “And as crazy as it sounds you know I would have agreed without a second thought.”

“You want kids?” Sebastian asked suddenly as he turned to Zayn.

“Yeah,” Zayn smiled as he stirred his martini. “Like Harry said, I always have. I adore them and want some of my own to spoil rotten.”

“Oh,” Sebastian said simply. “I- kind of don’t want them anymore. My oldest are ready to make me a grandfather.”

Liam watched as Zayn’s face fell. He was sitting across from the couple and wanted nothing more than to dive over the table and comfort Zayn.

Harry sensed where the awkwardness was going and hoping to save Zayn from any embarrassment, he quickly changed the subject.

“So did anyone see the new Spider-Man movie? I was always more partial towards Tobey Maguire but I’m kind of feeling this Tom guy.”

Niall and Liam quickly began to bicker over who was the better Spider-Man, and Louis could only watch as Zayn just sat there in a permanent state of confusion. Harry noticed that Sebastian was scrolling on this phone while seemingly ignoring what Zayn was going through. By the end of the night, every one of the lads wanted to give Zayn a hug from across the table. 

~

“So I was thinking,” Harry began after they finished two rounds of getting each other off. They had snuck away for some messy hand jobs, which Louis dubbed his “pre-game to congratulations sex” that they would later be having at his place, while Niall and Liam were watching Die Hard in the living room. “I want to go to France with you.”

After tucking themselves back in their jeans, they decided to lay on the bed for a bit so they could get a few more minutes of quietness together.

Louis looked down. “Now?”

Harry giggled. “Not now, silly. After Evie’s wedding. We’re already over there, so I thought we could take a detour home after. Just the two of us.”

Louis thought for a moment. Now was probably the best time to bring this up.

“Well, I was thinking of taking you to meet my mum.”

Harry felt his heart swell. “Really?”

“Yeah,” he said softly. “She’s always been telling me to find a man, so I wouldn’t be lonely over here, and now I finally have one. And you’re so special as it is.” He rubbed his nose against his temple, hoping that would be enough to convey how deep it felt.

“I’m special?” Harry whispered.

“More than you’ll ever know.”

~

Zayn should have gone home with the rest of the boys. He should have just shrugged this off, but there was that persistent nag at the back of his mind.

_Did he mean it?_

Sebastian’s words from earlier continued to ring in his head as he tried to put the pieces together. They had never talked about it explicitly, but Zayn had mentioned a few times he wanted children. Had he thought he was joking all of those times?

Zayn sat down on the stool. “So you, never want kids?”

He had left with Sebastian after everyone left the restaurant, but he couldn’t help but feel the hole in his stomach after he heard what he had said.

“Well, I’ve got some already,” he shrugged, “The only little kids I ever planned to have in my life again were grandkids, not my own, you know?”

“Oh,” Zayn answered. That was not the answer he needed, or even wanted, to hear.

“Something wrong?” Sebastian asked as he brought over two glasses of wine.

Zayn looked down at his hands. “I’ve always wanted kids though. I want to go through that stage with someone. The late nights, the early feedings, their first words, I… I want to go through that with someone.”

Sebastian stayed silent for a moment. “Is that someone still me?”

“It was,” he said, “but the other father of my children is going to want them as much as me, you know? I can’t force this on you.”

Sebastian nodded. “How important is this to you?”

“Super important,” he said as he ran his fingers through his hair. “I can’t imagine a future without kids. You heard Harry, we’ve been planning to be dads since we were kids.”

It was too much to handle right now, but Zayn knew he would be kicking himself if they put this conversation off. And he saw that Sebastian realized what was happening.

“I don’t want to lose you, Zayn,” Sebastian said softly. “You’re so important to me.”

“I think,” Zayn he swallowed as he felt tears prick at his eyes. “We need to talk.”

~

Zayn walked back to the apartment. He could hear the boy’s voices from the inside, and as much as he loved them, he needed to be alone right now.

He sat down on the step outside the door and decided to break down there, tears that were threatening to fall all night finally breaking onto his cheeks . He knew he had to let Sebastian go. There was no point in wasting each other’s time. But it hurt. God did it hurt.

“I’ll just go grab some more beers from our place!” he heard Liam say from the other side of the door.

He quickly tried to wipe his eyes as he saw the door open and Liam appeared. His eyes turned wide as he looked down at Zayn.

Zayn pressed a finger to his lips as Liam’s mouth struggled to form words, and he quickly shut the door behind him.

“What happened? Are you okay?” he whispered harshly as he rushed to sit beside him.

Zayn nodded. “We broke up.”

“Oh,” Liam let out a breath. “Was it because of the kid thing?”

Zayn nodded. 

“I’m so sorry, bro,” he said softly as he put an arm around his shoulder. “You deserve better.”

“Yeah I know but I miss him already and I don’t feel like facing the guys right now and I don’t even know how this wedding is going to go since I was planning to take him as my date and I’m just wondering when the hell he was going to tell me he didn’t want kids or I was just going to find out on our own wedding day instead and now I’ll never find someone-“

“Hey,” Liam said softly harsh. “None of that. Take a couple of deep breaths.”

They sat there for a few minutes as Zayn continued to breathe.

“Can I just stay in your room?” he mumbled against his chest.

Liam nodded. “Let’s get up then, alright?” He gently gripped Zayn’s waist as he hauled them both up. Zayn didn’t even seem bothered to lean on him completely for support as they walked into his apartment.

“Do you want to drink something? Milk? Vodka?” Liam asked as he paused in the kitchen.

The other man shook his head. “No, babe, just get me to bed.”

He walked him towards his room. He watched as Zayn looked exhausted as he sat on the bed.

Liam felt his heart weep. “Hey,” he whispered softly. “I can cuddle you if you like. I’ll be the big spoon.”

He hoped he wasn’t coming on too strong, but he saw Zayn eagerly nod as he turned away. The man needed affection when he was sad, and Liam was more than ready to give some to him.

Zayn didn’t know what kind of poetic justice it was for him to end up in Liam’s arms the night he breaks up with Sebastian, but he saved those thoughts for later.

~

“Is it true what you said?” Louis asked.

“What did I say?” Harry hummed in response, sleep nearly overtaking him.

They had finally made it back to Louis’ flat, and Harry was completely fucked out from the celebratory sex Louis had given him. Now he was lying sated over his chest, drawing patterns on his chest with the tip of his finger.

“That you would have wanted to settle down with me even if I met you when you were 16.”

Harry sat up a bit. “Yeah…” he worried his lip, “was that okay?”

“Did you mean it?”

He slowly nodded. “I don’t see how I could have lied about that.”

“No it’s just-“ he cut himself off as he stared down at his boy, “ I just wonder how different our lives would have been if we met then. We were different people back then.”

“Well let’s hypothesize,” he answered as he snuggled closer to his chest, ”You would have been eighteen if I was sixteen, so you would have been graduated six form and going to Julliard. You would have been leaving me.”

He felt Harry hug him a little tighter. “You think we wouldn’t have made it work?”

“Well I would have tried, but I don’t know what kind of mindset you had back then. I would have felt horrible if I was the one making you feel guilty of leaving, or not being able to fuck other guys you wanted.”

Louis thought for a moment.

“I think we would have worked it out. Skype exists for a reason. You could have come to visit me in NYC and I’d be looking forward to my holidays in England to see you. I would have told all my friends here ‘I’ve got this cute curly boy waiting for me at home!’ and then go marking down in my calendar the days until I got to see you again.”

Fresh tears leapt into his eyes. “Wouldn’t you have liked to break up so you can, you know, find someone else? We were both pretty young.”

“The thing is, Harry,” he explained as he shuffled down the pillows, so he could be facing him, “I would have stopped looking for anyone else once I found you. Just like I’m doing now. You’re literally all I have thought about since you hopped into our lives on that wet September day. Even that random date I had was planned before I met you. Once I found you, I stopped looking,” he brought a finger up and rubbed it against Harry’s full bottom lip, “I think eighteen-year-old me would have realized that too.”

Harry’s eyes were shining. “You mean that?” he whispered.

“As much as you meant to settle down with me right then.”

He felt harry smile against his chest. “What?” he giggled.

“It’s just- I like that in every scenario, we end up together. Doesn’t matter when or where we meet in life, it always comes back to you,” he kissed him before pulling back, “Don’t think I won’t get you for saying I ‘hopped’ into your life, you wanker,” he muttered softly into his chest, slightly pinching his nipple.

“Thought you wouldn’t catch that,” he giggled as he felt sleep overtake him, Harry already getting comfortable against him.

Louis fell asleep with a smile on his face, happy to the warm love radiating from his boy.

~

Harry walked into his apartment the next morning, after about two rounds of shower sex before Louis had to leave for the day.

“Zayn?” he called out and frowned when he got no answer after a few seconds.

Suddenly his door opened, and Liam stepped out.

“What happened?” he asked as he tried to look into the room.

Liam closed the door behind him and walked over to him. “He broke up with Sebastian,” he murmured.

“What? Wait,” he paused in thought. “Was it because of the no children thing?”

Liam nodded. “Zayn said that’s a deal breaker for him, and Sebastian eventually said he could try to have kids if it made Zayn happy, but he didn’t want that. He just wanted someone to want them as much as he does.”

“Oh Zayn,” he whispered. “Well I’ll tell Lou and Niall. Are you going to stay with him today?”

“Yeah he asked me too,” he answered. “I don’t have work today anyways, might as well help him out,” he looked towards the closed door. “He’s just really sad, Harry. I don’t know what to do.”

“Just be there for him,” Harry said. “I was with him when his first boyfriend broke his heart, telling him he didn’t want to be with someone who was bi. Cried his eyes out for weeks while Gemma threw darts at the dude’s face after she printed a picture from his Facebook. I don’t really see us doing that with Sebastian, though.”

Liam nodded. “Yeah I had a girlfriend once who thought she turned me “straight” once I started dating her, which made me dump her the minute I found out she was spreading that around her friend groups. As if that could change my queerness,” he said as he shook his head. “I’m gonna try to cheer him up through the day, maybe cook him some of his favorite foods.”

“Good idea,” Harry said with a nod. “We should take him out later in the week to distract him a bit. I have to change and get to work, but just take care of him, Li.”

“I will,” he said softly as he watched Harry go to his room.

~

“So I was thinking,” Harry declared as he bit into a fry, “when we get back from this holiday, could we give Athena a brother?”

Harry started working at Corden and Co a few weeks ago, James happily welcoming him into the office on his first day. Harry had to be at the office today, but Louis decided to take him to lunch once he was free. They ended up in a little deli, ordering a sharable pizza with cheese fries on the side.

“Are you saying you want to adopt a cat with me Harry Styles?” he smiled, dipping another fry into the mustard sauce.

“We already have one together!” Harry giggled as he playfully kicked him under the table. “It’s only natural we want to expand our little family,”

Louis couldn’t help but laugh along. “We really did this backwards. I saw you naked, raised a cat, kissed you, went panty shopping, all before we even went on our first date.”

“That we did,” Harry grinned. “As Sandy would say, hopelessly devoted to you.”

“I wouldn’t have it any other way though,” Louis sighed, reaching over and brushing his fingers over Harry’s knuckles.

~

 _“So don’t call me baby,”_ Niall sang as he strummed at his guitar, _“unless you mean it. And don’t tell you need me, if you don’t believe. So let me know the truth, before I dive right into you.”_

“That a new song, Niall?” Zayn asked as he looked over from the table.

“Oh-“ he mumbled realizing he wasn’t alone. He was so concentrated on his music that he didn’t notice the rest of the boys walking into the flat, even though it wasn’t even his own. “Yeah it’s for Ed’s album. I wrote this one.”

Louis laughed. “Since when do you write love songs?”

Niall shrugged. “Just thought I would give it a chance, you know. Do you like it?”

“I love how it sounds on your guitar,” Harry said, mimicking how Niall was playing on his own air guitar. “I think it’s nice.”

“Sounds beautiful,” Liam agreed. “I think the lyrics really push the love the person feels for the other.”

Niall nodded happily and went back to his guitar, jotting down some notes in front of him. Close enough.

~

“Can you tell me what floor Corden and Co. is on?” Louis asked sweetly to the main desk assistant.

Louis was so eager to see his boy. Harry has been stressing for the past few days over some cases he helped review, which led to Louis treating him to bubble baths and massages once he came home. But he knew he was still stressed at work, so he thought up of something him there too.

“20th floor, sir,” she said with a smile.

He got into a crowded elevator and thought about his boy the entire way up. There was a woman standing next to him, clearly eyeing him for wearing sweatpants in this suit environment. He wanted to tell her his outfit was Burberry, and cost him more than her purse was worth, but he bit his tongue. Nothing was going to ruin his good mood, especially when he was there to cheer up his boy.

He walked past the front desk and started reading the names on the doors until he saw the right one. He knocked slowly, hearing the familiar deep voice telling him to come in.

“Louis?” he sounded excited as he saw his boyfriend walk into his office, already getting up from behind his desk and walking over to him. “What are you doing here?”

Louis shrugged. “I can’t visit my boyfriend in the middle of the day to bring him something?” he said before kissing him softly.

Harry giggled breathlessly as he pulled back. “You can visit any time, baby.”

Louis’ eyes darkened. “Perfect.” He reached out to close the blinds of the windows that overlooked the hallway, shut off the lights, and locked the door.

“What are you-“ he stopped talking as Louis slowly backed him up until his bum hit the edge of his desk. Louis started to fondle him over his dress pants while he used his other hand to unbutton his shirt. He pulled out the traveled sized packet of lube and a condom, Harry raising an eyebrow as he saw the latter.

“Since when do we need that?”

“Since I decided I’m not walking out of here with your come dripping down my legs,” he sassed as he watched Harry’s pupils dilate even more than they were before, only the faintest hint of green around the edges. “Just because you enjoy it when it happens to you, doesn’t mean I do too.”

Harry licked his lips, softly laughing as he reached for the lube. “If you say so baby.” The only light coming in was through the large windows behind them, a faint blue glow from the cloudy day shining on them.

Louis swatted his hand away causing him to frown.

“We need that if you want me to open you up,” he said looking up at the clock on his wall. “I’ve got a meeting in half an hour, so I would like to not walk in there with my cock still hard,” groaning when Louis pressed his own cock against him.

“You don’t need to open me up,” he whispered into his ear.

Harry blinked. “You-you don’t need prep?” he said breathlessly.

Louis shook his head. “I already opened myself up. I just need to lube you up and you can fuck me over this beautiful desk.”

Harry moaned. “You sure?“ he breathed against his neck, licking a thick stripe as he felt Louis shiver underneath him.

“Yes, baby,” he said as he unzipped his trousers, loving how hard he was already for him. He took the pocket-sized lube and squirted it all over his cock, flushed and hot against his hand. After getting the condom on him, he pulled Harry away from the edge as he began to pull down his sweatpants and bent over the large wooden desk.

“God you’re gorgeous,” he heard Harry whisper, already a hand on one of his cheeks. He lined himself up and pushed forward, the tip sliding in easily as they both groaned. He quickly thrust in and out of him, one hand on his waist and another to steady himself against the desk.

After a few hard thrusts, he came with a shout as he spilled into the condom, groaning as he felt Louis grind back on him. Realizing Louis was close to his peak, he gently pulled him up by his torso until his back was snuggled against his chest. Louis sighed as he felt Harry snake his hand to his front, jerking him off quickly as he sucked love bites onto his neck. Soon he was coming on the desk, strips of white painting the dark wood.

They both caught their breaths as Louis turned around and rested their heads together.

“Thank you,” Harry whispered, eyes closed as he spoke. “That was just what I needed, love.”

“Don’t thank me, baby,” Louis said, leaning over and kissing him softly. “You’ve been so stressed these past few weeks; I knew you needed something to distract you.”

“Well,” Harry chuckled, opening his eyes and meeting the crystal blue ones he fell more in love with every day. “You can give me these types of surprises anytime. I would never say no to it.”

“Good to know, Curly,” he smiled as he wrapped his arms around his chest and hugged him tightly, inhaling the scent that he was so familiar to. “I’ll let you get onto your meeting, yeah? Don’t want you being late because of me.”

After cleaning up the mess, tucking themselves back in and trying to look as though they hadn’t been fucking not even twenty minutes ago, they gave each other a few more quick kisses before Louis softly pushed him towards the door.

A man was walking by just as Harry stumbled out of his office, eyes adjusting to the light.  

 “Hi Harry I have these-“ he stopped as he saw Louis come up behind him. “And who might you be?”

“His boyfriend,” he grinned as he pecked his cheek. “I’ll see you tonight, baby,” he whispered as he gave his ass a firm grab before turning to leave.

“Hey Nick,” Harry smiled as he looked over at his boyfriend. “That is Louis.”

Nick stared at Louis as he walked down the hall. “I didn’t know you had a boyfriend,” Nick said. “How long have you been together?”

Harry silently smiled as he quickly relived the previous months in his head. “A few months now,”

“Oh,” Nick smirked. “Still too new for anything then.”

Harry frowned, realizing he never got a response like that before. Usually the response were “Wow you two are so cute!” or just a chorus of “awhhh” that made both of them blush. “What do you mean by that?” he asked, still frowning. 

“Just,” Nick shrugged. “It’s new. Not long term.”

“We are long term,” Harry replied easily.

“Really?” Nick snickered as he walked away. “If you say so.”

Harry was left heavily frowning in the hallway, mouth slightly open as he turned to look in the direction Nick left. How could he say they weren’t “long term”? By any means? Sure, they had only been dating since February officially, but this was different with Louis. Hell, it never even felt like this with Stephen.

He decided he should get going to his meeting on the other side of the office, still deep in his thoughts as he quickly got his notebook from his desk. He touched the place where Louis’ cock had been rutting against the desk, still a bit warm from their heat.

He shook his head, continuing to argue with himself. It is different. It feels different, he thought to himself with every step he took down the hallway. It. Feels. Different. He never thought of starting a family four months into their relationship. He never thought of the names he would give their seven children. He never- he stopped walking.

He _never_ did. And now he knows why. He’s in love with Louis. This is what it felt like to actually _be_ in love. Wanting to spend every minute with your partner, because he’s your best friend. And most importantly, he wants to do the _same_.

Maybe he shouldn’t be realizing he’s truly in love with his boyfriend right before he’s supposed to go into a big meeting with his bosses, but he couldn’t help himself as he drew little hearts all over his legal pad. He’s in love for the first time in his life, and he really can’t help it.


	5. Chapter 5

“Hello?”

“Louis?” Lauren said through the phone. “You got the part! Welcome to the cast of Moulin Rouge! You’re gonna be Christian!!” she screamed.

He got it. He fucking got it.

He had gone in for auditions a few weeks ago, knowing his audition song by heart and knowing he nailed every line. He had gone home to Harry telling him how excited he felt without trying to get his hopes up, but Harry knew he got the part.

“Louis? Say something!”

“I’m- I’m so happy, Lauren! Thank you so much for telling me. I’ll call you back in a bit I-“ he looked over his shoulder. “I have to tell Harry.”

He heard her laugh on the other side. “Go ahead! I’m so happy for you, darling. Bye!”

Louis ended the call while still staring at the screen. “Harry?” he called out as he looked behind him to see Harry sitting by his couch. “I’m going to be Christian!”

“Oh,” his eyes watered as he looked over. “I’m so proud of you, Lou!” he rushed over and pulled him in for a hug.

“We open in September!” he said against his shoulder, voice muffled against the fabric of his Britney Spears shirt. “With rehearsals starting once we get back from holiday.”

“We have to go celebrate!” Harry shouted gleefully as he ran to get his phone from table.

“No we-“

“Hey!” Harry said with a frown, already typing away on his phone. “You made us go celebrate when I passed the Bar, and now we’re going to celebrate with the rest of our friends again for you. Let me just go the bathroom and we can head out in a bit,” he said as he walked out of the room.

Louis could only shake his head as he laughed, loving how happy Harry was for him, if not more than himself. He suddenly felt his phone vibrate, unlocking it to find a notification he hadn’t seen in a while.

_Pinterest and 5 other apps need an update._

“Pinterest? Haven’t checked Harry’s out in months.”

He decided to update the app and then open it.

His breath hitched as he scrolled through.

Harry was regularly updating his other boards, but there was a new one that he was adding too. “Home” was its title.

He expected to find pictures of Manchester there, but his heart skipped a beat as he saw what was in it.

There were pictures of condos in Manhattan. The four-story kind that you would see in those romantic comedies Harry loved. There were aesthetic pictures of how the kitchen would look, how their furniture would look. And the thing is, he knew this wasn’t Harry’s own style. It was mixed with something else. He scrolled through some more and gasped. There was a canvas painting of the gay lions he mentioned before. They had been in bed one night and started to talk about art work. Harry mentioned how he wanted these ridiculous paintings of dicks all over his home, and Louis said he would rather have pictures of gay lions. Harry was teasing him for it but… he put them in his home. He wants Louis in his home. He envisions Louis in his home.

He knew what he had to do now.

~

“Happy trails!” the cast sang around Louis, Harry filming it on his phone as he sang along with him.

It was his last day at Hamilton, and it was already an emotional one as cast member after cast member stopped by his dressing room to drop off gifts and share a few tears. It doesn’t matter how many times he had to remind them he wasn’t moving out of the city and he would still come and visit, but that didn’t stop Jade and Leah-Anne from giving him a teary good bye.

Harry had spent the entire day with him, starting his vacation early from work. Tomorrow they were set to fly out to Ireland and attend Evie’s wedding, then spend a few days with their families, and then take a train to Paris. He had been waiting to go on this holiday for months,

He had come to see Hamilton on his last night, ready to take as many pictures as he could and shower Louis with good-bye gifts. Right before Louis had to go to makeup and get his wig on, they decided to cuddle on the couch, Harry letting himself be used as a body pillow as they laid in silence, Louis taking in the room before his final performance.

“Nervous?” he whispered, shifting himself so he could meet his eyes.

“Bittersweet,” Louis whispered back, even though there was no need to. They share a few tender kisses before Louis had to leave, careful not to get too heated before they made him late.

As soon as Eliza took her deep breath at center stage, Harry started to film as the cast ran to the front and took their final bows. They all joined hands and bowed simultaneously three times until the cast suddenly took a step back and had Louis standing there by himself, laughing as he realized what happened. He tried to step back with them, but Riz walked up to him and took him by the hand to center stage, where the audience was giving him a standing ovation.

He blew kisses to as many audience members as he could, putting both of his hands to his mouth. He alternated between blowing kisses and mouthing “thank you” while he placed both of his hands together as he thanked the crowd. He finally caught sight of Harry in the crowd, gleaming with pride as he waved to his man on stage, phone in hand capturing the moment. Louis placed all of his finger tips over his mouth and blew a kiss to him, giggling when Harry pretended to catch it in the air. He continued to thank the crowd as he walked off stage with the rest of the cast, giving one final look to Harry before he disappeared completely.

Later Harry found him in his dressing room, getting one final look of it before he had to leave it for the last time.

“You okay?” Harry whispered as he walked up to stand next to him, his hand sliding in to hold his.

Louis thought about the memories he had in here for the past two years. The late nights, the long rehearsals, some tears maybe. He made some wonderful memories with the cast that he’ll cherish forever, but probably his most fondest one will be the first night Harry came to see his show. It was the first time he had been nervous in a while, almost as if he was performing solely for him. Nervous to know if Harry would feel the same for him, nervous to know if Harry would even like him as King George III. Now, he had Harry for himself, and that same man was cheering him on in his next role. Well, he didn’t need to have someone to share in his successes, but he’s not going to act like it didn’t feel wonderful every time Harry told him how proud he was.

“More than okay, love,” he whispered. “Let’s get going. Zayn has that restaurant rented out and we don’t want to miss it.”

~

“Ten minutes, people. Ten minutes!” Liam yelled as he ran into the kitchen. “We might not find an uber on time! There could be traffic on the way to the airport! When we land there could be a line at customs! There could be-” his eyes widened mid sentence, “My passport!”

Harry looked on horrified as he watched him run out of the apartment into his own. “What’s wrong with him?”

“Have you ever been on a plane with Liam?” Niall said as he began to zip up his guitar. “He would try to fly the plane if they let him. Has never had an hour of flight training and yet he still thinks he’d do a better job than the pilots.”

Zayn smiled as he shook his head, packing a book into his duffel bag. “That’s our Liam.”

Niall rolled his eyes. “You’re probably the only one who can stand him when we travel, and that’s why _you_ get to sit next to him for the next seven hours!”

As Niall walked away, Harry leaned closer to Zayn. “As if you wouldn’t enjoy that,” Harry whispered.

“Shut up,” he muttered as he tried to hide his smile. Harry had been the only one to notice how attentive Liam had been of Zayn since his breakup, and Harry would tease him then and now calling it a small crush. What Harry didn’t know is that was basically the tip of the iceberg; his crush has lasted since the day Liam moved in across the hall. This was nothing.

“Everyone has their passports?” Louis asked as he walked out of Harry’s room. “I will not hesitate to leave any of you if you forget them. ‘Cept you of course,” he smiled as he walked over to Harry and placed a kiss on his cheek.

“Shocked I tell you,” Niall murmured as he continued to pack.

Liam called them an uber once they were all ready with their bags and headed to the airport.

The pack of friends made their way through to the check in counter, waiting in line behind a few people before they were called. Harry noticed a little girl that was clutching a rainbow bear close to her chest, her mother already at the desk checking them in. She was staring back at him and grinned, waving furiously. He waved back before her mother pulled her along.

“Cute, ain’t she?” Louis whispered.

“I’ve always loved children,” Harry said with a sigh as he waved to her until she was out of sight.

“Next!” they heard a voice call and all five of them went to the counter.

“Passports?” the lady behind the counter asked. Her sleek black hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and she seemed cheery.

“Mr. Malik? You will be sitting in 4B. Mr. Payne? 4A. Mr. Styles? 3A. Mr. Tomlinson? 3B. And…” she scanned over the final passport, “Mr. Horan? You’re in 2C. Would you not like to be seated near your friends instead?”

“Thank you for your concern, Ma’am,” he said as sweetly as he could, “but I was the one who booked all our seats, so trust me, I know why and where I’m sitting.”

She smiled back. “Very well, sir. I hope you all enjoy your flight and thank you for flying British Airways.”

Once they made their way to their gate and boarded the plane, Harry sank into his first class seat. He looked around as Louis finished putting their suitcases in the overhead bin. There was plenty of leg room in front of him he realized as he stretched out his feet.

 _“Maybe enough for me to be on my knees?”_ he thought to himself. He looked up and saw Louis’ flexed arms pushing the bags in, and all it made him think of is having those arms around him now. He looked next to them and realized these seats came with a privacy curtain.

“I’ve never had sex on a plane before,” he thought some more.

“Me neither,” Louis smirked, making him aware he said that out loud. “You want to change that?”

Harry really should have been embarrassed his sexual fantasies had zero filter, but Louis never let him be. 

“We have room. Once the lights go off, I’ll suck you off,” he replied, eyeing the front of his sweatpants.

Louis smiled. “You’re like a dog in heat,” he snickered. “I love that.”

“Do you think I can get away with riding you?” he whispered. “This privacy curtain seems to cover enough of the seat even if I’m over you.”

“I don’t know about riding me but,” he looked around as he unfolded the blue blanket, placing it in his lap. “You could definitely suck me off under this,” he continued as he smoothed out the fabric with his hands.

Harry nodded. “How long till you think the lights go out?”

Louis turned to the nearby stewardess, tapping on her shoulder to get her attention. “Can you tell me when the lights will be going off?” he asked in his sweetest tone. “We’ve had a long day and we’re hoping to get some sleep as soon as possible.”

“Oh of course, sir!” she replied, “About 20 minutes into the air the captain will turn off the lights so passengers can get some shut eye. Would you like me to bring you any extra pillows or blankets?”

Louis looked over to Harry and nodded. “I think more blankets would be helpful. Pillows aren’t much use for us since this one,” he thumbed in Harry’s direction, “thinks I’m the best pillow available.”

“Heyyy,” Harry giggled, lightly shoving his shoulder. “Not my fault you’re so comfortable.”

The stewardess smiled. “You two make a beautiful couple. Is this holiday a part of your honeymoon?”

Harry’s smile faded, “Honeymoon?” he reacted as he looked over at Louis.

“Oh no,” Louis answered, taking Harry’s hand in his. “I am not yet lucky enough to call this man my husband, Miss. But just you wait.”

Harry felt his heart flutter as he watched Louis place his other hand over their joined fingers, enjoying the heat he felt from both hands.

“Well I wish you both the best,” the stewardess said with a smile, handing them some extra blankets another stewardess had brought over. “Please have your seatbelts on as we are about 10 minutes from take off. I hope you both have a fabulous holiday together.”

As she walked away Louis let go of Harry’s hand, causing the other man to slightly pout. Before he could complain, Louis brought his hand to his lower stomach, slowly feeling around the cotton shirt.

“What are you doing?” Harry murmured, as he saw the hand creep lower. “I thought you wanted to wait until we were in the air.”

“What?” Louis said innocently, his hand going much lower than needed. “I’m just making sure you have your seat belt on.” He tugged on the strap, making it slightly tighter on his waist. “Safety first, Harold.”

“So you say,” Harry met his eyes with a glare. “Do you mind if I inspect you as well?”

Louis shook his head. “Not needed. I’m a big boy and know well enough how to strap myself in.”

Harry was about to protest when the intercom started to beep. “Ladies and gentlemen and everyone else, may I have your attention please. This is your captain speaking. My name is Angela Davidson, and I will be taking care of you on today’s flight. I am joined by my co-pilot Jane Eliot and the rest of the flight crew. Please watch the following safety videos to make sure you understand all the emergency exits and procedures. I am here to make your flight as smooth as possible, and by the looks of the weather is should be an easy flight. If there is anything you need, please do not hesitate to ask our wonderful in-flight crew. Thank you!”

“Well she seems nice,” Harry said cheerfully, making sure the privacy curtain was in place, “but don’t think you’re off the hook.”

Louis chuckled as he made sure his seat belt was firmly in place. He turned around to see Liam snoring as Zayn had his headphones in, tapping away at his phone. He reached over and took Harry’s hand in his again, loving the smooth slide of their fingers together.

Before long they were pulling away from the gate, and soon enough they were in the air. Harry had lifted the arm rest at some point so he could lean against Louis’ shoulder. He placed the blanket over them both, and once he was sure no one was coming down the aisle, began to lightly run his fingers over the front of his boyfriend’s sweats. He knew it wasn’t the fastest way to get him hard, but they had time. He let his fingertips slowly rub over the clothed cock, making sure he felt the drag of his nails.

Louis left out a soft groan, slightly thrusting into his hand. Harry smiled to himself as he felt him grow harder with every drag. He wasn’t going to take him out until Louis told him too, and sure enough Louis was begging into his ear.

“I want to feel your skin on me, baby,” he breathed, the thrusts become a little faster. “Please do something.”

Harry nodded and walked his fingers to the waistband. He gently grabbed the band and pulled down, so happy Louis had decided to go pant less for this flight. His cock bobbed against his belly, flushed red and slight wet at the tip.

Harry giggled as he stared at it, biting into his bottom lip as his mouth began to water.

“You know, it doesn’t do much good to my ego to hear you _giggle_ as you see me naked,” Louis murmured.

Harry tore his eyes away to look into the blue ones he could never get tired of looking at, and saw the blue was almost gone from them, pupils so dark you couldn’t tell if he ever had blue eyes to begin with.

Without breaking eye contact, he brought his hand up to his mouth and licked a fat stripe into his palm. He then brought it down to the neglected member, gripping it tight.

“You think I would giggle at this?” he purred as he gave a gentle squeeze, basking in the low groan that it drew out of Louis. “It’s so thick, baby. I love the way you choke me with it sometimes.”

Louis couldn’t even respond, instead opting to feverishly grip at his love handles from behind.

Harry continued to tug him off, thumbing over the head and spreading the wetness along the rest of his shaft. Eventually Louis slipped his hand beneath Harry’s own sweatpants and gripped a cheek as Harry continued his ministrations on his cock.  

Just as he thought he couldn’t last any longer, the cabin lights were turned off. Harry wasted no time in quietly shuffling his way to the ground. He slid down the seat until he was on his knees in front of Louis. Throwing off the blanket, he admired the slight before him. Louis’ sweatpants were now pulled down to his ankles, leaving his bottom half entirely exposed to the cool air.

“God, you’re gorgeous,” Harry whispered as he lightly rubbed Louis’ calves.

After licking another stripe on his own hand, he began to slowly jerk him off again, savoring the soft moans coming from above. He couldn’t resist any longer as his own lips began to moisten from his thirst and sucked on the head without warning.

If there was one thing Harry knew he was good at, it was blow jobs, and he was going to make sure Louis got ones he would never forget. He continued to slowly suck, letting the head rest against the flat of his tongue. It wasn’t long before he swallowed him down whole as tears sprang to his eyes. He vaguely remembered he had his own cock to pay attention too, but nothing could take him away from the job he was doing. Louis had been massaging his scalp since he got on his knees, but once he had him fully in his mouth his curls were quickly gripped and pulled in the older man’s hands.

“Harry?” he moaned above. “I’m close. If you want me to fuck you it better be now.”

He looked up to see his head thrown back.

“Condoms?” he whispered, dragging his tongue along the thick vein.

“In my front bag pocket.”

Harry placed a kiss on the red head and scurried over to their bags. He fished around until he found what he needed and hurried back to the seat. He pulled down his own pants and leaned back against the window, fully exposing himself to Louis.  

 “Be quick,” he hissed as he squirted the lube on the other man’s fingers. “I want you in me so bad.”

“Shhh,” Louis soothed as he stuck the first finger in. “I know you like it rough, but I don’t want to hurt you okay? Especially not on a plane.”

Harry nodded as he tried to ride the finger. He was so worked up from his cock in his mouth he knew it wouldn’t be long before he would burst. Once Louis was able to slip in two fingers easily, he slid the condom on himself. He pulled Harry by the waist until his thighs were straddling his own.

Louis lined himself up holding his cock, breath catching as he rubbed his tip against the rim. He watched with hooded eyes as Harry slowly sank on him, both trying to suppress their groans in the quiet cabin.

“God,” Harry whispered into his ear. “That feels so good.”

Louis nodded. “You’re so tight, love. Now ride.”

Harry began to roll his hips, loving how full he felt as he moved along. Louis started to thrust up to match his movements, and eventually they hit his prostate, triggering a sound to come out from Harry’s throat.

Louis clamped a hand over his mouth as he heard the slow squeak.

“Hey,” he said. “You have to be quiet, baby!”

Harry nodded quickly as he went back to working his hips, bringing both of them closer to the edge. Louis’ hands were all over his back, lightly scratching him as they went everywhere until this traveled lower, gripping both of his cheeks in his hands.

Louis spilled into the condom, biting hard against a soft spot on Harry’s shoulder to keep from shouting. Harry cried out softly as he spilled between them, slowly riding out his orgasm as Louis came down from his own high.

They cleaned themselves up quickly as Louis pulled out slowly and tied off the condom while Harry cleaned their chests. Soon they were cuddling under a blanket with Harry laying against his shoulder, much like the position that started their mile high membership.

“That’s the craziest thing I’ve ever done,” Louis said softly as his breathing finally slowed down. “I blame you.”

“Your cock says otherwise,” Harry retorted with a grin, kissing him softly. They both fell asleep to the quiet hum of the plane.

~

Evie’s wedding had gone off spectacularly. She had greeted all the boys at the hotel, catching up with the ones she already knew and taking an immediate liking to Harry. They all made it to the wedding was held in a nearby church, with Harry crying in the pew as he stood next to Louis as they watched her walk past them.

“You don’t even know the bride!” Zayn whispered to him.

“But weddings always make me cry,” he said as Louis handed him a tissue.

They held the reception in a nearby hotel, beautifully decorated with fairy lights and wildflowers all around. Louis got Harry to dance with him throughout the night before they retired back to their hotel room, saying their goodbyes to the boys before leaving.

“Leaving already?” Niall slurred, drink in hand. “It’s a weddin’!”

Harry giggled. “We know, and we wish Evie and her husband the best of luck but,” he looked over at Louis. “We want to enjoy some alone time as well.”

“You mean you want to fuck like bunnies in your hotel bed,” Liam said with a smirk as Zayn chuckled next to him.

“Well you didn’t have to make it sound so sleazy,” Louis rolled his eyes. “But yes, I’d like to get under the covers with my fit boyfriend.”

Before they could say anything else, Harry grabbed Louis by the hand and pulled him towards the exit, both of them giggling as they looked behind and saw the boys whistling at them. Their hotel bed was massive, and as Louis had told him earlier: “We owe it to sex to have a good time on it”, and he wasn’t about to say otherwise.   

~

The next day they found themselves at the airport again, Niall being the only one without a ticket. He would stay a few more days in Ireland to visit family while the rest of the boys visited their own loved ones in England. Harry and Louis were particularly excited for their Paris trip, and then they would all meet in London to fly back to New York.

Once they said bye to Niall at check in and got through security, they all paused before heading to their separate gates. “We’ll send you pictures of Paris!” Louis called out as he reached for Harry’s hand and dragged them towards their terminal.

“Idiots,” Zayn laughed. He turned towards Liam. “So,” he said as he chewed his bottom lip. “Do you still want to come with me?”

Liam turned to make sure Louis and Harry were no longer in sight. He then reached out and took Zayn’s hand in his.

“I’m sure.”

~

“You miss home?” Louis asked as he watched Harry look out the window before resting on his chest.

“I do, and sometimes I don’t,” he shrugged in response, “I got pretty bored there, and I don’t think I can see anywhere else besides New York as home now.”

“Why not?”

“Well, you’re not in Holmes Chapel right?” as he snuggled further into his chest. He was softly snoring before Louis could reply.

Louis tried to steady to his breathing. “Am I really a home for you?”

He swore he felt Harry nod slightly into his chest, but he’ll never know for sure. Either way, the boy saw him as a home, and that was enough to make his heart burst.  

Once they landed in London and picked up the rental car, they were on their way to Doncaster.

Harry had plugged in his iPod into the USB port as Louis drove. “So what do you feel like listening to?”

“Anything you want babe,” he smiled.

“You’re going to wish you never said that,” he giggled as he scrolled through.

Suddenly the opening chords of Haddaway’s “What is Love?” boomed over the speakers.

 _“What is love, baby don’t hurt me, don’t hurt me, no more!”_ Harry sang along as the synthesized beats filled the car.

Louis groaned at first, but quickly began to sing along to the 90s classic.

After Louis begged for some ABBA songs and later going through as much of their discography they could manage, the Tomlinson house had finally come into view.

It was a pretty large house, suitable for a family the size Louis described he had. A family house, Harry noted. He wanted his own someday.

They parked, Louis turning off the engine as he looked over at Harry. “Ready, love?”

“I’m terrified but willing. Let’s go,” he nodded before opening the door. They went to the trunk to take their luggage out.

Suddenly they heard screams and turned towards the door to see two identical looking girls standing there. “Louis!” they squealed as they ran over to him.

“Hello you two,” he said as he pulled them both in for hugs. “You’ve both grown so much!”

“I’m slightly taller than her!” one of them giggled, causing the other to frown. Before they could start a fight Louis began to speak.

“Harry, these are my sisters, Daisy and Phoebe,” he nodded towards each twin on his arm. “Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, this is my boyfriend Harry.”

He waved to them as they continued to flank both sides of Louis.

“He’s cuter than I thought,” one of them said.

The other nodded in agreement. “Louis got lucky. Now he won’t die alone like he always said he would.”

“I’m right here, girls,” Louis deadpanned.

“Let’s go inside!” they said towards Harry. “Mum is so excited to meet you.”

Harry giggled as Louis rolled his eyes, watching the girls run up the stairs of the porch.

“They seem sweet,” Harry said, interweaving their hands together once he came next to him.

“I can already feel how bullied I’ll be tonight,” he sighed. “You better defend my honor.”

“Always,” he said kissing his cheek.

“Come on then, love,” he said nodding towards the door. “Time for you to meet the rest of the Tomlinson-Deakin clan.”

They quickly grabbed their bags and walked up the stairs together. The living room was empty, and it was pretty quiet for a house that had children. Harry smelled vanilla in the air, and hoped this family loved to bake as much as he did.

“Mum?” Louis called out.

 “In the kitchen!”

Louis took a deep breath and took Harry’s hand in his as they walked towards her voice.

A brown haired woman sat at the kitchen table, trying to feed what looked to be crushed carrots to a feisty two year old.

“Come on sweetheart, just one more bite for Mummy,” she cooed as she brought the spoon up to the ginger haired baby’s mouth.

The baby in turn had her arms fully crossed in front of her chest and turned her head to the other side.

“Mum?” Louis laughed as he watched the spectacle.

She turned and gasped.

“Baby!” she rushed out of the chair and pulled him into a hug. “I haven’t held you in years,” she sniffed against his shirt.

“It’s been less than two years since I last visited, mum.” He said as he hugged her tighter. “I’ve missed you all the same, though.”

They stood there embracing for a while, Harry looking on by the door frame. As she pulled away from Louis she noticed him standing there.

“Oh, you must be Harry,” she said with a warm smile.

“Harru!” the little girl in the feeding chair repeated.

Harry nodded, trying to stop himself from going over and pinching those adorable baby cheeks. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Mrs. Deakin. You truly have a wonderful son.”

“We’ve heard so much about you,” she smiled as she put her arm around Louis.

“I’d say,” another girl said as she walked into the kitchen. “I’ll never forget the ‘Harry is the most beautiful angel on Earth how could I not be in love with him?’ drunk call I once got.” She walked up to Harry and held out her hand. “Felicite, but everyone calls me Fizzy.”

He giggled as he saw Louis groan across from him, shaking her hand in the process. “Nice to meet you, Fizzy.”  

“Did you really need to mention that, Fiz?”

She shrugged. “You make me suffer I make you suffer,” she turned back to Harry, “If you want more embarrassing stories over his pathetic pinning for you, please don’t hesitate to ask.”

“You know I’d _love_ to see my actual favorite sister,” Louis informed them before she continued to speak, “Where’s Lottie?”

“I’m here!” came a voice from the stairwell. The blonde rushed into the room. “Oh you’re Harry!” as he pulled him into a hug. “Louis has never shut up about you. You know he would send me creepy snapchats of you with hearts drawn all over? Like this one picture-” she said as she pulled away and started reaching for her phone.

“Lottie!” her mother warned.

Harry raised his eyebrows as he looked over to his blushing boyfriend. “Did he now?” he laughed, “When did this happen?”

Lottie thought for a moment. “Around November? I know it was right around that holiday the Americans have.”

Harry couldn’t help but giggle into his hand. They weren’t even _dating_ at that point, but it didn’t matter, he still found it cute to know Louis had been drooling over him for so long. “Well in his defense, I liked him back then too.”

Louis let out a sigh, walking over to him and putting an arm around his waist. “You lot are the worst. Embarrassing me in front of my man like this.”

Suddenly Harry yelped as he felt something around his leg. He looked down to find a blonde toddler wrapping his arms around his calf, staring up at him with blue eyes that seemed very familiar to him.

“And who might you be?” he asked as he picked him up, resting him on his waist.

“Ernie,” came the little voice, resting his head on Harry’s shoulder. He sucked on his thumb as his eyes fluttered closed. Soon his gentle breathing was all Harry could hear.

Louis couldn’t deny the way his heart somersaulted in his chest as he watched Harry tenderly hold his brother. He already had a visual of Harry with their own children. They could have kids of their own someday, hopefully in the near future.

“Well,” Jay said as she picked up his twin sister from the chair. “I see Ernest has picked up a liking to Harry.

“Like all the Tomlinson men do,” Lottie murmured to Fizzy. The girls giggled as they looked over at the couple.

Louis whacked her arm. “Shut it,” he hissed.

 “Now that you’ve met all of my children, I think it’s time I put supper on. Anyone in the mood for lasagna?”

After her husband Dan came home a few hours later, they all sat down to eat at the dining table. Louis watched as Harry got along with all his siblings and managed to charm the pants off his mum and stepdad.

Later when they cleared the table and Harry was leading a game of hide and seek in the living room with both sets of twins, Jay pulled her son aside.

“You chose well, baby,” she praised, looking at the way Harry held Doris in his arms as they ran away from Ernie. Knowing his legs could only take him so far, Harry exaggerated each big step he took, giggling when the little boy finally caught up to them and tried to tackle his feet.

“I know, mum,” he replied, watching Harry lay on the carpet as both toddlers pretended to attack him, “I know.”

~

“So this is where you grew up,” Harry said as he looked around the room.

They were both puzzled when they found out there was no guest room ready for Harry, with Louis finding it odd his mother would not have prepared one being the incredible host she is.

“Oh we’re under no impression you boys don’t share a bed now and then,” she replied when her son asked.  “I thought you would like to have him see your room, so you might as well stay in there. Your bed in big enough to fit you both.”

And that’s how Louis ended up taking their bags to his old room.

“I did,” he replied, dropping his duffle on a nearby chair. The posters from his teenage years were still left up. David Beckham, Chad Michael Murray, and other blonde hunks lined his faded walls. There was a lava lamp, probably not turned on in years, sitting on the small desk in one corner of the room. It looked like a time capsule of the late 2000s, untouched in years.

“I guess mum decided not to touch any of my stuff for sentimental reasons, or she just expects me to clean it on my own.” He walked over and sat on the bed, padding the place next to him. “Come here, babe.”

Harry pulled his knit jumper over his head, discarding it on top of his own bag. After walking over and sitting next to him, he placed his head on his shoulder.

“You have such a lovely family, Lou,” he breathed as he rubbed his nose against one of his freckles. “It feels so loving being here.”

“And you were a big hit,” Louis replied. “Dan and Mum love you, I’m pretty sure the babies now love you more than me, and the rest of the girls adore you. You did spectacular on your opening night.”

Harry giggled as he rolled his head and plopped backwards onto the comforter. “More like an audition.”

“Nah,” Louis replied as he climbed over him, caging him in with his elbows. Harry loved the way his wool fabric dragged across his stomach, the roughness of it making the soft skin a little red. “You had your auditions back when I met you, and since then you’ve been rehearsing to be the best boyfriend for me to show off to my family, and like I said,” he nipped his nose, “spectacular.”

The younger man pouted his lips towards him, wordlessly asking for a kiss. Louis felt like teasing him a bit more, but he had barely gotten time all day to be alone with Harry. He leaned down and pressed his lips firmly against his.

After rubbing his back over the sweater the entire time he was over him, Harry dragged his hands to the hem and went under. He loved how warm he felt underneath, nails lightly dragging over the small of his back.

By now Louis had his tongue exploring his mouth, bringing out low moans from Harry’s throat. Eventually Harry’s hand journeyed further down his back until he had a handful of both cheeks and squeezed.

They were so lost in their slow make out that it wasn’t until Louis began to thrust harder did they realize they were both fully hard.

“You know,” Louis said as he pulled away to catch his breath, drawing circles over Harry’s chest. “I’ve never fucked anyone in this bed.”

Harry’s eyes grew wide. “You haven’t?” he gulped as he licked his bottom lip.

“No. I want to change that tonight, though. Will you help?”

“Tonight? Louis your siblings are down the hall!” he whispered harshly.

“And? I think you can keep quite for a change.” He snickered as he pulled off his jumper.

“Me?” he yelped. _“You_ seem to forget who’s the loud one between us. And sorry, but I don’t need your family knowing what my sex noises are within the first twenty four hours of meeting them. My opening night does not need to be tainted by that.”

“Come onnnn,” Louis groaned as grinded his hips against his already hard cock. “You know you want to. I want to show this bed some action.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Well I’m a proper lady and we do not fuck on childhood beds. You haven’t even put a ring on it,” he said as he wiggled his ring finger in front of him.

“Fine,” Louis shrugged as he hopped off him. He decided to shed the rest of his clothes until he was naked, with his cock hanging thick as he paddled over to the bed and laid down next to him. He took two fingers and placed them on Harry’s lips. “Open please,” he ordered. The plush lips opened, his tongue licking them all over. Once he felt they were wet enough, he adjusted himself until he could reach behind him comfortably.

“I’ll just think about the times I wish I got my cock sucked here on this very bed,” he moaned, now facing Harry, “There was this cute boy in one of my classes and sometimes I wished-“

He would have liked to continue his story, and maybe get a few more fingers in him, had it not been for Harry and his big hand placing a hand over his mouth. All he could do was stare up at those dark, green eyes.

“No,” he growled.

Before long, the lube and condoms were fished out of their bags and brought to the bed. Harry watched as Louis continued to open himself up, ripping the condom from the wrapper and lubing himself up.

Louis moaned as Harry fucked him hard into the bed, the old mattress squeaking to their movements.

“Right _there_ ,” he moaned low as he felt the head of Harry’s cock hit his prostate. He knew he wouldn’t last long given how good it felt to be fucked in the bed he slept in during his teenage years. So many nights he wanked off to all the hot men he could think of, and now he had the fittest man he knew fucking him good in the same bed.

“I would have loved to lose my virginity to you,” Louis said in between moans. “One look at those _curls_ ,” he gritted out as Harry slammed into him again, “and I would have begged you to come over so we could fool around.”

Harry groaned into his neck, “I would have loved the same, baby,” he said sucking a love bite into the tender skin.

Louis came hard against his stomach, Harry watching the ropes of come paint over his golden skin. He whimpered as he felt his own orgasm coil in his belly and emptied inside of him. He collapsed on him, not caring to get his own body sticky with his come.

“You’re amazing,” Louis whispered as he light scratched his back, loving how his weight felt over him.

“So are you,” Harry breathed after a while. After cleaning themselves they both fell asleep, Louis cuddling his back as they drifted off to dreamland.

~

The next morning, they had breakfast with the rest of the family, with Lottie giggling as she pointed out the love bite on his neck to Fizzy and said their goodbyes before they left for Holmes Chapel.

Harry had taken Jay to the kitchen to discuss something, and Louis frowned as he said goodbye to the rest of his siblings.

“So you like him a lot yeah?” Lottie said as she hugged him.

“I would marry him now if I could,” he sighed, looking towards the kitchen wondering what they could have been talking about.

“Have you even told him you loved him yet?” Fizzy asked as she hugged him goodbye as well.

“Not really,” he said slowly. “I’m just waiting for the right time.”

Lottie’s jaw dropped. “You two are so backwards. It’s clear he loves you just as much if not more, Lou, so just get it over with so you can be even happier.”

Louis was about to retort when Jay and Harry emerged from the kitchen.

“Come back soon, okay?” Jay said as she hugged Harry, smiling as she looked up at him. “You’re so lovely, Harry, and I’m very glad you’re making my boy happy.”

“That’s all I ever want to do,” he said with a warm smile as he kissed her cheek. “Ready to go?” he asked towards Louis, the other man giving him a puzzled stare.

“Yeah, we have lunch to get to with your family, love,” he said as he gave his mother a tight hug. “Be sure to call me whenever you need, mum. I’m never too busy for you.”

“I know, boo bear,” she smiled, laughing when he groaned at the nickname.

After Louis gave Jay another hug, they both got into the rental and drove towards Holmes Chapel.

Harry watched as Louis gripped the steering wheel hard. “Nervous?” he said with an eyebrow raised.

“It’s your family now,” he said, “I want them to like me.”

“You think they won’t? I wouldn’t be surprised if my mum is already half in love with you, since I talk about you so much.”

“You talk about me?” he asked, sounding surprised.

“All the time, love,” he replied softly, already scrolling through his phone looking for some songs. “What songs do you want to listen to? Take your mind off things.”

Louis thought for a moment. “Under Pressure?”

He remembers singing along to Bowie and Mercury when he realized he was gay, sitting on his bed ready to cry after coming home from school one day. He had a nervous breakdown during one of his classes, the realization of _“holy shit I am so not straight”_ hitting him like a ton of bricks and making it hard to breathe. He ran home and locked himself in his room, trying to find ways to clear his head. He remembers laying down on his bed, mouthing along to the words he wished he could scream as well.

_“It’s a terror knowing what this world is about, watching some good friends scream ‘let me out!”_

“I love that song,” Harry said happily, waking Louis from his memory.

 _“Pressure! Pushing down on me. Pushing down on you,”_ they both sang along as they pointed to each other. _“no man ask for.”_

They continued their spontaneous karaoke, flipping through more 80s songs until the GPS beeped. “You are 2 minutes from your destination.”

Harry paused the music and looked over at Louis. “Ready?”

He nodded as he followed the directions. They pulled up to a rather large house that sat nicely against the country backdrop.

A woman was waiting by the front door, waving to them as she watched them park.

“Hello love!” she yelled as Harry got out of the car. “How are you? Did you eat yet?” she asked, hugging him tightly when he walked over to her. “It’s so good to see you.”

“We haven’t yet,” he giggled, pulling back so he could turn towards the other man. “This is Louis, mum. My boyfriend.”

Louis held out his hand. “Hello, Mrs. Twist. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

She batted his hand away and pulled him into a hug.

“None of that,” she said as her chin rested on his shoulder. “I’ve never seen my boy happier. You are family now and will be treated as such. And you may call me Anne.”

Louis physically relaxed at that, hugging her back. “Thank you,” he whispered, already feeling more welcomed.

Another woman came down the stairs as they entered the house, almost looking like a younger version of Anne.

“Gemma!” Harry called out. “This is Louis.”

“Hello, Louis,” she smiled before hugging Harry. “This one has told me so much about you.”

“Hopefully good things?” Louis laughed nervously as she pulled him in for a hug.

“Mostly,” she winked. “Robin says lunch is ready. Join us?”

~

“Do you love my brother?”

Even though Louis was anxious at first, Harry’s family showed him there was nothing to be worried about. Anne reminded him a lot of his own mum, and Gemma’s personality had meshed with his own quite well. It’s not like he already saw himself as a part of the family, but he could see himself fitting in quite well. Anne asked to go for a walk with Harry, and Robin excused himself for a nap, which left him alone with Gemma.

“I-“ he licked his lips. “I haven’t told him so, but I do. More than I ever thought I could. Any reason you want to know?”

She shrugged in response. “I want to make sure he’s with someone who truly cares for him. I’m sure you heard what happened with his last boyfriend?”

“I have,” he nodded, “and that you didn’t like him even before he cheated.”

“That _idiot_ was…. despicable. I didn’t care for him once Harry introduced us. He looked and acted like a snob. But you know, I kept the charade up for my brother, who was clearly infatuated with him. When I found out he cheated I was _this_ close to putting a bounty on his head, but Harry chose the high route and just blocked him from everywhere.”

“I don’t blame you,” Louis said, taking a sip of his beer. “I would have done the same.”

“You think he’s the one?” she asked suddenly, “like, do you see this going anywhere?”

“Funny how Harry has never been the one to ask me that,” he said with a laugh. He met her eyes and continued. “To be honest, Gemma, I think I’ve been in love with your brother since I first saw him in our coffee shop; fresh off the plane, soaking wet from the rain, and he still never looked more gorgeous.”

Gemma gave him a soft smile. “He’s in good hands then.”

“Hello!” they heard Anne call into the house, announcing their return.

Harry walked into the dining room and looked back and forth between his sister and boyfriend. “Everything alright?”

Gemma got up and kissed him on the cheek before leaving for the kitchen. “All good, baby brother.”

He frowned as he watched her walk away. “So she likes you?” he whispered towards Louis.

He smiled and got up from his chair, “All good, baby,” he whispered back before giving him a kiss.

Later that night, Harry had no qualms getting fucked in his childhood bed. Louis would have protested, but as soon as they shut the door Harry was already on his knees ready to suck him off. He barely had time to grab the lube from his bag before he opened Harry up and had him moaning as he slid inside. Seeing the bars at the head of the bed, he had Harry grab onto them and not let go, even as he whimpered when he drove against his prostate repeatedly. Louis jerked off his cock to his own movements, and soon Harry was spilling into his hand as he came inside of him.

“I love you,” he almost said as he took Harry’s hands away from the bar and kissed them. His eyes met the green ones he would always get lost in, and he hoped he heard his inaudible message.

~

They arrived in Paris the next day, getting off at the train station with bags in hand.

“Paris!” Harry said brightly. “The city of love.”

“We’re only here for three days, Haz,” Louis said as he hailed them a cab. “We have to make the most of it.”

“Can we go to the Louvre?” he asked as he got in the back seat. “I’ve always wanted to go.”

“Anything your heart desires, love,” he gave him a quick peck before telling the driver their hotel address.

They spent the next few days exploring every part of Paris they could. They booked dates at some of the highest rated restaurants. Louis laughed at how expensive the teeniest plates of food were, but they still made the most of their dates. They found small shops that served delicious food, usually with names that Louis couldn’t pronounce and had Harry teach him the correct way to say them. They spent one of their days walking around the Eiffel Tower before going up to the top, a friendly couple taking their picture so Louis could post one on his Instagram. Happy with his post, they decided it was time to head back to the ground.

“Enjoying your time so far?” Harry asked.

“I’m having the best time, love.” Louis said as he kissed his cheek.

Suddenly his phone rang, and Louis smiled as he saw the name on the screen.

“Oh it’s Lauren!” he smiled as he swiped, “Hello darling, what’s up?”

“Hello my two love birds,” she said over the line. “I’m just calling to pull your ears over the fact that you didn’t tell me you were going to Paris!” she said.

“Well,” Louis chuckled, looking in the direction of Harry, “I was sort of surprised with it a few weeks ago and forgot to tell you.”

“Well this is a perfect PR move! Go to the Moulin Rouge and take some pics in front of it! It will be great promo for the days leading up to opening night.”

“Go to the Moulin Rouge?” he repeated, watching Harry nod his head excitedly. “Yeah I think we can manage that.”

“Great! I hate to interrupt the rest of your little love fest, so I’ll be going now. Enjoy your trip!”

Louis smiled as she hung up. “So, Moulin Rouge?”

They quickly hailed as cab and went in the direction of the famous theater. Louis really couldn’t believe he was there once he stepped out.

The all too familiar windmill sat at the top of the red building, a reminder of how unique the theater was. There were drawings of showgirls all around the front, and lights that were turned on at night glimmered in the sunshine.

“I watched this movie hundreds of times,” he whispered as he stared at the front, Harry stepping next to him. “I really can’t believe I’m going to be in it.”

“You are because you’re that talented, love,” Harry said before pecking his cheek. “Now come on, we need a couple of pictures of you standing there in your full glory.”

Louis shook his head as he giggled, watching Harry taking a few steps back with his phone in hand. After posing for a few pictures, a group of girls came up and asked for a picture with him.

“With me?” he frowned. “Why?”

“We recognized you!” the purple haired one said, “We were having lunch in that café across the street and Angie swore it was you. We told her there was no way Louis Tomlinson was at the Moulin Rouge of all places and then Stephanie here,” she said pointing to the blonde one, “said she saw you had posted a picture at the Eiffel Tower, and that’s when I decided to look it up and” she said, turning her screen to him to show the Broadway.com article announcing the show. “You _are_ the one who’s playing Christian!”

“We’re going to fly to New York to see the show on opening night!” Stephanie said. “Can we just have one picture with all of us in it? We’ve been waiting for it to go to Broadway for ages and now we’ve met the star! I can’t believe Liza didn’t believe it was you.”

“Wow,” Louis said, still trying to process that he was spotted and had fans. “Yeah of course, Harry?”

“Which phone am I taking this on?” he asked as he stepped closer to the group.

Stephanie carefully placed her phone in his hand. “Mine! Take at least five please so we can pick the best ones.”

“Noted,” Harry said as he brought the phone up. Once the girls were surrounding him, they all smiled for the camera.

“How about a silly one?” he suggested once he took the required amount.

“Alright girls,” Louis said firmly. “Give me your best can-can dancer impression.”

They all giggled as they brought a knee up and linked arms, each struggling to hold their legs up for more than a few seconds.

“A few more!” Harry called out as he saw them wobble. One more press of a button and he said they could relax.

The girls thanked them both as they gave Louis hugs.

“I’ll be sure to remember you girls at opening night! Will you be at stage door?”

“Yes!” they squealed. “We need you to sign our programs.”

“Alright then,” he nodded. “I hope to see you all there in September.”

“Thank you so much, Louis!” they called out before they walked away. “He’s so nice!” they heard Angie say before their voices were too far away.

“That was amazing,” Harry said. “The public treating you like the true star you are, baby.”

“Oh stop,” he said with a blush. “They just happened to be around and recognized me.”

Harry rolled his eyes fondly. “Whatever you say, love,” he took his hand in his and pulled him towards one of the restaurants nearby. “Come on, let’s go eat. I’m starving!”

~

The next day Louis woke Harry up bright and early to go shopping.

“We’re here in the city of love,” Louis said as he was on his knees in the shower, Harry’s cock in his hand. “I’m going to spoil you as much as I can.”

They walked around the various shops, Harry eyeing expensive perfume and Louis not even second guessing before he bought it for him. They walked into a lingerie shop, where Louis had him pick out his favorites and bought them as well. After six more stores, Harry complained at that he was being too spoiled, but his eyes grew wide as he saw the ring Louis had found in the antique shop they were in.

“You can’t just give me new rings every few months, Lou,” he giggled as he watched Louis slide it on his finger. “I’m not going to have enough fingers left!”

“Well,” he said bringing his hand up to kiss the ring, “I suggest you grow more fingers or stack my rings. Because I want everyone who looks at these hands to say ‘wow, he must have gotten engaged multiple times,’ and know you’re basically mine.”

Harry could only shake his head as he admired the ring while Louis paid for it. 

They decided to take a walk along the Sienne, Louis groaning every time Harry told him to stop so he could take a picture of him.

“You have enough of me!” he laughed before posing.

“But not with you against this gorgeous river as the sun sets! Now pose, Lou!”

As they were walking back to their hotel, the sky began to thunder and soon enough it started to pour. While the people around them were ducking for cover, they gave up and let themselves be rained on. Louis just laughed as he watched Harry become drenched.

“You look exactly like you were the first day I met you,” he yelled as his own clothes became soaked.

“Hopefully just as fit?” Harry giggled as he shook his head, curls flying with more wet drops.

“Even better,” he smiled before getting closer to him. “Come here.”

He caught his lips with his and embraced in the rain, Harry laughing against his mouth after a while.

“What?” Louis breathed, watching the raindrops hand off of the other man’s eyelashes.

“I feel like we’re in the Notebook. Kissing in the rain and all that,” he giggled. “And you know what happens afterwards.”

“Well then, Harold,” he said running in front of him towards the hotel. “You’ll have to catch me to make that fantasy a reality!”

Harry laughed as he ran after him, both out of breath as they made it to the lobby.

“You’re soaked to the bone,” Louis noted, poking the wet fabric. “Let’s get ourselves out of these.”

Once they made it to their room, Harry wasted no time in stripping down. Louis shed his own clothing as well but could only watch in awe as he saw how beautiful he looked. It’s not like he hadn’t seen him naked before, but he still marveled every time he did. He put on some black sweatpants before looking back at him.

“I love you,” he whispered softly, watching him take off his wet clothing. “How do I tell you I love you?”

Then, an idea popped in his head. Maybe not the smartest idea, but he really couldn’t hold it in any longer. He ran over to his bag and pulled out the music sheets and CD Lauren had given him a few weeks ago.

“Harry?” he said slowly shuffling the papers in his hands, “Do you think we can rehearse one of the songs from the play? I haven’t really been able to sing them yet, and I’d like to start before rehearsals begin.”

“Sure, baby,” he said turning back to him, drying himself with a fluffy white towel. “Which one?”

“Your Song?” he asked.

“Oh that’s a good one. Wait,” Harry froze in the middle of the room, “do you want me to be dressed as a turn of the century courtesan so you can get into character?”

“Well you don’t need to,” he said as he looked down at the lyric sheets, “if you want-“

Before he could finish, Harry dashed into the bathroom. Louis blinked a bit before finding a CD player and getting the music ready. A few minutes later he emerged wearing the black lace lingerie set they had bought earlier, along with a black sheer slip Louis had never seen before.

“Where did you even get that slip?” Louis gawked, still trying to process the outfit.

Harry shrugged, sitting on the bed and leaning back on his forearms. “You never know when the time calls for it. Now,” he waved his hand. “Seduce me.”

Louis laughed for a moment as he looked down at his lyric sheet again. He got the remote and the opening notes began to fill the room.

 _“My gift is my song,”_ Louis sang as Harry smiled at him. _“And this one’s for you.”_

He swallowed as he looked onto his love. _“You can tell everybody that this is your song,”_ he sang. Harry’s eyes looked lovingly at him. _“It may be quite simple, but now that it's done. Hope you don't mind,”_ he continued to sing at Harry, _“I hope you don't mind that I put down in words how wonderful life is now you're in the world”_

Harry’s eyes were shining back at him, sparkling in the soft candlelight. He started to walk closer to the bed.

 _“Sat on the roof and I kicked off the moss. Well, some of these verses well they...”_ he smiled at him. _“They got me quite cross, but the sun's been kind while I wrote this song.  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on,” by _ now he was standing in front of him, Harry’s knees grazing his own. _“So excuse me forgetting, but these things I do. You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue,”_ he smiled as he grazed a finger over his cheek.

“I’d never forget what color your gorgeous green eyes are,” he said hurried in between, causing Harry to giggle fondly.

 _“Anyway the thing is what I really mean. Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen.”_ he gently took both of his arms and pulled him off the bed. He drew Harry in by the small of his back, relishing how nicely he fit in his arms. _“And you can tell everybody,”_ he sang as they danced around the room, _“this is your song. It may be quite simple but now that it's done I hope you don’t mind,”_ he sang softly as he twirled him in his arms, facing him again as he sang the last line, _“I hope you don’t mind that I put in words how wonderful life now you’re in the world.”_ He licked his lips, heart pounding in his ears as he was about to say what he planned. _“I love you,”_ he crooned in his softest voice, carefully watching Harry’s reaction.

Harry slightly frowned, blinking back at him, a slight smile on his lips. “That’s not a line in this song, Lou,” he whispered softly.

“No,” he whispered back as he took both of his hands into his, “but it’s a line from me. From the bottom of my heart.”

Harry’s smile faded, wonder replacing the cheer in his eyes. “You love me?” he asked tenderly.

“You don’t have to say it back,” he rushed out, starting to panic at the fact that Harry only look confused and not elated as he had hoped. “I just want to put it out there, because I’ve loved you for so long and-“

Harry cut him off, placing his lips on his as both of his hands came up to cradle his face. Louis let the relief flood him, melting into the kiss.

“I love you, Lou,” he said as he pulled back, grinning so hard both of his dimples were on display. “It’s so happy to hear you say it too.”

“I can’t tell you how good it feels to finally say it,” Louis whispered, leaning in for another kiss. “I love you so much, Harry.”

 _“I will always love you,”_ Harry gently sang. _“And I can’t help falling in love with you.”_

“That’s not a part of this song either,” he teased, nipping his nose.

“It’s a part of the other medley! Allow me to keep up with the theme, babe.”

Louis giggled. _“I was made for loving you baby, you were made for loving me.”_

 _“The only way of loving me baby is to pay a lovely fee,”_ Harry sang back, smiling sweetly as he pushed Louis back until the back of his legs hit the mattress.

“I’m gonna pay for this?” Louis said, raising an eyebrow. Suddenly Harry shoved him down on the bed, landing with a huff on the bed. Harry crawled over and straddled him as Louis placed his hands on his thighs. He smirked as he felt the growing bulge against his bum.

“You never pay for it,” he said before giving him a deep kiss. He quickly pulled down Louis’ pants with one hand, cock already hard as it hit the warm air. Louis hissed as Harry brought his crotch down to meet his, the soft black silk running smoothly his hardness. Harry softly bit at the other man’s lower lip as he grinded down on him, a wet spot already appearing on the front.

When Louis felt he had enough, he yanked them down and groaned when he felt Harry’s warm cock against his own. He started to fuck his tongue into Harry’s mouth, loving the moans that he drew out of him as he felt him buck against their bodies.

“Where’s the lube, baby?” he whispered before tonguing him again.

“I’ll grab it,” he slowly, kissing him one more time before he crawled over him to reach for it on the nightstand. His chest was right over Louis’ face, and Louis didn’t waste the opportunity to suck on one of his nipples. Harry yelped at the sudden wetness, and one would think he would have preferred not to have his nipples played with, but Louis felt a burst of precome hit his belly and made a mental note that nipple play was _definitely_ something they had to explore.

Once Harry sat back on his lap, he drizzled some lube over Louis’ fingers after shrugging out of his slip and making sure the panties were carefully taken off and placed next to them. He didn’t feel like ruining such a pretty gift so fast.

Louis carefully opened him up, Harry moaning against his lips every time he added a finger. Soon Harry was begging for him to start fucking him, and he was more than happy to oblige. He took out his fingers and began to rub them over his cock, asking Harry to drip some more lube over it.

“Do we need a condom?” he asked, closing his eyes as he jerked himself off.

“No,” Harry answered, placing his own hand over Louis’ cock and following the movements. “I want to feel you spill in me.”

Louis shuddered in response and placed a hand over his waist. “On your back then, love. I’m gonna love you real good.”

Harry whimpered as he did as he was told, legs spread as Louis got in between them. He leaned over and started kissing him softly as rubbed his cock against the rim. Harry groaned into his mouth once he pushed in, slowly thrusting into the heat. He wasn’t even halfway in before Harry tried to fuck himself against it, causing Louis to giggle a bit as he wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Harder, Lou,” he begged as he ground his hips towards him.

“Always impatient,” he whispered as he slammed into him.

Harry yelped as he hit is prostate straight on, already causing the familiar coil in his belly to start heating.

“I love you, Lou,” he groaned into the room as his thrusts became faster, the other man clearly feeling his own peak approaching fast.

Louis grabbed both undersides of his thighs and pushed them towards his chest, the deeper angle making them both moan loudly. He captured Harry’s lips with his own, using his tongue to fuck his mouth as well. He felt Harry’s nails dragging hard against his back, knowing they would leave deep marks tomorrow. As he thrusts became even faster, and Harry’s moans got even higher, his lips traveled down the younger man’s neck.

“I love you so much, Harry,” he said softly. Suddenly he gave a sharp bite into the delicate skin, and he felt Harry come with a shout as he spilled between them. His rim was throbbing against his cock, and the pulsations were enough to send Louis over the edge and emptying inside him. Harry groaned in pleasure as he felt him fill him up, the heat of his come giving him another wave of pleasure.

Louis collapsed over him, both trying to catch their breaths as they came down.

“I’ll never stop saying this but,” Harry said softly. “This is truly the best sex I’ve ever had. You’re amazing, Lou.”

“Right back at ya,” Louis replied, a smile on his lips before he kissed him again. “I guess love really does make it better.”

Once they rested enough, they started round 2 on the floor, after Louis couldn’t help himself seeing Harry walking around naked and got down on his knees right then.

Round 3 got them closer to the bed, but this time they were still on the floor where Harry was on his knees as Louis rocked into him from behind.

Round 4 was still spent on the floor, this time giving each other blowjobs on their sides, a lazy man’s 69.

Round 5 finally got them off of the ground, with Harry convincing Louis to take a quick bubble bath with him in the large tub. Most of the water ended up on the tile floor since Harry couldn’t help himself and ride him in there.

It was probably three in the morning when they finally decided it was time to sleep, getting under the covers with Louis opening his arms to have Harry snuggle in.

“I’m getting a tattoo in the morning.”

Louis frowned, his mouth slightly open. “Tomorrow? Before we leave?”

“Yeah.” Harry breathed against his chest. “I’ve been loving you for so long, baby. Now I want something to remember this holiday by.”

“What are you going to get?” he asked slowly.

“It’s a surprise” he murmured before they both went to sleep.

And it really was a surprise when Harry walked out of the tattoo parlor the next morning with a song lyric on his chest, right over his heart.

 _“I hope you don’t mind”_ Louis read aloud, giving Harry a soft smile as he looked into his eyes. “Why that?”

“The song you sang when you said you loved me,” Harry said before giving him a kiss. “And I think it fits us perfectly, Lou. I hope you don’t mind how much I’ve fallen in love with you,” he said giving him another kiss, “ I hope you don’t mind me planning our future together,” another kiss graced his lips, “I hope you don’t mind that I’ve given my heart to you,” he said before giving him another soft kiss, this one lasting a little longer than the others. “It just sums us up well,” he whispered against his lips.

“More than you’ll ever know,” Louis smiled before giving him a deep kiss, thumb still gracing the plastic covering of the fresh ink. “I quite enjoyed this trip, love. Best holiday I’ve ever been on.”

“I’ll say,” Harry giggled as he struggled to walk a bit. “I’ll be feeling last night for the next couple of days.”

“I’m sorry my cock loves you so much,” he said as he pecked his cheek. “You can get me back when we get home. And speaking of home,” he said looking down at his watch. “We better get going so we don’t miss the train.”

Harry nodded as he took his hand in his and hailed a cab to take them to the train station. He looked at Louis, all bright eyed and glowing, and momentarily wanted to break down over how happy he felt with him. Best holiday ever was the understatement of the century.


	6. Chapter 6

They met the boys with hugs once they found each other in Heathrow, all happy to be reunited in their little group.

“Have a fun time in Paris?” Niall asked as he nudged Harry’s rib. “It looks like you got mauled by a raccoon or something,” he said looking at his neck.

“Well you should see his back,” Harry found himself saying before he could stop himself. Louis’ cheeks flushed as he looked over at him, eyes wide.

“Like I said,” Liam murmured. “Fucking like bunnies. Let’s get to our gate, lads. I think they start boarding in ten minutes.”

Louis looked down at their tickets. “Liam, you’re sitting next to Zayn, that alright?”

Zayn glanced over at his, well friend, over the rim of his coffee cup.

_Liam woke up to Zayn sleeping on his chest. His long, curled eyelashes fanned over his cheeks. His hair was a mess over his head, but it didn’t matter. The man was a literal god._

_A knock came at the door._

_“Liam! Are you up?” Niall yelled from the other side._

_“Oh fuck,” he whispered. “Zayn. Zayn! Wake up, baby!”_

_Zayn frowned in his sleep. “What?” he murmured. He saw the door opening and quickly hid under the covers, Niall’s voice filling up the room._

_“It’s the wedding day!” he yelled before running back outside, closing the door behind him._

_Zayn had managed to sit up against the headboard as Liam did the same next to him, both remaining silent as they became more aware of their situation._

_“Do you remember what happened last night?” he whispered as if no one else had to hear._

_Liam nodded slowly. “Do you?”_

_Zayn nodded._

_“Are you naked?”_

_Liam looked over as he saw Zayn feel himself under the covers._

_“As a newborn,” he replied. “You?”_

_“Same.”_

_They sat in silence for a bit._

_“We slept together.”_

_“That we did.”_

_“And we liked it.”_

_“True as well.”_

_Zayn took a deep breath._

_“And it’s a one time thing, right?”_

_No, Liam wanted scream. He knew he had a few drinks last night but that doesn’t mean he didn’t remember. It was amazing in every way._

_“Yes.”_

_Zayn took a deep breath and nodded. “Okay then. I have to go get ready in my own room.”_

_He started to get out of the bed until he realized how he looked. “Don’t look,” he said behind him._

_Liam was staring at his bare bum. There were love bites all over it, and red marks. “I wasn’t planning to,” he said as he tore his eyes away._

_He pulled on his pants as he walked around the room to pick up his clothes._

_“Where’s my tie?” he murmured._

_“Oh I know,” Liam said as he got out of bed. He walked over to the door and opened it. The tie was neatly hung on the doorknob._

_Zayn blushed at the implication. “Did I put it there?”_

_Liam shook his head. “No it was my idea. I needed to put something on the door to make sure no one would come in, and then you took it off for me.”_

_“Oh,” he said softly. “Well I should start getting changed for the wedding. Bye, Li.”_

_“One time thing, right?” Liam asked earnestly, hoping Zayn would contradict him at any point._

_Zayn nodded. “One time thing.”_

_That’s the same thing they repeated to themselves once Liam ended up in Zayn’s hotel room, sucking him off as the steam from the shower filled the glass around them. They repeated it again once Zayn took him home to meet his parents, claiming he was just a friend, yet sleeping in the same bed. Each time they blamed it on the “Dublin Air” or the “British Air”, a promise that there would be no next time. Their plan seemed to be working spectacularly, since Zayn had just given him a blow job in the men’s bathrooms not even a half hour before they met the boys._

_Blame the air._

“It’ll be alright,” Liam said without breaking eye contact.

They all boarded their plane with ease, Louis and Harry getting comfortable in their seats. Liam and Zayn were placed in the last row of first class, with no one to disturb them from behind.

“We’re still on international waters…” Liam murmured as Zayn pretended to flip through his magazine. “See you in the bathroom in 5 minutes?”

Zayn blushed and nodded. And soon enough, he found himself spilling into Liam’s hand not even ten minutes later.

~

After everyone left to their respective homes, expect for Harry who somehow ended up at Louis’, Zayn sighed as he leaned on the back of the couch.

“It was just a Europe thing,” he whispered. “Just a Europe thing.”

He was about to turn to go towards his room when Liam suddenly burst into the apartment again.

Zayn felt a warm burn rise through his back and rush through his chest as watched Liam standing in front of the closed door, breathing heavy as he looked at him.

“Everything alright, Li?” Zayn asked.

“I’m still on Dublin _time_ ,” he huffed out. “Does that count?”

Zayn dropped his bag on the floor and rushed over to him. In between kisses he whispered, “it counts”.

After a few minutes Zayn pulled Liam to his room, and they both knew it wasn’t going to be a one time thing, no matter how much they promised it was.

~

Meanwhile, Harry and Louis went to pick up Athena from the pet hotel. After showing their IDs and filling out more paperwork, they finally brought out a sleepy Athena.  

“My baby!” Harry yelled as the person put her in his arms. She immediately started to purr once she sniffed him.

“We missed you so much, muffin,” Louis said as he started to rub her head.

Once they got her into the pet carrier they made their way home.

“I can’t wait to get her a sibling,” Harry fonded over the thought as they walked home. “Give her someone nice to play with and grow up alongside.”

“We’ll go tomorrow, yeah?” Louis said as he kissed his cheek before yawning. “Tonight I just want to cuddle in bed with you and Athena. We’ve had such a long day and deserve some shut eye.”

They made their way back to Louis’ flat, and Athena stretched out over the floor before going to her litter box. Once she was fed and Harry had changed into one of Louis’ old jumpers, they all fell fast asleep in Louis’ king bed, a perfect little family that was just waiting to get bigger.

~

“What do you have to do today?” Liam asked as he buttered his toast.

Harry and Louis joined them for breakfast in Zayn’s flat, eager to get some food before they went to the shelter.

“We’re reading Bleak House right now, so I have to go discuss that for a bit.”

Liam nodded.

“What do you have to do today, Li?” Louis asked as he poured himself a glass of orange juice.

“I’m going to the station early for some meetings. But I’m not on the air today so I’ll be back in time.”

Zayn smiled as he sipped his tea.

“In time for what?” Niall asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Nothing important,” Liam replied as he started to get up from his chair. “Alright then I’ll be leaving,” he leaned over and pecked Zayn’s lips.

They both froze as they realized who was around, knowing this did not look platonic in the slightest. Liam had been kissing him goodbye so many times since they started sleeping together that it was only natural for him to do this, but they still hadn’t told the boys. Liam thought quick before the others could react. “And that’s a kiss for you,” he said playfully to Zayn.

He walked over to Niall and pecked his lips. “And one for you too.”

“And Harry-“

“No!” Louis boomed as he stood in front of him as the younger man peered from behind.

Liam shrugged and left the apartment. “Have a nice day, boys!”

“What was that about?”

Zayn shrugged as well, in an attempt to brush it off. “He just started doing that for some reason. Weird innit?”

“I’ll say,” Niall scoffed. “You can’t just go around kissing us!” he said as he wiped his mouth.

“Why would he start doing that?” Harry pondered as he stared at the closed purple door. “He’s never done that before.”

Before they could speculate any further, Zayn rushed to change the subject. “So what are you guys up to today?”

Harry smiled as he looked over at Louis, moving from behind to stand next to him. “We’re going to the animal shelter in a bit. Athena is getting a brother.”

“I would say congratulations, but you already had a cat outside of your relationship so,” Zayn smirked.

“Your first cat was out of wedlock!” Niall snickered, walking over to pat them on the back. “I hope you find the perfect kitty to add to your little family.”

“Thank you, Nialler. Now if you excuse us,” he said as he placed his hand at the small of Harry’s back and guided him towards the door, “we have some rescuing to do. See ya later lads!”

They made their way out of the building and towards the shelter. It was a pretty hot day in the city, yet Harry still decided to wear skin tight jeans and an airy aquamarine colored button down. Louis had chided him when he walked into his room that morning wearing a tank top and loose-fitting jeans that were cuffed at the end. Louis really should have told him to change into something that let his legs breathe, but he can’t say he didn’t enjoy the way people stared at his boyfriend, and then had to see his hand happily clutched around his own. He won at life.

Luckily the shelter was within a few blocks of their buildings, and soon they found themselves in front of cat filled sign: Purrfect Paradise.

Harry squeezed his hand, turning to look in his direction. “You ready?”

Louis nodded eagerly. “Let’s go be cat parents for a second time, love,” as he held the door open for him.

After being shown where the cats were being held, they silently read each info card on the boxes. There were cats who were born from feral colonies, cats who were found on the side of the road, cats who were abandoned by their owners, cats who were brought from kill shelters. It hurt Harry’s heart a little to know any of these cats could have been through pain. He continued to walk around until he stopped in front of one particular cubby.

“Hi there,” Harry said softly as he waved inside. The kitten looked as if he was pretending to be asleep with his head perched on his front paws, yet he was staring back at Harry with wide eyes.

Eventually Louis made his way over to Harry, peering inside. “How are you doing, little one?” he cooed.

The calico kitten got up from its bed, meowing at them through the glass. Harry had placed his finger on the glass, and soon the kitten started to rub its head against it.

“He’s ours,” Harry whispered.

Louis chuckled as he crouched down to be at eye level with the kitten. “His name is Charles,” he frowned. “He doesn’t look like a Charles.”

“He looks like an Apollo,” Harry asserted.

Louis couldn’t help but laugh. He knew he was in love with a nerd, but by the looks of things they were started to have their own mini Mount Olympus.

“You want him to be Apollo?” he laughed, “because of Athena?”

Harry nodded. “He looks regal, and Athena deserves to have more royalty around her.”

Louis got up and pinched his cheek. “You know you’re just adorable, Curly? My cat children match their equally cute father.”

The other man blushed at the compliment. “Stop it,” he preened, “so you want to get him as well?”

Louis nodded. “I’ll go ask about the papers then. Stay here with our little man.” He was about to walk back to main desk when he paused by one of the cages. “Who’s this?” Louis asked as he peered into one the bunks. A black and white tuxedo cat was snuggled up against the back of the bunk, wide green eyes staring back at him.

“Oh that’s our resident old cat. She’s about 10 years old, and most people don’t want to adopt cats that are that old,” the lady sighed. “She’s such a sweetheart though. She’ll sit on your lap or your feet. She’ll greet you with her several types of meows at the door. She’s even good with other cats! I just wish someone would take a chance on her.”

“Is that the only reason she won’t get adopted?” Louis asked. “because of her age?”  

The lady nodded. “She doesn’t really have a problem with any other cats, she’s just unlucky.”

“Harry…” he murmured in his direction. The other man walked over and looked into her cubby.

“What’s wrong?”

“No one wants to adopt her because she’s too old.”

“We’ll take her too then,” Harry said without a second thought. “The cat room has enough room for them, and this pretty lady deserves to be somewhere she can roam around.”

“What should we name her?” Louis asked as the lady started to take her out of the box and place her in Louis’ arms. She immediately started purring as she got comfortable.

Harry reached over and scratched her behind her ears. “Hera, like the queen of the gods.”

“If I didn’t have such a perfect girl in my arms I would pinch you, Harry Styles,” He grinned as he looked over, “But since I do, I’ll just have to agree to your Mount Olympus fantasy.”

By the end of the day, they walked out of the shelter with two cardboard boxes. Louis held Hera in her box while Harry cradled Apollo in the other.

~

“So, last time I checked, you had one cat,” Niall said as he sat on the couch, Hera purring on his lap. “I have counted three since I got here. And I don’t even know who the hell is on me, but I like them.”

“That’s Hera, you twit,” Louis answered as he walked out of the kitchen, Harry close behind him, “She’s the queen of the household.”

“Funny, I thought that was Harry,” Niall cackled as he continued to rub Hera’s soft head.

“Heyyyy,” Harry pouted, attempting to look offended at he sat on the loveseat. “I renounced my title to her.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he sat on the arm of it, placing a kiss on the top of his head

“Didn’t you say you were only adopting one cat? How did you end up with two?”

“Well, Hera was at the shelter for so long and she looked like she was starting to get depressed. So we took her too.”

“And this is Apollo,” Louis said as he picked up the kitten that was sniffing his feet. “He’s about 3 months old, and we’re going to take them both to the vet in a few days.”  

“You’re going to have an entire Mount Olympus eventually,” Niall teased.

Harry nodded, “That’s the plan.”

“You would think he’s kidding,” Louis jibed as he scratched Apollo under his chin. “But he’s really not.”

“I’m really not,” he repeated. “I’m going to give good homes to all the cats I find.”

“Well I’ll come over any time I like so I can play with these meatballs,” he said as he continued to scratch Hera’s head.

“Alright time to eat!” Louis said as he heard the timer go off in the kitchen. “Get ready to have the best spaghetti you’ve ever had, Niall.”

~

After running some errands around the city, Louis found himself standing in front of the shelter again.

Before he went to sleep yesterday, Athena and Apollo snuggled together at the foot of his bed while Hera was asleep at his side, he was scrolling through his Facebook feed until he saw an article about shelter cats. He read about how the older ones were always the most likely to be put down first, which only made him cuddle Hera a little closer. When he thought about it, he had room for at least one more, and before he knew it he had made the decision to get Hera a cat just like her.

“When I came here the other day, I could have sworn you had another resident old cat?”

“Yes! Here he is,” the lady said pointing to one of the cubbies. “He would actually play with Hera sometimes,” the lady said.

An orange tabby cat had a long leg up in the air that he was grooming. As soon as he felt Louis’ eyes on him he paused midair, staring back at him as if he interrupted a very intimate task.

“I’ll take him,” he declared.

“You and your husband are so sweet for taking in the older ones,” the lady at the front desk said. Before he could correct her, she asked for the name of their newest furball.

“I-I haven’t actually thought about it,” he pondered. What would Harry want? Then he remembered: Mount Olympus.

“I’m going to regret this so much,” he giggled to himself, “but his name is going to be Zeus.”

“Into the Greek Mythology I see,” she nodded as he typed away on her computer.

“I’m not but-“ _my husband_ , “Harry is,” he said with a smile.

After a few hours, he was walking out of the shelter with yet another cat, Zeus.

He found Harry already waiting for him at his flat, and he never saw his boy smile more as realized what he had in the box.

“You got another cat,” he laughed. “Older one?”

Louis nodded as he took him out of the box. “Meet Zeus, twelve year old who wouldn’t get adopted for months.”

“Zeus?” he gasped. He gave Louis a quick kiss before he started to pet the orange furball. “Thank you for sticking with the theme. Now we have a cat family of four.”

“Our own little family,” Louis said softly. Somehow they got lucky with Apollo, who immediately took a liking to Athena and began to play with her as soon as he ran out of his comfort room and sniffed her out. Hera, on the other hand, was content in staying in the cat room by herself, and eagerly got up once she sniffed Zeus.

The pairs now spent most of their time together, the younger kittens wrestling with each other over the soft carpet while Hera and Zeus would look on or snooze from their cat tower.

Overall, he thinks him and Harry were pretty decent cat parents. They had already been raising Athena for a few months, and now they had three more cat children to care for, which made it all the more exciting. But the day they became parents to actual babies, he knew they were ready for that as well.

~

“You’re wet,” Zayn giggled as they sat in the bathtub. They clinked glasses before sipping more wine.

There was a knock at the door. They looked at each other horrified before Zayn went underwater, the bubbles masking him easily. Liam managed to grab his wine glass, leaving him with one in each hand.  

Niall popped his head through the door.

“Hey I-“ he frowned as he saw the tub, “I always tell you to take baths and you never listen. Why are you taking one now? You better not have used my bath bombs. And is that _wine_?”

“Um-“ Liam nodded, looking around the bathroom as if the shampoo would have a good excuse. “I had a long hard day,” trying his best to look tired. It didn’t help that Zayn had decided to caress his thighs under the water.

Niall squinted at him, seemingly ready to call him out on his lie. “So, I’m hungry and I’m about to order some chicken. Want me to get you something?”

“Um-sure? Get my usual and maybe some extra wings.”

“Alright then,” Niall said as he typed away on his phone. “So what’s up? I feel like we haven’t talked in forever.”

“Niall I had a two hour conversation with you this morning,” he deadpanned.

“Yes,” he said with an eyeroll, “but a lot could have happened between this morning and now!”

“You know I’d love to talk with you but I’d rather not do it while I’m sitting naked in a bathtub trying to relax.”

Niall nodded as he closed the door. “Go back to your pampering day, Mr. Grumpy.”

Once he was gone, Zayn emerged from underneath gasping for air.

“Sorry he wouldn’t leave!” Liam hurried as he tried to apologize.

“I realize that,” Zayn sputtered. “But at least he’s gone now. What did he want?”

“He wanted to know if I wanted to order anything. I ordered what I usually get and some extra wings for you.”

“You’re so considerate,” Zayn said with a smile as he took back his wine glass. “So where were we? Oh yeah, Iron Man is better than Captain America.”

“You know I’m willing to withhold sex for such a statement,” Liam gasped. “He’s totally not! At least we can agree Steve’s one true love is Bucky and always will be.”

“Agreed,” Zayn said as they clinked glasses again. He liked how these dates were going, easy ones they could hide from the rest of the boys while getting to know each other better. He thought he had really known Liam well after being his friend for all these years, but he soon found out he didn’t.

Those puppy eyes that would stare back at him would just make his heart melt, and he soon realized he was falling for him, even harder than he did with Sebastian.

~

“Are you nervous?” Harry asked as they walked down the street.

“I shouldn’t be, right?” Louis said with a edgy laugh. “I’ve been in multiple plays already, and this shouldn’t be any different.”

“You’ve never been the lead, babe, so it’s okay to be nervous,” he said soothingly.

“Thanks for coming to dress rehearsals with me, love. I don’t know why I’m more nervous for these. I guess seeing myself in costume will make it that more real.”

Harry squeezed his hand. “I’m always going to be here for you, Lou. I could be on the other side of the world and I’d still find a way to come back to you.”

Louis lead Harry inside the theater once they made it to the front, Harry gasping as he saw the big signs outside announcing the opening night. He looked around as they went backstage. There were people bumbling about, some half dressed in their costumes while others were still lounging in their normal clothes. He saw the show girls were mostly in costume, putting on their stage makeup as their flamboyant dresses shimmered around them.

“Eyeing the dresses?” Louis teased.

Harry shrugged. “My black one in Paris was better.”

“Louis!” came a voice from behind. They saw a woman with a bright smile coming toward them.

“Normani! Hello there, love,” he greeted as he kissed her cheek. “You look marvelous!” he said as he spun her around.

She already had her long red wig on along with her makeup. Her white corset dress hugged her body beautifully, diamonds sewn into the body along with the white satin gloves she had on her arms. “Already dressed for your opening number I see,” he smiled as he looked her over one more time, “we really have to thank Anthony for all the work he’s doing. This is truly breathtaking.” He looked over and saw that Harry was studying the dress and well, and if he didn’t know better he was trying to figure out how to borrow it from her eventually. After giving her one more hug he turned towards him. “Normani, this is my boyfriend, Harry,” he said introducing them.

“Oh my god. So you’re the one he can’t shut up about,” she giggled as he pulled him into a hug. “I promise to take the utmost care of your man both on and offstage.”

“I would hope so,” Harry smiled warmly as he pulled back.

“Well aren’t you two just adorable?” she remarked with a sigh as she saw Louis take his hand again. “Oh before I forget! Anthony needs to see you before we start. He said something about your costume needing adjusting.”

Louis looked over at Harry. “Oh um-“

Normani laughed. “I can take care of him while you’re gone, Louis. Just go and we’ll be waiting for you in your dressing room.”

Louis let out a breath. “Alright then,” he gave Harry a quick peck on the cheek, “see you in a bit, love.”

Harry watched as Louis got lost in the sea of bodies, his chestnut hair no longer visible over the few heads he could see over.

“You’ve rehearsed some songs together, haven’t you?” she whispered to Harry, startling him.

Harry blushed as he nodded. “He said he needed help so…”

“Trust me, babe, everybody knows how much he loves you,” she said with a wink. “He acts so in love when he’s singing those songs, and I know he’s not in love with me. Come on then,” she said pulling him by his elbow. “I’ll take you to his room and show you where he keeps his snacks. He thinks hiding it under his chair is a super secret place.”

Harry could only giggle as he happily followed along.

~

“So when are we going to meet him, Zayn?” Niall asked as he sat down.

Liam ears perked up as he bit into his fork of noodles. “Who?” he asked through a mouthful.

“Zayn’s boyfriend!” Harry announced to the table.” I found condoms while emptying out the trash, and Zayn started blushing, so I just know he found someone new.”

“He told me it’s the best sex he’s ever had,” Louis said.

“Best sex ever?” Liam almost whispered as he looked over to a blushing Zayn.

“Yeah um-” desperately trying to avoid eye contact with anyone. “He’s- He’s great. But it’s still too early for any of you to meet him. So don’t expect to anytime soon.”

“Come on, Zayn!” Niall pleaded. “You were so depressed after Sebastian and now you found someone new! You deserve to show him off.”

“Is he better than Sebastian?” Liam asked. Zayn turned to him wide-eyed. “Like, are you happier with him than you were with Sebastian?”

Zayn looked up and softly blinked. He took a deep breath and nodded without breaking eye contact.

They heard Harry squeal across the table.

“Get it!” the three of them yelled as they high fived each other. Liam could only hold back a fond smile as Zayn stared back at him.

~

Liam took a deep breath as Zayn worked over his back.

“You’re so tight,” Zayn huffed as he ground more of his palm into the muscle.

“I try babe,” Liam answered as he turned his head to show his smile.

Zayn whacked his head. “Not like that, you idiot.” He tried to sound angry, but he knew it wouldn’t go through. He continued to massage his back as Liam giggled away.

After awhile they decided to sleep, Liam clinging onto Zayn like a koala as they settled down for the night.

“Liam?” Zayn whispered. “Do you think we can go on a holiday, just us two?”

“Where?” Liam said as he cuddled closer to him.

“Atlantic City. It can just be us two, not having to worry about being seen.”

There was silence for a moment.

“I’d love that,” Liam said kissing his chest. 

“So how do we tell them we’re going somewhere without making it look like we’re going together?”

Liam thought for a moment. “Well, you can say there’s a English Lit convention? And I can say I have a meeting with some radio heads?”

“Actually,” Zayn thought aloud, “I think there is some type of convention happening soon. Medieval Literature or something like that. I could say I’ve been invited to that while you got invited there for a radio thing?”

Liam raised a closed fist to him. “We got this in the bag,” he smirked as Zayn returned his fist bump. “I’ll look for some hotels next week. You want an ocean view right?”

Zayn nodded. “Wouldn’t mind going on sunset walks with you on the beach.”

“Or we could be like that one drink: Sex on the Beach,” Liam said wiggling his eyebrows.

“We will not!” Zayn laughed trying to sound scandalized. “How about sex on the bed?”

“Now?”

“Now.”

Liam giggled as he climbed over him. “Alright then, babe.”

~

“Niall?” Harry remarked as he came out of the bathroom. “Are you wearing a Giants shirt?”

Niall looked down and found he was in fact wearing a Giants shirt. “Oh shit. I guess someone must have left it in my flat.” Slipped out.

“You slept with a Giants fan?” Harry giggled. “How the hell did that happen?”

“Who the fuck knows,” he grumbled. “I wasn’t really looking at the bloke’s shirt when I decided I wanted to fuck him.”

“I’m not judging you, Nialler,” he paused, “but you better not let Louis find out then. He’ll never let you live that down after how you ranted about the team.”

“As if I’m that stupid,” he said as he walked out of the apartment.

~

Liam’s birthday came upon them rather quickly, and almost everyone was busy with their work schedules. Louis was in rehearsals nonstop for his show, Harry was working overtime on a case that was going to court soon, Niall practically lived at the studio finishing Ed’s album, and Zayn had just started a new semester and already had mandatory assignments to grade. Liam really thought they wouldn’t have time to do anything for him, and he was pretty set on not having a birthday party this year.

Needless to say, he was pleasantly surprised when all four boys called into his station on his day to wish him a happy birthday, requesting all his favorite songs in the process. And he nearly cried when he came home to find a surprise party in Zayn’s apartment, even though Zayn had told him over dinner the rest of the boys were busy. Harry already had a party hat on while Louis and Niall brought over the cake and had the rest of the guests start to sing him happy birthday.

And, it’s not like he didn’t have good birthdays before, but the fact he ended the night in his best friend’s arms definitely made it a birthday to beat.

A few days passed and they decided to spend more time together, and that meant third wheeling the other couple wasn’t something they planned to do.

“Hey Zayn do you want to come with us to the movies?” Louis called out as they walked out of Harry’s room.

Zayn was at the kitchen table cutting coupons. “Um-“ he paused as he remembered what his plans were for the night. Liam had been texting him dirty emojis all day, telling him in full detail what he wanted to do with him tonight. “I have to do laundry actually,” he said.

“Laundry?” Harry frowned as he looked around. “You do laundry on Sunday mornings. Today is a Wednesday.”

“I thought I would change my schedule up a bit,” Zayn shrugged. “Plus I’m going to Atlantic City this weekend so I wanted to get some chores done before hand.”

“Atlantic City?” Louis scowled as he turned to Harry. “Isn’t that where Liam is going too?”

Zayn nodded, trying not to give away their plans. “I have a convention that weekend and he got invited to a few meetings there, so we decided to split the fee for a rental and drive there together.”

“Well play some slots on me then,” Louis said as he turned to Harry. “We better get going now, love, so we don’t miss the previews. Have fun doing laundry, Z!”

Zayn couldn’t help but giggle as he picked up his scissors again. “You bet I will.”

~

“I cannot believe she fucked the fishman,” Louis said as they walked out of the theatre. “I mean beautiful cinematography and everything, definitely deserves an Oscar. The characters were wonderful and so complex. But she fucked the fishman.”

“You know what this movie should have been called?” Harry said as he held the door open for both of them and walked into the warm night air.

“She fucked the fishman?”

Harry shook his head, “Even better. _Grinding Nemo_.”

Louis had to stop walking, holding onto his stomach as he let out a laugh. His shoulders were still shaking as he brought his face up to meet Harry’s grin. “Harold Edward Styles,” he cried as he wiped away some tears that pricked at his eyes. “You are not about to take a perfectly innocent children’s movie and use its name for a movie like that!”

“You have to admit,” Harry giggled as he took his hand and pulled him along, crossing the street together until they walked along Central Park. “it works perfectly.”

Louis rolled his eyes as he let himself be dragged. “You know I don’t know why I’m so hung up on her fucking a fish man when I’m fucking a frog man.”

Harry’s jaw dropped as he let go of his hand. “You did not.”

Louis smirked as he continued to giggle. “You know it’s true, baby.”

“Well you’re not getting any frog ass tonight,” he sassed as he turned to walk away. “Insulting your man like that and still expecting some sugar.”

“Nooooo,” Louis called out as he ran to his side. “I’ll promise not to call you a frog for another month.”

Harry squinted his eyes. “How about never again?”

Louis shook his head. “Not possible. You look like one and I will continue to say so.”

“Fine,” Harry said shrugging his shoulders. “You’re still not getting anything tonight, and I’ll have you know I call you a hedgehog behind your back. And the rest of the boys agree.”

Before Louis could reply, Harry sprinted off into the wooded path, cackling in the distance.

With a warm wind blowing in his face, Louis chased after him until Harry stopped by a secluded tree to catch his breath. He walked up to him slowly, watching his chest rise and fall rapidly as the other man’s eyes bored into him.

“You forgive me?” he asked softly, a hand coming up to brush away some of the fallen curls from this bun.

Harry shook his head. “Persuade me,” he whispered, a gleam of the moonlight shining in his eye.

Louis looked around to make sure they were alone. Since no one was in sight, he stepped forward and kissed Harry hard against his lips, eliciting a groan from his partner. His hands traveled lower until they hit the bulge in his pants, the heat already radiating through the denim.

It wasn’t long before Louis was on his knees with his mouth over him, his own cock in his hand jerking himself off. Harry lay pliant against the large tree, his bun scratching against the rough bark.

After a few more messy sucks he came hard into his mouth, Louis holding his hip back firmly in place. As he was catching his breath he looked down to see Louis’ forehead resting against his thigh, resting from his high. He craned his neck lower and saw that Louis had come in the grass between his legs, and somehow that turned him on a bit more.

“You literally just came,” Louis said roughly, the strain of their activities still apparent. Harry realized he must have said it out loud and blushed a bit.

“How about we get out of here and finish this at your place?” he whispered. “Unless you want to fuck on the grass.”

Louis giggled softly into his thigh as he shook his head. “No, love. I’d prefer it if we at least continue this in the shower.”

“We can role play in there if you want. Since you’re _so_ into the fish fucking” Harry playfully rolled his eyes, helping him off the grass. “I can be the mermaid you rescued from the ocean and find yourself foolishly attracted to.”

If it were any other person, Louis would have already told them off for saying such a ludicrous idea. But he already felt his cock twitch at the thought of that scenario, and there was really no denying his body that pleasure.

“I think, since you’re a mermaid, we better use those mermaid themed bath bombs you bought for me the other day so your fishtail can get inspired in the bathtub.”

Harry eagerly nodded his head. “And here I thought you wouldn’t like the idea.”

“So did I,” Louis shrugged. “But everything seems fun with you,” he said easily as he leaned in for kiss. Harry gently kissed him back, already placing a hand on the other man’s curvy waist and bringing it towards him.

“Let’s go then, baby,” Harry whispered against his lips. “You’ve got some mermaid tail to bang.”

Louis’ face erupted in giggles as he pulled them both in the direction of their building. He really didn’t expect their night to end like this, and a few hours later, as Louis fucked Harry’s thighs in the sweet sea aroma of the tub, he really wasn’t complaining.

~

Zayn rolled over to grab his phone from the nightstand as Liam groaned at the loss of heat.

They arrived earlier in the day after leaving New York before sunrise, and once they got their room they decided to give the fresh bed a test ride.

“Let’s go down to the casinos tonight,” he said as he scrolled through his messages.

Liam climbed over him. “But you’re so much more fun,” he whined as he kissed one of his back dimples.

Zayn giggled as tried to turn over. Liam climbed up a bit as he boxed him in with his arms.

“As much fun as I am,” he said as he finally turned over, looking up as those beautiful brown eyes he never got tired of looking at.  “I really think we should enjoy the nightlife. Together,” he reached up to touch his cheek. “We never get to do that in the city.”

Liam leaned down and placed a chaste kiss against his lips. “Let’s go then.”

Once they picked up their clothes from the floor and showered, they made their way to one of the gay clubs Niall loved when he visited.

Zayn pulled him towards the dance floor, Liam reveling at the fact he got to place a hand around Zayn’s waist whenever some bloke decided to come flirt with him.

“Sorry,” he would say as a man came over, “he’s mine.”

Zayn fondly rolled his eyes and placed a kissed on his cheek, effectively ignoring whatever poor soul came to try to flirt with him.

They danced to the beat of the music, grinding away to the fast beat of whatever EDM song was playing. They slow danced when “Thinking Out Loud” came on, Zayn loving the feel of Liam’s arms wrapped around him.

Sebastian suddenly popped up in his mind, and he found himself comparing it to the last time he danced with him. He thinks what he had with him was love, with the way his heart fluttered whenever they were together. But looking back, it didn’t feel the same way he now feels with Liam. It feels like he’s in love with his best friend, and his heart flutters one hundred times faster when he’s with him.

He’s not Sebastian. And never will be. He’s better.

~

“Hey Liam!” Niall called out to the apartment. “The hotel in Atlantic City called and said you left a green face mask in your hotel room, so they said they’ll ship it back to you. I didn’t know you did skin care though? I’ve been trying to get you to do face masks for months but you said all you needed was to exfoliate.”

Liam emerged out of his room, still a bit tired from traveling the night before. “Um, yeah that must have been in my bag somehow,” he said scratching his head, “I might have used it while I was there. You know, trying to get the spa treatment and all that.”

Niall frowned. “Well I hope you will join me on my Friday Face Masks from now on. They’re fucking fabulous!”

Liam nodded,” I know. Remind me to join you then,” he smiled before walking back into his room. He pulled out his phone as soon as he closed the door.

**Liam: You left your face mask in the hotel!!! Niall thought it was mine and I had to cover for it! Now I have to join him when he does those face masks every Friday!**

**Zayn: LOL sorry man! At least your skin will get more relaxed :)**

**Liam: No!!!**

**Liam: You owe me**

**Zayn: I’ll make it up for you tonight? Harry’s out with Lou again so I have the place to myself :‘)**

**Liam: Be there at 8 xxxxx**

~

A few weeks later on a chilly Saturday morning, Harry convinced them all to go to the mall together, since he decided he needed more floral shirts in his wardrobe, and they all found themselves in Macy’s looking through the clothing racks after eating some Burger King.

Niall was still wearing the crown they give to little kids as he scanned through the clothing racks, looking to see if he could find anything for himself.  

“You know,” Harry said as he pulled out a blue polka dot shirt. “I have to stop by ULTA later so I can buy some more face masks. I’m almost out.”

“I loved that blue clay mask you bought that other time,” Louis said as he shifted through the hangers, “my skin felt so good after it.”

“Oh that reminds me!” Zayn said suddenly. “Harry can I borrow your green cucumber mask? I think I left mine back in Atlantic City,” seemingly not realizing what he was revealing.

Liam grimaced as he tried to get Zayn’s attention. He turned to Niall and knew it was too late. The Irishman’s eyebrows already reached his hairline and his eyes could rival the size of UFOs.

“Oh fuck- ohhhhh,” Niall started to say as he started pointing between the two of them, his crown already tilting on his head.

Zayn quickly grabbed one of his arms while Liam took the other.

“Hey guys we’re just going to show Niall something in the dressing rooms we’ll be right back!” Liam called out over his shoulder.

Louis looked over at Harry as they saw Niall being dragged to one of the nearby rooms.

“I know they all like dick, but you don’t think they’re going in there for a threesome?”

Harry laughed as he scanned through more of the clothes on the rack. “Zayn ‘has only slept with three people in his life’ Zayn? He’s so not getting into a threesome with that pair. I think he’d just prefer Liam to be quite honest.” He picked up a red shirt that had black roses embroidered all over it. “Do you think it’s too much?”

Louis shook his head. “It’s never too much. Everything looks perfect on you.”

Harry grinned and placed a kiss on his cheek.

Meanwhile, Niall was being threatened with a clothes hanger. “You better shut up or I’ll stick this down your throat.” Zayn said as he pointed it at him, eyes narrowed.

“You? And you?” was all Niall could get out as he sat on the clothing bench and looked up at them. He was clutching his paper crown to his chest, eyes wide as he stared at them. Both men nodded. “But how? When the hell did this happen?”

Zayn sighed. “It all started in Dublin when-“

“In Dublin?!” Niall shouted as both men pounced on him again.

“Shut up!” Liam hissed as he tried to cover his mouth.

“How the hell did this happen?” Niall sputtered once he was free again. “For so long?”

“We didn’t plan to really,” Zayn started.

“But it just kind of happened. We just planned to hook up for that one time, and then it turned into something more once we got back home.”

Niall’s eyes shifted between the two men. “Why didn’t you tell any of us then?”

Zayn looked over at Liam. “We just felt it was for us. It felt special, and we didn’t feel like sharing it really.”

“I’m assuming I wasn’t supposed to find out like this,” Niall crossed his arms over his chest, “So when are you going to tell Harry and Louis?”

“Soon,” Liam said as he looked over at Zayn, “but not yet.”

Niall paused. “So you expect me to keep this a secret then.”

“Well yeah. We didn’t really expect you to find out so soon.”

“Fine,” Niall sighed. “I’ll keep your stupid secret. So you’re happy together? Like, dating happy?”

Liam reached over and put his hand on his waist. “Yeah, I’ve never been happier if I’m honest.”

“It’s been pretty great,” Zayn blushed.

“Better than great,” Liam pulled him in and kissed him softly. Zayn wrapped his arms around his neck as he deepened the kiss.

“For fucks sake,” Niall groaned, shutting his eyes. “I’m happy for you both but I don’t want to see that!”

Liam pulled away, a flush appearing on his cheeks. “Thanks Niall. We’ll pay you back somehow.”

“You better,” he muttered, a small smile playing on his face as he watched them. It’s not like he wasn’t waiting for this to happen for years now. Better late than never.

~

Niall’s birthday came around, and the gang decided to get him an all expenses paid holiday at a golf resort in California. Niall nearly cried at how touched he was. What he had trouble explaining was the number of flowers he received at his apartment the morning of his birthday, especially after Liam decided to rummage through the notes that were left.

_“To match the beauty of your eyes,”_ he read aloud. “Niall? Do you know who gave you these?”

“No,” Niall scoffed, quickly shaking his head. “Maybe Ed sent them as a joke gift to me. He said he wanted to give me something unexpected and well,” he leaned over to smell the flowers, “This is unexpected.”

Liam continued to narrow his eyes, but somehow didn’t press further. “Anyways, we’re taking you out for dinner tonight, so make sure you’re ready for that.”

Niall nodded as he looked down at his phone, blushing at a text message he just received. “Okay I’ll meet you lads at the restaurant then,” he said hurriedly as he walked back into his room. “I have to um- take a nap!” and slammed the door shut.

Liam stood there for a bit, and shook himself out of his thoughts. “He was always a weird one.”

~

“Why is no one ready?” Louis yelled.

It was opening night for _Moulin Rouge_ , and Louis had decided to invite the rest of the boys to the premiere, besides Harry of course. He wasn’t about to walk that red carpet without him. But that meant getting four other men in suits ready in time for the red carpet. He quickly found out it felt more like asking five year olds to dress themselves.

Louis was already dressed and ready by the time he walked into Zayn and Harry’s flat, and it’s not like he expected them all to be ready given they had two hours before they had to leave, but he expected better than Niall and Liam yelling at each other in the middle of the living room.

“Niall?” he said exasperated.  “Why aren’t you in your suit?”

“Liam took my spot!” he retorted, pointing at the seated man. “I was sitting on the armchair for about an hour, so when I briefly go to the bathroom, I expect it to be empty since Liam was lying on the couch. I come out, and he’s fucking sitting in my spot!”

“Finders keepers, you twit,” Liam said, sticking his tongue out.

Louis looked around. “Last time I checked neither of you actually live here so how is any of this furniture yours in any sense?”

“I was sitting on the chair first! So now I should be able to sit on it again!”

Louis rolled his eyes, reminding him of how he would settle disputes between his siblings. “Liam, can you please just let him sit there? Why don’t you get ready while Niall changes and then you can switch places?”

Liam glared back at Niall. “Fine, but when I come back this seat better be empty.” He slowly got up from the chair and walked towards the door, still watching Niall over his shoulder.

Niall quickly plopped down on the seat and started to hum happily. “Finally my chair!”

“You know you have to get up once he comes back right?”

Niall shook his head, digging himself further into the soft pillows. “I have my suit in this bathroom. I’m going to change quickly and be back here before he does, and the chair shall be mine forever.”

“Well,” Louis thought for a moment. “Why don’t you get your suit on _now_ so you can beat him?”

Niall looked up at him. “You’re right. I have to beat him,” he said as he sprung out of the chair and dashed towards the bathroom.

Louis shook his head as he sat down on the couch, already exasperated. His own kids probably won’t give him this much trouble, and luckily, he can give them off to Harry if they become too much. Harry, he thought, looking at his closed door. They hadn’t even talked about having kids together and he was already planning how they’d raise them. Louis should have started panicking because it was still so early in their relationship, but he didn’t fucking care. Love does that to you, and he’s not seeing his future with anyone else other than his curly cherub.

“I’m ready!” Liam screamed, running into the apartment with his tie hanging lose around his neck. Almost as if he expected it, Niall came dashing out of the bathroom only wearing his dress pants, and dived into the armchair, making himself comfortable once Liam arrived.

“Get off of the chair,” Liam warned, squinting his eyes at him.

_“Finders keepers, you twit”_ he mimicked with a smile.

Liam’s jaw dropped right as Harry’s door opened slightly. “Hey Lou, can you come in here?” Harry called out.

Louis sighed as he looked between the roommates. “When I get back you better have this sorted out.”

They both watched Louis walk into Harry’s room and shut the door.

“Fine I’ll just sit on you!” Liam said as he threw his arms in the air.

“Fine by me,” Niall whispered as Liam plopped his bum on his lap, “I’m not the one with a jealous boyfriend. Oh _Zayn_ ” he sang.

“What?” Zayn answered as he walked out of his room, buttoning his shirt up. His eyes narrowed as his gaze settled on the pair. “Liam,” he warned as he looked around the room. “That will be the only ass you get tonight if you don’t get off him.”

Liam glared behind him. “That’s cheating,” he huffed as he got up, “You can’t use my boyfriend against me.”

“Are seriously none of you changed?” Louis asked as he walked into the room again. “Liam, go finish in Zayn’s room or something.”

“Fine by me,” Liam said happily as he strolled towards his room.

“Actually,” Niall declared. “I think Liam is better suited in Harry’s room. He’d get too distracted with Zayn, probably just spend hours talking about _The Hobbit_ or something.”

Liam narrowed his eyes as he realized what he was doing. “You-“

“He has a point,” Louis said. “I need you ready _now_. So go to Harry’s room and finish up.”

He huffed. “You really want me to see Harry naked then? All those tattoos showing?” he said trying to edge him on.

“You can look all you want, mate,” he said as he narrowed his eyes. “But at the end of the day he’s screaming _my_ name while I eat him out, and no one is changing that.”

Liam looked away. “I did not need that mental image, Louis,” he grumbled as he walked into the room while Harry walked out.

“Oh hi, Liam!” he greeted happily as he made his way towards the bathroom.

“Harry’s not ready either!!” Niall yelled as he walked by, wearing only the bottom part of his suit.

“And?” Louis said, eyeing how good Harry’s chest looked on display like that. “He can take all the time he needs!”

Harry blew him a kiss as he disappeared behind the door.  

Niall frowned as he got up from the couch, leaving Louis with his mouth open at how easily he was leaving it.

“Where are you going? Weren’t you fighting for this spot all night?”

“Since Harry’s in the bathroom I’m going to go annoy Zayn,” he answered. “See what he’s up to.”

Louis sank back into the couch as he was finally left alone, sinking into the cushions as they wrapped around his body. He closed his eyes with a small smile on his lips, remembering what tonight was all about. His hard work with the rest of the cast was finally going to show, and they all prayed critics would like it enough for it to become a success. The show had never been on Broadway before, so this was their one chance to show how much it was needed all along.  

“Baby?” a soft voice came from above. Louis opened his eyes to see Harry staring down at him, all dressed and ready in his gorgeous blue corduroy suit. “You okay?”

Louis smiled. “I am now,” he answered as he pulled Harry onto his lap. “You look stunning.”

“You always say that,” Harry giggled.  “I have to look my best for your night.”

Louis reached up and tangled his fingers through the soft curls, the longer ones hanging nicely over Harry’s shoulders. “You really didn’t have to pick a blue suit,” he said with a soft smile.

“I’m supporting you and those gorgeous blue eyes, baby,” he said as he leaned over and pecked his lips. “The suit commemorates that.”

Louis smiled into the kiss. “I love you,” he whispered against his lips.

“I love you more,” Harry whispered back, capturing his lips again. They stay on the couch for a while, until the rest of the boys came out of their rooms finally dressed.

“He was yelling at us to get ready and now we’re the ones waiting for him to finish making out with his boyfriend on the couch,” Niall grumbled at Liam. “You’re past your teenage years, lads!”

Harry giggled as he slowly got off Louis, pulling him up with him as they brushed themselves off.

Suddenly a song with a latin beat started playing, and they looked around until they saw Niall quickly get his phone out of his jacket pocket and silence it.

“Since when do you listen to J Balvin, Niall?” Zayn asked.

Niall shrugged. “He seems cool.”

Liam narrowed his eyes. “See I’m the one who usually listens to Latin music, and I’ve tried to get you into it as well, but you always complained about ‘not knowing what they’re singing about’,” he said using air quotes, “So what changed, Nialler?”

“I-“ he looked around as all eyes were on him. “He sounds cool alright! Don’t question how I find artists. Now don’t we have an opening to get to?”  

They all frowned as he speed walked to the door, but Louis wasn’t about to complain since they really had to get going.

“Alright, chop chop lads let’s get going,” he said as he held the door and watched everyone walk out.

Harry made sure he was in line, and Louis reached over and pinched his bum. Harry gasped as he shot him a look over his shoulder.

“Mr. Tomlinson,” he said, pretending to be shocked at the gesture. “Getting cheeky, are we?”

“Very cheeky,” Louis said with a grin as he slowly looked him over again. “You look delicious in that.”

Louis looked down the hallway to find that they were alone, the boys voices getting fainter and fainter as they went down the stairs. He stepped forward and gave Harry a tender kiss before quickly stepping away.

“I’ll be your after show dessert once we get home,” Harry whispered. “Let that be your motivation for tonight.”

“You’re always my motivation, love,” Louis said softly, a hand coming up to caress his cheek.

Harry closed his eyes and rubbed into it, inhaling the scent of cologne that was on his wrist. “You’re mine, too.”

Louis smiled softly before giving him another kiss, placing his hand at the small of his back and guiding him towards the stairwell.

~

They all arrived at the premiere together, with Louis clutching Harry’s hand as they walked on the red carpet together. The boys went straight into the theater while Louis was directed to the carpet with Harry in tow. He stayed close to him as he did a few interviews.

“So Louis, how do you feel being the leading man for the first time?” the interviewer asked him, holding the mic up to his mouth.

“Well I do have to say it’s a little nerve racking, but it’s nothing that I couldn’t handle. The casting directors chose me, so I know they thought I was good enough for the part. And playing Christian has just been spectacular, especially since I grew up watching the movie adaption hundreds of times. So it just feels like it’s come full circle, really, just being able to be in the original cast for this production. It’s truly an honor.”

“That’s so good to hear! And who are you here with?”

“Oh this is my boyfriend, Harry,” he said grinning, Harry waving from afar. “He’s a little camera shy but agreed to come on the red carpet with me. He looks nice doesn’t he?”

“Very nice actually,” they said with a smile. “Well that’s all I have time for. We wish you the best of luck tonight!”

Suddenly they heard a pair of familiar voices calling them from the stands. They both turned around until Harry spotted the bright purple hair and smiled in their direction.

“The girls from Paris!” he said happily as he pulled Louis towards them.

“Angie, Stephanie, and Liza, correct?” Louis grinned as he gave them all quick hugs.

“So you do remember our names!” Stephanie giggled. “My dad said you wouldn’t, and now he owes me five dollars.”

“Oh I would have bid more,” Harry teased, watching Louis sign their programs with the sharpie they gave him. “Louis never forgets his fans.”

“Of course not,” Louis smiled as he continued to write little notes for them. “I’m in love with my number one fan, anyways.”

“Awhhh,” the girls replied in unison, watching Harry’s cheeks flame up.

“We can’t wait to see you perform, Louis!” Angie said as she watched him draw a smiley face on her notebook. “We’ve been counting down the days until we could finally come see this, and we know you’re going to do fantastic.”

“Thank you for having such good faith in me, loves,” he laughed as he capped the marker. “How about a group selfie with all of you? And if you upload it be sure to tag me in it on Twitter or Instagram so I can see it, alright?”

The girls eagerly nodded, and they all had wide grins as Louis snapped it.

“Can we have one with Harry?” Liza asked as she turned to him. “He wasn’t in our last pictures, and you’re both so sweet and we’d like to have something with Harry too.”

“If Harry wants to,” Louis said with a smile. “Up for it, love?”

“I’m up for it,” he giggled as he took his place next to him, squishing their cheeks together and Louis snapped another pic with the girls heads above them.

“There,” he said happily as he scrolled through the pictures. “Be sure to tag me, alright? I want to have these too! Now it’s time we start heading in love,” he turned towards Harry, the other man already reaching for his hand.

“We will, Louis!” Stephanie nodded excitedly as they began to walk away. “Thank you so much!”

“Break a leg!”

“Have an amazing time!”

Louis made sure he had taken a variety of pictures, both alone and with Harry. Once they made it inside he even stopped them in the lobby, so he could take a selfie for his Instagram.

After a few more good luck kisses, Harry went to go take his seat in one of the box seats, where the rest of the boys were already seated.

“Excited?” Niall asked him as he sat down.

Harry nodded. “I’m so proud of him. He’s such an amazing actor, and I want everyone else to see that too.”

“He’s going to do amazing,” Zayn said, Liam whispering something in his ear.

Suddenly the lights started to darken and a hush fell over the crowd. The opening chords to “Nature Boy” began. Louis sat in the middle of the floor, lamenting over his lost love. After hearing that very first note he sang, Harry knew there was no way this wasn’t going to be a hit, especially after seeing how wonderful of an actress Normani was.

Harry had ordered a special two dozen order of roses to be delivered to Louis’ dressing room after the show, and he basically ran to the room as soon as the final bows were over.

“You were amazing!” Harry said breathlessly as Louis took him in his arms, pecking his face with kisses. “You’re so talented, baby.”

“You think so?” Louis grinned, a sheen of sweat over his forehead showing how exhausting the last two hours had been.

“Not to be cheesy but,” Harry smiled as he followed Louis inside and sat down on the couch. “You did spectacularly spectacular out there.”

Louis groaned as he shook his head, laughing as he turned around in his chair to face him. “I’m glad your unbiased review is perfect.”

“I’m fucking the leading man,” he giggled. “Sue me.”

“I would like an unbiased review, though,” Louis said as he used a makeup wipe to clean his face. “Care to point out any flaws?”

“In your performance?” Harry shook his head. “Not one. You killed it out there, babe. I expect five star reviews from here on out, and I say this this as a massive fan of Moulin Rouge. No one could have done it better than you.”

“You spoil me, love,” Louis smiled into the mirror, meeting Harry’s eyes. He watched his boyfriend shrug and walk towards him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders while giving his neck feather light kisses.

“You deserved to be spoiled,” he whispered against his neck. He knew he was probably teasing him, but they both loved to be slightly hot and bothered in public. Made it all the more fun once they were alone. “We should be going now,” he said easily, pulling away from him to gather his things. “Don’t want to miss the rooftop after party.”

He didn’t get too far once he left Louis hold onto his wrists, holding them firm against his shoulders.

“Harry,” he asked as he stared at his reflection. “What pants are you wearing?”

“Um-“ Harry felt a slight blush creep on his cheeks. “The pretty blue ones you gave me last month?”

Louis licked his lips as he remembered exactly the one Harry was talking about. It had a white lace trim along all the edges, and Harry wouldn’t stop looking at them in the window display, which meant Louis had to buy him them immediately.

“Why do you ask, Lou?” Harry asked, eyes boring into him through the window. He could easily see that Louis was turned on. A red flush to his cheeks despite the make up already wiped off, his blue eyes could barely be seen around his blown pupils. Harry had heard about the post-adrenaline rush some actors had after their stage performances, and since this was opening night, it wasn’t like Louis could have been immune to that.

Suddenly Louis got up from his chair and twirled Harry to be in front of him, their noses almost touching with how close they were.

“Mind if I try something?” Louis whispered against his lips, his tongue flying out and giving a soft kitten lick to Harry’s lower lip.

Harry nodded furiously, his own cock already hardening in interest.

“Turn around then and let me bend you over.”

Slightly frowning, he did as he was told. He rested his forearms against the smooth vanity top, watching Louis intently as he fumbled with something behind him.

Louis reached around him and unzipped his trousers, fondling his cock for a bit as he groaned into his arm. He pulled them down to his knees, his fingertips lightly grazing the back of his exposed thighs, which only made Harry thrust against the table, desperate for some friction.

“I didn’t bring any lube, Lou,” he gasped, looking into the mirror and finding his hair already disheveled. “I didn’t think we’d be fucking at your opening night,” he said with a smile on his eyes as he met Louis’.

“What I’m planning to do with you doesn’t need lube, baby,” he whispered, Harry already feeling the heat of his cock against his bum.

“Oh,” Harry breathed out as lustful expression replaced his smile.

“I’m going to fuck those panties,” he said easily, already taking out his own cock from his pants and rubbing it against the soft silk.

Harry whimpered as he grinded back against him, both hissing at the added pressure. Louis reached in front on him again and started to jerk him off through the fabric, thumb pressing intently against his clothed head that was flushed red and peaking from the top of the waistband. He used his other hand to softly press against his rim through the silk, smiling when Harry let out a groan and a burst of pre-come shot out.

Louis quickly collected the moisture in his fingers and brought it back towards him. He began to tease against the lace with a coated finger, eventually sliding it under and making room for himself. It felt slick and messy as he pushed the head of his cock in between the fabric and Harry’s skin, the other man not even keeping his head up as he felt his slow thrust.

“Lou,” he said breathlessly. “This feels so good.”

“Can I go a little faster?” Louis asked as he began to thrust a little harder.

Harry nodded, groaning as the tightness of the panties made Louis’ cock feel even bigger against him.

Louis placed both of his hands on Harry’s waist and began to thrust harder against the fabric. Even though they didn’t have proper lube, they wetness of his pre-come and the silky smoothness of the panties were making him slide in and out easily. He felt his orgasm coil in him earlier than he anticipated, and soon he stiffed and came with a moan inside of the fabric, watching in wonder as his come made an even darker wet spot over the cheek.

The wet heat drove Harry over the edge, and soon he spilled over the white vanity, some of it almost hitting his chin with how hard he came. He felt Louis collapse on his back, his heavy breathing audible in the private room.

“You okay?” he whispered to the younger man. “Did you like it?”

“We need to try that again, Lou,” Harry whispered back happily. “I can’t believe we never did it before, or that you would even _like_ to fuck any of my panties like this.”

“To be quite honest,” he murmured as he gently got up off him and reached over for a wipe to clean them both. “It didn’t really occur to me until I remembered which of them you had on, and I just needed to have you right now in the fastest way possible. I’m glad my brain tends to have good ideas when horny.”

Harry giggled as he watched Louis clean their mess up. He stepped out of his trousers to take the ruined panties off, almost ready to throw them in the trash. It was not until Louis held his hand out for him to take them did Harry realize how kinky his boyfriend really was.

“You’re going to keep them?” Harry asked wide eyed as he buttoned himself up, almost blushing at the naughtiness it implied.

Louis shrugged as he quickly put them in one of the bottom drawers of the vanity.  “I might need a quick wank while you’re not around, so having something that would easily get me off isn’t a bad thing.”

“Would you wear them?” Harry asked in awe.

Louis smiled as he leaned over to kiss him. “Who knows. I guess you’ll just have to see the pictures I send you when you’re not around. _If_ I do send them”

Harry giggled as he turned to look at the clock. “We need to get going! The lead actor can’t be late to the very first after-party!”

Louis playfully rolled his eyes as he pulled him in for another kiss, arms wrapping tightly around his waist. “They’ll understand once they see you. You’re just impossible to keep my hands off, love.” He said against his lips. They gave each other a few tender kisses before Louis pulled away and nodded towards the door. “Let’s get going then. I might as well shown off my fit attorney boyfriend to the rest of the world, proving even more how lucky I am.”

“How is anyone going to look at me when you’re the star of the show, Lou?” Harry asked as he opened the door for them.

“Because people can look at me all they want, but I’m always going to be looking at you, love,” he said softly, pecking his lips once more before he went into the hallway. “That’s just the way it is.”

Harry scrunched his nose as he tried to hide his fond, happily holding hands with Louis as they made their way up the stairs to the party.

~

A few weeks later, Zayn was in his room working on a painting. He took up painting a few years ago after his therapist suggested it to help with his anxiety. It did wonders for him, and he ended up painting whenever he needed to clear his head.

The semester was going pretty well, with his students taking a particular interest in his superhero class. Overall, his career was going pretty well. Liam even visited some days to sit at the back of the large auditorium, Zayn noticing how intently he was listening. It was really a bonus that they usually ended up fucking in his office, and sometimes it was dangerously close to his office hours. Sometimes he saw his students eyeing the love bites he had on his neck, and he found himself blushing as he remembered how he gotten them only a few minutes before.

Liam would even wait for him sometimes if he didn’t have a night shift for the radio, and they would go out on romantic dinner dates, careful not to let the boys find out. With every date Zayn found himself wondering why they didn’t date sooner, since Liam was clearly everything he wanted in a partner. He actually wanted to hear how his day was, what his family was up to, what books he was currently reading, anything that interested him. Liam even facetimed his family during one of their dates, introducing Zayn to his sister and little niece.

And that’s how he found himself panicking, realizing he was falling desperately in love with him and didn’t know how if Liam even felt the same. And that’s why he’s sitting in the middle of his room, paintbrush in hand, and Liam’s soothing voice coming through the speakers around the room.

“So friends,” Liam said over the radio. Zayn put down his paint brush as he listened. “It’s time for Chit Chats. I got a tweet from @roseannadanna saying I should talk about myself a bit more on here and ask you guys advice if I need it. And I actually do have something you can help me on, so here it goes:”

Zayn held his breath as he waited.

“So there’s this guy. I’d like to call him my boyfriend, but I’m not sure if we’re there yet. We haven’t really talked about that. But the thing is, I see myself marrying him one day. I can see us having our own place, wearing each other’s rings while we go about our day, having little ones…” Zayn realized he had to exhale once he heard Liam laugh a little, “I’m in love with him aren’t I? And you might all be saying “Yes Liam of course he loves you!!!” but the thing is, how could he love someone like me back? I forgot to tell you all we were friends before this happened, and I saw him with other men, and I can’t help but think he still deserves someone like them. Like what does he see in me, you know?” The line was silent for a second. “Anyways, I don’t really know what to do. But I’m in love. So here’s one of the songs that reminds me of him.”

Zayn realized his cheeks were wet by the time “Love” by Kendrick Lamar was playing over the speakers.

“I didn’t know you loved me too, you idiot,” Zayn shouted at no one. “How could I not love you?”

Zayn picked up his brush and started to paint furiously. He mixed more of the reds and pinks on his palette and swept them over the canvas, not even recognizing what he was painting.

“Of course I love you,” he whispered again. “Of course.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, cheating is discussed during this part! But like, trust me. I don't write cheating lol

Just as Harry had predicted, the critics loved Moulin Rouge. After the opening night, the five star reviews came pouring in, either remaking on how beautiful the costumes were or how wonderful the chemistry between Louis and Normani was. They were already booked six months in advance, and there were whispers of Tony nominations going around. If Louis wasn’t one to brag, Harry made sure to let everyone know how well it was doing.

And he really didn’t have a filter.

One day Liam decided to tag along with him to Barnes & Noble, after Harry said he was going there to pick up some new books. Zayn had a night class and Louis had his show, while they didn’t really know where Niall went off to. But Harry announced he was going to their group chat, and suddenly he found Liam in his apartment inviting himself along.

“Since when do you buy physical books, Liam?” he asked as they walked inside, the coffee aroma already filling their lungs. “I thought you said you only like reading things on your kindle.”

Liam shrugged in response, already reading the signs for the different aisles. “I just thought I would like to add some new ones to my bookshelf.”

“Okay then,” Harry said as he eyed the section he wanted to see. “I’ll be in the history or biography section, and I have to stop by the LGBT aisle too. So find me in any one of those if you need me.”

Liam nodded as he walked away. Harry decided to get a cappuccino before he began his browsing, almost feeling like he was cheating on Central Perk, but nobody had to know. He went by the “New Releases” section first, picking up a few novels that had pretty covers and interesting summaries. Then he remembered Louis wanted some Nina Simone literature after they watched her documentary on Netflix the other day, so he made a beeline for the biographies section.

Harry was browsing the biography section when he saw a brunette woman appear in his peripheral. She was closer than he would have liked, and after counting five seconds he slowly moved to his left, trying to put some distance between them. He internally groaned when she casually stepped over.

“Do you come here often?” she asked sweetly, and Harry tried very hard not to roll his eyes.

He took a deep breath before answering. “Yes I do actually. I love buying books from here.”

Though I might be changing my store if I’m going to get hit on my strange women.

“Really?” she gasped. “I love it here too! They always have the best magazines here, especially since Kendall Jenner always is on the cover of them. The modeling world _finally_ has a good supermodel.”

Harry really felt like pinching the bridge of his nose. Why the fuck would this girl think he cares about some random celebrity that can’t even walk down a catwalk correctly?

“Well it’s been nice talking to you but,” he said as he quickly took the Nina Simone book off the shelf, “I’ve been wanting to read this with my partner and I have plans to see them tonight.”

He saw her smile faltering as he easily revealed his relationship status, hoping she would back off now.

“Oh, so you’re taken,” she said with an eyeroll.

_I wonder how long till she assumes I’m dating a woman._

“Yes I am,” he said as sweetly as her introduction. “And they’re an actor too!”

“Really?” her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “What’s she been in?”

_And there it is._

“My partner is a ‘he’ actually, and besides starring in the critically acclaimed Moulin Rouge on Broadway right now, he’s been in me,” he said with a grin, “Have a nice day!” he called out as he strolled away, trying not to burst out laughing. He knew Louis would be a giggling mess once he told him later.

He found Liam in the fiction section, already a pile of books in his hand.

“What do you have there?” he asked, eager to see what books he was going to buy.

“Oh,” he held up _Pride and Prejudice_. “I’ve been wanting to read this one for a while, and this one,” he said as he held up _Middlemarch_ , “I’ve heard good things about.”

“Have you?” Harry asked, nodding along. “They’re all classics. You should ask Zayn for some help,” he teased, nudging an elbow at him. “I bet _Professor_ Malik would be more than happy to help you out.”

Liam blushed as he realized Harry still didn’t know about them, or the fact he was only buying these books since they were Zayn’s favorites, and wanted to surprise him by discussing them with him once he brought it up. Being in love does things to you.

“Well I,” he coughed into his hand. “I might just do that!” he started to look around. “So where are the cashiers? We still have to pick up dinner before the boys get home, and I don’t want to get stuck in traffic.”

“You’re right. Let’s pay for these and leave.” Harry nodded as he walked towards the counters. “In the mood for Pakistani food tonight? Zayn said a new place opened near us, so we could always get that.”

“I get that every night,” Liam muttered under his breath before following him.

“What was that?” Harry looked over his shoulder.

“I think you’re right!” he said a little louder. “Let’s ask Zayn what he recommends though, so we don’t look like idiots once we get there.”

Harry narrowed his eyes. “Text Zayn before we leave here then,” he said as he took out his wallet.

Liam tried to hide his smile as he quickly pulled out his phone and typed away.

~

It was about three weeks since opening day, and Harry was just backstage about to go into Louis’ dressing room. He had been at work all day and hadn’t had time to see him, but he promised to stop by after his show so they could walk home together and maybe get a quick bite to eat. It didn’t really matter how much time they got, any time spent together was memorable all the same.  

Suddenly he heard a familiar voice call out his name, but the familiarity caused his stomach to drop. He was rather hoping to never hear that voice again. It almost made him forget how to breathe.

“Stephen?” he whispered, slowly turning around to see his ex-boyfriend standing in the stairwell.

Gone were the once familiar blonde curls that Harry had grown fond of all those years ago, and now the man in front of him was sporting a buzzcut and looking a bit haggard. He really should have kept the curls.

“Harry,” the other man breathed out. “I’ve been looking for you everywhere.”

“How-“ he looked around and realized he was alone in the hallway, still not in Louis’ room. “What are you doing here? How did you know I was even _here_?”

“A mate of mine who’s into theater showed me a video of this new show that was playing in New York, and he swore you were on the red carpet. I told him he was mad for even thinking it was you, but then he sent me the link and lo and behold, it _was_ you next to that actor. So I hopped on the first plane here, hoping to see you. Then I called one of my cousins who’s a dancer in this show and asked them to take me backstage.” He smirked. “I always knew you were the type to be ‘supportive’ no matter what your partner’s job was. Already backstage when you’ve clearly just come from whatever job you have.”  

“So you stalked me here? Are you mad?” he said, raising his voice. “And so what if I’m supportive of my boyfriend, that’s how relationships work, you idiot. Love and support, not ending up in someone else’s bed,” he spat.  

Stephen rolled his eyes. “And you’re so sure your current boyfriend hasn’t cheated on you, too. He just hasn’t been caught is what it is.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “How fucking dare you?” he fumed. “I am in a happy relationship with Louis, and he would never cheat on me. He loves me, unlike the scum you are.”

“Love? Oh cut the crap, Haz,” he taunted. “You’re so easy to cheat on. You think the time you caught me with Henry was the first time I ever cheated? Anyone can throw a love front with you and you’ll happily go along with it. Always oblivious to the signs when we had problems.”

Tears pricked at his eyes, the words already sending spikes through his stomach. “I don’t care what happened between us. I’m happy now, and that’s all I care about. What did you even come here for? To try to make me miserable?”

“I want you back,” he said with a shrug. “You can’t possibly be happy here in New York all by yourself. Come back home and be near your family, and we can work out what happened between us.”

Harry blinked back at him, quickly taking a step back as he shook his head.

“Are you plastered or something?” he yelled. “I _am_ home! I have an amazing boyfriend, amazing friends, and an amazing job! I-“

“Harry?” Louis called out as he opened the door behind them. “Is that you-“ he paused as he saw the other man in front on him. “And who might you be?” he asked as he put his hand around Harry’s waist, the younger man easily leaning on him for comfort.

“Who’s this?” Louis asked, taking his place next to Harry. “Is he bothering you?”

“This is-“ Harry whispered to him, “Stephen.”

Louis’ face hardened. “So you’re the idiot who let him go.”

“And this is who you’re shagging?” Stephen barked towards Harry, looking Louis over. “Of course you pick someone with money, probably told him your little cheating sob story to get in his pants. Just wait till he tires of you, Harry, then you’ll come running back to me.”

Louis’ fist quickly met with his jaw, sending the man to the floor. Harry swiftly pulled him away before he could throw another punch.

“How dare you even say that to him?” Louis shouted as he tried to kick him. “Did your mum never teach you any respect?”

“Louis-“ Harry said softly, trying to pull him farther away from that bastard. He really just wanted to pull him inside of his dressing room and shut the door for the next twenty-four hours, just cuddling into Louis.

“I love Harry with _everything_ I have. He’s one of the best people I know, and you’re a fucking idiot for treating him like a piece of shit when Harry wouldn’t even hurt a spider we found in my kitchen yesterday. So go back to wherever you came from, and you better not show your face around him ever again,” he warned as he went over to one of the phones on the wall. “Security?” he said into the receiver. “Yes it’s Louis. There’s a mess on the floor near Room 5. Please escort him out.”

By now more cast members came into the hallway and murmured amongst themselves. Normani quickly walked over and after Louis whispered something in her ear, she nodded and told them to go back into his room.

“I’ll take care of this,” she grimaced as she saw the man holding his bloody nose.

He quickly pulled Harry inside and shut the door behind them. Harry grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the soft couch, ready to break down at any second.

“Are you okay?” Louis whispered as he saw a tear roll down his cheek. He shook his head before throwing himself at him, curling into him as he felt Louis’ arms around him.

“I hated seeing him again,” he sobbed into his neck. “I don’t know why I was ever with him. And you-” he sniffed. “You didn’t have to do that, Louis. You don’t have to hit people because of _me_.”

“You think I was going to stand by and let him talk to you like that? And I thought you knew me better,” he said gently. “No one should say those things to you, love. Especially from someone who didn’t know how special you are when they had you. Now I see why Gemma never even liked him,” he said easily, holding Harry tightly against him. “Fucking bastard.”  

“I love you so much, Lou. I just thought,” his voice caught a bit. “I just thought I would never see his face again. That his memories would just fade away the more happy memories I made with you. Now he’s ruined everything again.”

“He hasn’t ruined anything, love. You and I still love each other, and nothing is going to stop that. We’ll continue to make good memories, so you can forget him easily. And I must say,” he said with a small smile. “I can’t say it didn’t feel good to punch the shit out of him. I told myself if I ever did meet him in person, I would give him a piece of my mind for every treating you like that. You’ll never see him again, okay? I’ll make sure that never happens. Let’s go home, baby.”

A smile creeped up on Harry’s face as he eased himself off of him. “What?” Louis asked, confused over his sudden smile after all those tears.

“It’s just-“ his eyes shined as they looked at him. “Stephen told me to come home with him, and I told him I already am home. I found you, so home is wherever you are,” he said softly.

Louis felt some tears prick at his eyes before leaning in to place a tender kiss on his lips, something he had been dying to do all night.

“I love you, Harry Styles,” he whispered before giving him another kiss. “And you know what’s funny? I’ve always had a bit of homesickness, even living here for all these years. But, that all went away once you came into my life. You feel like a home for me too, darling.”

Harry smiled into the kiss, happy with the fact that it was a mutual thing. No matter what happened, being together always made everything better. “I love you, Louis Tomlinson,” he whispered against his lips. “Always will.”

~

A few nights later Niall knocked on the Louis’ door. He had been invited over for some dinner that they were preparing, and since he never turned down a meal, he was happy to accept.

“Hey Niall!” Harry answered with a smile.

“Harry,” he said with a laugh. “You practically live here now.”

The other man shrugged. “He hasn’t kicked me out yet so, I stay here as long as long as I want.”

Niall laughed, “As if he would ever kick you out.”

Harry grinned as he picked up Apollo, who had pranced over and began to rub against his leg.

“Hello, pretty one,” Niall gushed as he rubbed his chin before sitting down on the couch. “He’s gotten so big!”

Harry nodded. “Cats do tend to grow fast, and Apollo and Athena are no different,” he looked around the room, “Louis is still in the shower, so we can wait here.”

He walked over to the window where most of the cat beds were, and Hera was already fast asleep in one of them. Once he placed Apollo next to her, he looked out the window. “Hey look it’s Liam and Zayn!”

Niall shot up from his seat and rushed over to him. “I think we should close the blinds.”

“What?” Harry gave him a funny look. “I want to see if they see us!”

From where they were standing, Liam and Zayn just seemed to be talking as Zayn leaned against the window panel.

 _Don’t kiss. Don’t kiss. For the love of all that is pure in this world you horny bastards don’t kiss,_ was all Niall could think to himself.

Of course, they had other plans. Liam brought his hand to Zayn’s cheek, and started caressing it.

Niall watched as Harry saw. “That’s pretty close…” his eyes widened as Liam leaned in for a kiss.

“He just-“

Zayn started shrug off Liam’s jacket.

“Oh no-”

He watched as Liam began to snake his hands under Zayn’s red knit sweater.

Niall didn’t know whether to laugh at or comfort Harry as he saw his eyes turn to horror watching Zayn unbutton Liam’s jeans.

“They’re- They’re- They’re DOING IT AHHHHHHHHH!” Harry started to scream. “Liam and Zayn!!! Liam and Zaynnnnnnn!!”

“Harry, shut up!!” Niall started to yell, trying to make sure he was yelling louder since he realized they weren’t alone.

“But they’re doing it!” Harry wailed as he pointed out the window. “Have some decency, you fuckers!” he screamed toward them. He turned back towards Niall. “Why aren’t you panicking?”

Niall tried to clamp a hand over his mouth. “Just shut up, Haz!”

Harry moved away, a realization dawning on him. “You knew?” he shouted.  

“I’ve known for a while now!” he yelled back. “But Louis doesn’t know so you have to stop screaming!”

Harry looked towards the window and saw that they were basically naked now, but he calmed down a bit. “Awhile? How long has this been going on?”

“Apparently they’ve been hooking up since Evie’s wedding.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “That long? It’s been months!”

Niall shrugged. “They wanted to keep it a secret for some reason,” he narrowed his eyes. “And I know how horrible you are with keeping secrets. Don’t tell Louis!”  

“What’s going on?” Louis rushed in, towel wrapped around his waist. “Why were you yelling babe?”

Harry quickly forgot about wanting to bleach his eyes and soon heart emojis were flashing over his pupils instead. It doesn’t matter how many times he told Louis his body would be perfect for tattoos, Louis wouldn’t have it.

“We um-“ Niall looked around. “There was a horror movie on HBO and Harry got scared. He started to scream so I calmed him down.”

Louis visibly relaxed. “Oh alright. Don’t let him watch any more of those then, Niall. I’ll be out in a sec.”

Once Louis changed and Niall enjoyed the lasagna Harry and Louis made, the Irishman left claiming he had places to be.

“You lot make impeccable food, but I have to go for a late night studio session.”

Louis frowned. “With who? I thought you said Ed’s album was finished?”

“Um- someone else’s album,” he said quickly. “Can’t tell you because it’s super secret.”

“Well thanks for spending some time with us, Niall,” Harry said as took his place next to Louis.

Once Niall was gone Louis wasted no time dragging Harry to his bed and stripping him down.

“You have a secret,” Louis breathed out, spent after riding Harry for about an hour. Harry was currently on his chest catching his breath, eyebrows furrowed as if he was trying to answer a hard question.

“I’m not telling you,” Harry said simply, still frowning.

“I don’t even have to beg you to tell me,” Louis said with a smirk. “It’ll come out of you eventually.”

Harry lightly bit his nipple, loving how Louis squirmed underneath. “I was told not to tell. And for once I’d like to keep that promise. Wait,” he said as he gently pushed on his chest and looked him in the eye. “If you find out on your own, I technically didn’t tell you!”

Louis grinned. “I knew you’d find a way.”

Harry hopped off the bed and began to search for his jeans.

“We’re going now?”

Harry nodded as he through Louis’ shirt at him. “Yes! I’m pretty sure they’re still there so we have to be quick!”

“Who?”

Harry shook his head. “I’m not going to be the one to tell you. You’re going to see for yourself.”

They rushed over the apartment, almost leaving barefoot when they couldn’t find their shoes.

Once they were in front of the familiar purple door, Harry carefully opened it with his key and led them inside. There were some plates on the table, and Harry knew he had left the table clean when he left. Looks like they must have cooked dinner together.

 Their heads turned towards the laughter coming out from Zayn’s open door.

“Did you really forget the condoms again?” They heard Zayn say.

“Did you really bring me here to hear Zayn fuck someone?” he hissed. “I had enough of that when I lived here!”

“Do we really need them?” Liam groaned in response.

“See?” Harry whispered. He turned to face a jaw slacked Louis.

“They’re-They’re fucking?” Louis whispered.

Harry nodded. Before Louis could say anything more they heard Liam make his way towards the door.

“Fine I’ll get them. Let’s get tested, though, I’m tired of using these things,” they heard him say as he appeared in the doorway, shirtless save for the loose red pants around his waist.

“Duck!” Louis whispered as they both hid behind the couch. They watched as Liam made his way to the bathroom and back, shutting the bedroom door as he went in.

“I- God I should have seen this coming,” Louis said as he stood up and held a hand out for Harry.

“What do you mean?” the other man replied as he took it. He held on tightly as Louis softly brought him to his feet. That didn’t mean he stopped holding his hand. 

“Zayn’s family visited him a few years ago, and after I met them his sisters decided to follow me on Instagram. They’re all very sweet girls. But a few weeks ago, I was scrolling through my feed and I saw Safaa comment on Liam’s picture. She commented ‘Looking good, bahnoi.’ It didn’t raise any flags for me at the moment, but now… I swear, I think that means ‘brother’ in Urdu.”

“You’re telling me we could have known about this weeks ago if we just paid attention to their Instagram’s?”

“I barely update and so do you,” he paused, “but um- they’re really together aren’t they?”

“They seem to be happy, Lou,” he smiled softly. “But I’m still mad they didn’t tell us in the first place. How long do they think they can keep this up? We basically all know at this point.”

“I don’t know, but we have to let them know we know at some point. No sense in everyone acting like we don’t know. How did you even find out?”

“I saw them about to fuck through the window earlier,” he shuttered. “That’s why I was screaming. That’s when Niall decided to tell me he’s known for weeks.”

“Of course Niall would be the first to know,” he laughed. “Well let’s get back to my place then, babe. Might as well have our own fun while they have theirs,” he nodded towards Zayn’s door.

“You’re right,” Harry grinned, “I’d love to get on my favorite ride tonight,” he said pulling him towards the door. He stopped suddenly before opening it. “That’s you by the way.”

“I wouldn’t have expected different,” Louis giggled as he carefully opened the door and pushed him through.

~

The next morning, they were nestled on the couch at Central Perk, spending some time together before they went to work. Niall walked in and ordered a coffee before seeing them.

“Niall!” Harry said as he sat down next to him, “Louis knows.”

“Knows?” he said slightly pulling his head back while side eyeing them. “Knows what?”

“He knows. He knows about Liam and Zayn.”

“You mean that they’re just friends and nothing more?” he hissed.

Harry rolled his eyes. “We went back to my apartment the other night and we… almost saw them doing it. Not as traumatic as my experience but Liam was getting the condoms ready.”

Niall let out a sigh. “Fine. Yes it’s true. I don’t know why they won’t say anything yet, but they wanted me to keep it a secret.”

“Let’s mess with them. They’ve been lying to us long enough, and I think we deserve some payback.”

Niall sighed. “You know I have secrets of my own! I can’t deal with you.”

“Really, Niall? What secrets do you have?” Louis deadpanned.

“Well you don’t know about-“ he stopped himself short of continuing, eyes growing wide as if he realized he was about to say something extremely confidential. “Never mind,” he grumbled, “I’ll help you.”

“Okay so here’s what I’m thinking,” Harry began. Niall eagerly agreed to it.

~

The next morning, they all found themselves around the kitchen table, and Harry signaled for Niall to start.

“You know, Zayn, I’ve always found you quite fit.”

“Go away, Niall,” he said without looking up from his tablet.

“And because I find you so fit,” Niall continued on, “I’ve decided to set you up with a friend.”

“What?” he said looking over at Liam. “No thank you.”

“Look it doesn’t seem that serious with that nobody you’re shagging, so you might as well start looking around. So later tonight I have one my songwriting friends coming over for dinner here, and then you can possibly get acquainted.”

“No um-“ he panicked. “I have a class tonight. I can’t.”

“No you don’t,” Louis said as he rolled his eyes. “You were planning to watch a movie with us tonight, so your schedule is free.”

Usually Zayn was pretty good at making up excuses for himself, but he suddenly found himself to come up with any. And that’s how he found himself later that night next to a tall Canadian on their couch, who was actually pretty nice, but he really didn’t feel like flirting with anyone but Liam. He could even see him glaring at both of them from the other armchair.

“So Shawn,” Niall said as they all passed around beers. “How are you liking our Zayn here?”

“I think he’s pretty cool,” he replied as he looked over at Zayn. “You really didn’t tell me he was this gorgeous.”

Zayn could practically feel Liam’s burning gaze on them. _I love you I love you I love you_ , he tried to telepathically tell him.

“Thanks,” he said with a small smile.

Shawn then placed his arm over his shoulders, and that’s when he saw Liam’s face fall even more than it was before. It felt like a spike through his heart, and without thinking he jumped up from the couch and walked towards the front.

“No! No I can’t I can’t do this!” Zayn started to yell. “I’m sorry, Shawn, you seem like a really nice guy and anybody would be lucky to have you but that someone is _not_ me.”

“And why not?” Niall asked with a grin.

“Because- Because- I’m in love with Liam! Okay?” he shouted. “I don’t want anyone else but him!”

Liam stared at him with wide eyes, but at least the sad stare was gone.

“You’re in love?” Harry whispered. Louis leaned onto his shoulder, a smile creeping onto his face.

Niall’s jaw dropped. “Mate, I didn’t know you both were in _love_. We thought you were just fucking around!”

Liam slowly rose from the arm chair and walked towards Zayn, who remained in place in front of the television. “You love me too?”

 “Of course I do,” Zayn said, “Come here.” He pulled him into a deep kiss that Liam melted into. Zayn’s arms wrapped around his neck as Liam pulled him in by the waist, both clutching onto the other as if it was their last time.

They could hear cheers from their friends as they all sprang up and ran to hug them, eventually all standing there like a human yarn ball.

“We knew you couldn’t do it,” Niall cackled after they disentangled themselves.

“Do what?”

“Harry and Louis found out about you both, so we all decided to try and set you up with Shawn,” he turned towards the man who was still sitting on the couch, “, who actually is a lovely bloke by the way, to see how long you would last before spilling the beans. And boy you didn’t even last.”

“Consider it payback for lying to us all this time,” Louis said as he wrapped his arm around Harry’s waist. “We would have loved to have known. Especially me, since I’ve been telling Zayn he’s had a crush on you for years at this point.”

“Years?’ Liam gasped as he turned to Zayn. “Really?”

“Let’s just say if on the day you moved it you would have asked for my hand in marriage, I would have accepted no questions asked.”

Liam laughed as he pulled him into another kiss.

Louis tried to pretend like he was disgusted, but he couldn’t help but fond as he stared at his two best friends finally getting together.

“Now we won’t be the only hands on couple around here,” Harry whispered to him.

“We can give them a run for their money,” Louis giggled as he gave his own man a kiss as well.

~

A few weeks later, Harry was cuddled up against Louis’ chest watching “The Proposal” when his phone started buzzing. He pulled it out of his pocket while Harry managed to catch a glimpse at the screen. Andrew.

“Oh,” Louis breathed out as he saw it. “I have to take this. I’ll be quick.”

Harry frowned as Louis got up suddenly and went to into the hallway, already missing the warmth at his side.

“Do you know an Andrew?” Harry asked, looking over at his roommate.

Zayn shrugged, scrolling through his phone. “Never heard of him.” Harry was about to say something when Zayn’s eyebrows shot up as he stared at the screen. “Does… anybody know why Niall is at the Giants game?”

Liam frowned. “What the hell is he doing at a Giants game?”

“I was just checking Ed’s snapchat, and Niall’s in it,” Zayn said. “ I think they have studio seats or something. But, Niall’s wearing a Giants jersey?”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “No! You’re serious?” he said inching his way closer on the couch.

Liam nodded his head. “I just checked. That’s 100% a Giants jersey. Can anyone tell what number he’s got on?”

“I don’t-“ Harry said after he pulled his own phone out and started to look. “Is that number 18? Who’s number 18?”

“Google tells me that’s Carlos Sandoval’s number,” Zayn answered. “He’s the leading wide receiver in the NFL, whatever the hell that means.”

“What’s happening?” Louis asked as he came into the living room. Harry watched as he took his spot next to him on the couch.

“Niall… is at a Giants game and is wearing Carlos Sandoval’s jersey!” Liam said slowly, as if he was still trying to process it.

“Wasn’t Carlos Sandoval the lad he got stuck with in the ATM vestibule during the black out?” Louis asked.

“Maybe they’ve known each other since then?” Harry answered.

“Or he just chose a random jersey,” Louis replied.

“Not to quote Mycroft,” Zayn started to say, “but what do we say about coincidences, Liam?”

“The universe is rarely so lazy,” he answered, nodding his head.

“I cannot believe you got him into Sherlock of all things.”

Zayn shrugged. “I don’t let him watch after season 3. Show truly went to shit after that.”

“Someone screenshot the snap and send it to Niall,” Louis interrupted. “We can’t let him get away with this without an explanation!”

They all quickly took screenshots and agreed Liam should be the one to send it.  

“The fucker left me on read!”

“Ugh he’s going to ignore us all then,” Zayn sighed as he put his phone down.

“It’s so funny though,” Harry giggled. “Maybe he is dating a Giants fan.”

“What makes you say that, love?” Louis frowned.

“This happened a while ago, but one morning I saw a Giants shirt laying on his couch and he said it belonged to whoever he shagged last night, So maybe it’s serious.”

“A Giants fan,” Liam murmured as he shook his head. “He’s been hating on that team since we got here. And now, just one relationship changes his stance. He’s so weak when it comes to cock.”

They all burst out laughing before they realized Liam was completely serious. “He is! Who changes their mind just like that?”

“Who knows, Li,” Zayn said as he got up and walked over to peck his cheek. “But we’ll figure out who it is eventually. He can’t hide forever, if we’re any testament to that.”

“I’ll say,” Louis said as he pulled Harry into a cuddle. “Why hide something like that?”

 _Why hide anything,_ Harry wanted to say, but he preferred to cuddle into his warmth, trying to ignore the strange feeling in his stomach.

~

Harry was watching a movie, cuddled up on the couch under the rainbow blanket Louis had bought him a couple of days ago. They had been browsing through some window fronts when Harry spotted the blanket, and Louis rushed them inside to buy it for him. It was so cuddly, and Harry made sure to spray it with Louis’ cologne so it would still smell like him when he was away.

Suddenly he heard the front door open, and saw Niall and Liam walk in together.

 “Hey guys,” Harry smiled from the couch. “What brings you here?”

They slowly made their way to the living room, both standing near the foot of the couch.

“We have something we want to tell you,” Liam said softly, “and I don’t know if it’s a good idea if we do.”

Harry frowned, using the remote to pause his movie. “Well, just tell me and I’ll see if it’s something you should be worrying about.”

They both walked over and stood in front of the television.

“You look…. Weird,” Harry remarked. “You’re kind of scaring me now.”

Niall looked at Liam and took a deep breath. “Harry. We were at Central Perk this afternoon, sitting in one of the booths. Niall happened to look outside and we saw Louis standing on the sidewalk. We were about to call him to come inside but before we could a man pulled up in his car and Louis got in.”

They both watched as Harry’s frown grew deeper. “Do you know who it was?”

Liam shook his head. “Naturally, since we didn’t have anything to do, we decided to call a cab and follow them whereever they were going.  We saw Louis walking into this house with a man. And about an hour later they walked out together.”

Harry stayed silent. After awhile he took a deep breath. “What are you trying to say?”

“Look Louis might have a perfectly good explanation for this-“

“But I know what you’re all thinking. He’s cheating on me.”

“He could have an explanation!” Niall said.

“But you can’t think of one right now,” Harry let out a sigh. “Okay, thanks for telling me lads. I don’t think it’s something you should’ve kept from me.”

Liam nudged Niall’s arm. “Give him the cookies.”  Niall held out the box from the “We got you these. It might help.”

A tear rolled down Harry’s cheek as he hurried to wipe it away.

“Oh no, H,” Liam said as he rushed over to hug him.

“I don’t want to lose him,” Harry softly sobbed into his shoulder.

“You might not!” Niall said as he sat down next to him and rubbed his back. “It might not be what it looks like.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Harry decided to get up. “I think I’m just going to be in my room for a couple of hours,” he sniffed, “luckily Louis is working tonight so I’ll get the evening to myself. Thanks for telling me though,” he said before giving them a final hug. “It’s nice knowing you don’t want to see me hurt.”

He went into his room, wrapping himself in the rainbow blanket, and locked the door behind him. Looking at the time, he thought it might be a little late to call, but he figured she would still pick up. After changing out of his clothes and putting some pajamas on, he scrolled through his phone until he saw the right number and pressed the call button. 

It took a few rings until she picked up. “Hello?”

“Hi, mum,” he said softly. “I didn’t wake you did I?”

“Oh no, baby, we were just having a few friends over for some drinks. Anything the matter?”

“It’s just..” he breathed.

“What is it darling?”

He took a deep breath and recounted Liam and Niall’s story.

“Oh,” she said softly. “So- you think he’s seeing someone else?”

“My heart tells me he’s not. I just look at him and… I can’t imagine him doing that. I can’t imagine that when he tells me he loves me, and I can see it radiate off of him every time he does.”

“Well, baby, we all know what happened when Stephen decided to cheat on you.”

It almost made him angry to hear someone compare Louis to _him_ , but he knew she was coming from a protective point of view. “He’s not him though, mum, he feels so different.”

“I know, love, but you have to consider what’s happening now. I think what you need to do is sit down with him and just ask. There’s no point in making you agonize through it, whether it be you thinking he’s cheating or if he actually is. Just talk with him, baby.”

“I will, I just-“ he sniffed. “It just hurts, mum.”

“I know, love, I know,” she soothed. “Take some time to yourself and think about things. But don’t let this go unresolved. I don’t want you suffering over this when you could have just talked with him.”

“I know,” he whispered.

“Get some rest, baby. Take a nap and process this. Call me if you need anything okay?”

He nodded even though he knew she couldn’t see. “I will, mum. I love you.”

“I love you too, darling. I’m sending you all the hugs and kisses in the world.”

Once they said more goodbyes, he threw his phone against his pillow and began to sob. This shouldn’t be happening to him. Louis was supposed to be different, Louis _is_ different. This can’t be true. And yet, he couldn’t find any explanation for it. He looked over at the frog stuffed animal Louis had won for him in Coney Island last summer and brought it towards his chest.

“At least you’ll never leave me,” he whispered to it. He fell asleep cuddling the frog, hoping the last few hours were only a nightmare.

~

“You know? I think Niall is sleeping with someone,” Zayn said the next morning.

“What makes you say that?” Harry frowned in response.

“Well I-“ he started before he saw the front door open.  Liam came in with Louis on his side.

“Morning lads,” he said cheerily.

“Good morning, love,” Louis said walking over and placing a kiss on Harry’s cheek. “Sleep well?”

Harry looked up and saw how brightly Louis’ eyes were glowing.

_You can’t be cheating on me._

“I slept fine, babe,” he said with a small smile before returning to his cereal.

“We were just saying that we think Niall might be dating someone,” Zayn said after Liam kissed him.

“Oh,” Liam replied. “You know you might be onto something. A few nights ago, I heard Niall come in with someone, and they were clearly heading to his room. The dude must have left his jumper on the couch and forgot about it, since that’s where I found it the next morning. I don’t think Niall remembered I was sleeping there that night, judging by how loud they were being,” Liam shuddered at the memory.  

“Jumper?” Zayn frowned. “Can I see it?”

Liam nodded as he quickly walked out of the apartment. He came back holding a red cashmere sweater, handing it over to the boys.

“That’s an interesting jumper,” Harry said as he felt it. “And expensive too.”

“Let’s just ask Niall and see what he says when we show him,” Louis said as he placed his hand over Harry’s, feeling the fabric over his fingertips.

“As if he would admit it,” Zayn said shaking his head. “He would probably tell us it’s his own, even though we’ve never seen him in anything like this before.”

Louis looked down at Harry, a small smile on his lips. “What do you think, love?”

Harry glanced up, peeling his eyes away from how his hand was over his. He looked up into the blue eyes he couldn’t help getting lost in. No, he can’t be cheating on him. He can’t be that cruel. But then he remembered Stephen’s words to him before Louis found them.

_“You’re so easy to cheat on.”_

“I think we should just keep it here,” he said softly. “Don’t ask Niall about it, might make him uncomfortable.”

Liam frowned. “If you say so,” he said as he walked over to the coat rack and hung it there. “Maybe one day we’ll know who it belongs to. Anyways, anyone up for a movie tonight? There’s this new Jim Carrey film I’ve been wanting to see, and me and Zayn are going.”

“You want to go?” Louis asked Harry, who was trying to avoid eye contact with him at the moment.

“Um- I have some work to do tonight? We can go some other time if you want,” he tried to sound convincing.  

Louis nodded. “Whenever you want love. I have some errands to run today anyways, and I might be running a bit late. I’ll text you when I can, alright?” he pecked his cheek before walking towards the front door.

_“You’re so easy to cheat on.”_

_“You’re so easy to cheat on”_

~

Harry spent the next few days avoiding Louis as much as he could. It wasn’t that difficult, since he had to work every night that week and Harry pretended to be sick most of the time. If Louis did happen to be around, he would let him kiss his cheek or give him a kiss good-bye, but he could tell Louis was catching on to what was happening. It came to a boiling point a week before Christmas.

“Harry!” Louis almost shouted as he knocked on his door. Harry rushed over and opened it. He had been lying in bed crying for probably the hundredth time, but he quickly wiped his eyes and put on eye drops before he opened for him.

“Hi, Louis,” he said softly.

“Are you okay?”

“I told you I’ve been feeling sick,” he mumbled.

“See I would buy that excuse, but I’ve seen you sick before and you were always begging me to come over and take care of you. And I actually offered myself and you said you didn’t need help. Now I think you’ve just been avoiding me for the past week.”

Harry let out a sigh as he walked over to the couch, Louis following close behind.

“Harry, look at me,” he demanded as he watched Harry sit, “You’ve been acting different all week, what the hell is wrong?”

“I just… don’t want to believe it’s true but I don’t know any other explanation,” he began, “If you want someone else Louis please just break up with me.”

Louis gave him a blank stare. “What?”

“Just-“ he groaned. “If you don’t want to be with me anymore, please don’t pull me along okay? I would rather be alone and miserable than knowing I’m not enough for you.”

“Harry I-“ he swallowed, “You… you think I’m cheating on you?”

“You’re not?” he looked up with weary eyes.

“No!” he said forcefully. “How could you- Where did you even get that idea?”

Harry sniffed. “Niall and Liam followed you last week. They saw you meeting with Andrew at Central Perk and followed you somewhere. They told me a few days ago, and-and I just couldn’t believe it,” he said as he didn’t meet his eyes. “I believed you every time you said you loved me, so if you fell out of love with me, I think you’d have the courtesy to at least break up with me before you find someone else. I couldn’t imagine you being that cruel.”

“That’s-“ he groaned. “That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Why didn’t they just ask me what I was doing? As if I would ever cheat on _you?_ ”

“What were you doing then?” Harry asked accusingly. “Because I’ve been trying to find an explanation for this and I still can’t find an outcome where it makes sense!”

“I-I can’t-“ he sighed. “I can’t tell you.”

Harry burst into tears. “So you are?” he sobbed.

“I’m not, Harry!” he rushed over, taking his face in between his hands. “I would never cheat on you! God I just-“ he looked over Harry’s face as it soaked with tears. “Fuck it. I’m going to show you then.”

“What?” he sniffed.

“Come on,” he said simply as he walked to the couch to get their coats. “We’re going somewhere right now. Let’s get your coat on. Let me just,” Louis felt around his coat pockets until he seemed to feel something he was looking for,” Okay. I’m ready.”

“Are you sure-“

“Harry,” he said sternly, “You accused me of cheating. And I know you’re a pretty good lawyer, so you have to understand I have every right to defend myself. So please, come with me.”

Once Louis hailed a cab for them, Louis showed an address to the driver.

They were silent the entire ride and Harry worried he had really upset him, but Louis kept his hand over Harry’s the entire time.

He looked outside the cab window, trying to find something that would give him a clue as to where they were going. All he could see were the glowing Christmas lights every few houses down. He had dreamed about getting a townhouse with Louis, and someday they’ll be able to decorate it with all the Christmas lights they could find. But now thinking about it just left a dark feeling in his stomach.

“Alright boys, we’re here.”

Louis thanked and paid the driver as they shuffled out. The cold air hit Harry’s face immediately, flushing his cheeks into a rosy color. Suddenly Louis was in front of him, his own back facing away from the row of townhouses.

“You’re seeing this way too early, but I can’t have you thinking this of me.”

“What?”

“One: Don’t you ever think I would cheat on you, Harry. I would never do that to you. I would never-” his breath hitched, “I would never hurt you like that.”

Harry stayed silent to let him continue.

“So now, you’re going to see what I’ve been up to.” He turned him towards the houses, and Harry realized they had been standing in front of a house with a sale sign on it. Well, it used to be “for sale” but now it had the fat red sticker on it that said “sold”.

“Why are we here, Lou?”

Louis let out a breath. “You haven’t called me that in days, H. Like I said, I’m going to show you. Follow me.”

Harry went up the steps, looking around to the other houses. Louis apparently had the keys to this place, well, makes sense since Niall and Liam had seen him go in easily. Was this where that other man lived?

“Why are we in this random house?” Harry asked, growing frustrated. He didn’t really want to be in the place where Louis and another man were… doing things.

Louis huffed and scrolled over to the wall. Suddenly the lights came on and Harry’s jaw dropped.

Wood floors lined the entire living room, and the soft beige couches that Harry had showed Louis in IKEA that one time where now sitting in this house, a large fluffy pale carpet underneath them. There were paintings on the wall that Harry recognized as the ones he had his eye on for a while.

“This-This place is gorgeous.”

“I know. It’s for you.”

Harry’s mind went blank. “What do you mean for me? You bought me a house?”

Louis took a deep breath. “This was going to be your Christmas present. Once I realized I loved you, I wanted to find a place where we could build our life together. As soon as we got back from Europe I called around looking for a real estate agent to help me find the perfect house for us, something I know you would and would look like you had input in despite this being a surprise,” he swallowed. “I went ahead and guessed what kinds of furniture you would like that would suit my taste as well. About a month ago Andrew called me to tell me about this house, which checked off all the boxes on the list I gave him. I went to see it a couple of times and fell in love, and I thought you would too. So I told Andrew I would buy it, and we’ve been finalizing the paperwork for the past few weeks. And just yesterday,” he let out a breath, “I officially bought it. And since I was planning to do this all at once,” he slowly got down on one knee, reaching inside his coat jacket for the red box. “Harry Styles. I have loved you since the moment we first spoke. Those curls, green eyes, and most of all, that heart, all drew me in. I can’t say I’m not a little offended at the thought you would think I would cheat on you, but hopefully this proves I would never even dream of doing that to you. You’re my world, love. The only man I want in my life, so since I’m so in love with you: will you marry me?”

Harry thought he should have run out of tears by now, but his eyes proved him wrong as he collapsed on his knees. This was too much to take in. Not only did his worst fears end up not being true, but Louis bought him a fucking house and proposed all in the same sentence. Tears were streaming down his face as Louis rushed over and took him in his arms.

“I’m so sorry, Louis,” he sobbed into his shirt. “You went and bought me a house and all I could think about was you cheating on me. And you still proposed! I-I don’t deserve you at all.”

Louis shook his head. “Don’t say that, baby. I would have thought the same thing if I was in your shoes. Though I might have confronted the man.”

“No I-“ he said in between sobs, “I thought you were cheating, and this entire time you were doing something for our future? I’ve never felt so awful.”

“Shh, love, none of that,” he soothed. “I’m going to lie and say it doesn’t hurt to think you thought I was unfaithful, but I understand how you got there.”

“I’m so sorry, Lou,” he whispered against his neck. “I really don’t deserve you.”

“I forgive you, H. But I’m still going to kick myself for not being more discreet, or at least telling the boys about what I was doing in case they saw. I’m going to pinch Niall and Liam later.”

“I just didn’t want to feel stupid,” he said as he pulled back. “I thought I was stupid for even thinking you would cheat on me or stupid for staying with someone who was cheating on me. There was no good side to this.”

Louis shook his head, bringing a finger under Harry’s chin and turning it up towards him. “You should never feel stupid okay? I know if the boys had told me you were sneaking off with some man to go into a random house I would have been worried too. Furious, but worried.” He licked his lips. “But why would you ever think I would cheat on you? I know there might not have been a lot of obvious explanations for what I was doing, but you know how much I adore you.”

“Stephen,” he said quietly, watching Louis’ face harden at the mention. “When he came to your show, he told me I was so easy to cheat on, and soon enough you would do the same, since it’s me. And I knew it would never happen. Because you’re so different and not him at all. But then I noticed how you were acting and then Niall and Liam came to me with their story…” he drifted off while he looked down at his hands. “I freaked out at the thought of losing you, Lou,” he said softly.

A tear fell down Louis’ cheek. “Oh love,” he said softly he pulled him into a hug again. “That fucker deserved that punch I gave him then. I would-I could _never_ cheat on you. You know how jealous we are of each other and I cannot ever hurt you like that. My one goal in life is to see you happy, okay?” he said into his hair as he stroked through his curls. He knew that would always calm Harry down. “Please, please know this. I will never cheat on you. The next time, and I hope to god there is not next time, but the next time you feel this way, bring it up to me okay? The last thing I need is you doubting me. And next time I try to surprise you, I’ll make sure to at least tell one of the boys, so I don’t look like I’m sneaking anywhere.”

Harry nodded, “Alright. We both have to work on our communication skills then,” he said with a small smile.

“We do,” Louis said as he returned the smile. “So now do you believe me?”

“Of course I do,” he said as he pulled him closer. “You bought us a house. I don’t know how I can ever thank you enough.”

“You don’t have to, love,” he whispered. “What I do out of love doesn’t need to be thanked.”

Harry dipped his head in the crook of his neck and just continued to hug him. Ever since Niall and Liam had come to him with the story he felt that constant doubt sitting low in his stomach, but now he felt it disappear, and it finally felt better.

“Oh fuck,” he sniffled. “I’ve been crying so much you didn’t even get to put the ring on my finger! You know I said yes right? I very much want to spend the rest of my life with you Louis Tomlinson.”

Louis smiled. “Okay,” he held up Harry’s hand after carefully taking the ring out of the box. “So once I put on this ring, it signifies we leave all those bad thoughts behind okay? I will never cheat on you; you will never cheat on me. My heart, and cock for that matter, belongs to you and only you, Harry. It always will.”

Harry smiled as his eyes watered. “Yes. I promise to love you forever, Louis William Tomlinson.”

“Well then,” he began to slide the ring on this middle finger. Harry watched in fascination as the ring slid in. “You’re officially my fiancé Harry. You may kiss your future husband!”

Harry didn’t need to be told twice. He leaped forward and kissed him hard on the mouth. The relief that flooded him almost overwhelmed him, and the only solace he found was in between Louis’ loving arms, holding him close as they melted into each other.

They kissed eagerly until Louis felt a familiar bulge on his thigh.

“Why hello there,” he giggled as he rubbed against it, causing Harry to groan. “So this might be incredibly forward of me, but can I make love to you on the bed in the master bedroom? I feel like it’s the perfect time to break it in. Considering this is our house and all.”

“The house. It’s really ours.” Harry breathed out as he softly began to hump his thigh. “Our house.”

“Oh,” Louis whispered as he felt Harry growing harder. “Domesticity is truly a kink for you isn’t it?”

Harry’s thrust was enough of an answer.

“All ours,” he whispered into his ear, sending a shiver how Harry’s spine. “I’m going to fuck you in every part of this house. You’re going to have china plates that you’ll only want to bring out for fancy occasions. You’ll get to do laundry in your underwear. You’ll get to cook all your favorite meals in that beautiful kitchen. We’ll get to raise our kids here. You’ll be a _dad_.”

Harry whimpered as he nipped on the exposed skin on Louis’ neck.

“You know,” Louis said after a while, “I do feel like punishing you.”

Harry’s eyes went blank. “Punish me?”

“Yes. You truly thought I was cheating on you while I was really planning our future together. I forgive you, but I think I should teach you a lesson.”

Harry gulped. “What kind of lesson?”

“Let’s go upstairs,” he said simply as he pulled them both up from the floor.

“Oh-Oh Lou,” he said as he looked around. “This place is gorgeous.”

There was a king side bed in the middle of the room, a lush cream comforter with embroidered roses near the edges of it. There were red and violet pillows decorated along the head of the bed, in a simple but elegant lay out. He already spotted some of his favorite candles around the room, showing how much thought Louis put into it.

“So, this is for us?” Harry whispered.

“For us, love.”

Harry eyed the lovely bed, already imaging how disheveled it’ll be in a few seconds.

“So you want to punish me?”

Louis grinned. “I’ll make it feel good, baby.” He slowly began to unbutton his shirt and helped him shed the rest of his clothes until he was standing naked in the middle of the warm room. Louis quickly stripped himself and lead him to the bed.

And he made good of his promise, because after edging him on for about an hour, a new dildo inside him while Louis bit his nipples, he finally came with a shout all over his chest, with some of it even hitting his chin after coming so hard.

“Do you think I’ll ever cheat on you?” Louis grunted after he carefully took out the dildo and placed his own cock inside him, both moaning as he felt the soft heat around him. Even though he just came, Harry felt his cock twitch as he felt himself being filled up again.

“Never, baby,” he groaned, loving how it only took a few hard thrusts for Louis to come inside him.

After using the dildo on Louis, much to Harry’s delight, they finally found themselves tired enough to try and sleep, both nestled in between the soft pillows, Louis playing with the soft curls of Harry’s head as he laid on his chest.

“The ring,” Harry thought aloud as he inspected the jewel on his finger. “It looks like it has little roses in it.”

“It does. From the roses you gave me for my birthday last year.”

“No,” Harry’s jaw dropped as he looked down at it. “How did you-“

“I had them conserved, because I really loved them that much. Then one of the service ladies told me they could be made into rings as well, and since I knew I was so gone for you even before we started to date, I just knew I would make an engagement ring out of this as well.”

“Oh Lou,” he almost sobbed. “That’s the most romantic thing anyone has ever done for me.”

“You deserve the best love,” he whispered as he felt sleep dust being sprinkled onto his eyes. “The very best,” he said softly, kissing the curls at the top of his head.

Harry watched as Louis fell asleep, the gentle rise and fall of his chest eventually lulling him to sleep as well. He couldn’t remember the last time he went to sleep this happy, but now he had a beautiful engagement ring on his finger, and everything felt like it was right in the world.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Harry and Louis arrived home the next morning, having the spent the night in their new home. The other three congratulated them, and Zayn suggested they go out for drinks later to celebrate. They both happily agreed, but not before Louis clarified with Liam and Niall over why he had been sneaking around before.

“I would never cheat on Harry, lads. You know that.”

Niall nodded. “We knew, but the next time you go buying your husband a house you could at least clue us in so we don’t have to think for the worst!”

“We’re sorry we didn’t tell you first, Louis,” Liam said as he looked over at Harry. “But it just felt right to tell Harry first.”

“I understand, and I guess it was for the better since I got to propose to him already,” he smiled softly as he watched Harry show the ring to Zayn, who was closely inspecting it.

Before they knew it Christmas only a few days away, and the boys were preparing to go holiday shopping for some last minute gifts. Niall had claimed he was coming down with a cold and was too sick to go, so they all looked puzzled when there was a sudden knock at the door.

Harry strolled over and opened it, and saw a man looking down at his phone.

“Hello?” Harry said easily, already wanting to compliment the dude on his hoodie that had an embroidered rose on it. Looked expensive. Was it too early to ask where he got it before he even knew his name?

“Oh, sorry,” the man said, looking up at his phone and realized something wasn’t right. “Niall said he wanted me to meet him up here. I guess I got the apartment number wrong.”

“Yeah he’s-“ Zayn nodded towards the other door, “over there. He said he’s sick though, so you can come in here and wait until Liam calls him over?”

The man thought for a moment and nodded. “I don’t see why not. Y’all seem friendly. My name is Carlos Sandoval.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. “The Giants player?”

“That’s me!” he said with a grin. “We have a game tomorrow for the NFC East title, but I wanted to see Niall for a bit before I got busy. Oh wow, is that my sweater? I’ve been looking for it everywhere!” they all turned to see he was pointing at the burgundy sweater that was hanging on one of the coat hooks. They had long forgotten it by now, especially after Niall hadn’t seemed to care for it once he noticed it, but now everything made sense.

No one said a word as they tried to process what he was saying.

“You’re the one sleeping with Niall?” Harry yelled, the first one to break the silence.

“Oh fuck,” he whispered. “I forgot y’all weren’t supposed to know.”

And it was at that moment Niall decided to open his own door, no longer wearing the robe he had claimed to be wearing all throughout his sick day. “What’s going-“ his eyes widened. “Babe,” he whispered.

_“Babe!”_ Louis repeated. “So you are dating!”

“You’re not sick!” Harry gasped.

Niall ran over and pulled Carlos by his arm until they were back in his apartment. He shut the door behind him as Niall gave him a quick kiss hello. The boys ran after them and started banging on the door.

“You got a lot of explaining to do Niall!” they heard Zayn say.

“I’m your roommate how can you keep this from me!” Liam almost screamed through the door.

“Think if I ignore them they’ll go away on their own?” Niall asked earnestly.

Carlos giggled. “They can put two and two together, babe.”

Niall sighed as he slowly opened the door, leaving just a wide enough space for his eyeball to be seen.

“I will only come out once you all stop yelling at me. Yes, I’m dating Carlos, and yes we’ve been dating for months now. Yes I kept this from all of you. And yes, we have our reasons. If you all be nice, I’ll let you in.”

Louis sighed and nodded. Niall opened the rest of the door and let them in, Carlos already leaning against the kitchen counter as they walked in. 

“So why didn’t you tell us exactly?” Zayn asked. “That’s what I’m still trying to wrap my head around.”  

“Because when they let Carlos come out,” Niall began. “He agreed under the terms that he would have no public boyfriend. I way to “ease” his come out. It’s fucking stupid, but that’s what they agreed on. So I kept it from everyone once we started dating, and not that I think any of you would go running to the tabloids, but we just wanted to make sure it was kept private. His contract was the only thing that kept us from being more open about it, even though some of his teammates already guessed what was happening.”

“And I signed that before I met Niall,” Carlos said as he looked over to him. “Didn’t really count on falling in love the week before I came out.”

“In love?” Louis whispered. He turned to Harry. “Everybody has been in love and no one has bothered to tell us.”

“And they gave us shit for keeping it from them for a few days,” he turned towards Liam and Zayn, “not even months like others.”

Liam shook his head as he held his hands up. “Niall’s been hiding this since February, and since he’s the last to come out with a boyfriend, that he’s in love with.” His eyes lit up. “That’s why you were writing love songs! I knew something was up with that.”

The rest of the boys nodded in realization.

Niall smiled sheepishly as he looked at Carlos. “He inspired stuff. And he cried when I had him listen to the album, so I think I did well.”

“Well,” Louis said as he looked around. “I think I speak for all of us, Carlos, when I say we’re happy to see Niall happy, and however sudden this is, I think you’ll make a nice addition to our group. Can we invite you to dinner once you’re free so we can have a proper introduction?” he asked as he held his hand out.

Carlos happily shook it and laughed. “I’m glad y’all approve of me. Just because Niall didn’t tell you guys about me doesn’t mean he wasn’t talking his head off about y’all. I feel like I already know you pretty well, but I’ll be happy to go to dinner to get properly acquainted.”

“I like your hoodie! “ Harry blurted out, seemingly remembering his earlier thoughts, causing the rest of the boys to laugh. “Can you tell me where you got it?”

Carlos nodded. “Remind Puff here to ask me to send him the link to it!”

“Puff?” Liam giggled as he saw Niall’s cheeks flame up.

“He calls you ‘Puff’” Zayn cackled as he saw Carlos smile as well. “How did that happen?”

“In the vestibule, I started calling him all these pastries to flirt with him, and it always got him flustered. Totally worth it. Cream puff is one of the last ones I called him and I guess it just stuck,” he shrugged as he looked over at his boyfriend. “He hasn’t really complained.”

“We’re so _not_ letting this go,” Louis teased as he saw Niall blush harder.

“Do you want to go shopping with us, Carlos?” Harry invited as he realized the time. “We would love to hear more embarrassing Niall stuff, since he always has something to say about our relationships and we were under the impression he had none. We’d like some payback.”

“You okay with that, babe? We were gonna go shopping anyways.”

Niall sighed. “I guess I have to allow them to pick on me sooner or later, might as well be with you to defend me,” he answered.

“Alright everyone let’s get moving then!” Zayn said as he walked back into his apartment to get his coat. “There’s some sales going on for only today and I’m not missing them!”

Later, they found out Carlos was a joy to be around, which was no surprise considering how well he got along with Niall. They decided to go out for dinner that very night, and as he watched Niall and Carlos have their own private conversation across the table, Harry leaned over towards Louis to whisper something in his ear.

“I’ve never seen Niall this happy, and he’s a pretty happy person.”

“Love brings out all the good things in you, darling.” Louis whispered back. “Worked with us, didn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Harry gave him a soft smile. “It really did.”

~

Two days later they found out Niall was not planning to spend the holidays with them, as he was invited to meet Carlos’ family in Colombia and spend his holiday time there.

“I was just going to tell you guys I was going to Ireland for the holidays, but now that you know I don’t have to lie anymore!” he said cheerily as he packed his things. “See you lads next year!”

It was for the better, since on their next triple date, the six of them decided to tell their wildest sex stories, and Niall managed to out craze them all by declaring he was fucked in the middle of MetLife Stadium one night, and Carlos was the only one laughing as they all listened with horror.

Later that night, Harry was outside on the balcony, taking in the cold winter night. Louis was still doing a show tonight, and would be working the matinee tomorrow, which happened to be his birthday and Christmas Eve. Inside, Liam and Zayn were baking some Christmas cookies, using the Harry Potter cookie cutters they bought off Amazon the other day.

Harry worried his lip as he pressed the call button on the screen.

He looked around as it started to ring.

“Hello?” a warm voice answered.

“Ms. Deakin?”

“Harry Styles. What did I tell you you should call me?”

“Oh,” he blushed. “Jay?”

“Much better.” He could almost feel her satisfied smile through the phone. “How are you, love? Everything alright?”

“Oh yes everything is-“ he thought for a second. “Wonderful. How are the babies? Louis showed me some pictures you sent of them in those adorable trackies the other day. I can’t get over how cute they are.”

“They’re doing amazing, sweetie. Growing up as babies do,” she paused. “So what are you calling me for?”

Harry smiled. “You know there’s more to this?”

“Mother’s intuition, darling. So, what’s happening?”

Harry let out a deep breath and swallowed before he spoke. “Do you remember that conversation we had back in Doncaster?”

“You mean when you asked for my blessing so you could propose to Louis?”

Harry smiled at the memory. “Yes,” he breathed out. “I’m planning to do it on his birthday.”

“Oh!” he heard her cry over the line, “Oh darling are you serious?”

Harry nodded his head even though he knew she wouldn’t see it. “Yes. I know I’ve been planning to do it since then but about a month ago I knew it was time and now I’m going to do it.”

“Oh, sweetheart, that’s just-“ she sniffed into the receiver. “Wonderful. Can I ask how?”

“I would tell you, Jay, but Niall is going to record it for sure and you, and my mum for that matter, are going to be the first to see it.”

“We better be! Oh I have to call Anne right away. You have told her right? I don’t want her to find out through me.”

Harry laughed. “Yes I called her this morning, and basically told me the same thing you did.”

“I’m so happy for you two, darling. My son could not have found a better man to spend the rest of his life with.”

“I love how you expect him to say yes,” he said softly.

“As if he would say anything else! I know my son. He’s never loved anyone like you.”

Needless to say, that was all the reassurance he needed. Tomorrow was hopefully going to go as planned.

~

“So now,” Danny Bernstein said into the microphone, “We have a special surprise for one of our cast members. Louis, we know it’s your birthday, and we all pooled together to get you an expensive gift, but we feel like you’re going to remember this one for much longer.”

Louis frowned as Normani pulled him to the middle of the stage. “You lot already sang me Happy Birthday,” he hissed at her. “I don’t need it again!”

“Oh it’s much better than that, sweetheart,” she giggled as she put him in place.

“What?”

Suddenly the lights got low and a projector turned on. The cast members brought a microphone stand on stage and placed a stool next to it.

Louis really wondered what they were going on about, but then he saw Harry appear from backstage and walked over to the mic.

“Hello, everyone,” he said after tapping it, “as you know, today is Christmas Eve, so I wish you all a Happy Christmas. But someone very important to me was born on this day as well, and I have something very important to ask him. Feel free to sing along if you know the words.” He turned around to look for the stool and placed his bum on it.

_“I can still recall, our last summer,”_ Harry sang into the mic, strumming his guitar. _“I still see it all.”_

The projector put a picture of them on the curtain. Louis was leaned up against the window, head against the travel pillow, eyelashes fanned over his cheeks. Harry had taken a selfie of them. He was laying on his chest, with Louis’ arm nestled around his neck. Louis realized he had taken it on their train ride to Paris.

_“Walks along the Seinne,”_

A picture of the Louis grinning into the camera appeared. He was holding Harry’s hand as they paused along the river to watch the ducks swim.

_“Laughing in the rain”_

A picture of their soaked clothing appeared, next to the fireplace where they chose to dry them. He still remembers how carefree Harry looked on that day, and what happened later.

_“Our last summer, memories that remain.”_

Another picture of them holding hands appeared, walking to one of the shops during their shopping day.

_“We made our way along the river and we sat down in the grass, by the Eiffel Tower.”_

Harry’s selfie of them lying down on their picnic blanket was next, followed a picture of them kissing with the Eiffel Tower in the background that a teenage couple had asked to take of them.

_“I was so happy we had met,”_

The picture the old couple took of them appeared, looking fondly at each other as they posed at the top of the tower.

_“It was the age of no regret,”_

A picture of the mustache Harry drew on Louis’ sleeping face appeared, taken during one of their drunken nights in the hotel.

_“Oh yes!”_

A picture of their excited faces once they found a good pizza place at one in the morning appeared on the screen.

_“Those crazy years, that was the time, of the flower power.”_

A picture of Harry blushing at the camera appeared, with a flower crown on his head that Louis had made him one day in the park.

_“But underneath, we had a fear of flying. Of growing old, a fear of slowly dying”_

A selfie of them making silly faces appeared, their faces covered in the chocolate cake.

_“We took a chance”_

A picture of Louis’ hand draped over Harry’s, all the rings he had given him over the past few months fully on display.

_“Like we were dancing our last dance”_

Another picture of their rain dance was projected, laughing without a care in the world as they were soaked to the bone.  

Suddenly the entire cast appeared from behind the curtain and began to sing in unison, mics in hand.

_“I can still recall our last summer, I still see it all. Laughs around the Sienne, laughing in the rain. Our last summer, memories that remain.”_

The cast continued to sing the chorus as Harry put down his guitar. He walked over with the mic in his hand and knelt before him. “Louis William Tomlinson, will you marry me?”

It felt like time froze for a second. He looked around and saw none of the audience members moving. The bright lights of the stage were strong behind him, illuminating Louis’ face perfectly. Louis. The man he loved. The man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

Before he knew it, Louis was in his arms sobbing against his ear.

“Yes! Yes I’ll marry you, Harry!!”

Harry hugged him tighter as the crowd started to cheer.

“Baby I need to put the ring on,” he whispered. Louis nodded and rushed to sit back on his heels. He held out his hand as Harry took the ring out of the box, an emerald gem on a golden band. He didn’t know why, but Louis held his breath as Harry slid it on. He let it out once he saw how beautiful it looked on his hand.

“You like it?”

“Like it? I think it’s even prettier than your rings.”

“Heyy,” Harry giggled. He reached out to cup Louis’ face in his hands and brought him closer for a soft kiss.

The boys whistling behind them made them realize they were kneeling in front of a crowd still.

They turned to find most of the audience either recording or trying to find tissues to wipe their eyes with.

“I’d reckon this’ll go viral, innit?” Louis chuckled.

Harry nodded. “Well, we better send the vids to our mums before they see it online and try to pull our ears across the Atlantic.”

~

Louis was still a sobbing mess by the time they got home.

“Harry…” he said as he set his bag down and knelt to give Hera a chin rub. “You planned this since then? We didn’t even say ‘I love you’ yet.”

Harry shrugged as he walked over to him, picking Hera up as she began to purr against his chest. “I knew I was in love with you back then. And I knew I’d eventually propose to you one day. I always wanted to plan something special for you, and then I remembered one of your favorite movies is Mamma Mia! It was only right that a proposal would fit around that,” he said with a shy smile. “I hope you liked it.”

“Liked it?” He gasped as he put Hera down on the couch and took both of Harry’s hands in his. “I loved it. I didn’t think anyone could ever put so much thought into just a proposal for me, and-“ he choked up a bit, “I’m just so lucky to have you.”

“I’m more lucky to have you, baby,” Harry said as he kissed his cheek.

Louis pulled him towards his bedroom, eager to show him just how much he loved his ring. “Oh,” he said as he stopped before entering the room, “I’m taking you to Vermont for New Years. So we can proper celebrate.”

“You mean have a lot of uninterrupted sex?” Harry grinned.

“Exactly.”

Harry giggled as he pulled him in for another kiss, and Louis pulled them into the bedroom. By the end of the night, Harry had no doubt Louis loved how his proposal had gone, showing him in every way possible.

~

Christmas passed with the usual cheerfulness they always had, though it did feel a little less merry without Niall. He facetimed them Christmas morning, wishing Louis a late birthday and the rest of them a Happy Christmas. His video called panned over to Carlos, who waved at them from his beach chair.

The next day, Harry found himself in Vermont, cuddling with Louis in the same bed where he first slept with him, this time with rings on both their fingers. As he laid on his chest with Louis’ arm wrapped around him and his hand was lightly clutching his own, his heart couldn’t help but flip a bit as he saw how beautifully their rings looked together.

“I can’t believe we’re engaged,” Harry said softly as he looked at Louis’ ring.

“I still can’t believe you want to marry me,” Louis chuckled.

They explored how fun it is to fuck in an outdoor jacuzzi. They realized sex in front of a fireplace surrounded by soft faux fur rugs was pretty hot too. Harry decided to celebrate his birthday by making himself his birthday cake, dressing in edible underwear and placing whipped cream all over himself, giggling as he put four little puffs on his nipples. Needless to say, Louis stripped down faster than a uni student who’s rent was due tomorrow, and Harry was a moaning mess a few seconds later.

“The only type of meat I will ever eat in a cake,” Louis grinned before he started to lick off the whipped cream from his cock, leaving Harry to try to moan and laugh at the same time.

Louis also surprised him when he brought out the pink handcuffs he had found last year, both agreeing that it would be the perfect time to use them.

As they caught their breath late into the night, Harry murmured something.

Louis looked down. “Say that again?”

“How did you know to find what kind of house I liked,” he asked in wonder.  “I know I wasn’t actually here to choose it, but I would have picked this.”

“I think it’s time I told you of my secret weapon.”

Harry frowned as he continued.

“Back in January, I was so gone for you. Your birthday was coming up, and I thought it would be the perfect time to show you how much I cared. So I knew the perfect person deserved the perfect gift. But I wasn’t actually going to ask you or else that would ruin the surprise. So Zayn heard me moping and gave me your Pinterest account.”

Harry gasped. “You know my account?”

Louis nodded as he continued. “I created my own secret one to follow you, and after scrolling through for hours I knew I found the perfect one. You loved that ring,” he said as he nodded to the rose ring Harry still wore on his hand. “And I knew I made the right decision. Then we finally started dating and I kind of forgot about the board, now that I could talk to you about potential gifts and what not,” he took a deep breath. “Then Europe happened. Right before I went, I decided to check Pinterest since I haven’t in months at that point. I scrolled and saw your “Home” board.”

Harry swallowed. “You saw that?”

“And the description: For my Lou.”

Harry stayed silent as he continued.

“At that point I knew you were just as in love with me as I was with you. So since then, I started looking around for the perfect house. I fell in love with all the pictures you posted on that board, so I knew I had to find the exact one. After we came back I spent months calling my agent and looking at houses. It wasn’t until Andrew called me earlier this month telling me this house just became available. I rushed over and just… fell in love with it. I knew it had to be ours.”

Louis felt his chest go wet and saw that tears were falling off of Harry’s face.

“I cannot believe I got so lucky,” he whispered. “I’m so lucky, Lou. So so so lucky to have you.”

Louis pulled him up and softly kissed his tears away. “I’m so lucky to have found my soulmate already. How does that one song go? ‘ _Lucky I’m in love with my best friend’_ ”

_“Lucky to be coming home again.”_ Harry softly sang back.

“I’ve never been this happy, Lou. You’ve made me the happiest man in the world. You’re never getting rid of me you know that?”

“I never plan to, love,” he said as he kissed his forehead. “Never plan to.”

~

“So um, remember how you said couple tattoos were amazing?” Louis said as he set the table the next morning, chewing his lip as he asked.

Harry laughed as he stirred the frying pan. “That was so long ago, but I did say that. But you don’t want them, so it’s okay that I won’t get them. I have my rings for a reason.”

“Well,” he gulped. “I want that.”

Harry dropped the spatula, the load metal clanging against the wood floor.

“You what?”

“I want to get a complementary tattoo with you. Like, we pick a design and split it between us.”

Harry blinked for a bit before he licked his lips. “Lou,” he began, “You don’t have to get this just for me okay? I don’t want you to get a tattoo when I know you’re very against them. I don’t need it.”

Louis shook his head. “I know I used to be against them. But then I met you, and you’ve turned my world upside down... when you’re sleeping I trace your tattoos, and then I wonder how it would feel like for you to do the same to me.”

Harry really wanted to walk over and pepper his face with kisses, but there was something that was always at the back of his mind when it came to matching tattoos. “But what if we…” he hesitated, “you know.”

Louis felt his stomach drop before he remembered how much he loved him.

“Never,” he swallowed as he took a step forward “I’m making a choice to stay with you forever, Harry.” He reached over and took both of Harry’s hands into his. Their rings slid against each other as he gripped him tighter. “No ifs ands or buts.”

“I love you so much,” Harry nodded, leaning over to place a kiss on his lips. “I like your bum though, can that stay?”

Louis smiled into the kiss. “Of course since it is attached to me. I love your bum too.”

Harry gave him a quick peck before returning to their breakfast, and Louis couldn’t help but fond over the thought of all the breakfasts they will be having together in the future, in their condo, their cats running around them, and hopefully some smaller humans running around as well. And by then, their dads would have multiple matching tattoos, an even more permanent reminder of their bond.

They celebrated New Years together a few days later, under the dark night sky, stars twinkling in the distance, champagne glasses in hand as they danced on the back porch, softly swaying in the breeze.

“A year ago, I wanted you, Lou,” Harry whispered into his ear, as if he didn’t want to disturb the beauty of the night. “And now I’m set to spend the rest of my life with you.”

They heard the pop of fireworks from a distance, and Harry glanced at his phone and saw that midnight had struck.

“Happy New Years, Harry,” Louis wished him before he pressed his lips against his. “A year ago, I got to do that, wishing silently that I would have a chance with you this year. And you gave me all that and more, love. I love you so much.”

Harry cuddled into his neck in response, whispering soft “I love you”’s as they continued to sway to the soft beat that was coming from their phones.

Louis really couldn’t have imagined a better way to spend their second New Years together, and first as a couple.

~

They arrived back in New York a few days later, the boys telling them they looked like they just came from a honeymoon. But really, Niall had been the one to come back with a slight tan on his skin, clearly glowing from his time in Colombia.

A few days later, they deciding to watch “Peaky Blinders” all in one sitting, and that’s when they heard Niall come through the door as if he was running from someone. “Turn on the fucking radio!” Niall screamed as he ran into the apartment.

Harry and Louis looked up from the couch, cuddled under their blankets. “Why? We’re watching our show.”

“Just listen!” he said as he turned on the speakers, pausing the tv.

“What’s going on?” a sleepy Liam said emerging from Zayn’s room, with the owner of the room right behind him.

“You all need to listen to Ed’s new song!”

“He’s got a new song?” Liam said, now more wide awake. “Turn it up!!”

They all listened in silence as the Ed’s voice filled the room, a new beat appearing before he began to sing.

_“The club isn’t the best place to find a lover so the bar is where I go”_

“This is so good,” Zayn said after a while as he danced in place, putting a hand on Liam’s waist to dance with him. Harry began to shake his hips as Louis twirled him around, both swaying to the beat slowly after Louis pulled the off the couch.

“Wait till you hear the rest,” Niall smirked as he turned to Harry.

“Why would-“ he paused as the heard the lyrics.

_“Come on, be my baby, come on! Come on, be my baby, come on! Come on, be my baby!”_

Harry gasped. “That’s what I told him! He-“ he turned towards Louis. “He used my line. My line. Ed Sheeran used my line in his song.”

“When did you tell him that?” Louis asked, frowning while still swaying to the beat.

“Last February actually,” Harry smiled shyly. “Niall brought him over without warning, and then he had me pour out my heart to him about you. Before we got together I kept hearing “Be My Baby” in my head and I told him about it. Guess he decided to use that in his song.”

“Oh Harry,” Louis said softly as he pulled him closer, kissing his cheek. “I love you so much,” he whispered into his ear.

Harry responded by kissing him softly on the lips, ignoring the groans coming from the rest of the boys. They should be used to it by now, Harry thought to himself. He was never going to stop loving this boy, and that included showering him with kisses.

~

**June**

The day of the Tony Awards had finally arrived, and Louis couldn’t help but feel just as nervous as he had when he was attending the first one.

He woke up two months ago to find he had been nominated, with Harry and the rest of the lads throwing champagne on him to wake him up. _Lead Actor in a Musical._ He was still trying to process that.

 It’s not like he was planning to win, but it just felt extra special being able to attend with the love of his life on his side.

“I know you’re going to win, Louis,” Harry had said when they were getting ready together in his flat, Hera and Zeus watching intently from the bed. “I can feel it.”

“That’s the thing, Haz. I don’t care if I win or not. I get to share this with you, and,” he let out a self-deprecating laugh, “I’m going to sound so cheesy, but I’ve been a winner since I found you. Literally nothing can top that.”

Harry’s response to that was to drop on his knees and give him a blowjob on the spot, and Louis didn’t hesitate to let him. After all, it did serve as a stress reliever.

Now they were halfway through the long-awaited ceremony, sitting in the second row surrounded by the rest of the cast, just as the nominees for Lead Actress in a Musical were named.

Louis and Normani had just finished performing “Come What May” with the rest of the cast, receiving a standing ovation from the crowd once they finished and took their bows.

They watched in awe as Normani’s face lit up the screen, her performance of “Sparkling Diamonds” being shown as she sat on her swing. Louis remembered how excited she was to perform that number on their first day, nailing it on the spot.

“Please be Mani, Please be Mani,” Louis heard Harry whisper over and over again.

“And the Tony goes to: Normani in Moulin Rouge!”

Louis fist pumped into the air as Harry whistled with his fingers, both standing up as Normani stood up from behind them in shock. Louis pulled her in for a hug and pecked her on the cheek.

“You deserve it, love!”

She nodded with wide eyes as she kissed her date and walked up to the stage. Louis couldn’t stop clapping until she was finally handed her award.

With a big smile, she tearfully accepted her award, thanking the cast and crew and making a special mention to Louis in particular for being an amazing co-star. She described her backstage encounter with one of her idols, Audra McDonald, and she hoped she too could inspire little girls who looked like her to follow their dreams.

Harry let out another whistle as she said her final thanks and walked towards backstage. They saw back down to watch a couple more performances until the award they had been waiting for all night was to be read.

“And now, the nominees for Lead Actor in a Musical are:”

The camera panned to each actor as their names were being read. Louis squeezed Harry’s hand as his name was about to be read.

“Louis Tomlinson, Moulin Rouge!”

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as they appeared on the camera together. He plopped a kiss on his cheek as the clapping nearly ended.

“And the winner is,” he said as he opened the envelope. “Louis Tomlinson for his role in Moulin Rouge!”

Louis froze, hand gripping Harry’s as tightly as he could. He was genuinely shocked. He won. He stood on his feet and brought Harry up as well.

He hugged him tight as Harry kept repeating “You won! Baby, you won!” He gave him a soft kiss on his lips before walking towards the stairs, shaking his head in the process.

“Wow,” he breathed into the mic after the presenters gave him the award. The bright lights felt a little hotter now, and he decided to stare at the heavy award in his hands.

“This is such an honor,” he began as he scanned the crowd. “I was humbled to even be named in the same category with such amazing actors, who are amazing performers and I cannot believe I am even mentioned in the same category as them,” he said as he held out the award to the crowd. “I’m not going to stand here and act like this is my first Tony, but that doesn’t make it any less special. I just want to thank the Broadway community for accepting me with open arms. You took a lad from Doncaster and made his dreams come true in every way possible. I want to thank the entire cast of Moulin Rouge, especially my wonderful co-star Normani, who also won tonight, and I cannot be more proud of her. The director, the producers, the set designers, everyone. You do so much behind the scenes and I never want you going unrecognized for your hard work. It is truly an honor to work alongside you,” he paused for the applause. “Since I dedicated my last award to my mum, I’d like to dedicate this to someone else.”

He finally met Harry’s eyes in the crowd.

“Harry, my love,” he began as he watched the other man blush, “I could not have done this without you. You inspire me every day to be a better man than I was yesterday, and your goodness of your heart is something I will always cherish. The fact that I get to spend the rest of my life with you is beyond me. I love you with all my heart, baby.”

Harry’s eyes shined as he looked up to his love on stage. The crowd around him was filled with cheers and applause as he was led backstage. Harry was sure the camera must have been on him while Louis said his speech, and hopefully Louis would be able to watch later just how proud he was of him. Maybe even show their kids one day.

~

After the ceremony was over they finally called the rest of the boys. “You won!!” they all screamed into the phone.

“You deserve it, Louis!” they heard Zayn shout.

“Two time Tony winner!” Niall said, “Go watch my snapchat so you can see my reaction as you won!”

“Congrats, Louis!” Carlos said into the speaker.

“You’ll be getting movie roles soon! Please remember us little people when you’re famous and living in a big mansion in Los Angeles.”

“As if we’d move to Los Angeles,” Harry chuckled as he kissed Louis’ cheek.

“Thanks, lads!” Louis laughed before ending the call.

They made their way to the afterparty, Louis holding tightly onto Harry’s hand. It was a dark setting with colorful lights lighting up certain parts of the room, and there was some kind of band playing on the main stage.  

“Lauren wants me to get photographed here,” Louis said as he looked around.  “Care to join me at the bar where a bunch of photographers just happen to be nearby?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Harry said as he brushed off his suit.

They walked over to the bar and pretended to look in deep conversation as they felt the paps snap some photos. Hopefully, they got perfect shots of their engagement rings.

Once they felt they had enough, they made their way towards one of the booths, hoping to get some alone time after the hectic day.

“Hey guys!” a female voice came up behind them. “How’s my two-time Tony winner doing?”

“Lauren!” he greeted warmly before pulling her into a hug. “This is all you, love. Getting me the part and everything.”

She shook her head as she brushed his shoulders. “Nope. All you, babe. I just got you the part, and then you earned that Tony all on your own. Which reminds me,” she said with a wink. “You’re going to stay at the Plaza Hotel tonight, as a little treat for your win.”

“The Plaza?” Louis frowned. “Why?”

She shrugged. “Let’s just say I won a bet with another agent over who would win your Tony. Loser pays for the winner’s hotel room. Enjoy, you lovebirds.”

Louis wasted no time calling them a cab after they said goodbye to the boys and gave Lauren a kiss on the cheek.

“You love hotels?” Harry asked, loving the way Louis was rushing him towards the exit doors.

“I love fucking in beds that I don’t need to clean, so yes. I love hotels.”

“Well, then. Should we try that one position I sent you the other day?” he said lowly as they got into the cab.

“I’ll try everything in the fucking book,” Louis smirked. “I’m on this post-win adrenaline, and you know I need to get it out of my system.”

“I’m at your disposal, Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry whispered. “Use me however you like.”

Louis really wishes those simple words wouldn’t be enough to get him hard, but they were.

And he stayed true to his word. Once they reached the hotel and checked in, Louis gently placed Harry on the bed, and wrecked him in every way possible. By the end of the night they both had love bites all over them, with a cusp of them always near their cocks.

Once they felt sated enough to rest their eyes, Louis couldn’t help but give Harry soft kisses over his face before he fell asleep.

“I love you, Harold,” he whispered in between the kisses. “Forever and always.”

“I love you too, Lewis,” he whispered back, capturing his lips after some of the final kisses, “More than you’ll ever know.”

~

The next day, Louis woke up to his phone buzzing on the nightstand. He carefully moved Harry off of him enough so he could reach it. He opened his messages to find that Lauren had sent a link to an article that had been written about him. Louis wiggled out under Harry and sat on the edge of the bed to read it.

**“BOTH A WINNER AT THE TONYS AND PARTNERS: LOUIS TOMLINSON CELEBRATES BEST LEADING ACTOR WIN WITH HANDSOME ATTORNEY SOON-TO-BE HUSBAND.”**

The article described his acceptance speech while posting some of the red carpet pictures he took with Harry alongside the ones from the afterparty. He almost blushed seeing how fondly Harry was looking at him in all the pictures.

“Oh I’m handsome aren’t I?” Harry said as he placed his chin on his shoulder.

Louis leaned back to kiss his cheek. “Of course you are.”

Harry giggled as he fell back on his pillow. Louis walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water, and paused at the foot of the bed, admiring the way Harry looked as he lay on the bed. His long curls were a mess, creating little rivers of hair against the cream pillows. He was naked, but one of the sheets was wrapped around a calf, making him look like a fallen angel. His rose tattoo was fully in sight as the arm lay across his stomach, looking well with the rest of his tattoos.

“What?”

“You look…” he breathed. “You look like you fell from the Sistine Chapel.”

“Well I bloody hope so,” he sighed. “If I’m going to be an angel I might as well have been painted by the gayest painter in history.”

Louis barked out a laugh. “Oh my god, Harry!” he said as he threw a pillow at him.

Harry squawked as it hit him in the face, which only made him grab two pillows and chuck them at his fiancé.

“Wait!” Louis yelled before Harry could throw another one at him. “Can I take a picture for Instagram?”

“What?” he responded as he slowly put the pillow down. ”Of me laying here? Naked?”

“No you idiot,” he said as he threw another pillow at him. “You cover your crown jewels with the comforter and hold the Tony on your side.”

Harry smirked as he touched his neck. “Do you really want your followers to see the love bites you gave me last night?” he said as he pointed to some of the more prominent ones.

“I like showing off what people can’t have,” he grinned. “And you’re at the top of that list.”

Harry shrugged. “Go ahead then, future husband of mine.”

Once Harry arranged himself, Louis took a picture, or multiple ones, and admired them.

“You know,” he swallowed softly. “I wouldn’t mind having a personal one of you lying there, no comforter.”

“So you want to add more to your ‘sin bin’?” Harry giggled as he kicked the comforter away. He was truly naked now, and Louis felt his own cock stir as he took another picture of him, loving how this picture was for his eyes only.

“Beautiful,” he whispered. “Okay, now I have to upload the safe one to my Instagram.” He thought for a moment as he typed out the caption.

_“Thank you for all the support you have given me over the years. Last night was truly one to remember, and this morning I woke up next to my everything. @harrystyles #nofilterneededforthisbeauty”_

“I’m touched,” Harry chuckled as he saw the post on his own phone. “It already has a thousand likes!”

Louis nodded as he threw his phone into the nearby couch and climbed on the bed, walking on his knees until he was over Harry, who had put down his phone as well.

“You ready to spend the rest of your life with me, handsome?” Harry giggled as he watched Louis straddle him.

“More than ready, my love,” he said with a kiss, groaning as his fiancé pulled him down towards the bed.


	9. Epilogue

**September 28**

Zayn and Liam walked into the apartment.

“Where’s Harry?”

“He’s on the phone with his mum in his old room,” Louis said. “So any news?”

“All the roads are closed, Lou,” Liam answered. “The band can’t drive into the city, and the venue is open but there’s no way we can get there since no one is on the road. The caterer can’t get there either.”

“I don’t think we can have this wedding today,” Zayn said sadly.

Louis stayed quiet. The wedding they had been planning for months. The wedding Harry said he had been waiting his entire life for. They had spent hours cake testing, wine tasting, venue exploring. He saw the way Harry’s eyes lit up whenever he got to talking about the wedding. And now it wouldn’t even be a reality. “I’ll just go talk to Harry and see what he says,” he whispered, “God he’s going to be devastated.”

“Just tell him we can do it another day okay? You guys didn’t plan for one of the biggest blizzards to hit on your day.”

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Yeah I’ll just go talk with him.” He walked over to the room and quickly closed the door once he got inside. He saw Harry sitting on the bed, evidently done with his phone call.

“Harry, I don’t think we can have our wedding today,” he whispered.

Harry stayed silent as let Louis go on. “We can’t make it to the venue, our families are stuck at the hotels, all we have our tuxes, and…”

Louis felt the stress getting to him. He was waiting for Harry to burst into tears at any minute. This was supposed to be the perfect day for them. Harry had planned this wedding since the days they proposed to each other, and now their day was ruined. But to his surprise, he heard Harry giggle behind him.

He slowly looked over and found his fiancé trying to hold back giggles.

“Are you laughing?” he sputtered. “You’re not mad?”

Harry let out a sigh. “Lou, I want to marry you today one way or another. I don’t care if we have the ceremony right in this room or out there on the snow-covered streets. I’m marrying you today, and that’s final.”

“You don’t want to wait for the venue or at least the reception? You don’t want that wedding you planned so hard for?” Louis asked slowly.

“Do you want that? I’m willing to wait if you want, but if you don’t I don't care honestly. I would have liked it yeah, since we planned it so much, but,” he shrugged. “I want you as my husband more,” he said softly.

Louis wanted to cry. Harry has said a lot of sweet things in the two years that they’ve known each other, but the fact that Harry would give up his perfect wedding, so he could still get married today was almost too much to process. All he could do was rush to hug him and buried his face in his neck. “I love you so much, H,” he murmured.

“I love you, Lou,” he whispered into his ear. He pushed him back a bit so he could reach his lips, giving him a tender kiss. “So do you want to be my husband today?”

“Yeah,” Louis sniffed. “On the streets of New York. Let’s get married today, baby.”

They walked back into the living room, the boys all sitting lined up on the couch. “So, are you postponing the wedding then?”

Louis shook his head. “Nope. We’re getting married today as planned.”

Niall frowned. “How? We can’t even get to the venue.”

Harry took Louis’ hand into his. “We’re making our own venue,” he said with a smile, “on the street in front of Central Perk.”

“How many people get to say they got married in the snow in the middle of the road in September?” Louis asked squeezing his hand. “We might as well make this special.”

For a minute they thought the rest of them wouldn’t go along with it, but suddenly they were springing into action.

“Okay then lads,” Zayn said as he got up. “Let’s go ask Bebe if we can borrow some chairs and start setting up outside. You two,” he pointed to Harry and Louis, “Get your tuxes on already. I’ll call the rest of your families and tell them to ski over here or something so they can still watch the ceremony. Niall” he turned towards the Irishman. “You’re still marrying them. Get that rainbow scarf you wanted to wear and get your notes ready. Let’s go!”

Harry and Louis quickly got dressed in Harry’s old room, bringing in the custom tuxedos and laying them gently on the bed. Once Louis was naked, he started to help Harry out of his clothes.

“I can’t believe it’s our wedding day, love,” he whispered as he helped Harry take the last leg of his jeans off. “We’re actually getting married today.”

“I get to spend the rest of my life with you, Lou,” he said softly as he pulled him up towards him. They were now chest to chest, breathing each other in. “The rest of our lives.”

Louis leaned in, catching his lips with his own. He intended it to be sweet, but it quickly turned filthy. Harry’s hand traveled down his back until he grazed over his bum and squeezed. Soon they felt both of their cocks start to harder against the heat of each other. Louis hissed as he grinded into him.

Harry pulled away suddenly shaking his head. “God I want to fuck you so bad right now,” he moaned, biting into his lower lip. “But let’s save it for tonight. I want to take my time with my husband.”

Louis nodded. “I love the confidence you have in us that we won’t sneak away during the reception, wherever it’s going to be, for a quickie.”

Harry rested his head on his shoulder. “I can’t say that’s not tempting but,” he kissed the delicate skin, “It’s worth the wait for later. And just for more of an incentive,” he pulled away to walk towards his bag. He fished around until he found what he was looking for before turning around. “I’ll be wearing these under the suit.”

Louis licked his lips as he saw what he held. It was the white lace lingerie set Louis had gifted him a few months ago. He had been wondering why Harry hadn’t worn it yet, and now he knew.

“Help me put them on?” Harry asked sweetly.

Louis knent down in front of him and helped him step in the delicate fabric. He kissed his legs as he followed the journey of the white lace up his thighs.

“Turn around,” he ordered gently. Louis admired the cursive “L” Harry got a few weeks ago on his cheek. Once it had healed, he couldn’t stop kissing the beautiful letter whenever Harry let him. Today was no different. He placed a firm kiss on the black swirls before patting the other cheek, smiling against the skin as he heard Harry moan from above.

“As much as I want to eat you out right now, we have our wedding to get to, love.”

Once Louis got up they started to dress into their tuxedos. He loved the way his own suit fit him, the forest green velvet fabric hugging his body in all the right places. Harry thought he was a sap for doing so, but he chose the color to match Harry’s eyes.

“Don’t you think that’s a little extra?” Harry had said.

“I’m always extra when it comes to you, love.”

Harry’s suit in turn was a burgundy fabric with golden thread weaved into floral patterns around it. It was form fitting, just like Louis’ own.

Once they did their makeup and made sure their hair was how they wanted it, they went back into the living room and found Niall on the phone, already dressed in his black tuxedo complete with the rainbow scarf he begged to wear.

“I don’t care if you have to get them here on sleds pulled by huskies just find a way to get them here!” he yelled into the phone. “They can’t get married without their families in the audience!” He turned around and saw the pair in their wedding outfits, his face going soft. “I’ll call you back.”

“You two look amazing! Wow, I wasn’t too sure about the colors but you both really pulled them off. Zayn and Liam are setting up below and I’m making sure your families are on their way.”

“Thanks for everything you’re doing, Niall. Is Carlos going to be there?”

He nodded. “He said he’ll even helicopter in from Queens if he had to. And he’s bringing a wedding cake! So,” he looked between them. “Ready to get married?”

They trio made their way down the stairs, eager to see how everything was set up. The fresh snow hit them in the face as they rushed down the street and turned the corner. Harry nearly cried as he saw where their ceremony would take place.

There were fairy lights hung between the streetlamps, creating a beautiful glow against the falling snow. The chairs from Central Perk were laid out into rows with a red carpet going down the aisle, flowers adorning each aisle seat. But it’s what was at the end of the aisle that took their breathe away.

Someone had found a garden arbor and decorated it with pink and red roses as more twinkling lights were weaved between the spaces. It made Harry’s heart burst knowing he would be standing under that saying his vows.

“No time to look!” Liam shouted from the café. “Come inside and get warm!”

They all rushed inside and Liam threw blankets on them. They saw Bebe and her girlfriend dressed up, ordering people around as they sent more stuff outside. Mrs. Martinez and her husband were sitting by one of the booths drinking hot chocolate, waving to them as they walked in. More of their friends who lived within walking distance were all sitting somewhere in the café, and Louis felt a little emotional knowing they came out during a blizzard to watch their wedding.

“Are Anne and Jay coming yet?” Zayn asked as he emerged from the kitchen.

Niall nodded. “They should be here any minute.”

“I can’t believe we’re doing this,” Harry whispered so low only Louis could hear. “We’re getting married in the middle of a fucking blizzard.”

“Well,” Louis turned towards him. “We already did many milestones backwards. Might as well have one hell of a unique wedding.”

“Wouldn’t have it any other way, love,” Harry smiled before kissing his cheek.

“And I thought the grooms were not supposed to see each other before the wedding!” they heard near the front door.

They turned to find Anne and Jay getting out of their coats, already dressed in their formal wear.

“Mum!” they both cried out as they went to embrace their mothers.

“I’m so glad you made it,” Harry whispered before kissing her cheek.

“I wouldn’t miss my only son getting married,” Anne said as she placed more kisses on his cheeks. “Look at that suit! I always knew you would never wear a normal tuxedo for your wedding.”

“And he’s rubbed it off on my son as well!” Jay cut in, making Louis twirl in front of her. “I would have never thought I’d see Lou in green velvet for his wedding. You both look fabulous, darlings.”

“Thank you, Jay,” Harry smiled as he pulled Louis close to him again. “Are the girls coming?”

“Sadly, no,” Anne explained. “You see, one of the workers at the hotel we are staying at heard us complaining that we were going to miss your wedding, so he offered to bring us here since it was on his way home. He could only fit two people on that motorcycle, and naturally the girls insisted we be the ones to go.”

“That doesn’t mean we’re not under strict orders to video call them once the ceremony starts,” Jay added. “I’ll be up there with my phone showing them the entire thing.”

“Well,” Harry said as he brought them both in for a hug, “We’re glad you both are here.”

“Is everyone here?” Niall called out into the coffee shop. “The ceremony is going to start in fifteen minutes so please get your coats on and find your seat outside!”

While everyone cleared out and their mothers went to make sure everything was perfect, the five men huddled in a circle.

“You ready to get married?” Liam asked carefully.

“We’ve never been more ready,” Harry grinned as he looked at Louis.

“I can’t believe you moved here two years ago,” Zayn said, “and now we’re standing here watching you marry Louis.”

“It’s been the best two years of my life,” Louis said softly. “I really do love you, Harry.”

“Alright save the sappiness for the ceremony so I can cry with the rest of the crowd,” Niall said as he put his hand in the middle, watching the other boys stack their hands as well. “We’ve got a wedding to go to! On the count of three, lads.”

“One, two, three! To Harry and Louis!” they shouted as he flung their hands in the air.

Liam pulled them in for a tighter hug. “The last time we’ll all be together as unmarried folk,” he sniffled.

“I’ll go bring your mums inside so they can give you away,” Zayn said as they all pulled out of the hug.

They watched as the three boys left and their mothers entered.

“You both look so gorgeous,” Anne whispered, leaning her head next to Jay’s.

“I can’t believe it’s really happening,” Jay said as she put a tissue to her eye. “But enough tears! We have to give these boys away right now,” she said hurrying over next to Louis.

“You’re right,” as Anne took her place next to Harry. “Let’s get this wedding started.”

Harry and Louis could only giggle as they offered their arms to their mums and proceeded to walk next to each other after they made it outside. The snow was still falling, but now it was more of a light dusting as the street looked like a winter wonderland.

They saw Carlos sitting next to Niall, who was already in tears as he filmed their walk down the aisle. Lauren waved to them as she sat next to her boyfriend. Zayn was sitting next to Liam, holding hands as they watched them with fond smiles. Once they arrived there and their mothers kissed them goodbye, Zayn went to stand next to Harry and Liam next to Louis.

Niall gave his phone to Carlos and walked up to where they were standing, asking everyone to sit.

“Dearly beloved,” Niall began, still sniffling. “We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two gentlemen. I would say ‘if anyone can show that these two should not be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace’, but I or them really don’t give two shits if you think they shouldn’t be married.”

Harry’s shoulders slightly shook as he tried to keep his laughter in as Louis attempted to suppress his smile.

“That being said, the grooms have prepared their own vows for their wedding. Louis?”

Louis pulled out a small envelope from his coat jacket and started to read from it. “Harry, I met you exactly two years ago. When you came into this very coffee shop that we’re standing in front of, I thought to myself ‘that is the most gorgeous man I’ve ever seen in my life’ and all I really wanted was a chance to date you. A few months later, we got that chance, and every day is a new adventure with you. I can truly say I’ve found my soulmate in you,” his voice broke a bit, “and I want to thank you for being you. I really can’t believe that I get to marry my favorite person in the world. I love you, and I promise to cherish you every day like you deserve.”

Harry had tears streaming down his face as pulled out his own note, his finger tips trying to dry his face.

“Louis, I met you two years ago,” he sniffled as he began to read, “and I can say you’re the best thing I never knew I needed. You knew I was running from a lot of things, and I just happened to run into your arms when I most needed you. You’ve shown me happiness I never thought I would be able to have, and I cannot tell you how good it feels to fall in love with my best friend. I found a home in you, baby. I promise to love you for eternity, and hopefully longer than that.”

They could hear people softly crying behind them as they tried to wipe their tears away.

And just like the crowd, Niall had been crying through both speeches. “Okay, okay,” he said as he used the edge of his scarf to dab away his tears. “Please bring out the rings.”

Zayn and Liam stepped forward, each giving a golden band to the almost husbands.

“Harry Edward Styles, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” he smiled, the lights twinkling in his eyes, as he slipped the ring onto Louis’ finger.

“And you, Louis William Tomlinson, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do,” he grinned through wet eyes, sliding the ring onto Harry’s finger.

“By the power vested in me by the state of New York, and this powerful rainbow scarf, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom!”

Louis brought a hand up to Harry’s cheek and pulled him into a tender kiss. Harry wrapped both arms around Louis’ waist, loving the way Louis melted into him. Not much has changed in the last few seconds, but now they were married, and Harry couldn’t deny he felt more of a spark in their lips once they touched.

They broke apart to catch their breaths, hoping their long kiss would have been photographed from multiple angles.

Zayn and Liam began to throw roses petals on them as they embraced for a second time. There was no kiss, but if their first kiss had been as husbands, then this hug was one of soulmates. Harry buried himself in the crook of his neck, inhaling the scent of his cologne along with his natural one that he could never get enough of. Louis closed his eyes and dug his face into the nest of curls he adored, loving the same rose scent they’ve had since they met.

“I love you, husband,” he whispered into his ear.

Harry pulled back, placing his forehead against Louis’. “I love you, _husband_.”

~

Once they were done with the ceremony, a mini reception was thrown in Central Perk. Niall had found a disco ball and hung it from the ceiling, while everyone else cleared room for a dancefloor. They had left over baked goods from the day before being served to the guests, which led to Harry and Louis’ first meal as a couple being cream cheese on bagels with a side of hot chocolate.

“A feast for kings!” Louis yelled happily as he took a bite of Harry’s bagel.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Harry giggled as he wiped the cream cheese off his nose.

Since no one would be driving any time soon, the alcohol flowed freely through the party. Niall was currently on the countertop with his shirt open as Carlos took body shots off him.

Harry giggled as he watched, looking over at Louis.

“Do you see Liam?” he asked. He turned his head to see Liam standing near them, looking at Zayn fondly as he stood a few feet away. “He has to do it already.”

“Liam,” Harry said calling him over. The other man blinked and walked over, seemingly awoken from his day dream, “Please ask him now.”

“What?” he gasped. “I can’t do this at your wedding lads! That would just be rude.”

Louis shook his head. “Not if you have our permission already. Now go, ask him. Consider it your present to both of us.”

Liam let out a deep breath. “Alright then. Here goes nothing,” he swallowed.

“Hey love?” he asked as he approached Zayn from behind, kissing him on the neck. “Do you want to dance for a bit?”

The other man nodded. Liam then sent his signal to Bebe, the current DJ, who changed the song over the speakers. Alicia Key’s “No One” started playing.

Zayn leaned into Liam as they slowly swayed on the makeshift dancefloor. “You know,” Liam whispered. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.”

“Spider-Man is a part of the Avengers, Li,” he deadpanned. “Stop telling me otherwise.”

Liam giggled. “No, not that. I’ll just give you clues.” He licked his lips before he started. “My feelings will not be repressed.”

Zayn pulled back and stared into his eyes. “You’re not-“

Liam put a finger to his lips. “You must allow me to tell you how ardently I admire and love you.”

All Zayn could do was stay silent and pause their dancing, staring at him intently.

“You have bewitched me body and soul. And I love you,” he continued. “I never wish to be parted from you from this day forward.”

“Oh shit,” Zayn’s voice broke, covering his mouth. “You’re-“

Liam got down on one knee, as he saw Harry and Louis filming the spectacle on their phones. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out the small red box.

“I love you more than I ever thought I was able to, Zayn Malik,” he asked as he opened the box, revealing the diamond ring sitting comfortably in the cushion. “Will you marry me?”

Zayn nodded furiously. “Yes!” he cried, getting down on his own knees as rushed to kiss Liam. He pulled back so Liam could slide his ring on while Zayn slide one on his hand too.

The rest of the crowd cheered as they watched them embrace while the new husbands and Niall ran over and hugged them on the floor as well.

“I’m so happy for you all,” Niall sniffled. “Now we’re all married. Or about to be.”

“We?” Louis yelped as he pulled him and Harry back from the hug. Liam and Zayn emerged equally puzzled.

“Since when are you married?” Harry asked, shocked he somehow missed another wedding. “You don’t even wear a ring?”

“Well,” Niall pulled out a chain from under his shirt, and sure enough there was a ring dangling from it.

“You and Carlos got married and you didn’t even tell us?!” Zayn asked, flabbergasted.

“We got drunk in Vegas and woke up married,” Carlos said as he walked over and helped Niall to his feet. “We figured it was going to happen eventually, so no point in divorcing or anything like that. Besides,” he smiled softly. “Not much has changed since then.”

“We could have thrown you a party or something,” Harry grumbled. “You know I love weddings!”

Niall giggled. “I’m sorry lads, but we just wanted to keep it private for a while before we announce it to the press.”

“And when was that?”

“Well now that you folks know,” Carlos smiled. “Might as well tell the rest of the world.”

“I don’t see why not,” Niall said before kissing his cheek.

A chorus of “awh” flowed around them, Niall slightly blushing.

“So really,” Zayn began. “Liam and I are the last to marry. We really thought it would have been Niall.”

“And we weren’t even the first!” Louis said as he looked over at Harry.

The rest of them nodded. Before Niall could protest, Bebe came running towards them to pull Louis and Harry away. “I’m fucking hungry for some cake and it’s time for you two to cut it!”

Given that their actual wedding feast, cake included, couldn’t be there, Carlos was able to bring a three-tiered chocolate cake that his mother baked and decorated last minute. Needless to say, it tasted better than the initial one they chose. They knew they had to send her a special gift as a thank you.

They posed for pictures as they cut the cake, at one point getting a piece of frosting on their finger tips and placing it on each other’s noses. Sure, their wedding pics would be taken by a bunch of phone cameras, but they couldn’t care less at that point.

“Hey husbands!” Niall yelled out as they finished their cake. “Your ride is here!”

Harry frowned. “Ride?” he turned to Louis, looking equally puzzled. They got up and followed Niall outside, both audibly gasping as they saw what he had.

A horse drawn carriage was in the middle of the road where their wedding ceremony had been, a pair of white horses pawing away at the ground as they stood there looking grand. The man sitting on box seat tipped his hat at them.

“Where the hell are you sending us, Niall?” Louis said as he continued to stare.

“You both are going to spend your wedding night at one of the suites of the Ritz Carlton,” Niall said happily as Zayn and Liam joined his side. “Consider it one of our wedding gifts to you both.”

“We can’t-“ Louis began to say before Zayn walked up put a finger to his lips.

“It’s rude to not accept wedding gifts, Louis. Think of it this way, the sooner you hop on that carriage the sooner you can hop on Harry.”

Harry gasped as Louis began to lead him towards the carriage. “That’s naughty!”

“As if he’s not telling the truth,” Louis giggled as he helped him into the seat.

“Well, maybe so,” he said as Louis slid in next to him. “I am ready to jump on you the minute we find an open bed.”

“Well then,” he tapped on the driver’s shoulder. “Let’s go!”

The horses began to pull them away, both of them waving at their friends. Carlos joined them at some point, and they had four arms waving them away to their wedding night.

Louis brought his hand over his, loving the way their rings glimmered in the passing street lights.

“I can’t believe they did this,” Harry whispered. “They gave us the wedding of our dreams, and now we’re about to spend our first night together at the Ritz.”

“I don’t think we could have been blessed with better friends, Haz,” Louis said with a smile.

Harry cuddled into his side under the provided blanket, loving how gentle the city looked under the night sky with the fresh snow.

Before long they were in front of the hotel and hurried inside to get their reservation.

“Horan possibly? We’re the newlyweds he booked it for.”

The lady at the front desk gave them a warm smile. “Congratulations you two! I wish you a life time of happiness. Now if you just follow that young man by the elevator, he will lead you to your room. Thank you for choosing Ritz-Carlton for your wedding plans.”

They really shouldn’t have been surprised that they were booked the most expensive room in the hotel, but it started to sink in with each passing floor as they stood in the elevator. Once they hit the 22nd floor, their jaws dropped at the beautiful sight. They had a view over glimmering Central Park, and a wide king bed that just needed to be used.

“If you need anything, sirs,” the employee said before closing the elevator doors, “please don’t hesitate to ask. I hope you both have a lovely night.”

For a minute, Harry and Louis could only stand in front of each other, silence overtaking the room. Louis noted how radiant Harry had looked throughout the day, and now it was even more apparent.

“Ready to start the rest of our lives?” he whispered, reaching over to shrug Harry’s tuxedo jacket off.

“Only if you are, baby,” Harry whispered back as he pulled Louis close to unbuckle his pants.

Once they both stripped down to the point Harry was standing in front of him in the wedding lingerie, Louis could not think of another place he’d like to be right then. He traced over the rose tattoo Harry had gotten a few months ago, right on his forearm, matching his own dagger on the same part of his body. They decided on it after Louis reminded him of his rose shampoo, and after careful selection, they finally decided on the rose and dagger.

He pulled him slowly towards the bed, and they spent the rest of the night tangled between the sheets, drinking each other in with their wedding bliss, chanting a series of “I love you”’s with every sound of pleasure.

Later, when Harry was fast asleep on his chest after their fifth time going at it, Louis wanted to cry as he realized how happy he was. He fell in love with the soaking wet boy that appeared into his life two years ago, and he turned out to be his soulmate. He grazed his fingers over the soft curls, thinking that maybe one day their own child would have those same curls.

_Their own child._

There were so many more milestones to spend together, and it only made his heart swell more as he thought about how their lives would be as years turned into decades.

_Eternity._

That didn’t sound so bad. Not when he would spend it with Harry, even beyond this lifetime.

~

A few months passed, and before they knew it they were celebrating their first Christmas together at their new house.

Harry had decided to get the biggest Christmas tree he could find, and now it was Louis’ job to help decorate it. But at the moment, Harry had gone upstairs to get more ornaments while Louis decided to sprawl out like a starfish over their fluffy carpet.

Athena and Apollo were currently napping on their favorite spots on the couch while Zeus and Hera were playing somewhere in the kitchen. Hopefully they hadn’t found that mouse that Harry had been feeding for the past couple of weeks.

Suddenly his phone beeped on his stomach, and Louis held it up to look at the notification. _Pinterest needs your permission to update_.

“Oh not this again,” he grumbled as he opened the app.  

After he told Harry about this secret account, he hadn’t given it much thought since he didn’t feel like an undercover spy anymore.

Once it finally updated, he went to check on Harry’s boards, wondering if his husband still updated them. The usual ones were all there, but there seemed to be activity on a new board he created a few weeks ago.

“Tomlinson-Styles Children.”

The board was filled with all the baby essentials, to the crib to pins on how to make hand sewed diapers. There were nautical themed baby bottles, ideas for arranging the baby furniture, everything. Anyone could take one look at this and think the man was having a baby right then and there.

Louis couldn’t help but have the biggest grin on his face. “Well,” he said as he exited the app. “alright then.”

“Hey, Google?” he said into his phone. “Search for surrogacy agencies in the New York area.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave any comments or kudos if you enjoyed it, and feel free to reblog this [fic post](http://goldbootsandvans.tumblr.com/post/174482724993/light-my-fire-blow-my-flame-98k) if you want :)


End file.
